Heirs to the founders
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Harry is in for another year of Hogwarts but with new knowledge and the aid of others he discovers new facts and faces his fifth year with new friends and new powers. HarryxHermione
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Having been returned to his relatives for another summer. Harry Potter sat in his room not being bothered by his relatives thanks to him telling them about his godfather being the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black.

Only Harry knew the real story but he wasn't sharing the real details, not with the Dursleys at least.

His thoughts soon drifted to the end of the tournament. He was shaken by the death of his fellow champion and the dark lord's return.

Harry sighed "Wonder what this year will be like?"

His thoughts were soon disrupted by a gentle tapping on the window, Harry looked to see if it was Hedwig returned from her hunt.

Instead, Harry saw a dark brown owl waiting for him. He opened the window, took the letter and handed the owl some of Hedwig's treats. ' _Looks like I'll be needing to go to Diagon Alley soon_.' Harry looked at the letter and seeing the familiar handwriting, broke the red wax seal.

Dear Harry

I know we haven't been apart that long but I'm worried about you. What happened during that awful tournament? I can only imagine how terrible it was, I wish I was there by your side. I hope you like the owl, her name's Athena. Padfoot thought we should communicate more and got her for me. How are you doing? I hope those awful Dursleys aren't starving you again. I tried to tell Dumbledore you shouldn't be with those people, not after what happened. My parents would have been more than ok with you coming here, but he reminded me that with Voldemort's return, it wouldn't be safe. I don't know why, but I can't shake this feeling that Dumbledore is hiding something.

Oh, how I wish you were here Harry, I am really worried about you. You're my first real friend and my best friend.

'Does she really care about me that much?'

I want you to know Harry, whatever happens, no matter who stands in our way I'll remain at your side. I have to go now as my parents have supper on.

Always Yours,

Hermione.

After Harry finished the letter, Hedwig returned from her hunting trip. She was waiting for her master's greeting only to see he was deep in thought. He sat on his bed thinking of those amazing brown eyes and her long brown hair. She may say it's bushy, but despite that it was beautiful. He smiled, her voice was unmistakable to him. ' _Wait, when did I start thinking like this?_ ' His eyes grew wide, 'I guess it started in the second year and then during the Yule ball.'

"Potter, you pick the best times to wise up." Harry sighed.

Harry went to his desk and pulled out parchment and began to write his response.

Dear Hermione,

It has been quiet here since I told a small lie to the Dursleys about Padfoot. I am doing alright, what happened at the tournament I couldn't put into words. I like your owl, remind me to thank Padfoot. The Dursleys went out for the night, they haven't been starving me.

Now, about Dumbledore, I believe you're right. I don't know how to say it but it's like he's hiding something only I don't know what. But because of this feeling I've been keeping my wand close, I think it best if you did the same. Thank your parents for their generous offer.

I would love to meet up with you and discuss this more, I actually have to go to Diagon Alley. Would you like to meet up? I was thinking of using dad's cloak and my firebolt. I could swing by and we could take the knight bus.

Also, Hermione, about our friendship, I know I don't say this often enough but thank you for all the times you have stood by me and saved me. Also, thank you for looking past my cursed fame and seeing the real me 'Just Harry'. I want to apologize for our third year as you were only trying to help. Whatever the future holds, I know I can't see it without you.

Yours

Harry.

Harry finished the letter and Hedwig looking eager. Harry grinned, "Sorry Hedwig, I know you usually take my mail but this time Athena gets the job. I don't want anything happening to you." Hedwig nodded and Harry gave Athena the letter and she took to the skies above.

"POTTER!" Harry flinched at hearing his uncle bellow. He left his room and went downstairs and saw Vernon wearing his usual shade of red. Only this time the foul stench of scotch whiskey was coming off his uncle.

"Potter, get in there and make our supper you freakish mistake. Now no funny business or you will get your punishment." Harry didn't budge. Vernon looked to his nephew and took a step forward. "Didn't you hear me Freak? Make our supper!" Harry stood his ground. Vernon grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"You ungrateful little freak, you should be bowing to us. Your Aunt and I let you into our home and put a roof over your head. You have no other home to go to."

Harry stared down into his Uncles eyes and his anger grew. "This isn't my home!"

Outside, the wards protecting number 4 Privet Drive was beginning to crack. Remus was keeping guard from an alley and pulled out a mirror.

Vernon tossed Harry against the wall and reached for his belt, Harry looked at his uncle's anger-filled eyes.

Sirius apparated to Remus's side. "What's going on?"

Remus looked at the wards, seeing they were starting to crack "I'm not sure, Dumbledore says the wards in place protect Harry." Sirius frowned "Well, it doesn't look like they're doing their job now does it?" Sirius bolted to the front door, seeing it was locked, he pulled out his wand and opened it.

Once inside the sight Sirius saw enraged him and Remus ran in and his eyes went wide.

Vernon swung his arm back with his belt in hand only to have his arm stopped. Harry looked up to see Sirius and Remus. He smiled at seeing them holding back the monster his uncle was.

"Get away from my Godson, you disgusting excuse for a muggle," Sirius said with anger, his wand in his free hand now stabbing Vernon in the back. Remus reached out to Harry and pulled him to his feet. Sirius spun Vernon around, pointing the wand at his throat and not taking his eyes off him said "Get your trunk Harry, we're breaking you out of here." Harry nodded and ran upstairs, seemingly not even a moment passed and Harry was back down with his trunk and Hedwig.

"Good thing you didn't unpack Pup. Remus take him out the back." Remus nodded and then Sirius punched Vernon and the only thing that was heard was a sickening crunch. Vernon fell to the floor grabbing his nose. Once they crossed the threshold the wards dropped completely.

Sirius grabbed Harry and Remus grabbed his things and they apparated out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

They arrived in what looked to be a living room with the walls covered in many portraits that looked somehow familiar to Harry. "Sirius, where are we?" Asked Harry still shaken from the sudden travel. The room was spinning slightly and Remus helped steady Harry.

"We're at my cousin Andromeda's house, she used to care for you when Lily was recovering. So long as you call her Aunt Andi we're perfectly safe."

Harry had started to look around as Sirius called out to his cousin when he suddenly felt fear strike his heart. "Hermione!" was all they heard before Harry started to pass out.

"What in Merlin's name going on?" a woman shouted seeing Harry passing out she quickly grabbed him. Remus and Sirius became concerned and Sirius looked to Remus who nodded and apparated out. Harry looked to Sirius "Hermione...help her.." was all Harry could say before passing out.

The woman looked to Sirius "I'll look after him, go back up Remus." Sirius didn't want to leave Harry but knew he was in safe hands so he nodded and apparated out.

Hermione and her parents were still unpacking having returned from their vacation in France the day before. It was abnormally quiet when suddenly they heard an explosion. Panicking Hermione grabbed her wand.

She saw her father grabbing his old handgun from his military days.

Hermione then heard "Find the Mudblood." Hermione's eyes grew wide. Daniel looked to his wife "Go hide with Hermione till I give the all clear." Emma nodded and ran for her daughter's room, Hermione was about to rush to aid her father only to be stopped by her mother.

"No 'Mione, let your father handle this," Emma said holding on to her daughter. Hermione shook her head "Daddy won't be able to help against those who are down there."

Remus appeared and saw DeathEaters attacking Hermione's house. Sirius soon joined him watching the DeathEaters. "Watch my back Moony?" Remus nodded "Someone's got to, just like old times eh Padfoot." Sirius nodded. They charged at the Death Eaters, dodging while Remus fired a Reducto and Sirius used Expulso to send three Death Eaters to the ground, where Remus placed them all in a body bind. Remus looked to Sirius "There's no way Voldemort would send only three for a Muggle-born, must be more inside." Sirius nodded and they ran for the door.

Inside, Dan crept down the stairs seeing a man in a cloak in a mask he fired his gun striking the man in the chest. Dan came down and hearing more movement he saw Sirius and Remus come in. Dan aimed his gun "Who are you?"

Sirius looked to Dan and raised his hands as did Remus "We're friends of Hermione through my godson Harry Potter." Dan had heard many stories from his daughter about Harry, so he lowered his gun.

Remus looked to Dan "Is Hermione here?"

Dan nodded "My wife is with her they're upstai-" Dan fell convulsing, dropping his gun, as his whole body shook violently. Sirius saw Goyle Senior and guessing he had used the torture curse, Sirius fired a spell that, despite his size, sent Goyle Senior out the window.

Dan, despite the pain he was in, looked to Sirius "Forget about me for now, get my wife and daughter out." Sirius nodded and Remus ran upstairs followed by Sirius.

Upstairs Hermione and her mother were hiding in her bedroom till Hermione heard "Alohamora" The door swung open and Hermione's mother jumped in front of her daughter only to get knocked out by the Death Eater. He was about to raise his wand when he was suddenly sent flying.

Remus showed up and Hermione in a panic pointed her wand at him. Remus raised his hand "Hermione it's me, Remus!"

"How do I know it's really you?" came the reply. Hermione was suddenly finding herself feeling weak still held her wand up.

"In class, we faced our worse fears and yours was McGonagall giving you a failing grade. What was surprising was your second attempt after the classroom was empty. You tried again only to see Harry dead at your feet." Hermione looked to see Sirius was with Remus "Come on, we have to go." Hermione looked to her mother "Not without my mom and dad." Sirius turned to see Hermione's mother unconscious.

Sirius grabbed hold of Emma and looked to Hermione "He's downstairs, he told me to get you and mother to safety." Before Hermione could argue, Sirius and Emma vanished and Remus seeing Hermione was looking like Harry did he picked her up and they too disappeared.

Outside Lucius Malfoy was walking into the Grangers house. The look of the Death Eaters taken down was displeasing. He then saw one man leaning up against the wall.

Lucius walked over seeing the man convulse "Where is that filthy mud blood, Hermione Granger." Dan Granger snarled "Hopefully far away from here."

Lucius frowned "Now be a good muggle and tell me where." Dan spat in Lucius's face which only angered Lucius. He pulled out his wand "Avada Kedavra!" Dan only saw a green light. As Dan lay dead at Lucius's feet, Lucius looked around seeing nothing to tell him where Hermione was taken to, so he set fire to the house. Before departing, he left his master's symbol above the Granger's house.

At Andromeda Tonks's house, a sudden pop was heard. Remus rushed inside carrying Hermione. He saw Sirius and Emma at the door once they got inside Andromeda walked out seeing the girl in the same state she only assumed what was going on.

"Bring her in here quickly, they need to have contact." Andromeda said to Remus, he nodded and brought her into the living room. Andromeda made the couch bigger and Remus sat Hermione next to Harry. Sirius looked to Remus worried about Hermione appearing to having the same issue as his godson. "What's going on?" Before he could question him further, Sirius vanished.

Sirius arrived back to the Granger's house seeing it was now on fire and the mark of the DeathEaters was above it, he ran inside the place filled with fire and smoke. He tried to put out the flames but the fire wasn't going out. "Hello!" Sirius shouted hoping to hear Hermione's father. He coughed and looked around he soon saw Dan up against the wall unmoving. Sirius kneeled down seeing Dan wasn't moving he tested Dan for a pulse only not to find one. Sirius fell to his knees and placed his hand over Dan's eyes closing them. "You went down with nobility."

Sirius apparated out and returned to Andromeda's house, he walked in and saw Emma was holding her daughter's hand. Remus looked to Sirius "what happened to Hermione's father?" Sirius avoided his gaze and remained silent. Remus growled, assuming the worst. He looked to Sirius and Sirius spoke "Death dealers did it, they set the house on fire. I tried to get to him but it seems they used the killing curse." Remus frowned.

He walked over to where they placed Hermione's mother and Andromeda looked to Sirius "Best send word to Minerva and Poppy, they will be needed here." Sirius nodded and sent a messenger Patronus.

Minerva and Poppy arrived not a moment later. Minerva looked to her two favorite lions "What's going on here?" Sirius looked to Minerva "Hello Minnie, I wish I could chat with my favorite teacher on better terms." Minerva glared at Sirius "What happened Black and save the cheek." Remus looked to Minerva "I can explain, I was on guard duty for Harry as Dumbledore ordered and the wards around the house were breaking, I alerted Sirius and apparently the Dursley's were less than courteous with Harry."

Minerva muttered what sounded like a curse. "I told Dumbledore not to send Harry there."

Remus continued "We brought Harry here to get him away from his relatives and when he got here he looked afraid and said Hermione was in danger."

Minerva became pale and with a wave of her hand a stack of glasses appeared as well as a large bottle of fire whiskey. They looked to Minerva and she said "I have a feeling we're all going to need a drink." Minerva's brow creased "Now tell me why my two favorite lions are passed out next to each other?"

Sirius poured himself a glass of whiskey "As Remus said we brought him here, Harry before he passed out told us Hermione was in danger so we being former lions charged in. Hermione's father took down a Death Eater before he was shot in the back with a torture curse. He then told us to make sure his wife and daughter got to safety."

Remus looked to McGonagall "Hermione showed she was pale like Harry and passed out."

Andromeda looked to Poppy "Find anything?"

"Both of them are magically exhausted but Harry reacted to Hermione's life endangered and should be coming to soon. Ms. Granger is drained as well but I'm not sure how. I'll be leaving Andromeda, I hope you're still up to brewing Pepper up Potions?"

Andromeda nodded. "If I remember correctly I was the best at potions, unlike my sisters."

While the adults talked over what had transpired Harry, despite being out cold, was about to get a life changing visit.

'Ahh, where am I? What happened?' He tried to remember. His thoughts were then interrupted as he turned to see a malnourished, shriveled looking being that was not far from him. He freaked out, backing away, his thoughts sporadic until he heard "Harry?" He turned to see a tall, muscular man with a lion-like mane of wavy red hair and a beard to match. He had green eyes, peach-colored skin and wore brown leather What Harry recognized was the sword the man held in his hands. The very same sword he used to kill the basilisk.

"Godric Gryffindor!" Harry said astonished.

Godric nodded "Harry, we don't have much time so you have to listen." Godric looked to hear the sound of something that sounded like suffering. Godric waved his hand and the unknown being vanished. "There, that should relieve you of a few problems." Harry nodded and Godric looked to Harry. "Harry Potter, I am your ancestor. I have come to warn you, you are on the brink of war and the founders will be needed once again. You must join with your true love and gather the others. Take up my sword and lead them."

Harry looked to Godric "How? I'm no leader, I even got someone killed last year."

Godric placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "That was not your fault, a good leader knows when a situation seems too dangerous. You tried to get him out but unfortunately, Salazar's former heir killed him."

Harry frowned, Godric could see a lot of himself in Harry and said "Harry when you wake up you need to go to Gringotts ask to speak with Ragnok he will aid you as you are the son of a friend of the goblin nation. Take an inheritance test and then take up the head of your house and the house of Gryffindor as it is your birthright. Find the heirs to the founders one rests by you, as Rowena was to me your true love lays sleeping by your side. When you awake, kiss her, I can't tell you what will happen. Take her with you when you go to Gringotts and have her take the test as well. My time grows short here, now beware of Dumbledore and The Weasley's matriarch and her youngest children. Now go young lord."

"But Godric wait!" Harry shouted.

Godric looked to Harry "When you need me, my guidance will always be there. Remember, my sword will serve you."

There was a bright blinding light and Harry closed his eyes. Sirius soon heard Harry waking up and went to check on him. The other adults chased him to check on the teenagers. Harry tried to get up Sirius was soon at his side "Harry take it easy not so fast." Harry then looked to see Hermione laying next to him.

"Hermione?" He could see the tear stains on her face 'What happened?' All the adults stood by and watched as Harry wipe away Hermione's tears. He then took his hand and after he brushed the hair from her face he lifted her head. Lowering his head he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. All of a sudden Harry and Hermione began to glow and were engulfed in a golden light. The light became brighter and brighter.

Hermione raised her arm cupping Harry's jaw as the two deepened the kiss. A pulse of magic erupted from the teens knocking back all the magical adults but it seemed to engulf Emma and began to glow.

All the adults were thinking the same thing at that moment and that was, _what just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry and Hermione finally separated and Hermione looked into Harry's eyes her smile contagious. "Well, I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say this but I didn't expect any of that to happen. More importantly, what in the name of Merlin's beard was that?" Said Sirius who seemed to have recovered from the shock of what transpired.

Andromeda snapped out shock and rushed over to them "Hold on you two, I need to run some tests on you," said Andromeda. But, before being able to run any test, she heard a tapping on her window. She turned and saw a pair of Owls waiting with letters. She opened the window and the two flew in circling above Harry and Hermione and the two letters fell. Seeing where they had come from she looked to Sirius "You may want to pour us all a round cousin. If these are what I think they are, we will need a drink."

One was marked with the seal of the ministry while the other was from Gringotts. Harry opened the one from the ministry.

Dear Lord Potter

On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I wish to congratulate you. We received word just moments ago that a soul bond has formed between you and Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger. In light of this, in the eyes of the magical community you are both married and legally emancipated and the traces from both you and your wife's wands have therefore been removed. For more information, please do not hesitate to stop by the Ministry. At the bottom of this letter, we have made a suggestion for a book to aid your new life together.

Congratulations on your bond.

Mafalda Hopkirk.

Harry and Hermione looked to each other blushing madly. Hermione then looked at the unopened letter. "What does that one say Harry?" Breaking the seal, he opened the letter.

Dear Lord and Lady Potter

On behalf of Gringotts, I acknowledge your bond and inform you that due to the bond, you both are seen as being of legal age in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. Please come in at your earliest convenience to speak with your account manager and to claim your title.

Sincerely

Director and chieftain of the Goblin Nation

Ragnok

Hermione looked to everyone "What does this mean?"

Remus stepped forward as did McGonagall, Remus looked to them "We shall explain you see Soul Bonds are extremely rare and very special."

McGonigall took over "You see in the eyes of magic, this bond is unique as documented cases go the last was recorded even before the school was founded. It's considered to be a legal bond and even considered higher than a marriage bond. What I know from the recorded cases of bonded couples is that they had an increase of magical power."

"So Harry and I are married?" Hermione said trying to piece this new information together. She looked to see her mother was passed out. "MOM!" Hermione shot out from the couch and ran to her mother. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Remus placed her hand on her shoulder "She's only knocked out remember? she will wake up." Hermione looked at Remus and then around the room not seeing her father.

"Where's, my dad?" Hermione said wondering why her father wasn't there. Sirius and Remus frowned and Sirius stepped forward and kneeled in front of Hermione "Hermione what I am about to tell you isn't easy. When we got to your house it was being attacked by many Death Eaters and your father did his best to protect you and your mum. A Death Eater hit your father with the torture curse."

Hermione gasped throwing her hand over her mouth. "I tried to assist him, but he told us to get you and your mother to safety. We brought you and your mother here to my cousin's house and when I went back to get him he was already dead and your house was set on fire. There was nothing that could be done."

Hermione shook her head and broke down in tears she looked to Harry and ran to him sobbing. She clung to him with all her might. He rubbed her back trying to soothe the girl he loved. He spoke softly with hopes to help her. "Shh, it's ok Hermione, let it out, I'm here for you. I won't leave you." He tilted her head gently hoping his words were reaching her "Mione, if you really are my wife and if you will have me, will you stay with me and let me support you as you have supported me?"

Hermione stopped crying and Harry wiped away her tears "Really Harry?" Harry looked to Hermione "of course, I'd face another Horntail for you." Hermione buried her head in his chest "Well then, I'll be your wife, I've been in love with you since the troll incident in our first year."

Minerva smiled "Well looks like we have married suites to prepare then. I'll add that to my to-do list before next year." Harry looked at his head of house "Married Quarters?"

"Yes, Hogwarts has married suites for married couples like teachers or parents when they come to visit for events like the Tri-wizard tournament."

Madame Pomfrey checked Harry and Hermione smiling she said "Well you two, I would say you both are in perfect health. Until the bond stabilizes I suggest you two remain in contact. Now, as I scanned you, Harry you have a block on your magic and since you're going to Gringotts I highly recommend you have it removed." Harry nodded and Sirius took a step forward.

"Now that we know you two are ok, Pup why in the world was Vernon Dursley about to crack you with his belt?"

Hermione and McGonagall both showed an expression of shock mixed with concern. Harry stiffened his eyes filled with fear. 'What do I tell them?'

"We won't judge you Harry, we're just concerned."

"Well, I wasn't being compliant with my uncle's demands to cook the Dursley's feast so he grabbed his belt," Harry said looking down to the floor. Sirius looked to Harry "Is that the first time?"

Harry shook his head and Minerva placed her hand on the boy's shoulder "Please Harry, tell us about the time with the Dursley's."

"The earliest I can remember is when I was four and I would clean the entire house. If it wasn't good enough I would be sent to my cupboard. It was when I was five and the teacher was calling roll call that I found out my name was Harry. My punishments didn't start until I told my teacher about what I was doing at home cooking and cleaning. The teacher went to the principal and the Dursley's fed them lies about me saying I was troubled. When we got home that day Vernon whipped me bloody and threw me in the cupboard."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry muttering something about monsters. Sirius and Remus, as well as Andromeda, were seething with rage. Minerva looked like she would have kittens.

"I told Albus they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable, that fool told me it was for the greater good. I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's fine Professor, it's in the past now and I'm not going back." Sirius stepped forward "That's right pup." Andromeda looked to everyone in the room "We should have the DMLE involved in this, it's Child endangerment and abuse."

Remus thought for a moment and Harry spoke up "Can we go after Gringotts."

Sirius looked at Harry and nodded "Of course Harry, Remus and I will accompany you."

"Sirius, I have no issues taking Harry and Hermione but Dementors will be patrolling and have orders to kiss you on sight." Remus trying to appeal to Sirius's sense of reason. Sirius thought for a moment and gave a sly grin "Well, so did all the witches in our seventh year but I guess if I can't go maybe Padfoot can."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Harry followed by Remus, Hermione and Padfoot walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They were soon greeted by Tom. "Hello again Mr. Potter anything I can get you?"

Harry shook his head "Not this time Tom, we need to go to the Alley." Tom nodded and Harry and his friends made there way into Diagon Alley. They soon reached Gringotts and walked inside while Remus and Padfoot remained outside.

Harry soon saw one of the Goblins he knew, "Hello Griphook." The Goblin looked at Harry surprised. "Griphook, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked confused. Griphook shook his head "No, Mr. Potter it's just not many wizards speak to us Goblins in a kind manner let alone remember our names."

Harry smiled "How could I forget you Griphook? You showed me my vault." Griphook nodded "Well then how may I assist?" Harry pulled the letter he received yesterday and showed it to Griphook. "I was asked to come to Gringotts and see my account manager." Griphook nodded and brought him to a private office and another Goblin walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Potter my name is Bloodclaw I am the Potter account manager. Now, as you already know, due to your bonding with Mrs. Potter you are officially an adult. But before you claim your title I need to read your parent's will and obtain a sample of blood."

Harry nodded and looked at Bloodclaw "Now can my parent's will be unsealed? Will you read it?" Bloodclaw nodded "We should go to a private reading room, come with me please." They followed Bloodclaw and he lead them to a room and removed the seal.

Bloodclaw looked to Harry "Lord Potter are you sure you wish me to read it?" Hermione could see Harry tremble and she squeezed his hand showing her support. Harry nodded.

" This is the last and final will and testament of Lord and Lady Potter, being of sound minds and bodies we now declare all previous wills to be null and void. If your reading this then our worst fears have come to pass and our Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us. Sirius was to be our Secret Keeper but he convinced us it was too obvious.

To Sirius, my Brother in all but blood, I speak for both Lily and I as she feels the same as I do old friend. We leave you ten million galleons. We know you don't need the money old friend but we hope you find a good use for it. As you have already taken the Oath we hope you continue to look after for Harry in our absence. We also hope you finally settle down with that witch ya sly dog.

To Remus, my Brother in all but blood, I speak for Lily as she feels the same. Moony old friend we leave you ten million galleons. Now before you refuse it, it's too late as this is being read the money is being put in your vault as well as all the ingredients for your potion and we leave you a cottage close to where the marauders did their midnight run during the summer. Find a good woman Moony, don't let your furry problem prevent you from finding love. Also, if Sirius can't look after Harry you are to take care of him. We know you will make sure he's well taken care of , you are like an uncle to him after all.

To Andromeda Tonks, we can't thank you enough for all you did helping us in taking care of Harry when Lily and I were exhausted. We leave you and your family ten thousand take that husband and daughter for a cruise on us.

To Albus Dumbledore, we leave you ten thousand galleons for anything the marauders broke and whatever Harry breaks, he is after all the son of a marauder.

To Minerva McGonagall, our favorite teacher we leave you a new desk to replace the one the Marauders broke in their sixth year in their prank on Slytherin house. Please look out for Harry, we hope if he's like the rest of the Potters he ends up in Gryffindor house.

To Severus Snape, Severus I apologize for my actions when we were in school. I was a right git to you and I do apologize. We leave you all of Lily's potion journals and some rare ingredients. Also, Severus, I forgive you for what happened between us I only wished we could have made up sooner. Please be patient with our son, I'm sure he can learn much from you.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley, you always treated us with kindness and we want to return that kindness by leaving you both ten thousand to help you fix up the Burrow.

To Harry James Potter, if Lily's protection worked, you should be sitting with Sirius and Remus, our son we leave everything else to you including the title of lordship. Also a few estates and everything in the family vaults. We hope you live a long life son, find yourself a good witch. I'm sure you will find the most intelligent girl in your year at Hogwarts, Potter men normally do.

Now we have one final wish, if Sirius or Remus can't take care of Harry he is to be in the care of the fallowing people and he is not to be in the care of his Aunt Petunia and her husband under any circumstances.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks

Minerva McGonagall

Amelia Bones

Alice and Frank Longbottom."

Harry wiped his eyes and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. He looked to the account manager "Bloodclaw, if I may I wish to take the inheritance test now." Bloodclaw nodded and pulled out a dagger and bowl. "Give me your hand Mr. Potter." Harry gave his hand and with a fluid motion Bloodclaw took the dagger and cut Harry's palm. Harry winced and Bloodclaw turned Harry's hand over the bowl and a few drops of blood fell into the bowl. The Bowl vanished leaving a paper in its place.

Harry James Potter

bonded to Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger

Son of

James Potter deceased, Lily Potter nee Evans. deceased

Godson of

Sirius Orion Black by right of Godfather's Oath.

Titles

Lord Potter inherited from Father

Lord Gryffindor inherited from Mother

Lord Slytherin by right of conquest

magical abilities

Magical core blocked 75 %

magical contracts

Marriage contract to Ginevra Molly Weasley set up by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

inheritance

The sword of Gryffindor with Lordship

Harry was shocked as was Hermione who also couldn't help feeling hurt about the marriage contract. Bloodclaw pulled out an ornate box and revealed three rings. All three were gold, two were red and the other was green. Harry looked to Bloodclaw "I can understand two but why Slytherin? And what marriage contract?"

"It is because you defeated the former heir of Slytherin in battle." Harry nodded and he slipped the ring of Lord Potter on his ring finger and the ring of Lord Gryffindor on his index finger. The final ring he slipped it on his thumb on his other hand.

"Now we could call you Lord Potter - Gryffindor - Slytherin or you could go with just Lord Potter and the other titles can just be listed." Harry nodded. "Now about that marriage contract, seeing as Albus Dumbledore is not my magical guardian legally, I want it destroyed." Bloodclaw ripped it in two without any hesitation.

Harry looked to Bloodclaw "Can Hermione take the test as well?" Bloodclaw nodded and Hermione looked confused "Harry, I am muggle born, I couldn't possibly have any titles." Harry looked to his wife "Love what could it hurt? You may surprise yourself." Hermione nodded and Bloodclaw repeated the procedure.

Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger

Bonded to Harry James Potter.

Daughter of

Daniel Granger deceased Emma Granger nee. Draven. alive

Titles

Lady Ravenclaw inherited from mother

Lady Potter by marriage

Magical abilities

Magical core blocked 65 %

magical contracts

Marriage Contract to Ronald Billius Weasley set up by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

Hermione was shocked "How? My mother is a muggle." Bloodclaw looked at Hermione "It's true after Lady Ravenclaw's daughter passed she was with child, but it was a squib and to protect the child records shows the child's name was changed to Draven." Bloodclaw fetched another box holding a gold ring with a sapphire at the center. Harry grabbed the ring and placed it on her ring finger.

Hermione looked at the ring in amazement. "So, does this mean she's half-blood?" Harry asked Bloodclaw who nodded. "So that means I took all that abuse for no reason?"

"Afraid so love, but it will end," Harry said kissing his wife's hand. Bloodclaw looked at Hermione "Does the lady also wish to have the marriage contract destroyed seeing as Dumbledore is not your Magical Guardian?" Hermione nodded "Yes please." Bloodclaw gladly ripped the contract in two.

He looked to Lord Potter "Now it will take us time to get a full summary of your estates and total galleons in your vaults. We will have the information gathered and delivered at the earliest opportunity, but to give you a general idea here." He picked up a black portfolio and slid it to them.

"That's fine Bloodclaw may I have a copy for my parents? We will need it for records." Bloodclaw nodded. Harry opened the folder and was astonished. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione said now looking over his shoulder. Her eyes went wide "Harry, you won't ever have to work a day in your life!" Harry looked to Hermione "You mean we won't as you are my wife what's mine is yours, love. Bloodclaw, Hermione is to have access to my vaults as well."

"As you wish Lord Potter, so will it be done. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Harry looked to Hermione "I would like to withdraw some money from my trust vault so I may get my wife a proper ring to show she is my bonded and my wife." Bloodclaw smiled and reached into his desk bringing out another box.

"I believe this would be better for you both, they were made by the best jewelers as an engagement gift for your parents at James's request and now we give them to you." Bloodclaw opened the box revealing two rings the more feminine ring had a diamond in the center with small emeralds on each side of it.

Hermione looked to the ring "This has to be incredibly expensive I couldn't." Bloodclaw smiled "These rings are enchanted so only the wearer can remove it." Harry being cheeky grabbed the ring and got down on his knee in front of Hermione who now was covering her mouth ."Hermione this was my mother's ring will you do me the honor of wearing this ring."

Hermione, now with tears rolling down her face, gave him her hand and he slid the ring on her wedding band finger and it shrank to fit. Hermione was going to be thanking her husband later and Harry smiled as she hugged him.

They separated and Bloodclaw looked to the two "Now we can remove this block on your cores but I regretfully tell you it's a rather difficult process we at Gringotts suggest if anyone is outside waiting for you, they come in now. That includes Lord Black, we at Gringotts won't turn him into the wizard Ministry."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Remus and Sirius, who changed once he was behind a door into his human form, joined them in the office with Bloodclaw.

He took them to another room where multiple goblin healers stood by. One looked to Harry and Hermione "Bloodclaw why do you bring these two to us? They are not of our kind."

"Hold your tongue, these two are Lord and Lady Potter. Lord Potter is the son of James Potter friend to the Goblin Nation meaning he is now as well. Now do as your needed or so help me I'll go to the Chief."

The Goblin Healer cowered at the possibility of the Chief coming down.

"Which one will go first?" The Goblin healer said in a rush. Hermione stepped forward and they had her sit on the table. She lay back and the Goblin healer began chanting when suddenly Hermione began shrieking in pain. Harry jumped but Sirius grabbed him.

"Let me go, Sirius, they're hurting her!" Harry said in a panic. Struggling to hold Harry, Sirius tightened his grip. Bloodclaw looked to Harry "Lord Potter, please restrain yourself your wife is only feeling the block breaking but if you interrupt the healers you may hurt her."

Harry settled and Sirius let his godson go and Harry watched.

Soon a shockwave erupted from Hermione sending everyone to the floor.

Once it was settled Harry rushed past the healers and ran to his wife. "Hermione are you ok speak to me."

"I don't want to bloody do that again," Hermione said throwing her arms around Harry. He helped her to her feet and the Goblin Healers looked to Harry "Your turn Lord Potter."

Harry lay down and Sirius was asked to help. The Goblin Healers began their chant and as Harry laid on the table, he started to scream in pain.

The Goblin Healers astonished at the blocks difficulty to remove. The Goblin Healers looked to one another and nodded. Soon a barrier wove around them. Hermione, no longer able to bear hearing Harry's suffering, ran towards him. Remus grabbed Hermione,"Let me go, they're killing him." Remus turned Hermione away "You can't stop them, Hermione." Suddenly the barrier broke down. Hermione escaped Remus's hold and ran to her husband.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted she ran to his side pushing Sirius aside "Harry?" Hermione said panicking. His eyes were closed and he wasn't responding to her.

"Hey, Mione." her eyes went wide and she looked to see Harry smiling. "Harry James Potter, you scared me you Prat." She said pulling him into her signature hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews, I am working on chapters when I can your input is awesome. Enjoy this latest Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Harry and Hermione now freed from the blocks did feel weaker. The Goblin Healer assured them it was only temporary till they have had rest and let their cores recharge. Harry thanked them as did Hermione and they were led out by Bloodclaw.

They soon left the bank but not till Sirius shifted back to Padfoot. Remus looked at Harry and Hermione "So is there anywhere else we need to go before we go to the DMLE?" Harry and Hermione both shook their head. Remus nodded and they went to the Ministry, Once they arrived they went to see Madame Bones but not before passing the Minister and Woman who looked to be obsessed with the color pink that resembled a toad.

Only hearing a bit of their conversation "Keep an eye on them for me while you're there Dolores and keep me informed.

Harry could have sworn she was glaring at him. Once the reached the DMLE, Remus had spoken with an Auror that looked very young and unlike the rest, her hair was hot pink. She looked to the dog swearing she seen it before.

Harry became nervous and the young Auror waved it off "Sorry didn't know we were allowed to bring dogs in." Harry broke into a smile "Sorry guard dog."

The young Auror smiled "Have to keep those witches off you right cutie, You out of school?" Harry blushed and Hermione put an arm around him placing her hand on hip showing he was taken.

The young Auror chuckled and She told them Madame Bones was in her office and would gladly see them.

Once they reached Madame Bones Office Remus went in first followed by Padfoot then Harry and Hermione.

"Remus Lupin, I haven't seen you since graduation how are you?" Madame Bones said cheerfully. Remus smiled "Very well Amelia, How is Susan doing?"

"She's well thank you she misses having you as her teacher." Madame Bones then looked to Harry and Hermione "Hello Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger it's wonderful to see you both."

"Actually Madame Bones it's Mrs. Potter now," Hermione said joyfully. Madame Bones looked shocked "When did you? , How?"

Hermione showed her wedding ring to Amelia "We've bonded a few hours ago." Remus seeing Amelia was a bit overwhelmed by what Hermione said chuckled. "I think you should sit down Amelia and let us explain." Amelia nodded "But before you begin am I to expect any more surprises?" Padfoot shifted back to Sirius "Hi Amy." Was all Sirius could say before getting thrown to the wall with a stunner.

Harry looked to his Godfather and then to Amelia who was about to shout for the Aurors. "Wait, Madame Bones please before you call the Aurors, hear us out."

Amelia looked to Harry "Mr. Potter, Sirius Black is a-", Harry stopped her "An innocent man who was wrongfully thrown into Prison without trial. If you please here us out at my or I should say Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor's Request." Harry showed her his rings and Remus was surprised as was Amelia after seeing they were real and she sat down. "All right but if this story of yours doesn't play out I will have no choice." Madame Bones said in a strict business manner.

"Thank you, Madame Bones, we just came from Gringotts bank and I had my parents will unsealed and this is what it showed." Harry handed Amelia the copy of the will and Remus brought Sirius back around. "Ahh what hit me?," Sirius looked around the room "Not back in prison that's a good start."

Madame Bones finished reading the will, Hermione looked to the head of the DMLE "If you check the records I'm sure Sirius didn't receive a trial." Amelia looked to Hermione and nodded she stepped out and called someone named Tonks asking for the records from October 31st of 1981."

Amelia walked in keeping her eyes off Sirius "She will be back in a moment." Like Amelia said someone had knocked on the door "Enter Auror Tonks." The young Auror they met before opened the door "Sorry Boss but I could only find the incident report and the arrest for one Sirius B-"

Tonks saw Sirius and hit him with a stunner and was about to call the other Auror's when Amelia stopped her. "Auror Tonks come in here and close the door." Amelia looked to Sirius on the floor "Can someone revive Mr. Black."

Remus did and Sirius looked to Tonks "Thanks, Cousin great way to treat family, Next one who hits me with a stunner buys me dinner." Everyone laughed Sirius sworn he even saw Amelia crack the slightest grin.

Amelia looked to Auror Tonks "Sirius Black has agreed to come in and prove his innocence, now you were saying about the reports."

Tonks handed Amelia the file "As you can see here the incident report and the arrest but I couldn't find anything about a trial." Amelia looked stunned there was not a record. Sirius looked to Amelia "Amy I was arrested and before I knew it I awoke in Azkaban. I swear I'm even ready to take Veritaserum if it will help."

Amelia could see Sirius was speaking without a hint of joking. Amelia looked to Tonks "Auror Tonks retrieve a vial of Veritaserum and a vial of the antidote." Tonks nodded and left quickly almost stumbling out of the office. Harry looking to Tonks oddly Sirius shook his head "Hard working kid but clumsy even as a child."

Remus looked at Amelia "We also like to wish to speak to you about Harry and believe you should be made aware of." Amelia looked to Harry "Is this true Lord Potter?"

"Please Madame Bones, just Harry and I'm afraid so," Harry said looking down. Amelia could see something was troubling Harry. "Then please call me Amelia, Harry tell me what it is."

Harry had told Amelia only a little of his childhood with the Dursley's and how Dumbledore despite his parent's final wishes brought him to them. "Wait you are telling me he left you there a baby in a basket wrapped in a blanket on their step in the middle of the night and your relatives abused you and treated you like a house elf." Harry flinched and Hermione looked to Amelia "Please Madame bones, It's painful for my husband to recall those times."

Amelia nodded "I'm sorry, it's just after what happened to my brother I've protected Susan as if she were my own and to hear you had gone through that."

Harry waved his hand "It's fine as long as I don't have to go back to them." Amelia nodded "I'll make sure of it Harry."

Tonks returned and handed Amelia the vials "Here you go Boss."

"Thank you, Auror Tonks, you can go but don't speak of Sirius Black being here." Tonk's nodded leaving the room. Amelia looked to Sirius "Alright Black you ready?"

Sirius nodded and Amelia walked over and administered the necessary dosage.

"Your name," Amelia said testing the potion.

Sirius looked at Amelia "Sirius Orion Black."

"What house were you assigned to at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

Amelia satisfied with the results "You claimed to be the Potters secret keeper but it was really Peter Pettigrew why?"

"I was much to Obvious as the secret keeper, so I convinced James and Dumbledore to make Peter the secret keeper while I would say I was the secret keeper to hide the fact it was really Peter to only further protect the Potters," Sirius said sadly.

Amelia frowned then decided it was time to get the answer to the question that bothered her greatly "What happened that night we were to go out but you canceled."

Sirius frowned "That night I canceled because after I had sent Hagrid on my motorcycle to get them to safety I went to track down Peter the filthy traitor. I cornered him and he made an explosion killing innocent muggles and he cut off his finger changing into a rat and he ran escaping into the sewers. Aurors arrived I tried to tell them but I was soon arrested and knocked out I awoke in Azkaban later that night."

"you said Peter turned into a rat how?"

"Peter is an unregistered Animagus who turns into a rat, I am one as well I can turn into a grimm."

"You know the laws of not being registered," Amelia said in a stern tone.

Sirius nodded "It's a great way of going undetected I assisted Aurors on many missions that way." Amelia nodded "That explains why details are missing in cases."

"How did you escape Azkaban?"

Sirius smiled "As the days gone by I gave up hope until I heard about Harry and how one of his friends had a rat missing a toe. So I didn't eat waiting till I was small enough in my Animagus form to squeeze through the bars. Dementors didn't recognize me and I walked passed them and made my escape and swam to shore. Spending my time recovering traveling from town to town till I made it to Hogwarts."

Amelia gave Sirius the antidote "Well Black I will do what I can to gather evidence enough to prove your innocence." Sirius smiled "Thank you, Amelia." Remus, Harry, and Hermione left the room Sirius was about to turn back into Padfoot but he looked to Amelia "Amy I can't turn the clock back, Merlin knows if I could but not a day went by when I thought about you and that night." Amelia looked to Sirius who gave her a kiss on her hand and turned to Padfoot and left.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6.

After they returned to Andromeda's house, Harry holding Hermione followed by Sirius and Remus, Andromeda walked into the hall. Andromeda looked to the teens as well as Sirius and Remus. "You all look exhausted."

Remus looked to Andromeda "It's been a long and very tiring day."

Hermione looked to Andromeda "How's my mother doing?" Andromeda gave a sad smile "Still resting, I am afraid she looks to be out until tomorrow." Hermione went to see her mother now resting on the couch. Hermione grabbed her mother's hand wondering if her mother was really ok. She wished her father was there with her.

Harry walked over to Hermione "Mione, I'm sorry about your parents." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked to him throwing her arm around him. "Harry, why do you call me Mione?" Hermione said looking at him.

"Well, I tried to think of nice nickname. I know you hate Herms and it just seems to fit." Hermione smiled "Herms, it just sounds ghastly, Truthfully I don't mind you calling me Mione. I usually hate the nicknames people give me, but I like that one and only you can call me Mione." Harry smiled "If that is what you wish Mione." He placed his hand over hers.

Hermione looked towards the ceiling and sighed "This is all happening so fast and did you really mean everything you said today Harry?" Harry nodded "That and much more Mione."

Hermione kissed Harry and Andromeda looked to them "I made up one of the guest rooms for you." Andromeda left the room and Hermione looked at Harry "Harry," Harry looked back at her, neither knowing their bond was beginning to strengthen and pulling them to each other. "Harry, if what you said today is true then I want to be your everything, your wife, your bonded mate, your lover" she smiled up at him "and to thank you."

She pulled him into a passion filled kiss. Once they separated, Hermione began walking to the stairs heading for their room. "Come on Harry, I need you." She said in a husky voice. Harry looked to Hermione his heart racing and feeling like it was being pulled to her. "You're sure Hermione? I am not saying no it's just…."

Hermione nodded waving for him to follow and Sirius leaned up against the doorframe and looked to Harry "What are you waiting for Pup? It's rude to keep your wife waiting."

Harry looking to see his wife running up the stairs. He nodded and ran to the foot of the stairs when soon Sirius called out. "And Harry remember to use a silencing charm and here." Sirius reached into his pocket and tossed his Godson a piece of paper. Harry looked to Sirius confused "contraceptive charm." Sirius said smiling "Saved me many times in school." Harry blushed and thanked Sirius and ran upstairs, he got to the door and Hermione opened the door pulling him inside.

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes filled with lust "Harry." Hermione pulled him close kissing him hungrily. She leaned into him and he let his hands wander as he kissed her lips moving to along her jaw then going to her neck. She moved her head to the side to allow him better access. His hand traveled under her shirt moving slowly to her breasts while the other arm pulled her in closer.

A soft moan escaped her lips, she pushed Harry to the bed. She slowly removed her jumper revealing her black lacy bra. Harry grabbed his Holly wand and locked the door and used a silencing charm. He put his wand on the end table and pulled his shirt over his head and taking his shoes off.

Hermione pulled down her pants showing she was wearing matching knickers. She then showed hesitation, "Harry before we start, I know I'm just average looking-" Harry got up and kissed her, silencing her.

Once they separated "Not another word Hermione, in my eyes no other compares to you." He moved her to the bed and had her lie down. He kissed her, moving to her chin then her neck going further down reaching the valley between his new wife's breasts. Hermione rose up and unclasped her bra and threw to the floor and Harry continued. He nibbled lightly on her sensitive breasts. Hermione let out a moan as Harry continued down to her flat tummy. He reached the band of her panties and looked up at her, when she nodded he removed the panties.

Dropped them on the floor and spreading her legs, he kissed up along her thighs, till he reached her flower. He kissed her nether lips, and seeing Hermione was enjoying this, he decided he would push his wife past her limits. Letting his tongue come into play, he felt her arch her back and moan, grabbing his hair as her legs clamped down on his head. His wife soon reached her peak, her body vibrating as she climaxed.

He rose up and kissed her, Hermione grabbed his belt and quickly undid it and pulled his pants down around his ankles. Moving back to where she was laying she opened herself to him and he stepped out of his pants and crawled above her. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Hermione, I heard the first time is painful."

"It is, but I know you won't deliberately hurt me Harry. Just take it slow and don't move until I tell you." Remembering the spell Sirius gave him, Harry grabbed his wand, pointing it at her tummy, he said the incantation. Putting his wand down, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her and she nodded. He slid himself in slowly, soon coming to a wall. Hermione looked at Harry "Ok, do it." Harry thrust, breaking her hymen. Hermione screamed in pleasure and pain. Seeing her pain Harry started to pull out when Hermione clamped her legs around him holding him in. "Don't you dare...just give me a minute."

After a few moments, Hermione nodded and Harry slid into her and built up speed until he was thrusting in and out. Lowering himself he kissed her, Hermione could feel his tongue on her lips asking for entrance and she allowed him access. They made passionate love and she arched her back bringing them closer. Both soon reached their peaks not noticing the golden light building between them. Once they both reached their climax, they settled into each other's arms, their bond completing its final stage. Hermione whispered "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too Mione, more than words can describe."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms in blissful slumber.

Meanwhile in Scotland

Dumbledore sat in his office looking at the paper seeing a destroyed house. He didn't wish to see a student perish but now he could put certain plans into action without worry of interference.

"Hello, Albus, did you read the paper?" Molly said stepping through the floo.

Dumbledore sighed "Yes I have, such a shame to lose a sharp mind like Ms. Grangers."

Molly looked to Dumbledore "Yes, poor Ronald will have to find someone else, but we can now work on Harry and Ginny."

Dumbledore nodded "I'll be leaving the rest to you, the ministry will be watching." Molly nodded "Won't be a problem, Ginny knows what she needs to do."

Molly left through the floo returning to the Burrow.

Fawkes watched in sadness as Dumbledore the once great leader of light was now walking down a path that would only lead to ruin.

At Malfoy Manor

Lucius, ignoring his wife and son, entered the main library watching as the Dark Lord took out his rage on Wormtail. "CRUCIO," Voldemort shouted. As he watched Wormtail convulse on the floor, Lucius became very nervous. Once the Dark Lord had ended the curse Lucius spoke, "Master." Voldemort looked away from Wormtail to see him.

"Ahh Lucius, did you complete your mission? Where is the mud blood?"

Lucius didn't meet the dark lord's gaze instead he looked down "Regrettably, she escaped, her father refused to give her up so I had to dispatch him, I then left the house burning in ruin." He heard hissing, seeing Nagini slipping around his feet returning to Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand and Lucius fell to the floor convulsing, his nerves on fire.

Voldemort walked over to him "You failed to get me the girl, this is but a warning, don't fail me again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Harry awoke cuddling his wife 'I could get used to this if it means waking up to her.' Hermione smiled feeling lucky to have her husband.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you," Harry said grinning ear to ear. Hermione rose up "What?" Hermione said confused. Harry looked to Hermione "You said you felt lucky to have me but I think I'm the lucky one."

Hermione looked to Harry astonished "Harry I didn't say anything I was thinking it."

"Harry I wanna try something see if you can hear this." Harry watched his wife her lips not moving and he burst into laughter "Snape dancing to thriller never will happen."

Hermione jumped the sheet falling down. "Harry we can communicate with thought." Harry didn't say a word he was too busy looking elsewhere. 'Harry I'm happy you're attracted to my body but this is serious, do you think it's because of the bond?'

'Looks that way.' Hermione put her clothes back on and she frowned "Guess I'm going to need new clothes." Harry could see his wife's sadness. She went towards the door and he could feel her sadness coming off her

he grabbed his pants and jumped from the bed and she embraced him. She was trembling and Harry ran her back "I'm sorry about your loss Mione."

Hermione gripped him tighter, Harry looked to her "We can go to Diagon Alley and get you new books and get you a new wardrobe." Hermione nodded and looked to Harry seeing he had gotten taller "Maybe you a new wardrobe as well."

Seeing Harry couldn't possibly keep wearing those hand me downs any longer.

Harry laughed they left the bedroom together and entered the kitchen. Sirius gave them a smile knowing what they were up to last night.

"Morning Harry, Hermione sleep well?" Sirius asked desperately trying not to laugh. Remus looked to Sirius confused till Sirius gave him a look. Remus caught recognizing the look Sirius had back in the day.

"So I take it our young Harry has become a man," Remus said grinning. Harry and Hermione blushed a shade of crimson.

Hermione took a seat at the table with a smile on her face "Yes, it was brilliant."

Harry smiled placing a hand on her shoulder "Coffee?" Hermione nodded. Andromeda walked in still half asleep. "Morning Cousin," Sirius said cheerfully.

Andromeda mumbled something. Sirius looked to Remus "Andromeda isn't a morning person." She then smelled something rich in the air.

Harry passed Hermione her coffee and he handed one to Andromeda. She sipped at the coffee feeling joyful. "Harry dear you didn't have to." Harry shrugged "It's the least I could do for you letting us stay here."

Remus looked to Andromeda "Wheres Ted?"

Andromeda smiled "Out of town on business."

Harry looked to Andromeda "May I use your Kitchen Aunt Andy?" Harry said giving her a half smile.

Andromeda smiled "How can I say no to that face, do you need any help dear?" Harry shook his head no. "I can manage."

Harry started looking around and Sirius looked to Remus "Harry's cooking if it's anything like the coffee we will eat like royalty."

Remus looked to Hermione "So what are yours and Harry's plans?"

Hermione frowned "Well I need new clothes and a new uniform and so does Harry."

The kitchen soon filled with a delicious aroma and they heard footsteps heading towards them. "Whats that smell?" Hermione turned to see her mother half asleep. She got up and hugged her mother.

"Mom you're awake," Hermione said with tears of joy. Emma winced "Yes easy princess I'm sore." Hermione eased up and Emma looked to everyone.

"Um hello everyone," Emma said kindly she couldn't explain it but when she looked to the man with sandy hair she felt drawn to him. She couldn't explain why or how.

Hermione looked to her mother "Mom, were at Andromeda Tonks house. Sirius and Remus brought us here after rescuing us."

Emma thanked them Sirius greeted her kindly Remus felt his magic reaching out to Emma and his inner wolf agreed with it. Not knowing how to respond to this Remus sat quietly.

Hermione called out to Harry who placed plates on the table. He looked to Emma "Hello it's great seeing you up would you like some coffee?"

Emma nodded "Yes thank you, Harry." Harry nodded he looked to Hermione "Mione let your mom sit down and eat your breakfast love."

Hermione nodded and Emma looked to Hermione "Love? , Hermione is he the boy you kept writing to me about?"

Hermione nodded and Emma was surprised "Why does he call you Love is he your boyfriend?"

Hermione giggled "Something like that." Emma gave Hermione a look that meant she wasn't getting away with an explanation like that.

Harry brought over coffee for everyone and brought them out Omelettes.

Emma was surprised and saw how well the Omelettes looked. Hermione took a bite of hers and her eyes went wide. "Harry this is amazing."

Everyone took a bite and were all looked to Hermione and then saw a ring on her finger "Hermione where did you get that ring?"

"Harry gave it to me um were kinda married." Emma's eyes went wide "Married how?"

Hermione looked to her mother "While you were out Harry and me soul bonded and we were married by magic."

Overwhelmed Emma slouched "Ok um can he support you?"

They soon heard a tapping on the window. Andromeda saw Harry going for the window."

"I'll get that Harry you eat." She went to the window and the owl had a letter with the Gringotts seal. She handed it to Harry and he opened the letter and his eyes went wide. He handed the letter to Hermione.

"Harry this is incredible! Your one of the richest people in Britain."

"We are Mione, remember what's mine is yours," Harry said humbly.

Hermione showed her mother. Emma looked at the numbers "Bloody hell you really are." One of the cups shattered.

"Mother!" Hermione said astonished.

"Sorry I know but," Emma said still in shock. "No your cup shattered."

Emma looked at her cup. Remus looked to Emma "Emma close your eyes for a moment trust me."

Feeling she could trust Remus closed her eyes. "Now focus tune everything out but my voice." Emma did and she felt a warm feeling emanating from herself.

"What do you feel?"

"Feeling warm."

She then began to see a light. "Can you see anything?"

"A light." Hermione looked to her mother amazed.

"Hold out your hand." She held out her hand. Having a hunch he placed his wand handle in her hand "Close your hand and focus on on the light and say Lumos."

Emma did and a ball of light emitted from the wand tip. Hermione gasped Emma saw the light but it went out. "Mom you're a witch."

Harry smiled congrats, Mrs. Granger.

Emma smiled "Thanks but call me Emma or mom since you and Hermione are married."

Andromeda looked to Sirius "How?"

"She comes from a line of squibs but having magic now." Sirius thought for a moment "The soul bond."

"What about it?" Hermione said intrigued.

"When you soul bonded we got knocked over but Emma glowed I think it ignited the spark to her magical core."

"Well, this is going to give Dan a shock where is he?"

The room fell silent and Remus walked over to Emma trying desperately to ignore the sensation he was feeling. "Emma about your husband."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Emma was shaken by hearing about her husband's death and their house set on fire, Hermione tried to console her mother who was now sobbing.

Harry frowned he looked away and then noticed something in Gringotts letter. He looked to see there were properties listed one being potter manor which wasn't a long distance from Godric Hallow. 'Well, that's good news."

He looked to Emma "Emma, I know it can't replace all you lost but it would be a pleasure to have you stay with Hermione and I once we have a place."

Emma looked to Harry "Thanks, Harry I can see Hermione found a good man." Harry thanked Emma and Sirius looked to them "No need to worry thanks to you I'll be cleared and changes will be happening at my house." Andromeda looked to them "Now don't be in a rush your always welcome in my house even you cousin Sirius." Soon Andromeda had heard the floo.

She went to the floo. Curious to who would be calling so early "Madame Bones?"

"Hello, Andromeda can I come over?" Madame Bones said in an urgent business tone. Andromeda nodded and Amelia crossed over through the floo.

"I did it," Amelia said smiling. Harry and Sirius ran from the kitchen "Did what?" Sirius said hoping for good news.

"I spoke with the wizengamot and they lifted the arrest." Sirius smiled and hugged Amelia "Amy that's wonderful, no more Dementors how can I ever repay you?"

"Hows a date with this old girl?" Amelia said blushing. Sirius smiled "old girl you? please, you don't look a day over thirty and what a year that was, Remember that night in Scotland Amy." Amelia swatted Sirius. "Yes now let's not talk about that night I still shiver thinking about when we were in the pool."

Harry looked to Sirius "Sirius we need to go back to Diagon Alley Hermione and her mother need new clothes and we need new school stuff."

Sirius nodded "Yes I have some important head of house business at Gringotts that needs taking care of."

Hermione looked to Harry "Moms going to need a wand and oh how could I forget." She looked to her mother who was looking confused "What Hermione?"

Hermione showed her mother the Ravenclaw ring. "Our ancestor was Rowena Ravenclaw and since I'm lady Ravenclaw that makes you duchess Ravenclaw." She looked to Remus who explained.

Hermione looked to Harry "Harry don't forget you need new clothes too."

Sirius looked to Harry "Yes and you both need new dress robes with your house emblems."

Harry looked to Hermione "I don't know anything about shopping. Would you help me?"

"You mean I pick the clothes and you model for me."

"Sure I guess." Harry then heard the sound of laughing from Sirius and Remus. His godfather looked to him "Harry you don't have a clue what you just signed up for."

Harry was confused and Remus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "I messer Mooney ask for a moment of silence for the loss of our pup." Remus and Sirius closed their eyes like they were paying respect for someone who fell in battle.

Everyone laughed Sirius then looked to Harry "You're in for a long day." Harry looked at Hermione "Is it fair game if you pick out my clothes I pick yours?"

Hermione laughed "Sorry Harry but I already have that handled." Everyone laughed and Hermione looked to Harry and he began to hear her thoughts _'Don't worry Harry if you go along with it, I'll let you pick out my underwear maybe even a dress or two."_ Harry looked at his wife who nodded to show she was serious.

Amelia then looked to the room "Susan needs to go get school things too and I know the perfect escort looking for over time."

Amelia looked to Andromeda "Is she home now?" Andromeda knowing who Amelia was referring to thought for a moment "Should be home at her flat yes."

Amelia asked to use the floo and Andromeda nodded. "Auror Tonks, can you come through I wish to speak with you."

Tonks stumbled in and Sirius caught her before she hit the floor.

Andromeda shook her head "Still as graceful as ever Nymphadora." Harry and Hermione laughed as did Sirius. Tonks's hair turned from bright pink to fiery red "MOM!"

"What I think it's a great name," Andromeda said puzzled to her daughter's dislike of the name.

Sirius chuckled "Hey now cousin come on."

Tonks grumbled, Amelia looked to Tonks."Auror Tonks." Tonks stood up straight "Yes boss?"

Amelia smiled "You still want overtime?" Tonks nodded and Amelia assigned her the task. Sirius even offered to throw some money in for her to shop.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Molly was busy brewing in the cauldron. Ron was outside and Ginny was helping her mother.

"Will this really make him mine mum?" Ginny said excitedly. "Yes dear just listen to what I tell you and once he eats these he's yours and before you know it you will be married now hurry and help me we soon need to go to Gringotts you and your brothers need new school books."

The twins testing their latest creation the extendable ear. Heard the conversation and became concerned.

"My dear brother I think we need to inform our kind benefactor."

Pulling up the extendable ear George nodded "I agree dear brother we should pop over to Diagon Alley may need to get the antidote for whatever our moms planning on slipping him."

"Brilliant idea brother."

Back at Andromeda's house, Amelia dropped off Susan. She was a bit Nervous to meet everyone having read the prophet and the vile it spewed of the boy who lived.

She looked to Sirius "Merlin it's Sirius Black call the Aurors." Sirius laughed "Yes Susan Bones I have come to snatch you up, young lass." Susan screamed but she felt someone patting her head.

She opened her eyes to see a laughing Sirius.

"Susan Bones I haven't seen you since you were a little girl hiding behind your mum. You even look a bit like her you know kinda like how Harry reminds people of his father."

Harry looked to Susan and he then felt a sensation emanating from Gryffindor's and Slytherin's rings. Hermione also felt a sensation from Rowena's ring.

Harry soon found himself in Godric's presence once again only thing was he wasn't alone.

He stood next to one who stood tall and had long black hair and dark eyes he could only assume was "Rowena Ravenclaw." Hearing the voice like no other Harry turned to see Hermione in awe.

Rowena smiled at the young couple "Yes Hermione, I am your ancestor as Godric is Harry's and I'm so proud that you share my thirst for knowledge."

Hermione blushed at the praise, Godric looked to them "Congratulations Harry, Hermione you're doing well. Yes, you are right to assume what the rings are telling you Susan is the rightful heir to Hufflepuff but that's not why we called you both here."

Rowena looked to Harry "Troublesome times are ahead be aware of your allies not just in the house of lions but also of the other houses. Hermione, you need to watch them I fear some have lost what it means to be a member of my house."

Godric nodded "And Harry always welcome Arthur, Bill, charlie and the twins into your house they will always be at your aid."

Harry nodded and Godric grabbed Rowena's hand "Look to each other for strength when times look to be there darkest and remember Harry retrieve my sword once you do it will serve you well."

Harry and Hermione found themselves back in the living room of Andromeda's house. Everyone was looking to them strange.

Sirius looked to them "Are you two alright?"

Harry looked to Hermione ' _Do you think we should tell them about what Godric and Rowena?"_

 _"No, they will only worry them."_ Hermione looked to Sirius "Sorry just spaced out."

Sirius had a look of concern but decided it was best not to push. "Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Sirius you're free now but you still can't walk freely yet it's not been announced yet," Harry said concerned.

"Well, I guess Padfoot could use a walk again," Sirius said smiling.

Harry and Hermione nodded and they walked to the floo, Emma was confused and Remus took her by the hand "Allow me to assist you." He grabbed a handful and Emma watched as Harry and Hermione said Diagon Alley the vanished in green flames.

Emma panicked but Remus assured her they were alright. They walked into the Floo and they vanished.

Harry and Hermione stepped out and Harry stumbled but Hermione stopped her husband from falling. "We need to work on those landings love," Hermione said smiling.

They waited and Remus came out first Emma followed but like Harry was about to fall.

Remus feeling his inner wolf jump her moved quickly and grabbed Emma. He picked Emma up bringing her back on her feet. "Are you alright Emma?" Remus said in a gentle tone.

Emma blushed looking into his eyes not able to speak only nodded. Hermione was surprised by her mother's action. Next to arrive was Susan followed by Tonks.

Tonks was about to fall but luckily Sirius came through and caught her by the back of her robes. "Careful cousin you still have a job to do."

Tonks thanked Sirius and he let her go. Harry looked to everyone "Ok so Susan, Hermione and I need to go to Gringotts whose coming with us?"

Sirius raised his hand "Tonks and I will be joining you kids while Remus takes Emma to get a wand at my expense." Emma was about to refuse and Sirius said "Emma before you refuse I owe Hermione helping you get a wand is the least I can do." Emma nodded.

Hermione looked to Remus "Look out for her Remus." Remus nodded "Hermione I will make sure she's safe you have the more dangerous job of keeping Sirius out of trouble." Sirius pretended he was offended "Moony I'm hurt that you would assume."

Remus looked to Sirius "Slytherin house and Lucious in a skirt." Sirius chuckled as did Harry and Hermione. Sirius grinned "That was a great prank."

They split up and headed for Gringotts but not before Sirius changed into Padfoot which actually made Susan jump a little. They walked in and Harry saw Griphook and Bloodclaw looking troubled. Harry looked to the Goblins. "Hello Griphook, Bloodclaw, what's going on?"

The Goblins bowed "Hello again Lord Potter I see you and your lady returned. We were about to contact you."

Susan was shocked by how friendly the Goblins were treating Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked at Bloodclaw concerned. "What happened?"

Bloodclaw "We were going over your Vaults and found some odd transactions."

Harry was confused "My vaults?"

Bloodclaw looked at Harry confused "Surely Lord Potter you read the summary we sent you, you now have access to not just your trust vault but the Potters main vault as well as Gryffindor's and Slytherin's."

Susan was shocked and became pale.

Harry frowned "Sorry lots going on I'm afraid I didn't have a chance to read the full summary."

Bloodclaw waved his hand "Understandable allow me to explain over the last few years we found transactions of large sums of Galleon being moved from your trust vault to a private account and even larger sums moved to a second account."

Hermione looked to Bloodclaw "Is there any way to track down who made the transactions?"

Susan looked at Harry "How...how do you have access to two of the founder's Vaults!"

Harry looked to Susan "My mother was related to Godric Gryffindor so I inherited the title of lord Gryffindor and I won the right to Slytherin's through the right of conquest." To prove it he showed Susan his rings.

Susan jumped and looked to Hermione "Did you know this?" Hermione nodded and showed Susan her own rings "Yes because I'm Lady Potter now through a soul bond and Lady Ravenclaw through inheritance."

Susan's head was spinning "You mean you both are married and heirs to the four founders."

Hermione smiled taking Susan's hand trying to help calm her "Well two are direct Harry won the third but the fourth is not ours."

Susan intrigued by this had to ask "If not yours then who?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Sirius went to speak with his account teller while the kids were chatting. He had some wrongs that needed to be corrected.

Harry and Hermione looked to Susan wondering how they should explain it without freaking out Susan.

Harry looked at Susan and asked "Susan, has there ever been a member of your family outside of Hufflepuff?"

Susan thought for a moment "No everyone from my family has always been in Hufflepuff. Why do you ask? And you didn't answer my question who is the heir of Hufflepuff?"

Hermione stepped up "Susan have you ever heard or taken the inheritance test?"

"Yes I have heard of it but aunt Amelia said I should wait till graduation to take the test. Wait you don't think it's me do you?"

Harry looked to Hermione "Susan maybe you should take the inheritance test you may be surprised."

Susan began to think about it but her thoughts were soon interrupted with Bloodclaw's return.

"Lord Potter will you and your wife please join me in a private meeting room." Harry and Hermione nodded.

Susan looked to one of the Goblins and decided to try Harry's method when dealing with Goblins. "Excuse me but is there a floo I can use to speak with my aunt?" Griphook pointed to the direction of the floo and Susan thanked the Goblin. Leaving the Goblin very surprised.

Harry and Hermione followed Bloodclaw.

Susan walked to the floo and made a call. "Aunt Amelia you there?"

Amelia appeared in the floo "Yes Susie, what's wrong?" Susan looked at her aunt "Aunty you said I could take the inheritance test after Graduation right?"

While Susan talked with her aunt Harry and Hermione were discussing with Bloodclaw.

Once the door was closed, Bloodclaw took a seat and looked at Harry "Lord Potter has any else but you used your key?" Harry thought for a moment."Well, there was Dumbledore and Molly Weasley."

Bloodclaw frowned "When we looked into the odd transactions and discovered Albus Dumbledore has withdrawn two thousand galleons and placed it in a private vault, Also along with two hundred galleons converted to muggle pounds and had it placed in muggle bank account owned by one Vernon Dursley on the condition he was to care for you."

The room was silent Harry didn't move a muscle, Hermione looked to Harry,"Harry?" She saw a single tear fall from his eye. She took him by the hand. Bloodclaw looked to Harry confused tears were considered the sign weakness in the eyes of the Goblins but the look on Harry's face only spoke of pain.

"How did they treat you, Lord Potter?"

"When I was younger I was made to clean the house if I made a mistake I was beaten. When I got bigger I was made to cook their meals while I would be lucky enough to just get an old piece of bread. Then I would be thrown in my cupboard." Hearing about his home life always brought tears to Hermione's eyes. Seeing how bad it hurt Harry to remember those dark days. She got up and sat in his lap hugging him. While whispering kind words through their bond.

Bloodclaw had a look of pure rage on his face, He stood up. "A moment please Lord Potter I must speak with our Chief for a moment."

While Bloodclaw was gone Hermione wiped away his tear. "Those days are over Harry, I wished I had known sooner my Parents would have gladly taken you in."

"Thanks, Mione." He then kissed his wife thanking her.

The doors opened and Bloodclaw walked in with the Chief Ragnok following him.

The Chief wore the same expression as Bloodclaw. The Chief looked at Harry "Lord Potter I was just informed of your home life, You may not know this but we of Gringotts take child abuse very seriously especially if it's a friend of the Goblin nation, we Goblins are fortunate to even have one offspring. Has this been reported to DMLE?"

Harry nodded "Madame Bones is looking into it."

Ragnok nodded "The Money taken will be recovered down to the very last knut. I promise you that. Teller Bloodclaw was there any more money taken from the Lord's Vault?"

Bloodclaw looked to the Chief and returned to the ledger. "Yes, the money was taken by one Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley."

Hermione looked to Bloodclaw "Mrs. Weasley? surely there must be a mistake she always treated Harry like one of her own."

Bloodclaw shook his head "Molly Weasley took out money for school supplies for one Harry Potter in his second year along with two thousand galleons."

Harry was shocked the woman who treated him kindly was stealing from him. He then remembered Godric's words.

Ragnok looked at Bloodclaw "Is this true Lord Potter?"

"Yes, Chief Ragnok I had given Molly my key to get money from my trust vault but only for my school supplies."

"What would you wish us to do about this Lord Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment Arthur wouldn't be able to pay back the money, not with his job.

"Allow us to deal with the Weasley's Chief Ragnok, Can a copy of the records of Dumbledore stealing from my vault be sent to Madame Bones?"

"Consider it done." Chief Ragnok said smiling.

There was a knock on the door and Bloodclaw opened the door. Bill Weasley was there at the door holding a large bag. "Chief Ragnok, the job was successful sir."

Bill looked around the room and saw Harry and Hermione and the Chief displeased. "What's going on?" Bill said concerned.

"Breaker Weasley, It was discovered your mother has been stealing from Lord Potters vaults do you have any knowledge of this?"

Bill looked like he had just been hit with a stunner "Absolutely not chief Ragnok. I didn't know anything about this."

Chief Ragnok showed Bill the ledger and Bill looked like the wind was knocked out of him. He looked to Harry "Harry I swear I didn't know anything about this."

"It's alright Bill we may need to speak with your Dad about this."

Chief Ragnok nodded "Yes, Congrats on the job breaker Bill, Now take the rest of the day off and speak with your head of the house. Lord Potter doesn't wish to take financial retribution but your head of the house still needs to be made aware of what happened."

Bill nodded and left the room. The Chief looked at Harry and Hermione "If that will be all I must return to my office. Good day Lord Potter if you need anything else ask Bloodclaw and may your vaults be rich with gold."

Harry nodded "And may your enemies fear your greatness."

Bloodclaw closed the door "Will have the copy sent to Madame Bones at once is there anything else I can help you with Lord Potter?"

"I would like to make a withdrawal enough for a new wardrobe for myself and my wife and mother in law also for new school supplies."

Bloodclaw nodded and Hermione looked to Harry "We also need Galleons converted to pounds as well love so we can get the clothes we can only get in London."

Bloodclaw pulled out a what looked to be a muggle credit card "Here Lord Potter the is a special card linked to your vault any muggle purchase will be deducted from your vaults. Now for your magical world purchases, I suggest going to your vaults."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Bloodclaw led them to the carts. They began to move quickly Hermione was freaking out while Harry had a blast.

Once they had reached the lower levels the cart stopped. Harry got out of the cart with ease but Hermione looked sick Harry took her by the hand and helped her out of the cart.

They reached two large doors Harry and Hermione were in awe. Bloodclaw looked to the door "Press your hand to the door it will take a sample of your blood and open."

Harry pressed his hand against the door he felt as if a needle pricked his fingers and the door opened. Harry and Hermione were in awe of the piles of gold.

Bloodclaw smiled "The Potters have shares in multiple companies both magical and nonmagical."

Harry walked in and brought Hermione in with him. Bloodclaw handed them a bag to fill with Galleon.

They filled the bag to the brim. "We all set?" Harry said looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded "We should check out Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's Vaults but we can do that another day." Harry nodded and they went back in the cart. Hermione held onto Harry as they went back up.

They arrived in the lobby seeing Susan and her Aunt standing alone as if waiting. Harry looked at Amelia "Hello Madame Bones."

"Hello, Harry I've come to approve Susan taking the inheritance test."

Hermione looked to Susan "Your taking the test then?"

Susan nodded and a Goblin arrived "Hello I am the teller who manages the Bones family vault. You may call me Silva, Now I was told you wish to take the inheritance test Miss Susan Bones ?"

Susan nodded and Silva brought her along with her Aunt to a room. Once inside Silva placed a bowl on a table and pulled out a dagger and placed it on the desk.

"Make a cut in your hand and allow a few drops in the bowl. The dagger has a healing rune so your hand will heal after the cut so please be quick about placing your hand over the bowl."

Susan cut her hand and placed it over the bowl. Once the blood fell into the bowl her hand healed and a paper appeared. Once she looked at the paper she thought Harry was right she was indeed surprised.

Susan and her Aunt left the room Silva brought them to and Harry and Hermione looked to Susan. Hermione looked to Susan "Well?"

Susan lifted her hand showing a silver band with a topaz stone in the center.

"Congratulations Susan," Hermione said happily. "Thanks, guys." Amelia looked to Susan "I have to go now Susan so stay with Sirius and Auror Tonks I'll see you back at the house." Susan nodded and Amelia left.

Sirius joined them and Harry looked to his godfather "Did everything go well?"

Sirius nodded "Everything went well but I can't give all the details yet." Sirius put his hands on Harry's and Susan's shoulders "Now you have shopping to do let's go."

Bill left the bank and saw the twins leaving Zonkos, "Hello Fred, George."

The twins looked towards their oldest brother.

"Hey Bill"

"When did you get back?"

"Yes, How was Egypt?"

Bill laughed "It was fine guys where's Dad?"

"Still at work, he's been putting in hours like crazy."

Bill nodded and noticed them carrying supplies and Antidote. "What are you two up to?"

The twins looked at Bill and told him everything they heard their mother telling Ginny this morning. Bill frowned he was going to be having a very long talk with his father.

"Wheres Mum now?" Bill said concerned.

"Gathering ingredients I say."

"We also have to tell Harry to be careful and not eat anything mum sends him."

"At least not without taking the antidote."

Bill told the twins where Harry was and they raced off to inform Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Harry and Hermione, followed by Susan and Sirius, left the bank Tonks guarding their backs after Sirius turned back into Padfoot.

Hermione looked at Susan "You may want to hide your founders ring Susan, we won't be showing ours till school, best keep our heritage a secret for now. You've seen what they say about Harry already."

Susan nodded and used her magic to conceal the ring.

They were soon spotted by the twins.

"Hello Harry, Hermione it's great to see you-"

"There was word you had died in a nasty attack by Death munchers."

Hermione frowned, Harry took her into his arms, knowing she was still upset over her father. The twins both greeted Susan who laughed over the way the twins spoke.

"What's going on guys?" Harry said curiously to the twins. They handed Harry a bottle of Antidote.

Fred looked at Harry "Mum and Gin were cooking something up."

"We thought it was best to"

"Have you prepared."

George looked at Hermione and how Harry and Hermione held each other. He gave a knowing look.

"Oh, brother do you see how our kind benefactor is holding the brightest witch in the school."

"Why yes dear brother has she snared the heart of our brilliant seeker?"

"Why poor Ronnie is surely going to be sore about this."

Hermione smiled "Why didn't you know Harry certainly charmed me, and showed me a how a real wizard loves their witch."

The twins were shocked and looked at Harry; who was blushing crimson. Susan giggled and Padfoot barked.

"Thanks for the heads-up guys, keep us in the loop about what's going on." The twins nodded and ran.

Remus and Emma were walking out of Ollivander's. "Honestly, Sirius didn't have to buy me a wand." Remus nodded "Sirius felt responsible."

Emma nodded she looked at Remus "So I guess I'm going to need a tutor, mind tutoring me Hermione says you're a brilliant teacher."

Remus smiled "I would be delighted to."

The two were soon interrupted by a woman calling out "Remus Lupin?"

Remus turned to see Molly Weasley. "How's Harry? Has he heard the news about Hermione the poor dear?"

Remus looked confused "Molly, what in Merlin are you talking about?"

"Why the Death Eater attack, of course, her house burned down."

Molly looked at the woman Remus was with. "Who is this Remus?"

Emma stuck her hand out "Emma Granger pleased to meet you and my daughter and I are fine thanks." Emma said kindly. Molly looked at the wand in the woman's hand.

"I am sorry but Hermione's mother was a muggle."

"She wasn't a muggle, it turn's out she was a squib, but now she's a witch."

Molly turned to see Hermione holding hands with Harry. "Hermione dear, it's so wonderful to see you alive and well, Ronald will be so happy to hear about it. Why are you holding Harry's hand dear?"

"That's interesting Mrs. Weasley and can't a witch hold her fiancé's hand?"

Molly looked like she was about to blow up and Emma looked at her daughter till she saw her daughter giving her a look that said to play along. Remus looked at Hermione seeing what she was up to and played along with it.

"How are you two doing? Hermione, is he being a gentleman?" Emma asked.

Remus looked at Harry "Yes Harry I hope you're treating her well."

"Oh yes, Remus," Hermione said kissing Harry on the cheek. "Mum he's been quiet well thanks for allowing us to be engaged."

Mrs. Weasley was turning a shade of red but decided it was best to leave them be. "Well I must be going, I have to get Ginny's and Ronald's school supplies. Need anything picked up Harry dear?"

Harry shook his head "No, Hermione is helping me pick stuff out. We were just coming to collect Remus and Emma and give Emma a proper tour of the Alley."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and walked away.

Remus looked at Hermione "Very clever Hermione, best not let out yours and Harry's true status yet."

Hermione pretended to curtsey "Yes thanks, telling Mrs. Weasley the truth would have sent her over the edge."

"Mione's right, just telling her we were betrothed made her turn red, I hate to imagine if we had told her we are married," Harry said laughing.

"Her Howlers are dreadful, I can only imagine the horror of dealing with it in person," Hermione said laughing as well.

Remus looked at Harry "So how did it go at the bank?"

"There's some shocking things we can't talk about here in the open. We need to go to Madam Malkins so we can get school robes and dress robes." Hermione said thinking about what was needed.

Emma looked at her daughter "And what about everyday clothes?"

Hermione looked at Tonks "Tonks do you think you could escort Harry, my mother and I to muggle London."

Susan looked at Hermione "I've never been, could I come join you guys?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, Tonks thought about it and felt Padfoot pawing at her leg. She looked at Padfoot who nodded.

"Alright I'll take them but I like shopping too and I've had my eyes on a few things I trust my cousin to cover it."

Padfoot barked and they headed for the dress shop. Madame Malkin was behind the counter while another witch was putting away fabric.

Harry, Hermione, and Susan walked in with Emma and Remus behind them Tonks and Padfoot stayed outside.

Madame Malkin welcomed them kindly. "Hello, dears how can I assist you?"

Harry looked at Madame Malkin "Hello Madame Malkin, I need dress robes with the Potter family crest."

Madame Malkin jotted down the order with a delighted expression on her face.

Madame Malkin looked at Hermione "And you dear?"

Hermione frowned "My school uniform was burnt when my house caught fire, I need a new one."

Madame Malkin frowned "Oh you poor dear, say no more I will make you a new one is that all?"

Hermione smiled "I need dress robes with the Potter crest as well."

Madame Malkin lit up "Really are you and Mr. Potter betrothed?"

Hermione smiled "Something like that but we want to keep it quiet for now."

Madame Malkin nodded and looked at Susan. "And what about you Ms. Bones?"

Susan blushed "Mine doesn't fit around the top, it shrunk."

Madame Malkin nodded "Say no more dear."

Remus looked Madame Malkin "Oh, we have another order a friend of mine was ill and couldn't make it in but gave me a special order for you as well."

Remus reached into his coat and pulled out a paper as well as a pouch filled with Galleon and handed it to Madame Malkin. She nodded and grabbed a tape measure a Quill and note pad.

"Alright, if that's all the orders then you be the first to stand on the stool there."

Harry nodded and stood on the stool. Madame Malkin stretched the tape measure across his shoulders and down his arms and around his torso and down his legs.

"Harry Potter you grew by leaps and bounds, Merlin's beard." Harry smiled. She finished her measurements and told Harry to jump down.

Harry wandered around the store with Emma and Remus.

Hermione stood up on the stool and Madame Malkin began measuring across Hermione's shoulders, down her arms and around her bust.

"Hermione, I see you have grown over the summer as well, I'm sure Mr. Potter approves."

Hermione blushed, not saying anything. Madame Malkin continued her measuring. Once she was finished she let Hermione down.

Susan stood on the stool next and Madame Malkin did her measuring stopping for a moment at Susan's bust.

"You definitely grew Ms. Bones, may need to let the shirt out a bit more to allow room for growth."

Susan blushed as red as her hair.

Hermione went to join Harry, Remus, and her mother.

Once everything was done at Madame Malkins, she told them their orders would be ready by the afternoon.

They went to Flourish and Blotts. Harry picked up a few books with Remus's suggestion for him to read now that he had his lordship as well as defense and his school course books.

Hermione grabbed copies of some of the books she lost and copies of old spell books from previous school year books for her mother.

She searched the stacks looking for a copy of her treasured 'Hogwarts a history' only to be disappointed.

Harry picked up his wife's sadness and made a note to remember.

They bought their books and left Flourish and Blotts. The books were shrunk and they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They took a booth in the back and ordered their food.

Once they finished eating, Remus cast a silencing charm on the booth.

He looked at Hermione "Alright so what did you discover at the bank?"

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded "We found out Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have stolen from Harry's trust vault."

Remus was shocked and Padfoot growled. "Why would Dumbledore steal from Harry? And why would Molly?" Remus said shocked.

"Dumbledore made arrangements with the previous account manager of the Potter accounts. Placing money in a private vault and money converted to pounds giving it to Vernon Dursley for proper care of Harry."

Susan looked at Harry "Your relatives?"

Harry nodded and Hermione took his arm "The very worst people, if you can even call them that."

Remus hit the table in anger, Padfoot let out a savage growl and Emma looked at Remus and Harry.

Hermione looked at her mother mouthing the words "not now". She nodded, taking the hint that Hermione would tell her later.

"That's also why you told Molly you and Harry were engaged, so that it wouldn't get back to Dumbledore." Remus said looking to Hermione.

"The less Dumbledore knows the better until it's time to reveal everything," Harry said touching his house ring.

Susan looked at Harry "I don't know much of what's going on, but Aunt Amelia showed me your parent's will. We could have been raised together like siblings, so I'm standing by you Harry."

Hermione nodded liking Susan's answer and then looked at Remus "We think Dumbledore's been hiding something, but were not sure yet. Which is another reason why I asked Susan to hide her founder's ring."

Remus looked skeptical until Susan revealed her ring. As did Harry and Hermione.

Tonks were shocked, Remus looked at the kids "You better keep your wands close and be careful.

Tonks looked at the rings "So you are all heirs to the four founders of Hogwarts. Merlin's wand this is incredible!"

Harry looked at Tonks "And like your first name we want these to remain secret until were ready to reveal our titles."

"Alright, so what do we do next?" Remus said

Hermione looked at Remus "Finish shopping and then get ready for the new school year."

Remus took the purchases and handed Tonks a pouch filled with muggle currency with a bit extra along with a note from her cousin. Remus then grabbed Padfoot and headed back to Andromeda's letting the rest of them shop.

Tonks took them out to a mall close to her flat that had a floo.

Meanwhile back in Scotland, Molly came through the floo seeing Dumbledore at his desk looking troubled. "Dumbledore, that mudblood is alive and she had the nerve to say she and Harry were engaged."

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes "Merlin, things are going to be difficult this year. Doesn't matter things have already been put in place. Molly their engagement won't last as long as you and your daughter do your part. Now, if you excuse me I have to look into something. The ministry used an old rule in the school's rule book and have one of their own faculty teaching here."

Molly looked at Dumbledore "What subject?"

"Defense against the dark arts, none of my previous choices are able to return," Dumbledore said unamused.

Molly returned to the Burrow and Fawkes flashed out no longer able to remain by Dumbledore's side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

They arrived at the Mall and Hermione asked Tonks if she could assist in picking things out while her mother grabbed things for herself. Hermione took Harry by the arm and lead him to the change room. Susan joined in to help them.

Two of the girls working behind the counter and looked at Harry ,infatuated by the new person in the store. Thinking they had a chance of one of them snatching him up, they walked over to him not seeing who he was with.

"Hello, do you want some help?" one of the girls said.

Harry shook his head "Um, no thank you."

"You look really fit, do you work out?" The other said grabbing at his arm trying to feel for a muscle.

"Yes," Harry said feeling overwhelmed by the two girls. His bond mate was taking his distress as an average male not wanting to be shopping so ignored his call.

Susan looked at Harry seeing he was in trouble. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder, Hermione turned to see the girls eyeing her husband.

Hermione grabbed the dark jeans and a gray shirt. She walked over to Harry ignoring the girls obviously draping themselves over him ."Hey love sorry about that can you try these on for me?" Hermione said sweetly ignoring the glares from the other two girls.

Harry walked into the change room. Once inside Hermione turned and sent a spine-chilling glare at the two girls.

"As you can see my Harry is well taken care of, you can leave." Hermione said crossing her arms.

The two girls huffed one looked at Hermione "Maybe he might like to look for someone who doesn't look so plain."

Hermione was getting angry "Maybe but at least with me, he doesn't have a pair of wash boards."

Harry finished getting changed and walked out. The two girls looked at him as if they wanted to tear the clothes off him. Tonks walked over holding a black moto leather jacket.

Tonks saw what was going on and handed Hermione the jacket. "Here Hermione, something to tie the look together," Tonks said enjoying the look on the muggle girls faces.

Hermione took the jacket thankful for Tonks and got Harry to try it on. He slipped it on and Hermione liked his new look. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately turning her back on the girls.

Harry's hands traveled around his wife ending at her lower back. The two girls huffed and walked away.

Once they were gone Susan made a coughing sound and Harry and Hermione stopped. Harry looked at his wife "So your Harry? You own me?" Hermione blushed at her earlier statement. Harry gave her a smirk and leaned in close to her ear "But that means I own you too love." Harry said in a husky tone moving her hair gently and kissed her neck tenderly. Hermione was liking the attention Harry was giving her.

Tonks broke them apart. "Easy love birds, now I like this look Harry but the jeans could be faded some. Maybe a few more shirts and a couple of V-necks." Tonks said inspecting Harry's outfit.

Hermione nodded and Tonks followed by Susan went off to grab a few more things. Hermione went to grab him some new pairs of boxers. While they were gone, Harry grabbed workout clothes.

Once everything was gathered for Harry, it was Hermione's turn. Hermione and Susan grabbed a few pairs of jeans and shirts. Tonks grabbed her a couple of tank tops. Hermione then took Harry by the arm and gave him a wink and lead him over to the lingerie section.

Hermione pointed out a few things in her size and Harry chose a few colors including black and red.

Hermione grabbed them and as they made their way back over, Hermione was looking at a black dress with a special trim that would only show a hint of cleavage.

Harry looked at Hermione "You would look great in that." Harry grabbed it off the rack handing it to Hermione. Hermione also saw a deep v neck evening gown that matched Harry's eyes.

She went in to try the dresses on first. Tonks grabbed a chair, she and Susan grabbed Harry and stuck him in the chair. Hermione tried on the black dress first and came out.

Susan and Tonks both approved of the dress and Harry was in awe seeing how his wife looked. Hermione went back in the change room satisfied with Harry's reaction. She then slipped herself out of the black dress and switched to the emerald one.

She stepped out and Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione smiled wickedly at her husband. She walked up to him. "What do you think Harry?"

"Hermione you look brilliant, more so than I can describe. If you walk out of here wearing that dress I'll be knocking out any other man who comes near you."

Hermione thanked Harry for the complement and changed back into her regular clothes.

Once they were done, Tonks picked out a dress and shoes. Susan grabbed a few tops and they went to the cashier after joining Emma. Harry paid for his and his wife's things along with Emma's despite her refusal.

Once they were done, Tonks took them back to her flat and she shrunk the purchases down and they went through the floo back to Andromeda's.

They saw Harry's trunk packed up and then saw Sirius enter the room. "What's going on Sirius?" Queried Harry.

"We're going back to my place, of course, I trust shopping went well?"

Everyone nodded and Sirius pulled out a piece of paper and handed it around. "Ok, everyone look at the paper and memorize the location."

Andromeda walked in "Please don't be afraid to come back, you are all welcomed here anytime."

Everyone nodded. Sirius slipped on a black ring and looked at Andromeda and Tonks. "You both were such a great help. Now that I'm free, I've done some business at Gringotts and I am Lord Black now and it's time for changes."

Sirius held up his ring "I, Lord Sirius Orion Black welcome Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black family and declare them under House Black's protection, so mote it be."

Tonks and Andromeda began to glow, they both had a warm inviting feeling of being welcomed home wash over them, Andromeda had tears in her eyes.

Andromeda sobbed and Sirius held her "I am going to change things around Andi, what my mother did was unfair."

Sirius looked at Tonks "Nymphadora, I know you didn't want to be a part of the Black family but would you consider helping to make the Blacks noble again?"

Tonks nodded not saying a word about being called by her first name.

Sirius smiled as Tonks hugged him. They separated and Sirius looked at Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Emma. They gathered and apparated along with all the purchases. They soon arrived outside of a building. They then saw the building move and revealing another house. Sirius walked to the front door.

He turned to them "We're are about to go into my house and face something terrible."

Remus looked at Sirius knowing who or what Sirius was talking about.

He went inside and the group followed him in. Once inside they heard someone shouting.

Sirius walked over to a wall and an old looking house elf blocked his path.

"Bad Master Sirius returns with the disgusting half-breed."

Sirius looked at the old elf "Kreacher, away with you." The old Elf gave a sneer and disappeared, startling Emma Granger who was still not used to the ways of magical travel.

Sirius pulled on the sheet hanging on the wall revealing a portrait of a mad looking old woman.

"You traitorous ungrateful wretch, how dare you! Kreacher, toss them out, I want them gone." Walburga shouted. Sirius shook his head and placing his hands on the portrait gave a wicked smile "Hello Mother."

Walburga looked at Sirius "You're no son of mine you traitorous dog. When you were sent to Azkaban for killing the Potters I was glad."

"I didn't kill them, you pure-blooded devoted twit. It was the rat that spilled his guts to Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Sirius said having enough of the bile coming from the portrait's mouth.

"I've been pardoned of that crime and I'm taking the reins of the family and leading them back to nobility, but not by blindly following your pureblood ways. Cos look what it's done to the family."

Walburga was about to refute this when she began to think, seeing what tragedy it brought the family.

Sirius looked at his mother "Regulus is dead, Cissa is married to a git that kisses the ground the dark lord walks on and Bellatrix is beyond redemption for her crimes."

Walburga remained silent, Sirius revealed his ring "I am Lord Black now and things will be run differently here. I'll be moving your portrait to the Black Vault so it can be next to dear old dads."

Walburga looked at her son and nodded and Sirius removed her portrait from the wall. He called Kreacher who looked disgusted with what Sirius has done with his mistress's portrait.

"Put this next to the portrait of my father in the Black Vault," Sirius said handing the portrait to Kreacher. Walburga spoke up "Sirius, I am sorry for all I've done." Sirius nodded and Kreacher vanished.

Sirius turned to Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Emma. "Alright now that has been taken care of I'll be returning to my room. Harry, Hermione your room will be my parent's room, feel free to do with it what you wish. Remus your room is in the same place, Emma pick any room that hasn't been taken yet but I ask you please avoid my brother's room and the library. That goes for you as well Hermione, just until I can remove some of the more dangerous books."

Hermione and her mother nodded.

Remus looked at Sirius "You're forgetting there is a meeting tonight. The Order will be gathering here."

Sirius nodded and Harry looked at Remus and Sirius "The Order?"

Sirius looked at Harry "Yes, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore started the group back when Voldemort first rose to power. Your parents and I, along with Remus joined it. Best to stay in your room tonight, what with Molly and Dumbledore being around."

Harry nodded, Harry and Hermione went up with their purchases along with Harry's trunk to their new room.

Once the door was closed they began opening the windows and the closet. Removing all remnants of the former people who stayed in the room. Harry looked at his trunk and opened it pulling out all his old clothes like his old Quidditch jersey and the clothes from the Dursley's.

Hermione turned to see Harry looking at the clothes and she could tell he was saddened by the memories through their bond. She walked over to him, putting her hand over his "Come on I have an idea."

She grabbed the clothes and put them in a bag and took Harry downstairs. Once they were downstairs Hermione grabbed a bin and they went outside to the backyard.

She put all of Harry's old clothes in the bin and looked at Harry "Got your wand?" Harry nodded pulling out his wand and she took him by the hand and pointed the wand at the bin. "Set them on fire Harry to mark that chapter of your life being over."

She whispered the spell in his ear, Harry looked at the bin "lacarnum Inflamarae." The clothes ignited and Harry watched as his old clothes turn to ash. His eyes watered and Hermione held them as they watched the remnants burn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Harry and Hermione returned to their room but not before Sirius stopped them. He looked to them and handed Harry a mirror. "You two can't be in the room but this is the next best thing when the meeting starts, use this to listen in but don't speak a word."

Harry and Hermione nodded and continued to their room, Emma was busy unpacking using a spell Hermione taught her which made things a bit easier.

Remus and Sirius were busy getting everything ready for the meeting. They didn't have long before Dumbledore and the rest of the order arrived. They quickly got everything prepared.

Not long after Dumbledore arrived along with Kingsley. Molly and Arthur soon arrived as did Tonks.

Everyone grabbed a chair at the table in the dining room. Dumbledore looked to everyone once they were seated, "As you probably have heard the Death Eaters under Voldemort's orders had made an attack on Ms. Granger and her family but luckily she survived. Voldemort is getting bolder in trying to get to Harry, I suggest we have Ms. Granger moved to the Burrow for her own safety where she can be protected."

Tonks was about to say something when Sirius lightly stepped on her foot. She looked at him and saw a look that meant to remain quiet.

Molly was the first to speak up "Yes, that's a great idea I saw some witch with Remus pretending to be her mother and probably has her and poor Harry charmed believing they are engaged. The very idea at their age."

Harry gritted his teeth trying not to say a word. Hermione though, anger was coming off of her in waves. Harry could sense what his wife was wanting to do. He placed his hand on hers speaking calming thoughts to her through their bond.

Dumbledore looked to Remus "Who was the witch Remus?"

Remus looked at Dumbledore he felt something as Dumbledore's eyes fell to his. He felt if someone was trying to access his mind thankfully Moony who felt threatened made it clear not to attempt to go further.

"As we already told Molly this morning she is Hermione's mother and young engagements are not uncommon in our world," Remus said nonchalantly.

Dumbledore wasn't pleased with the answer. He tried with Sirius, but Sirius despite his time in Azkaban had strong mental shields in place.

Dumbledore looked to Sirius "And where is Harry?"

"We took him to Diagon Alley to visit Hermione and get his school supplies. With Emma's consent, they became engaged Harry is like his father and fell for the brightest witch of the age."

Molly huffed "He is only a boy, he doesn't know what he wants. I saw the looks he gave Ginny, it's probably just a fling, he will just look at another girl when he's back in school."

Harry was astonished, seeing his wife now looking upset, he looked to her and spoke out through their bond. 'Never, there's only one girl for me.' He thought as he gazed into her brown eyes.

Sirius stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Now see here Molly Weasley, your stepping over the line. Harry is not your child and If living with the Potters taught me anything they are loyal. You are not his mother, so stop smothering the boy. He has proven time and time again he is more than capable of handling himself like any adult wizard."

Harry smiled hearing the pride with which Sirius spoke about him.

Dumbledore stood up before Molly could speak. "Sirius, Molly please calm yourselves. True Harry has proven himself but an engagement is too dangerous at this time they should break it off while Voldemort and his army are loose."

Molly nodded, Sirius disagreed. Dumbledore sat down "Now speaking of Harry, I think it would best to move him from the Dursley's and bring him here for his safety."

Molly agreed "Yes, I believe he should be brought here along with Ron and Ginny. Let the boy have his friends at his side."

Sirius smiled "Yes I believe that's a good idea. But seeing as I haven't had much time with my godson, I would like to spend some time with him. Remus and Tonks can bring him here, smaller numbers is more discreet."

Molly was about to interrupt when Sirius looked to her "A smaller team is less noticeable than six. Having more is a huge tip off to Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded "Fine, looking at it that way Sirius you're right." The meeting ended with vague details about something hidden and the ministry. The Order left and Hermione and Harry rushed downstairs.

Hermione was furious "The nerve of that, that overbearing infuriating daft cow!" Harry looked to his wife shocked never having heard her speak so ill of someone.

Emma looked to her daughter astonished "Hermione!, your father and I raised you better."

Sirius looked to Emma, "excuse the language Emma, but if you had heard what we just heard you would understand her anger."

Emma looked at her daughter and Hermione told her mother everything Molly said. Emma was more than disgusted.

Remus looked to Emma "Molly sees the world differently, we know the real story."

Sirius nodded "Before school starts we may need to bring your 'engagement' to the prophet. Shut down the hopes of any witch planning on using love potions on Harry."

Hermione nodded "But given how the Prophet has already treated Harry and they would just twist our story."

Sirius smiled "Not if you talk to the owner who will be sending a retraction for the previous slander as well as the word about my new-found freedom."

Harry looked at Sirius "That's all well and good Sirius, but how are we going to talk to the owner?"

Sirius smiled "You already are."

Hermione and Harry's eyes grew wide and Sirius barked with laughter. "While in Gringotts, I checked the shares the Black's own of the Prophet and well I now own it. Call the retraction an early birthday present Harry."

Harry hugged Sirius, Hermione gasped "Harry, your birthdays coming and we don't have any ideas."

Harry shrugged "I never had any ideas, it was all planned for me."

Remus smiled "Well that won't do, I say a proper celebration is in order." Emma nodded along with the others in the room.

Sirius nodded "Yes, we have to invite Andromeda and Tonks as well as Amy."

Hermione nodded "The twins too, they really helped us out with what Molly was planning, oh and Susan."

Harry thought for a moment "Can't forget Luna and Neville."

Hermione nodded happily with her husband's choices.

Sirius nodded "I got a source who can get us butter beer, just for Molly's peace of mind we should invite the Weasley's but watch each other " Hermione already had a few ideas of what to do.

Meanwhile, at the leaky cauldron, Arthur Weasley walked in. Tom looked at Arthur "Arthur long time no see, butterbeer?"

Arthur shook his head "No not tonight Tom, I'm meeting my son here."

Tom nodded and pointed to where Bill was. Arthur looked and walked towards the back and took a seat at a table in the back.

Bill sat at the table with a bottle of Ogden's fire whiskey and two large glasses. He poured himself and his father a drink. He looked to his father. "Dad, you may want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you and you will definitely want a drink."

Arthur sat down and took the glass "What's on your mind Bill? Rather surprised to hear you were back so early."

"I've been really busy at Gringotts, sorry about not calling home."

Arthur waved it off "Never mind son but do start calling home. We do worry about you, now what is it you want to talk to me about."

Bill took a long sip from his drink "Actually it's not a conversation with my dad but a conversation with the head of house Weasley."

Seeing Bill was serious Arthur nodded. Bill pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm and looked to his father "It's about what goes on at home while you're at work."

Bill had told his father everything that the Twins overheard and what the Goblins told him at the bank. Having dealt with Goblins before Arthur knew they weren't ones to sully someone's honor or lie about gold.

Arthur took a drink, he looked at his son "It's will be taken care of Bill, now there's something I wished to speak to you about."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Hermione sent invites while the adults decorated. Hermione was happy to see her mother had learned the levitation charm.

What she couldn't help noticing though was how her mother was getting along with Remus so well.

Harry had gone to pick up their orders from Madame Malkin with Tonks. Tonks was given the task of keeping him away while the decorating occurred.

Hermione sent the invites out and went upstairs to change.

Harry returned and Sirius smiled and sent up to Harry to change. Guests were on the way and Sirius wanted to make it memorable.

Harry changed quickly and Hermione snuck up behind him. He turned and she kissed him. "Happy Birthday Harry." She slipped a box into his hands and adjusted his tie.

Harry opened his gift to find a dragon skin Jacket. Hermione smiled "It's Horntail and charmed with different protections."

Harry sat it on the bed and hugged his wife "Thanks love." Hermione smiled "Your welcome your other gift you're going to have to wait for." Harry looked at her confused and she whispered in his ear in a husky voice "Wait till tonight love."

Harry's throat went dry as he looked at his wife leaving the room with a sway in her hips.

Harry came down and went into the dinning room, everyone shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry saw everyone had gathered. Harry smiled as Hermione hugged him. Ron and Ginny looked at the two with concern.

Molly walked over to Harry "Harry how are you dear you? Have you been eating?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry said trying not to show any animosity to the Weasley Patriarch.

Harry opened his presents from the Weasley parents, he received a new jumper along with treacle tarts. From Remus, a book on the customs every head of house needs to know. From the twins samples of their new products.

Andromeda gave him a book on healing magic and she told Hermione to read it as well. Tonks got him a wand holster and a book on self-defense used by Aurors.

Amelia and Susan got him a broom maintenance kit.

Neville got him a book on advanced Herbology.

Luna looked at Harry. "Be careful Harry of the one with red hair who brings drinks."

Ron and Ginny got him candy.

Sirius got Harry a pair of dragon skin boots. He then handed him a copy of tomorrow's paper.

"Falsely convicted killer pardoned.

Lord Sirius Orion Black, once accused of the betrayal of James and Lilly Potter and the murder of fifteen muggles has been pardoned. New evidence provided by Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, proved Lord Black's innocence. When asked why the case was reopened after such a long time Madame Bones had this to say.

"The case didn't seem right, I knew Lord Black back in Auror training, always loyal to the ones he considered his friends, things didn't match up. With looking into it and finding new evidence, we also found Lord Black was convicted without trial. We located Lord Black who was willing to take veritaserum and give us his side of the story. The details he shared were too shocking to give the paper."

Harry smiled and Sirius turned the page. Revealing the retraction letter from the editor.

"We of the prophet are apologizing to Harry Potter for our previous stories. Although we still question the return of he who must not be named. We published stories out of context without all the facts which have tarnished the integrity of our paper. In future, we will only be publishing stories when we have all the facts. On behalf of the Prophet we apologize and congratulate him on his engagement to his betrothed."

Harry and Hermione smiled brightly at this. Ginny brought over a cup "here, Harry you look very thirsty, have a drink."

Harry thanks to the twins was cautious. Even more so thanks to Luna He took the drink and he told Hermione to distract Ginny. Hermione much to Ginny's displeasure pulled her away from Harry to chat. Harry saw Ron filling his cup with butter beer.

Harry walked over "Hey Ron," Ron turned "Hey Mate."

"Did hear about the last Cannons game?"

Ron, of course, did since they were his favorite team. "Yes, of course, I couldn't believe the first quarter." Ron sat his drink down and went into a rant about the referee's calls.

While Ron was busy, Harry switched his drink with Ron's. Sick of not being noticed, Ginny grew tired of talking to Hermione and she looked at Harry and her brother.

Ron and Harry both were about to have a drink and Hermione became worried until she heard Harry 'Don't worry love, just sit back and watch.'

Harry and Ron both had a drink, Harry saw Ginny watching. They both had a long drink and sat their glasses down.

Ginny smiled, Harry walked over to Hermione and started talking about school. Ginny was confused suddenly Ron rushed over to her.

"Oh Ginny, you look positively smashing."

Ginny was confused "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how I couldn't notice before, but you're becoming quite the looker," Ron said hugging his sister. Ginny was freaking out while Harry and Hermione sat back trying not to laugh.

Ginny looked at Harry "Harry don't you think I'm really attractive?" Ron glared at Harry.

"Ginny you're very nice looking," Harry said as Ron put an arm around Ginny. "What do you mean Potter? Ginny is gorgeous."

Ron punched Harry square in the jaw. Harry staggered back as Hermione screamed. All the adults turned to see what was going on.

Molly looked at her son "Ronald Billius Weasley, how could you?"

Ron looked at his mother, "I was only defending Ginny." Ron said pulling his sister to his side.

Arthur looked at his son, he walked over and grabbed his son by his arm. Arthur looked at the room "I'm sorry everyone for my son, Harry I hope your ok, have a great birthday. Weasley's we're heading home."

The twins said their goodbyes to Harry and Hermione adding they had an excellent time until their brother messed it up. They promised they would teach him a lesson. Despite not wanting to go, Ginny left with her brothers.

Arthur apologized again for Ron's behavior. Molly urged her husband to let them stay but Arthur's mind was made up. They left by floo leaving everyone surprised.

Hermione could feel Harry's pain and she looked at his jaw seeing it was beginning to bruise. Hermione looked at the gift from the twins, one being bruise begone.

She quickly read the label and had Harry sit down. She applied it and watched as the bruise beginning to fade.

Sirius looked at Ron's cup and found traces of love potion. He looked at Harry "This was Ron's cup, but I think it was meant for you, pup?"

Harry barked with laughter "I switched the cups while Ron was busy ranting about the Cannons." Hermione huffed "Hold still."

Sirius laughed "That was a prank truly worthy of the marauders."

Harry thanked Sirius and everyone partied. Once people left and Harry said goodbye to Neville and Luna, Hermione took Harry to their room.

Back at the Burrow Arthur called a family meeting. Bill was already at the Burrow.

Molly looked at her Husband. "Arthur, what's going on?"

Once everyone sat Arthur looked at his family "I want to talk to all of you. Now lately I have been hearing about what's been going on when I'm not home and what I saw tonight disgusted me. Ronald, you could have started a blood feud punching Harry the way you did. Ginny, you obviously tried to give Harry a love potion and Ron ended up with it."

Ronald looked down to the table.

Arthur looked at his family shaking his head "Right now as current head of this family I am telling you all now that the soon to be Mr & Mrs Potter are to be left alone."

Molly was about to say something till Arthur turned to look at her "I mean it, Molly, leave them alone." Molly sat down staying quiet. Arthur looked at the table "As to other business as you know, I have to choose the scion of the Weasley family, I've made my choice."

Ronald looked up with high hopes and his father looked at the door and Bill walked in. Molly stood up "Bill, it's so great to see you my dear." Arthur looked at his oldest son. "Yes, welcome home son. Ok, Weasley's the next head of the family is going to be William Weasley, by our family's magic so mote it be." Bill began to glow and his youngest brother went to his room.

Back at 12 Grimmauld, Harry and Hermione were busy snogging. Harry moved from his wife's lips going to her jaw down to her neck moving down. Hermione found it hard to focus "Harry, that was risky you were lucky Ron didn't…. oh Merlin…. notice you switched his cup." Harry stopped kissing his wife's neck "Yes but the plan worked, Ron was all over Ginny."

Hermione smiled "Should teach her to try love potions."

Harry nodded "They won't separate us, love." Harry then returned to kissing Hermione's neck.

Hermione moaned as her husband nipped at her pulse point, Hermione got up. "Guess it's time for your second present, love." Hermione moved her hair and pointed to the zipper and Harry undid the zipper. Hermione let the dress fall around her feet, she was wearing the bra and knickers Harry had picked out for her.

Hermione walked towards him, Hermione cupped Harry's face and kissed. Their lips burned as their mouths played with each other. He could taste her on his tongue, and it was intoxicating. His hand traveled up from her hip and caressed her breast through her bra. She stopped kissing him before Harry could ask why she had stopped. She crouched down and undid his belt and pulled down his pants and then his boxers. Gripping his organ she then began orally stimulating him, her head bobbed up and down while her tongue twirled, Harry gripped the sheets his vision becoming blurry and his breathing labored.

"Hermione." Was all Harry could say feeling him pulsating Hermione looked up to Harry and gave a wicked grin "Happy Birthday, Harry." She bobbed her head up and down on his organ she relaxed her gag reflex and after one more stroke, Harry released. Hermione managed to swallow his load. Harry pulled out his wand and locked the door and cast a silencing charm. Hermione used a cleaning spell plus a breath refreshing charm.

Harry looked at his wife and pulled her to the bed and placed her on the bed removing her knickers and looked at her brown eyes "Thank you love, now it's your turn." Harry began kissing up her thighs and around her flower, Hermione's breath quickened, Harry then decided it was time to bring his parseltongue into action. Hermione looked at Harry "Harry why are you-" Her words cut short "Ohhh." One of Hermione's hands grabbed a bit of Harry's hair while her legs wrapped around his head pulling him in closer. Seeing his wife was about to reach her peak Harry, removed his tongue and pulled himself from between her legs. He then began pulling her closer, he placed his hand on her bra and she unhooked it and tossed it to the corner.

He kissed her going to her jaw and back to her neck while placing himself at her entrance. Hermione looked at her husband "Don't forget the charm." Harry nodded grabbing his wand from the table and pointing at her tummy, it glowed then the light faded. He slid in and began to thrust, Hermione arched her back and her nails dug into his back. She began to match his rhythm as soon both were reaching the point of climax. Once they both spent they embraced each other as they drifted off asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Summer had seemed to fly by and Harry and Hermione were brought to the train station by Sirius, Remus, and Emma. As Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes, Hermione noticed her mother and Remus were getting along well, it reminded her of the time her parents were together. She wondered if it was possible something might be going on between them.

Harry took her by the hand "You ready to go?" Hermione nodded and the two got on the train. Harry pulled Hermione into a compartment, she fell in and sat on his lap. His arms went around her ' _Always wondered what it was like to get this beautiful woman on my lap_.' Hermione blushed ' _Flattery, Mr. Potter will get you everywhere_.' Hermione smirked.

Harry returned the smirk ' _Don't forget Mione that's your name now too_."

They heard Neville and Luna and invited them into the compartment as they did Susan when they heard her passing. Luna looked at Hermione "Hermione is Harry's lap more comfortable than the seat?" Harry laughed Hermione looked at Luna "You could say that yes."

Neville looked at Harry and Hermione "Guys; great party Harry." Susan nodded "Yes, except for Ronald punching you."

"Thanks, Neville, Susan, it was one to remember," Harry said with a smile.

Luna looked at Harry and Hermione "Your bond is really strong." Neville and Susan looked at Luna confused.

Harry and Hermione looked at Luna shocked. Hermione looked at Luna "How did you know we were?"

Luna looked at Hermione "Soul Bonded?" Luna began to think about how to explain it then she simply smiled "I can see things, somethings I can't explain like Ginny trying to slip you a love potion. Kind of pointless if you two are bonded, it renders love potions useless." Hermione seemed lost but Harry went with it. "So now we don't have to worry about that anymore Mione."

Neville looked at Harry "So what do you think this year will be like? Maybe Malfoy will leave us alone."

Harry looked at Neville "Don't worry Nev, I have a feeling things will be a bit different this year but as for Malfoy that's another story."

The door opened and Malfoy entered his goons Crabb and Goyle behind him along with Pansy Parkinson. He looked around the room.

"Oh look Potty decided to lower himself by associating himself with a squib, Looney Lovegood, a skeleton, and as usual the mud blood," Malfoy said with a grin. The other Slytherin members laughed.

Hermione was angry, but it was Harry who stood. Harry looked at Malfoy "Get out Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed and looked at Crabb and Goyle "Ooooh, Potty grew a spine since last year, figured you would still be a sniveling mess since the tournament Potter."

Malfoy went to shove Harry only to have his arm quickly pinned behind his back and with a fluid motion, Harry grabbed his wand from its holster and now held now pointed at Malfoy's neck.

Draco became nervous and Harry spoke in a tone that became as cold as ice "Never make fun of my friends again, Malfoy." Harry pushed Draco into Crabb and Goyle and they took off but not before Malfoy spoke "Wait till my father hears about this."

Harry closed the door and sat back down next to Hermione who kissed him "I see the book Tonks gave you is helping."

Harry nodded he looked at Neville "Neville, Sirius told me our families always allied want to refresh that Alliance?"

Neville looked surprised "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded Neville looked amazed "Yes of course."

Harry smiled "As Lord of House Potter I request Alliance with House Longbottom." Harry said sticking his hand out.

Neville grabbed his hand "House Longbottom accepts and will aid House Potter in any way we can."

They soon were to arrive at the school and they boys left the room allowing the girls to change into their uniforms and vice versa.

They soon arrived at the school heading for the great hall. The candles lit high above them and everyone sat down at their house tables.

Harry saw the twins were sitting closer to them while Ron and Ginny distanced themselves.

Harry turned, seeing Dumbledore and the other teachers. What surprised Harry was seeing the woman in pink from the ministry.

Dumbledore stood up and his podium came to life and the owl opened its bronze wings.

Dumbledore looked around "Good evening everyone. I would like to welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts, we also wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge."

Everyone applauded and the woman giggled. "I am sure you all will join me as I wish her good luck, now, as usual, our caretaker has asked me to." Umbridge stood up and interrupted Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Hermione using their bond he spoke to her 'What is she doing here? She works with Fudge.'

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me," Only no one was smiling at the new Professor.

Dolores looked at the room "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

Fred and George shook their heads and said with much sarcasm "That's likely."

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school."

She nodded to Dumbledore who returned her nod before she continued.

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

Everyone clapped softly

Dumbledore took the podium "Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

Ron looked at Umbridge "Illuminating? What a load of waffle!"

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry 'The Ministry is going to interfere with Hogwarts. Best we stay on our toes.'

After the feast, Harry and Hermione went to see McGonagall. The professor led them to their new room which was decorated in the Gryffindor colors, it had a queen-sized bed and two desks and a large bathroom.

McGonagall looked at them "This room will have a password that you both agree on. Touch the door and it will set the password. Goodnight to you both."

McGonagall left and Harry and Hermione thought for a moment. "So, what do you want the password to be?"

Hermione thought for a moment "Something not easily guessed."

Harry thought for a bit on this and then remembered a name he called a certain black dog and it made him smile, "Snuffles." He said laughing.

Hermione looked at Harry confused "Snuffles?"

"A name I used for a certain black grim."

Hermione thought about it and she agreed and they set the password. Afterward, Hermione suggested it might be best to notify Sirius which Harry agreed to. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the mirror Sirius had given him "Padfoot, are you there?"

Sirius appeared in the mirror "Hey Pup not wanting to be rude but you called at a really bad time." Harry looked in the mirror "Are you at a restaurant?" Sirius nodded "Yes I'm on a date with Amy, so judging by your call this isn't about being homesick what's going on?"

Hermione looked into the mirror "The ministry has Dolores Umbridge teaching Defense against the Dark Art's."

Sirius didn't show any signs of amusement "Listen up you two, Dolores is the secretary to Fudge, she reports to him directly so be on your guard. Now I have to go, Amy is coming to the table, Padfoot out."

Hermione unpacked her trunk as did Harry and they moved their things into the dressers. Once they were unpacked, Hermione yawned still tired from the train ride and looked at the bed. Harry looked at Hermione and she turned to him and he himself was tired as well so the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning came and Harry woke up, seeing his wife still asleep his arm wrapped around her. It was a peaceful morning with the sun shining brightly. Harry felt his wife started to move and soon her bum was pressing against him. She then began moving again and grinding her bum against him. He soon felt a sensation of his own down low and he moved back not wanting to disturb her. She moved once again grinding against him. So he moved back further only to fall out of the bed with a hard thump.

He heard giggling, he looked at his wife seeing she her smiling. "Hermione, you're awake?"

Hermione rose up still smiling "Yes, you would have known if you had used the bond," She said in a mock stern tone, she then gave him a pout pretending to be hurt. "Was I that bad you had to move away from me?"

Harry laughed "Minx, I didn't want to wake you."

Hermione got up and headed for the shower leaving a string of clothes on the floor. At the door she stopped and removed her bra. She then turned to Harry so he could get a full view of her breasts and then leaned her body against the door frame and she looked at him "I don't want to be late for breakfast, care to join me?"

Harry got up quickly and followed his wife to the shower not wasting a single moment. He strode quickly to the bathroom as Hermione walked inside the shower. The water was warm and it felt good. Hermione had her back towards him and Harry took advantage and wrapped his arms around her waist. Surprising her slightly. As the water slide down their naked bodies, things began to heat up. Harry leaned in close and began to leave a trail of kisses down his wife's neck. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder to allow better access as she began moaning loudly as one of his hands had made it up to her breast as the other moved lower, gently teasing across her nether lips.

Despite her pleasure Hermione said using their bond ' _Harry we really need to stop or we will be late for breakfast_.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

After their shower, they got dressed and ready and headed for the great hall. They sat by Neville and they began to eat Hermione looked over to the Ravenclaw table and couldn't see Luna wondering if something was up, Ron entered the great hall walked over to them.

"Hey, Hermione do you think you could help me with my homework?" He said putting his hand over hers giving her a friendly smile. Hermione glared at him still angry about him punching her husband "No thanks, I already have plans."

Ron smiled "Come on Herms please."

Hermione became irritated she hated all but one nickname but that was now her least favorite, Harry stood up "She said no Ron you're going to have to do your own."

Ron glared at Harry "Blood hell I wasn't asking you."

Hermione clenched her hands and her ring manifested itself. Lavender and Parvati, looked to the ring and gasped. Lavender looked to Hermione "Where did you get that ring!" Parvati looked to Hermione "Yes, who's the lucky man."

Ron looked to the ring seeing the ring "Hold on your engaged?"

Lavender looked to the ring and instantly recognized it "Hold on that's not an engagement ring that is a wedding ring." Hermione blushed and Ginny stood up "What!"

She rushed to see the ring "Who did you marry." Harry looked to Hermione 'bound to happen love.'

Hermione looked at Harry and Lavender looked to them "There was a word of engagement in the paper but you're married?"

Ron looked at Harry "You got married and to Hermione? Some mate you are stealing Hermione from me."

Ginny looked at Hermione and panicked "Take that ring off you two can't be married your too young and Harry is already taken he has a marriage contract with me."

Hermione looked to Ginny, She rose up and crossed her arms "I won't." Hermione said not backing down to the youngest Weasley.

Ron turning the famous Weasley red "Why did you steal her Harry?"

Ginny grew annoyed with Hermione more by the minute. "Take that ring off!"

Hermione refused and Ginny's temper got the best of her "I said take it off Mudblood." The whole Gryffindor table gasped and Fred and George hung their heads in shame.

Hermione looked to Ginny and showed Ginny the ring, "I won't Harry and I are married and I am not a muggle born I am a half blood my mother discovered over the summer she is a witch meaning she wasn't a muggle making me a half blood."

Ginny looked to Hermione, "have you gone daft your parents are muggles and Harry can't be married he's under a contract it's against the law."

Harry had enough and ignored Ron's shouting and looked to Ginny with a glare that was so cold it put the ice princess of Slytherin in chills "I am married and that contract that was made without the consent of the head of the house was destroyed by the head of the house of Potter!"

Over by the teachers, all but McGonagall and Poppy were surprised. Dumbledore rose up to try and stop what was soon to escalate "Please everyone calm down, Harry if there was a contract it could only be destroyed by your father if he were alive." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry turned to Dumbledore raising his hand, "Yes that would be true if I haven't taken my place as head of the family." Suddenly his hand glowed revealing his Head of House ring.

Everyone gasped, Dumbledore was feeling unease seeing the ring on Harry's finger it could potentially ruin his plans. "Harry your not ready to be the head of your family or the responsibility that goes with it, Now I don't know how you got the ring but I think you should give me the ring and the ring Ms. Granger is wearing and once you're ready, we will discuss about you taking your place as head of the family."

Harry looked to the Headmaster "No headmaster I won't."

"Harry please listen I don't know what you think you're doing but Ms. Weasley is right your much to young to be married to Ms. Granger or be the head of your family, Ms. Granger both your parents are muggles meaning you are not half blood," Dumbledore said keeping himself calm.

Harry looked to Dumbledore "It's Mrs. Potter and her mother is indeed a witch and I won't be giving up my ring and neither will Hermione."

Dumbledore was reaching his patients end as his control over Harry was slipping, "Harry enough of your insolence you will hand over both rings now or you will serve detention."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled as he spoke to her through their bond. 'Don't worry love I have a plan, Remember the book Remus gave me?" Hermione thought for a moment and nodded. Harry then looked at Neville. "Scion Longbottom I trust you were prepared for when you would be head of your house, like learning all the customs and laws yes?"

Neville stood up and Ron looked to Harry "Harry you can't be serious he's almost a squib." Harry raised his hand without thinking and soon Ron became silent.

Harry looked to Neville who stood up "Scion Longbottom, what are the terms for someone to take their place as head of their house."

Neville looked to Harry seeing Harry showed him to trust. Neville cleared his throat "Well um they have to be the first born son or the last living member of the family."

Harry smiled "Great Neville now if the scion is not of age who is responsible for the duties until the scion is ready."

"Magical Guardian or living member of the family."

Harry nodded "So a godfather perhaps or a guardian appointed by the head of house?"

Neville nodded. Harry looked to Dumbledore "If the scion was deemed not worthy who could ask for the ring Scion Longbottom."

"Well until they are of age the parent or magical guardian."

Harry smiled thankfully for receiving the book from Remus. He looked to Dumbledore. "Once Hermione and I kissed we became soul bonded over the summer and in the eyes of the ministry and magic we were emancipated and married is that not true Professor Umbridge."

Dumbledore was furious and the newly joined Professor stood. "As the minister's secretary I'm informed about all new developments in the ministry and what Lord Potter says is true."

Ron became furious and in his anger, he had forgotten where he was and he turned Harry around and punched him in the jaw. Sending Harry to the floor.

"You get everything don't you Potter, you selfish fame seeking Prat, the fame, the money, and girls but you took Hermione you son of a mud blood."

McGonagall rose up "Mr. Weasley, that is two weeks detention and fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting and for the use of slander used by you and Ms. Weasley."

Harry got up on his feet and tossed Hermione his cloak. "Finally showing your colors Ron. For the insult towards my mother and assault on me, I challenge you to a duel."

Dumbledore looked to Harry "Harry now I don't think that's necessary."

Harry looked to the teacher's table "No Headmaster it is, What Ron has done if I wanted to be cruel I could call a blood feud for Weasley's actions but instead a duel." He looked at Professor Flitwick,"Professor I ask you to be the judge not as a teacher but as your proper title of Duel Master Flitwick."

Flitwick stood up despite the look from Dumbledore "As a teacher, I am against fighting in the school but Lord Potter is correct to settle things a duel must be done and I can't refuse once my title as Duel Master is called I will judge."

Harry pulled out his wand and Ron reached for his.

Snape watched enthusiastically hoping to see both lions who were thorns in his side tear the other apart. Dumbledore wasn't pleased he needed to reign Harry in.

Ginny looked at Harry "I can't wait to have you, Harry." Hermione glared at Ginny. "Professor or rather Duel Master Flitwick," Flitwick turned to Hermione "Yes Ms. Grang- Potter?"

"I wish to issue a challenge as well I'll be my husband's partner on a two on two match between us and Ronald and Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny looked to Hermione and Flitwick nodded. Hermione went to stand by Harry as Ginny made her way to her brother's side. Both reaching for their wands.

Ginny looked to Hermione "I can't wait to relieve you of that ring and make Harry mine and see you fall back in your place." Ron looked to Hermione "Once my sister and I win, I'll make sure you learn your place."

Hermione's grip tightened on her wand. Flitwick looked to both of them, seeing as both were ready "Begin." Flitwick shouted.

Harry looked to Ron and started firing stunners. Hermione, on the other hand, cast Aquamenti, a jet of clear water came out of her wand she pointed it at Ginny "Aqua Eructo."

The stream of water soon became a jet of water from the tip of her wand. Sending Ginny to the floor soaked. McGonigall was impressed at Hermione's conjuring. "Maybe that will cool you off Gin," Hermione said. Ginny wiped the drenched hair from her face and hit the floor and got up on her feet. She looked to Hermione who was smiling "Find that funny do ya?, Try this Confundo!"

Hermione threw up a shield to block the spell. She retaliated with Flipendo sending Ginny back.

Harry and Ron were trading spell fire, Harry jumped back "Expleliamous." Ron barely got out of the way. Ron looked to Harry "Bombarda."

Hermione jumped in front of Harry "Protego." Throwing up a shield to block the blast. Harry then heard the voice of Godric. Harry looked at Ron's feet seeing they were in a puddle of water. Harry pointed his wand at the water "In figore."

The water began turning to ice freezing Ron's feet encasing them to the floor. Ron tried to move his feet but the ice made it impossible. Harry pointed his Wand at Ron "Expleliamous." Rons wand shot from his hand and Harry snatched it from the air if it were the Golden Snitch.

Hermione dodged Ginny's bat bogey hex. She pointed her wand at Ginny "Pertificus totalus." Ginny found herself in a body bind. Flitwick called Harry and Hermione the winners.

Dumbledore soon had to think of a way to get Harry back in his control.

Everyone began to leave for classes McGonagall freed Ron from the ice and enervated Ginny. "I'll see you both in my office after class for your behavior and a letter will be sent to your parents by tonight."

McGonagall looked to Hermione and Harry "I don't know how you two learned such advanced conjuring but I was very impressed with your displays I give you both fifty points each."

Harry and Hermione thanked their Professor and headed for class.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all, so I know J.k. had a freezing spell for the more modern spells but I was thinking since the heirs are going to be recieving guidence from the original founders why not use old magic. In figore in Latin means freezing**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Harry and Hermione had just left their transfiguration class and made their way to their defense class. It was their first class with Professor Umbridge.

As they walked through the halls, they spoke through their bond so as to not be overheard by the others passing them.

' _So love, what do you think about the new teacher and what do you think the ministry has planned?_ '

Hermione shrugged ' _If the ministry is involved nothing good._ '

Hermione bit her bottom lip as they still hadn't seen any sign of Luna. She was concerned as to why she has not seen her since yesterday.

They sat down in defense class seeing everyone was gathering, just then Dolores walked in.

"Wands away. There will be no need to talk."

She walked to the front of the class and everyone put their wands away.

Hermione not looking impressed ' _No need to think is more like it._ '

Dolores Umbridge turned to face her class. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Everyone opened their books and Hermione glanced carefully through it not seeing anything of use. She was intrigued to why no spells were mentioned and raised her hand and Dolores looked at Hermione "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

Dolores smiled at her like she was looking at a little girl asking a silly question "Using spells? Ha ha! Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

Ron looked at the teacher confused "We're not gonna use magic?"

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Harry looked at this woman stunned, asking himself why in the world is she teaching a class on defense but not letting them use magic? "Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked, it won't be risk-free."

Dolores Umbridge looked at Harry crossly "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class,"

Dolores relaxed "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about."

Harry shook his head "And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

Dolores remembered how Fudge said Potter would be trouble, she had to get Potter under control "There is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

Harry pretended to think then looked at Umbridge. "I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?"

The classroom all gasped except Hermione and Ron.

Dolores Umbridge looked at Harry getting tired "Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

Harry was getting angry "It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him."

Dolores saw she was losing ground and needed to silence Harry so she shouted "Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead OF HIS OWN ACCORD?"

Dolores huffed, "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident. Much like your own parent's passing, which you were also around to witness."

Hermione looked at Umbridge shocked. Exactly what did she mean by that?

Harry rose up angrily "It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!"

Dolores shouted "Enough! Clearly you are a disturbed young man with delusions because of what happened to your parents. Lord Potter your parent's murderer died the same night your parents did. He has not returned. For all we know you could have killed Cedric and are just saying the dark lord returned just to worm your way back into the spotlight. What will happen when your fame fades again will it be your best friend next, your wife?"

Hermione, Neville, and Susan and even Ron looked at Dolores, shocked by the accusation that spewed from this insane woman's mouth.

Hermione suddenly felt a wave of pure rage coming from Harry. She tried to reach him through their bond, but her words couldn't reach him.

The in temperature in the room fell. Hermione looked at Neville and Susan and whispered "Harry is about to lose it."

Dolores looked at her class "Things at Hogwarts... are far worse than I feared."

Harry shouted, "ONLY SINCE YOU CAME HERE!" Hermione flinched, her husband's tone was the same when he believed it was Sirius who had killed his parent's.

Dolores took a step back as Harry's aura had become visible. It was very intense, Harry raised his hand. "Not only did you just insult Lord Potter," Harry's Lord of House ring appeared." You also insulted the current Lord Gryffindor and by conquest Lord of Slytherin." Harry's other rings appeared.

The classroom gasped and Dolores quickly became pale. Harry took a step forward raised his wand.

"For those accusations, I could declare blood feud just as I could have for Weasley. But instead I challenge you to an Honor Duel in one hour in the great hall, I win and you're out of this school!"

Harry walked out of the class followed by Hermione. Neville looked at Susan who nodded and they left the classroom.

Ron stood by thinking he should follow, but he was hesitant.

Hermione raced through the halls to find Harry standing in a hallway. He raised his fist and hit the wall. He fell to his knees as Hermione grabbed him from behind.

"Hush love, we know the truth you never did those things." Harry's anger began to dissipate. Hermione held on to him rubbing his back.

Neville and Susan found Harry and Hermione in the hallway. Neville looked at Harry "Don't listen to that woman Harry, that's slander."

Susan agreed, "the headmaster will challenge this."

Harry nodded "We were bound to reveal ourselves soon anyways." Hermione and Susan nodded. Neville looked confused "what do you mean by we?"

Harry looked at Neville "Hermione and I are not just Lord and Lady Potter, through my mother I'm the heir of Gryffindor and Hermione is Lady Ravenclaw through her mother."

Neville looked shocked looking to Hermione who revealed her ring which made Neville freak out. "So, you're both heirs to the four?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and Neville looked at them intrigued, "wait are there any other heirs?" Harry looked at Susan and Neville turned to look at her, Susan blushed and revealed her ring. "Lady Hufflepuff at your service," she said curtseying.

Neville freaked and bowed to all three of them. Harry rubbed the back of his head "Neville were still us, just treat us like normal."

Neville looked at Harry "But you guys are like royalty, you guys own the school."

Harry, Hermione and Susan looked confused so Neville told them what he knew about the school's charter from what his grandmother told him. Since she was on the school board she knew some of the much older rules.

Harry smiled "This is going to be interesting then."

Harry and his friends walked towards the great hall preparing for his duel. Word quickly spread about another duel about to happen and the portraits caught wind and alerted the Headmaster. The Headmaster left his office and headed for the great hall.

Everyone gathered in the great hall and whispers broke out.

Harry walked into the great hall along with his friends and Dolores walked in wand in hand. The students and teachers gathered, with Malfoy and his goons hoping to see Harry knocked down a notch.

Flitwick was asked to judge but before they could begin. The doors to the great hall burst open and Dumbledore walked in.

"This nonsense will not be continuing, return to your classes. Professor Umbridge you and Mr. Potter will see me in my office." Harry didn't budge.

"No, Headmaster I refuse, she has sullied my honor and the law allows me this challenge."

"Harry that is enough, just because your now Head of your house you can't-"

Harry raised his hand in front of him and the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand. He pointed the blade to Dumbledore. "No I will stand here and defend my honor not as just Lord Potter but as Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin."

Dumbledore paled "Harry you can't be-"

Hermione spoke out "But he is Headmaster."

Dumbledore frowned "Ms. Granger that is enough, one more outburst and you will have detention."

Harry gritted his teeth, "She may speak and it's Lady Potter. As for the detention, it won't be happening." Hermione revealed her ring "And as well as being Lady Potter, I'm also Lady Ravenclaw." Flitwick's eyes went wide seeing the ring, he recognized it from the paintings in the Ravenclaw common room.

Albus took a step back, Susan stepped forward revealing her ring "And I am Lady Hufflepuff."

Harry looked at Albus "The heirs of the founders are here, now Headmaster stand back."

Harry took off his black school robe and handing it to Hermione, turned to face Umbridge.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Flitwick looked to see that Harry and Umbridge were ready, once they acknowledged, they both took their stance. Umbridge looked at Harry "There will be order." Harry didn't reply.

They bowed and Umbridge fired off the first spell a red bolt flying from her wand and Harry just moved to the side and it flew past him hitting the stone wall.

Harry gave her a smile worthy of the mauraders, Umbridge tried again only this time Harry moved to the side again. Harry looked at Umbridge crooked his index finger telling her to bring it on.

The student's laughed and even some of the teachers. The twins were cheering "Yeah Harry get her!"

Umbridge looked at Harry and losing her composure shouted "Conpingo." A blue spark fired from her wand and Harry tilted his head to the right and it passed him.

He bowed smiling, as he rose up he could hear Gryffindor whispering in his ear. Harry pointed his wand towards the ceiling "En colligo flammae."

The fire from the candles came down, Harry turned and the fires gathered turning into a stream of fire, Harry kept turning as the flames circled him. Harry kept turning until he faced Umbridge and pointing his wand, the flames headed towards Umbridge.

She quickly threw up a shield, only to be forced back by the fire.

Umbridge looked at Harry and pointed her wand "Bombarda". Harry threw up his shield only to be knocked back. He looked at Umbridge in excitement.

Harry flicked his wrist sending a red spark at Umbridge. He quickly kept casting keeping the professor pinned.

Umbridge pushed back and then looked at Hermione and pointed her wand. Harry, fearing for his wife, ran in front of Hermione and Umbridge said in a sickeningly sweet voice "Incarcerous."

Harry was soon bound with ropes with one wrapped around his neck.

Harry struggled only to find his struggles useless. The ropes only became tighter.

He looked at Umbridge who looked back at him as if she had been declared the winner. Everyone shouted out in protest of the under handed move made by the professor.

"That's rubbish"

"Yeah, she cheated"

Flitwick was about to call it when Harry looked at the sword. "Accio Sword of Gryffindor." The blade moved and slid across the floor to Harry severing the ropes that bound him.

Harry got up and everyone applauded. He began retaliating only he was fighting as fiercely as a lion. Umbridge was losing ground quickly as Harry was pushed her back, not giving her any chance to retaliate. Harry could see Umbridge was running low on energy as she raised her wand and he shouted " Expelliarmus."

The professors wand flew from her hand and hit the ground. Harry had the sword pointed at her neck and his wand pointed at her face. "Do you yield?"

Umbridge fell to her knees next to her wand. Harry walked back to Hermione smiling ear to ear as the great hall erupted in cheers.

Umbridge picked up her wand and looked at Harry "I never really liked children, there will be order."

Hermione looked at Umbridge whose wand was aimed at Harry. "Cruic-" everyone gasped but before Umbridge could finish the incantation Hermione had pulled out her wand "Pertificus totalus."

Umbridge fell to the floor now immobile. Hermione dove her hand into Harry's robe pulling out the mirror.

Dumbledore looked at Harry "Harry you have won, now Ms. Granger please release the professor."

Harry was about to say something when they heard a crack. Everyone turned to see Sirius Black and Amelia Bones both not looking pleased.

Dumbledore walked towards Sirius and Amelia. "Welcome Madame Bones may I ask why you have come to Hogwarts?"

She looked at Dumbledore and kept her professionalism "Headmaster, it was just reported that there was an emergency requiring Aurors."

Dumbledore looked at Amelia and Sirius "Please come to my office so we may discuss this."

Amelia nodded she looked at the Potters and said "You two are to come as well."

Harry and Hermione nodded, in the hall Harry looked at Hermione 'Excellent idea love calling Sirius.'

Hermione nodded 'Yes, fortunately they were together.'

Once inside the headmaster's office,

Hermione rushed to Amelia "Madame Bones, Professor Umbridge just tried to use an unforgivable. Not just on a student but on my husband Lord Potter on Dumbledore's watch." Everyone here witnessed it.

Sirius became quite angry as did Amelia. "Now see here Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said only to have Amelia step in front of him.

"Please continue Headmaster if you wish to have my patience tested." Amelia turned to Hermione, "Please continue Lady Potter, what started this altercation between Lord Potter and Professor Umbridge."

"Well, in class, she didn't want us using any magic and Lord Potter questioned what use not practicing magic will be if we were attacked. Professor Umbridge asked who would attack children and Lord Potter brought up the name of a previously thought to be dead dark lord. She told him the dark lord is dead, he told her how he faced him and she ignored him. Then Lord Potter brought up Cedric Diggory and how he died. Professor Umbridge had the audacity to ask if Lord potter killed him in order to gain more popularity and then asked who he would kill next."

Amelia was turning a shade of red she turned to Harry "Lord Potter is this all true?"

Harry nodded and looked at the floor and Hermione picked up on something else he wanted to mention but couldn't.

Hermione looked at Amelia "Madame Umbridge also said something about an accidental use of magic by Harry killing his parent's."

That was the last straw for Sirius "The use of an unforgivable and slander, Amelia I hope there is enough charges."

Amelia nodded and enervated Umbridge "Dolores Umbridge, you are in direct violation of the law on using one of the three unforgivables not only on a student, but also the lord of a house. You are also being charged with slander. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in front of the wizengamot. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot find one, one will be provided for you."

Dolores Umbridge looked at Madame Bones "Unhand me this instant, I am the undersecretary to the Mnister of Magic."

Madame Bones gave her a stern look "Good, I can't wait to see his face when he finds out you tried to use an unforgivable."

Dumbledore tried to settle things down before they got out of hand. "Madame Bones as chief of the Wizengamot I ask-"

Amelia shot Dumbledore with a glare. "Headmaster, surely you are not defending someone who would harm a student? As a suspect in another case you wouldn't want to add to your charges."

Dumbledore was shocked "What charges?"

"Robbery, forging not one but two illegal marriage contracts for people who you had no legal authority over, multiple accounts of child endangerment and sealing a will you had no authority over."

Dumbledore tried to keep calm "I have never done anything of the sort."

Harry gritted his teeth "Yes you have, I spoke with the Goblins and they told me you were taking large sums of money from my vault and had a contract drawn for a marriage between Ginny Weasley and me as well as a contract between my wife and Ronald Weasley."

Amelia looked at Dumbledore "I haven't gotten a solid case yet, but once I do I will be addressing the Wizengamot. Now, unless you wish to give me the trouble of extra paper work, step aside headmaster."

Dumbledore took a step back and Amelia, along with Umbridge and Sirius, apparated out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Harry and Hermione made their way back to their suite. Harry looked at Hermione ' _What's wrong love_?' Hermione grabbed Harry's arm ' _You almost got hit with the torture curse, I would have had nightmares if you had been hit_."

Harry held her tight _'I know love it was close_.'

Hermione nodded and Harry and Hermione then saw a couple Ravenclaw girls laughing. Harry recognized one being Cho playing with a pair of glasses like the ones he had gotten from Luna.

Harry then looked at Hermione "Where has Luna been? I haven't seen her since the train." Hermione didn't know either and she became worried.

The raced back to their suite, stopping at the entrance Harry said "Snuffles." Harry went inside with Hermione right behind him. He ran to his desk and opened the top drawer pulling out the Marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map revealed itself and Harry opened it out and he and Hermione searched the map and Hermione found Luna. She put her finger where she saw Luna.

"There , Charms class but this shows her in a… oh no," She turned to Harry who was looking furious "You don't think she's-?" Harry dashed out of their suite. Hermione closed the map "Mischief Managed."

Hermione put the map away and chased her husband. They stopped outside the classroom and opening the door went in. Hearing something banging. Harry walked to the door of a closet, pressing his ear against it he could hear crying. "Luna, it's me, Harry."

"Harry help, I can't get out." Luna said in a panicked voice. Harry nodded "Don't worry Luna, we will get you out." Harry looked at the door's lock.

Harry stepped back from the door "Alohomora."

Seeing as the lock didn't budge, Hermione looked at the lock "standard spells wont work this is an advanced locking charm."

"Doesn't Rowena know anything?" Harry said trying to think of a way to help Luna.

Hermione frowned she focused "Rowena thinks it's a combination of different spells and charms. To try and despell them would require the exact spells and that takes time. Best to get Professor Flitwick."

Harry nodded and ran out of the classroom.

He found Flitwick heading towards Ravenclaw tower while talking with McGonagall. "Professors!"

Flitwick jumped and turned, his wand at the ready, lowering his wand once he saw who it was. "Lord Potter, what are you doing out? It's close to curfew, Lord of house or not we all need sleep."

"Yes I know sir, but Luna is trapped in a closet in a classroom and Hermione and I can't break the lock."

Minerva looked at Harry "Ms. Lovegood is where?"

Flitwick jumped "Lead the way Lord Potter."

Harry lead the charms professor back to the classroom and saw Hermione talking to Luna trying to keep her calm.

Flitwick looked at the lock "excuse me, Lady Potter." Flitwick moved passed Hermione. He looked at the lock intrigued "who would do this? The foolishness."

Minerva surprised by Flitwick's outburst. "What is it Professor?"

Hermione looked at Flitwick who was angered "Professor, are you alright?"

Flitwick turned "Whoever locked Ms. Lovegood in there combined a locking charm with a sticking charm such work could jam the lock permanently."

Harry looked at Flitwick "I saw a few Ravenclaws walking with glasses like the ones Luna gave me for my birthday."

Flitwick had a stern look on his face. He pointed to the lock and mumbled a string of words that could only be recognized as old Gaelic. The lock opened and hit the floor. Harry opened the door and what they saw infuriated Harry and Hermione as well as the teachers.

Luna sitting in the closet naked barely covering herself and crying. Harry removed his black cloak and reached in and handed Luna his cloak to cover herself.

He looked at Luna and helped her out of the closet. "Luna, did Cho and the other girls do this?"

Luna didn't say anything, Hermione looked at Luna "Luna did they? They have no right to do that, you have to tell us."

Luna looked at Harry "I overheard Cho and her friends talking about separating you and Hermione. I told them it was pointless to try and they removed my clothes, stole my glasses and locked me the closet since yesterday."

Hermione and McGonagall gasped.

Harry and Flitwick shared a look of fury. Harry looked at Luna "How long have they been doing things like this Luna?"

Luna tried to hide it, but after a moment she looked at Harry "Since last year."

Flitwick looked at Luna and spoke gently "Ms. Lovegood, I have always said the house of Ravenclaw will never tolerate bullying, we are the house of knowledge, please come to me."

Luna nodded. Harry looked at Flitwick "We should go to Ravenclaw Tower Professor."

Flitwick nodded, Hermione looked at Harry "I am coming too, Rowena agrees with me, this is not to be tolerated."

Harry nodded and they all headed for Ravenclaw Tower.

Inside the Ravenclaw Common Room Cho and her friends were laughing. The portrait swung open and Flitwick entered followed by Harry and Hermione, McGonagall and Luna close behind.

Cho and her friends became nervous. Flitwick looked at the room and raised his voice "All 'claws come to the common room at once!"

The room quickly gathered one Ravenclaw spoke out "Hey what are a couple of lions doing here?"

Flitwick shouted "Silence Mr. Boot, it has been brought to my attention that one of our fellow claws was bullied and locked in a closet."

The room remained silent "Those responsible should step forward," no one moved.

McGonagall looked at the 'claws "Such acts are forbidden at Hogwarts."

Harry spotted Cho and her friends looking at each other nervously. He raised his wand. "Accio Luna's things."

He pointed at Cho and Flitwick looked at the girl and Luna's glasses shot out of her robes. The second girl had Luna's shoes and Luna's wand shot out of the last girl's robe.

Harry reminded them why he's a seeker and snatched the wand out of the air and handed it back to the proper owner.

Hermione walked to the girls and looked at Cho "Where are Luna's clothes?"

Cho glared at Hermione "I don't have to answer to you, you're not a teacher."

Hermione shook her head " No, you're right, I'm not but I am the new lady Ravenclaw and if Rowena was here her head would hang low with shame for how her house has fallen."

Flitwick turned to the girls "I'm very disappointed in you three, 20 points from Ravenclaw each for bullying a fellow house member."

Cho was shocked "But that's-"

McGonagall glared "Just the start, you three shall be serving detention for two weeks with a faculty member and you will be scrubbing the girl's toilets with brushes and no magic."

Cho was about to protest when Hermione interjected "More than satisfactory."

Cho glared at Hermione who was smiling.

Harry stepped forward "And to anyone else who thinks about messing with Luna. I warn you now , Luna as well as Neville , Fred and George Weasley are under the protection of house Potter and house Gryffindor." Luna, as well the other people mentioned glowed.

Harry began to feel fatigue setting in, so as not to show weakness, he hid it like he once hid his pain. Hermione could sense this.

She grabbed Harry by the arm and left the rest to the professors.

Once they left the common room Hermione took them to their suite. "Harry you're exhausted I can tell. We should see Madame Pomfrey."

Harry gave his wife a weak smile "I'll be fine I promise, a pepper up potion and some rest and I'll be fine."

Hermione looked skeptical and Harry told her to grab a pepper up potion from his trunk. She left and Harry called Dobby.

The Elf appeared "Harry Potter, the greatest wizard of all, called Dobby?"

Harry nodded "Dobby can you do me a favor? I need you to take a letter to Flourish and Blotts. I need them to track down a book for me and inscribe something in it for me."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. Dobby looked at Harry "Dobby can but Dobby wants to be Harry Potters elf." Harry looked at the bedroom door worried when Hermione will come out.

"Dobby, I thought you liked being a free elf?"

"Dobby does, but house elves require magic to survive. Dobby doesn't want a bad master Dobby wants to work for Harry Potter."

Harry thought for a moment worried how his wife would react to him having Dobby work for him without going S.P.E.W on him.

Harry thought quickly "Fine, but you are not to punish yourself. if you mess up talk to me and we will discuss it. You are to wear a uniform not a rag. You will get every other weekend and Holidays off and an allowance of 2 galleon per week. Deal?"

Dobby thought for a moment "Make it every two weeks and it's a deal." Dobby stuck his hand out and Harry shook his head and took Dobby's hand. "Deal."

Harry quickly grabbed the letter from his desk's bottom drawer under his quidditch magazine about Puddlemere United. Hiding this from Hermione desperately because of the bond, he handed it to Dobby telling him to return when they had word.

Harry smiled, having Dobby is going to make things a bit easier. Hopefully Flourish and Blotts had what Harry was looking for.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Hermione woke up to find herself not in the arms of her husband but alone in bed. Curious as to where Harry was, she rose up to see a vase with red roses and a card.

'Happy Birthday Mione, come to the Gryffindor common room. Yours forever, Harry.'

Hermione smiled, smelling the roses. She got out of bed and grabbed a shower. Once she stepped out of the that, she got dressed and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

Once she reached the portrait, the fat lady greeted her warmly and wished her a happy birthday.

Hermione thanked her happily and said "Pride." On hearing the password, the fat lady swung open. She walked in and was greeted by everyone, she then got a hug from Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Mione."

Everyone wished Hermione happy birthday except for Ron who was not in the common room. Hermione saw a big cake and blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered, Hermione receiving many presents.

Neville got Hermione a book on advanced Herbology. The Twins gave her a supply of their latest pranks, Lavender got her a small make up bag and Remus gave her an advanced potions book. Her mother sent her a pair of diamond earrings and Sirius sent her a proper book on defense against dark arts. Luna gave Hermione a hug and g a butterbeer cork necklace.

"This should keep Nargles away and it also works as a calming charm."

"Thank you Luna!" Hermione said hugging her. Hermione turned to see a smiling Harry and walked over to him "Thanks for the flowers my love, did you plan this?"

"The Twins helped, " Harry reached into his robe and pulled out a small box. "Here", Hermione opened the box and found a diamond necklace to go with her earrings. She looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"You were talking with mum, weren't you?"

Harry smiled innocently "Maybe, I also got you this." Dobby appeared and handed Harry a present and popped out.

Hermione looked at Harry looking very angrily and was about to say something when Harry gave her a searing kiss. Ignoring the wolf whistles from the twins, he shoved the present in her hands. Hermione, much calmer after the kiss, opened the present and she gasped.

Her eyes filling with tears as she placed her hand on the book. She was lost for words she grabbed Harry in a rib bruising hug.

"I got Flourish and Blotts to find it, a first edition 'Hogwarts, A history' signed by the author, and I had them put a charm on it so it will always be up to date. Look inside."

Hermione opened the book and saw an inscription "With all the love i possess Harry."

George looked at Harry and Hermione and turned to his brother. "I do believe our young Harrykins is getting lucky tonight dear brother."

"I agree, I wonder if Ron and Ginny got Dad's Howlers yet?" George just shrugged, looking at his brother. At that point, McGonagall walked up to the twins.

Fred looked at McGonagall " Hello, Professor."

"How may we assist you?" George followed.

McGonagall looked at the twins, "No games from you two, where are your youngest siblings?"

"Well Professor, it's breakfast time so Ronnikins should be stuffing his face in the great hall."

"While Ginny is sulking by the quidditch pitch."

McGonagall nodded "Your Father was informed of their altercation with the Potters, fortunately he was off today and will be joining me with your siblings in the Headmaster's office."

The Twins nodded and were relieved that they weren't the ones being hauled off.

McGonagall wished Hermione a happy birthday before tracking down the younger Weasley's.

Once she had tracked them down, she hauled them both to Headmaster's office. She looked at the gargoyle and said "Sugar quills." McGonagall took them up the stairs and they found their parents and Arthur wasn't pleased.

McGonagall pointed them to the chairs. They sat down and Arthur didn't turn his gaze.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley, I wish these were on better terms." Albus said mournfully. "Yes, so do i." Arthur said in a stern tone.

"McGonagall explained everything already in her letter. Whatever has gotten into these two stops now."

Ginny spoke up "But Daddy, Harry was-"

Arthur looked at Ginny "I don't want to hear it Ginevra, you and Ronald were both told to leave the Potters alone. You not only disregarded my authority as your father, but also as your head of house.

You have also been caught researching love and lust potions. Ne thankful the Aurors are not here, those potions are forbidden. You also called Hermione a mudblood, Molly and I raised you better that this."

Ginny looked at the floor, Ron smirked which didn't go unnoticed by his father. "What are you smirking about son? Your grades are falling and you single handedly almost start a blood feud and called Lily Potter a mudblood! And for what? Jealousy?"

Ron looked at his father, "but Dad, it's not fair he gets everything. Status, a fortune and fame, every girl wants him and he took Hermione from me."

Arthur closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ronald, you can't claim what was never yours. Honestly, you shouldn't be jealous of Harry because of his fame and money. Did you forget how he obtained his money and fame?"

Ron looked at his father "He defeated Voldemort."

Arthur looked at his son "At what cost?"

Ron frowned and Arthur placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "He has no parents, no brothers or sisters and the only memory he has of them is as they died. Would you want that kind of life son?"

Ron frowned, feeling ashamed of himself as he realised what he had done.

Arthur looked at Ronald "Bridges can be burned but they can also be rebuilt."

Ron looked at his father "I really messed up things haven't i?"

Arthur nodded "Shape up! Harry can forgive if you give him the reason to. Give your studies your all son, I'll be checking them on at winter break. If i see improvement, we will see about your schooling continuing."

Albus was about to say something but Arthur cut him off. "Dumbledore as far as I'm concerned your input is not needed."

Arthur looked at Ginny "I expect your best behavior as well."

Arthur turned and gave his wife a hand up "Molly, you're not to aide them, you're still on thin ice."

After the party Luna left the Gryffindor's common room and was heading back to Ravenclaw tower when from out of the shadows a wand appeared point at her. "STUPEFY!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Luna awoke in a class room, she tried to sit up only to find she couldn't. She looked at see her hands were tied, she tried moving her feet only to find they were restrained as well. She could hear laughter but she couldn't look around the room. Suddenly Malfoy appeared in her field of vision "Pointless to struggle Blood traitor." She could hear Crabbe and Goyle laughing in the background.

She became very nervous, Luna then heard a female voice but it wasn't Pansy. Soon she saw Cho come into the room. She gave Luna a smirk "Hey Looney, thanks for getting my friends and I trouble and you even got Potter mad at me. So, to teach you a lesson, I offered Malfoy a deal. I would do his homework for a week and if he did anything to you it would upset Harry greatly."

Luna became nervous, Cho looked at Malfoy "Do what you want with her as long as you Obliviate her afterwards." Cho walked for the doors, Malfoy watched and snapped his fingers, Crabbe and Goyle stopped Cho from leaving. Cho turned around and looked at Malfoy to see him smiling "What's the meaning of this Malfoy?" She hissed.

"For someone in the house of the brains you're not that wise, never order me about," Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle who grabbed Cho's arms. "Our deal will continue but seeing as i get to have all the fun of having Lovegood, Crabbe and Goyle need some fun as well and seeing as you're now single…" Cho struggled under their grip while Crabbe and Goyle laughed. She looked at Malfoy "Dirty Snake." "Why thank you, Miss Chang, I take that as a compliment" he smirked. He turned his back to Cho and placed his hand on Luna's leg and dragged it down her thigh. "So Looney, your last name's Lovegood let's find out just how good," Luna got really scared as Malfoy continued running his hand up her leg. Malfoy smirked "Or are you still a virgin?"

Back in the Gryffindor Common room Harry had an odd sensation, then he heard Godric talking _'Go, your friend Luna is in danger, let your magic guide you.'_ Harry looked at Hermione seeing she had a scared look on her face and she stared at him. ' _Rowena just told me, we have to find Luna we gotta go now!'_

Harry and Hermione ran for the door, Neville and Susan looked at then Susan then heard a woman's voice ' _follow them , my heir._ ' Susan looked at her ring seeing it glow, trusting Helga, Susan ran for the door and Neville followed. The twins were curious, Neville looked at them and the other lions "Um they forgot something in their suite, be right back."

Malfoy used his wand to start removing her clothes, cutting a line down Luna's jumper. He then undid the buttons of Luna's shirt. He reached below her bra and grabbed her breast. Luna was about to scream when Malfoy placed his other hand over her mouth.

Harry and Hermione raced through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry focused on his magic and he could feel it guiding him.

"Impressive pair, now don't scream, that would only make it worse for you." Malfoy took his hand away from her breast and he pushed up her bra exposing both her breasts. He then lowered his fly, Crabbe and Goyle started to pull Cho's jumper off of her tearing it and despite her struggling they were able to remove her shirt.

Malfoy was now reaching for Luna's knickers when suddenly the door blasted open knocking Crabbe and Goyle to the floor. Cho and Malfoy turned to the doorway seeing there wasn't a door anymore, only broken hinges and standing in the doorway was a very angry Harry. Harry's eyes were glowing, magic rolling off of him in waves. He looked at Luna and turned his eyes on her attacker. Malfoy raised his wand only to be thrown against the wall and pinned. Hermione ran in and saw Cho in her bra and skirt and Luna tied down, she ran to Luna and released her. Hermione saw Cho making a run for it "Petrificus Totalus." Cho fell, stiff as a board.

Neville and Susan showed up just as Crabbe and Goyle came too. Neville and Susan both raised their wands, Neville looked at the two snakes "Don't move." Susan looked at Luna and gasped and saw Malfoy's fly down, "I'm calling Auntie."

Harry's anger was great he raised his other hand and the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand. Malfoy looked at Harry who flourished the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed it into the wall just barely touching Malfoys shoulder. "Malfoy, this is it. You finally crossed the line, daddy isn't going to be able to save you now." Harry said through clenched teeth. Malfoy felt a twinge of fear down to his core and a wet mark appeared on his crotch.

"Please, don't kill me." Malfoy begged, which only infuriated Harry further. "Why should I show you any mercy? You were going to rape Luna and she is under the protection of my house. As lord of the house of Potter I can legally kill you." Hermione felt a twinge of fear, Harry was furious just like the time he faced Sirius, thinking he was facing his parent's murderer.

Malfoy began tearing up as Harry removed the sword and dropped Malfoy to the floor. "But that would only sink me down to the same level as your father, the Aurors can deal with you."

Harry turned his back and Malfoy picked up his wand and got to his feet he started to hex his rival in the back but Harry spun around, raising the sword and sliced Malfoy's wand in two also leaving a gash in Malfoys wand arm. Malfoy fell grabbing his arm screaming, soon Snape as well as McGonagall arrived. McGonagall saw Cho topless in the hall, immobile and being watched by Neville and Susan.

Snape looked at Draco "Potter, how dare you attack a fellow student. The head master will hear of this." Snape ran to Draco's side, mending his arm.

McGonagall looked at Hermione who was now holding Luna who was crying. She looked at her favorite student "What happened here?"

Hermione looked at McGonagall, "Harry and I went to find Luna to make sure she wasn't going to be attacked again. We forced the door to find Luna tied to a desk, her legs spread and Malfoy between her legs and his fly down." McGonagall looked at Luna then at Draco seeing in fact that his fly was down. Hermione looked at McGonagall "Cho was also being attacked, but she was about to run off so I immobilized her."

"Clearly Mrs. Potter is lying to protect her despicable husband." Snape said sneering at Harry.

Susan looked at McGonagall "My Auntie is coming with Aurors."

McGonagall looked at Severus "We have no choice we have to go to the headmaster. Severus bring Mr. Malfoy and his friends. Join the Potters, Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Chang and me in the Headmaster's office." McGonagall took the remains of Luna's jumper and repaired it. She gave it to Luna and they went to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sat in his office when suddenly he heard a knocking at his door "Come in."

McGonagall and Snape walked in with a group of students, the headmaster was surprised then shocked when Amelia Bones arrived with Auror Tonks.

"Madame Bones, what brings you hear tonight?" Dumbledore said concerned.

Amelia Bones looked at the headmaster "I received word from my niece that a student in your care, who is also under the protection of one of the most ancient and noble houses protection was a victim of attempted rape."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, Snape looked at the headmaster "It's a lie, we found Ms. Chang in the hallway shirtless and members of my house under wand point of Longbottom and Ms. Bones while Potter used that sword to cut not only Mr. Malfoy's wand but his arm. Luckily I know healing magic." Hermione looked at Snape "That's rubbish." Albus raised his hand "Ms. Granger that will be enough." Hermione glared at the headmaster then looked at the corner, seeing the pensieve.

She then directed her sight back to the headmaster "Seeing the serious nature of the crime Draco is being accused of, if he really is innocent then he should provide the memory and you all can see for yourselves using your pensieve in the corner headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione "Ms. Granger," Hermione interrupted the headmaster "It's Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore kept his grandfatherly persona in place "Mrs. Potter, such an act is unnecessary."

Amelia spoke up "Not when it comes to the safety of someone who's under the protection of an ancient house. Draco Malfoy is accused of a serious crime, now Headmaster, if you wish to delay us further you will give us no choice but to take the boy to the DMLE for questioning?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment, "Severus please extract the memory from Mr. Malfoy." Snape looked at the headmaster "Albus you can't be seriously considering that Potter is not to be blamed."

Albus looked at Snape "Professor, I asked you to extract the memory." Snape pulled out his wand and touched it to Malfoy's temple. He lifted the wand and a silver strand came with it.

The adults walked over to the Penseive and Snape dropped the memory into the Penseive, Dumbledore lifted the Penseive up and enlarged it so they all could see into it. The adults all looked into the Penseive.

' _Draco said annoyed. "What do you want, Chang?."_

 _"I was hoping you would like to cut a deal." Cho said smiling._

 _A deal, Draco said intrigued "What kind of deal?"_

 _That odd girl Looney Lovegood got my friends and I detention and i think she deserves to pay, I would do it but i can't cause it, that would be to obvious._

 _Draco smirked "What's in it for me? What can you offer me?" He said looking Cho over, Cho smiled I'll do your homework and I know for a fact Harry looks out for Luna it will upset him._

 _Draco smirked "Anger Potty?, what about Lovegood?"_

 _"Do whatever you want to her, I know she has no boyfriend she may like Harry but he is married to Hermione." Malfoy smiled "sounds interesting, consider it done. Make sure you stop by the classroom in the dungeons."_

 _Cho nodded walked away and Crabbe looked at Malfoy "Draco you're not seriously letting her boss you around are you?"_

 _Malfoy smiled "Of course not, that Ravenclaw will get hers."_

 _Luna was walking in the hall and Malfoy spotted her, seeing she was alone he pulled out his wand "STUPEFY."_

 _Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Luna and they were soon in the class room. Luna awoke tried to move but couldn't and saw Draco._ " _Pointless to move Blood traitor." Crabbe and Goyle laughed in the background._

 _She became very nervous, Cho walked in and Luna looked at her. Soon as she saw Cho gave Luna a smirk "Hey Looney, thanks for getting my friends and I trouble and you even got Potter mad at me. So to teach you a lesson I offered Malfoy a deal." What happened next was Malfoy touching Luna and Harry breaking down the door. Then the fight between Malfoy and Harry.'_

The Adults pulled their heads out of the Penseive, Amelia was enraged as was McGonagall and Tonks, Snape was pale and Dumbledore was silent. Amelia looked at Draco "Draco Malfoy your coming with us to the DMLE, as are Cho Chang, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

Tonk's grabbed Draco and bound his hands "Let's go cousin."

"Wait till my father hears about this," Draco hissed, Amelia didn't look concerned. Cho looked like she was ready to cry "Please, I didn't know he was going to rape her. I was attacked I'm a victim."

Hermione looked at Amelia "What about Harry."

Amelia smiled looking at Hermione "Lord Potter, acted on self-defense, so there is no reason to take him to the DMLE." Hermione relaxed a bit, Amelia looked at Dumbledore "This will be added to the report, I suggest you don't go anywhere soon Albus."

McGonagall looked at her lions "You were brave but seeing as you are the descendants of the founders I can't give you points. I only wished we had someone to teach defense properly so students wouldn't have this issue."

Hermione had a thought and looked at her husband ' _You should offer to teach Harry, you have the highest grade in defense_.' Harry looked back at Hermione ' _Hermione, no I can't, I'm not qualified to teach.'_

Hermione scowled at Harry and looked at McGonagall "Professor what if a student with a high grade in defense class tutored the other students?"

Harry glared at Hermione ' _Hermione, NO!'_ , Hermione ignored the glare as she saw McGonagall looked as if she were thinking about it. "Mrs. Potter that is a brilliant idea but we would first need to examine who has the highest grade in the class." Hermione looked at Harry who was looking at his wife angry.

McGonagall looked at Harry "Is this true Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at McGonagall "Yes but Professor I'm only a student_"

Hermione looked at McGonagall "Can he think it over?" McGonagall nodded and showed out the Aurors. Harry looked at Hermione ' _We will talk about this later.'_ Hermione didn't understand why Harry was so angry.

Dumbledore looked at Harry "Harry a word please." Harry didn't say anything and Dumbledore looked at Hermione "Can your wife please wait outside?" Hermione didn't move ' _I don't think I should.'_ Harry nodded ' _Wait outside I'll be there shortly.'_

Once Hermione left Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Harry what I saw in Mr. Malfoy's memory. You're becoming Dark, please I beg you, hand me your rings and give back the sword. Let me shoulder the burden of managing your house before you reach the point of no return."

Harry walked over to Albus and slammed his hands on the Headmaster's desk. "That's Lord Potter to you. Do I look that stupid? Do you really think I would put myself back under your control? Tonight, I acted according to the law, unlike some people I could mention," he said glaring at the Headmaster. "Luna is under my protection, any threat to her is a threat to my house and I will act accordingly. Now if we are done professor, my wife is waiting outside." Dumbledore sighed, "Harry you're not leaving me any choice." Harry saw Albus reaching for his wand and quickly pulled his own, "Expelliarmus" he called. Dumbledore's fingers had just touched his wand when it went flying towards Harry. Despite the short distance, Harry's seeker honed reflexes were up to the task and he caught the Headmaster's wand and dropped into his pocket. "Attack me again and you will regret it," he growled at the headmaster.

Harry stepped out of the Headmaster's office and saw Hermione talking to Luna, checking that she was OK. Luna came over to Harry "Thank you Harry" she said and gave him a hug. She felt something dig into her and as she released Harry she looked down to see the wand in Harry's pocket.

Luna's eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked up at Harry. "Where did you get that wand Harry?"

"The Headmaster started to attack me and I disarmed him. I was planning on returning it to him later."

"Harry, don't return it to him! I can't tell you why at the moment, but keep it safe. Promise me you won't use it unless you have no other choice."

Harry frowned slightly and pulled the wand from his pocket. He didn't try casting anything, but the wand felt…. familiar, there was a presence to it that felt familiar. Dropping it into his pocket again, he said "OK, Luna I promise." They started to walk back to their suite via Ravenclaw to drop off Luna.

Dumbledore shook and slammed his fists on the desk, his grip on the boy was gone. He had to find a way to get Harry back under control before his plans were ruined. More importanly, he had to get the Elder wand back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Harry and Hermione returned to their suite, "Harry, I'm sorry, talk to me please," Hermione pleaded. She could feel her husband's anger rolling off him. Harry ignored her pleas and grabbed a pillow and blanket and crashed on the couch by the fire.

Hermione couldn't feel Harry's presence in her head. She felt horrible, she went to their bedroom, tears streaming from her eyes. She reached into her trunk and pulled out a mirror.

"Mom." Hermione sobbed, her mother appeared in the mirror. "Hermione? What's the matter humming bird?"

Hermione sobbed "I made Harry really angry with me, he won't talk to me and i can't feel him through our bond."

Hermione's mother was surprised to say the least. "Hermione, tell me what happened?"

"I...I... volunteered him to tutor students in defense class because he's brilliant in that class. He didn't want to but I kinda ignored what he said and went along with my idea. But I only did it because Harry is the obvious choice."

Emma thought about it "Hermione, I can see the logic behind what you did, but did you consult Harry before volunteering him?"

Hermione remained silent and Emma gave her a look "From what Remus and Sirius tell me, he never had any choices of his own in his life. So when you made the choice for him without his input you did what others have done to him his whole life."

Hermione looked at her mother and frowned. Emma frowned "Listen Humming bird, the reason your father and I worked so well was because we valued each other's input. Give Harry some time and he will come around, now it's getting late go to bed."

Hermione nodded and said good night to her mother.

Weeks passed and Harry was still ignoring her, keeping the bond link closed. Hermione began feeling sick, she was pale and barely slept.

Neville and Susan had seen her deteriorate and were becoming worried. Luna walked by them as they were discussing it and she was perplexed by the two. "What's the matter?" Neville looked at Luna "Harry and Hermione still aren't talking."

Luna looked at Hermione as she left the great hall and saw she was looking awful. "How long have they been separated?"

"About a couple weeks now, Hermione is really upset Harry won't talk to her."

Luna looked at Neville and Susan. "That's unfortunate, I'm surprised they lasted so long, of course I guess it's because they are descendants of two of the founders. They can't keep this up though or they will get sick or worse."

Fearing for their friends, Neville and Susan went to find them.

Luna walked to the Ravenclaw table. Suddenly she got a daydreaming look on her face, followed by a brief frown. She then got up and collected her things and walked towards the potions class room.

Susan went to find Hermione, she looked in the library and found Hermione with a stack of books, she had dark circles under her eyes.

Susan walked over to her "Hermione."

Hermione turned to Susan and smiled weakly "Hello Sus-" Hermione fell at the table she was sitting at.

Susan panicked and pulled out her mirror.

Neville went to talk to Harry, he couldn't find Harry in Gryffindor tower or in the great hall. He thought of other places and went to check by the black lake. Sure enough, Neville found him there.

"Come here often?" Neville said. Harry remained silent and didn't move.

Neville gathered his Gryffindor courage. "Harry, um, we need to talk. Hermione doesn't look well, you're hurting her by not talking to her and she's worried about you."

Harry turned and Neville paled under Harry's stare but he kept going, his friends needed him. "You two need to work things out, you can't keep this up."

"Look I'm sorry Neville, but Hermione shouldn't have given that suggestion to McGonagall without even asking me."

Neville stepped forward, "No, she shouldn't have, but does that give you the right to lash out at her and hurt her for two weeks? She only thought she was doing what was best for you and everyone else. I thought you loved her?"

Harry was about to say something, but frowned. Neville's word made him realise how badly he had been treating Hermione. He had been so wrapped up in his own hurt, he had completely ignored the one he loved. Seeing how he had been acting sickened him. He looked back to Neville "We have to find Hermione, I have to talk to her." Neville smiled and Harry heard someone saying his name he reached into his pocket pulling out a mirror.

Susan appeared "Harry come quick it's Hermione, she's in the infirmary." Fearing the worst, Harry ran back to the castle with Neville following close behind him.

They made it to the infirmary and saw Susan outside. "She's in here." Susan said pointing to the door. Harry ran past Susan and Neville caught up to Susan panting.

Harry ran in and saw Hermione on the hospital bed. "Hermione!" Harry said running to her side. He grabbed her hand 'Mione please, please be ok. I'm sorry ignored you. I was just angry and-" Harry began tearing up.

'I'm sorry too.' Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione staring back at him with tears in her own eyes. 'I should have asked you before talking to McGonagall.'

Harry wrapped his arms around her. They both started regaining color slowly. Hermione still felt weak but was slowly feeling better.

Madame Pomfrey walked in, seeing the bonded couple. She walked over to them "Mrs. Potter your looking much better. Mr. Potter, soul bonds are a wonderful thing but it is just what it says, a bond. You two are bound by the bond, if it broke I hate to imagine what would have happened. I suggest you both spend the rest of the day rebuilding your bond, and don't be away from each other more than necessary."

Harry nodded and he helped his wife to her feet. 'Come on, we are spending the rest of the day in the suite and not leaving until I have worshiped every part of you.'

Hermione blushed at Harry's words, "Good thing there are no classes tomorrow."

Luna opened the door and saw Ginny at a cauldron. "Ginny what are you doing?"

Ginny was looking over the book carefully. She looked at Luna "I'm putting everything right, that slag put some spell on my Harry and I'm going to make everything right again."

She pulled out a vial from her robe and dipped it into the cauldron. Luna smelled the air and realised the smell.

"Ginny, Hermione didn't put a spell on Harry. Your potion won't work, now stop or I'll tell Professor McGonagall."

Ginny frowned and began turning a familiar shade of Weasley red. Luna knew Ginny was a fire cracker and reached for her wand. Ginny raised her wand at Luna "I can't let you do that Luna, Stu-"

"Stupefy", Ginny fell to ground stunned, Luna looked at see Ron holding his wand. He looked at Luna who was surprised. "Ronald?"

"You alright?" Ron said looking at Luna.

Luna nodded "Thank you, Ronald, I was surprised Ginny was really going to curse me."

Ron nodded."We better get a teacher, I'll tell them what I saw."

Luna nodded and Ron went to find a teacher, leaving Luna alone with Ginny. She smiled having not seen Ron come to her and it was a great surprise.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait had been working on these newest Chapters, With great help i have more chapters for your enjoyment.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Harry walked Hermione back to their suite, opened the door and the couple went inside. Hermione went to sit on the couch. Harry pulled out the wand he got from Dumbledore and remembered what Luna said, "Dobby."

The eager house elf appeared "Harry Potter called Dobby, how may Dobby serve you?"

"Dobby, if I ask you to hide something for me, would anybody else be able to ask you to bring it back?"

"Only if the great Harry Potter says they can."

"Would any other house elves be able to find it?"

"Nots if I don't want them to."

"Dobby take this wand and hide it somewhere no one else can find it. Only Hermione or I can ask you to bring it back." Dobby nodded and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Harry looked at Hermione and walked over to her. She put her arms around his neck and he leaned in and kissed her, soon they were in passionate snog.

They separated once the need for air was too great, Hermione removed her jumper as did Harry. No longer in danger of suffocating, Harry began kissing Hermione again. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck as Hermione let out a moan. Harry then undid Hermione's shirt and began kissing her collarbone. Hermione pushed him off and removed his shirt, grateful for the years quidditch has done for Harry. 'Merlin, Harry I missed you.'

Hermione undid her skirt almost tearing it in her haste. Throwing it on top of the rest of the clothes. Hermione stepped closer to Harry and put her arms back around his neck, His hands moved down her back, undoing her bra as they kissed. They moved to the couch and continued to kiss as Harry fondled Hermione's now exposed breasts.

Harry picked up Hermione and they moved to their bedroom. Hermione pulled him close kissing him hungrily. She leaned into him and he let his hands wander further as he kissed her lips and all over her face then going to her neck. Moving further down he reached the valley between his wife's breasts. As he nibbled lightly on her very hard and very sensitive nipples. Hermione let out another moan and looked at Harry, "Get these knickers off me."

He removed the panties, bought the soaked crotch to his nose and inhaled his wife's heady aroma. Smiling wolfishly at Hermione he tossed them over his shoulder. Spreading her legs, he kissed up along her thighs, till he reached her flower he reminded Hermione about his skills as a parseltongue.

Letting his tongue come into play, he felt her arch her back as she threw her head back and moaned. Harry took his index and middle fingers to spread 's neither lips and gently began flicking his tongue up her slit and over her clit. Hermione moaned again and Harry picked up the pace. Hermione grabbed the bed sheets gripping them tight. "Oh ...Oh…. OH!" Hermione's whole body vibrated as her first orgasm hit. Harry continued once it had passed and soon Hermione was reaching the edge again. Harry moved up her body shedding his last article of clothing and crawled over her. He picked up his wand and casted the contraception charm.

Harry asked positioning himself at her entrance and looked at Hermione who was panting heavily. She looked at her husband and nodded. Kissing her, he slowly slid into her, enjoying each sensual centimeter. He began thrusting and she matched his pace, coming up to meet him. Dragging her nails down his back, Hermione said through the bond _'Harry I'm close_ '. _'Hang on Hermione, please I'm almost there_.' As Harry sped up his thrusts they both began to glow until they peaked and a large golden flash emanated from them.

Out in the forest, Fawkes stirred and looked in the direction of the castle and letting out a cry, he stretched his wings and flew off.

Harry and Hermione lay together in their bed spooning. Harry's arm wrapped around Hermione , both warm in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Slowly they fell asleep holding each other.

The morning arrived and Harry untangled himself from his wife to go to the loo. As he returned he heard a sound. He slipped his boxers and pants on and grabbed his wand. He didn't wake Hermione, letting her rest as he went to the door and opened it only to find Fawkes in the other room.

"Fawkes, how did you get in here?" Cautiously he moved over to Fawkes who didn't move his wings, he just moved his head as if he were bowing.

Harry touched Fawkes's head and felt a sensation, _'Har, Harry can, can you hear me?_ '

Harry was shocked, "Yes I can hear you, why are you here?" Harry was worried fearing he would be sent to Dumbledore he raised his wand. "Did Dumbledore send you?"

Fawkes shook his head no, _'I do not serve Albus, I did see greatness and nobility at first but over the years he strayed from the path of light. I escaped and now wish to aid a new leader, you and your bonded are truly noble_.'

Hermione came out of the room wearing a night robe and saw Harry talking to the Headmaster's Phoenix. Worried she went and got her wand, but Harry stopped her. _'Don't, he's an Ally._ '

Hermione looked at Harry and saw he trusted the phoenix and lowered her wand.

Fawkes raised his wings _'Allow me to bond with you and your mate_.'

Harry looked at Hermione who was looking confused, "Fawkes wants to bond with us, he no longer trusts Dumbledore." Hermione walked over to Fawkes "Is this true?"

Fawkes nodded and Hermione held Harry's hand and nodded back. Harry extended his and Hermione's hands to Fawkes and the phoenix rose to meet them. Sitting on their clasped hands, Fawkes ignited in crimson flames his colour changing to match the flames. Harry and Hermione marvelled at their new Ally. Fawkes looked at them _'I'm finally free from Dumbledore's seal, thanks to you both I no longer his familiar_.'

Harry and Hermione smiled, they then heard a knock on the door. Harry went to answer the door only to find Neville. "Guys, Dumbledore's raiding everyone's dorm."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Harry looked to Neville "What?"

"Dumbledore is doing a raid on the houses looking for any dangerous items, he got a tip from some source, he's checking Hufflepuff right now."

Hermione went to change into her school robes and joined Harry and made their way to Hufflepuff house. They stopped when Hermione saw Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin's Ice Queen.

"Did anyone in Slytherin tell Dumbledore about anything that he would think was dangerous?" Hermione asked the Ice Queen, who turned her cold blue eyes to Hermione.

"No one in my house said anything, why what's happening?"

Harry was shocked, Daphne always seemed so cold to anyone who dared got near her. She turned her cold eyes to Harry and bowed "Lord Slytherin, Scion Longbottom." Neville greeted Daphne by bowing and kissing her knuckle, Harry was stunned and Hermione elbowed him and Harry took her hand and touched his lips to her hand copying Neville.

"Lady Greengrass, Dumbledore is raiding the houses for anything dangerous. I don't expect you to believe me but I suggest you head to your house and keep anything you don't want him to see hidden." Harry said in his head of house tone.

She nodded "Thank you Lord Slytherin." Daphne ran off after saying bye to the three of them. Harry turned to Hermione "How do you know Daphne?"

Hermione Looked at Harry "We share Ancient Runes together."

They got towards the great hall only to be stopped by Fred and George. Harry Looked at Neville "Go on without us, we will be there when we can." Neville nodded and before Harry and Hermione could say a word they got pulled into a classroom by the twins. George quickly locked the door and put up a silencing charm.

Harry Looked at the twins "What's going on guys?"

"Other than Dumbledore's going mental and searching the house Dorms nothing much."

"We thought you should know, keep any plans or secrets behind closed doors and have a silencing charm in place."

"And most importantly do not,"

"Under any circumstances talk in front of any of the school's portraits."

Harry and Hermione looked confused and then Hermione caught on. "Of course, how could I be so stupid."

Harry looked at Hermione still confused, she looked at Harry "The portraits Harry, they spy for Dumbledore."

Fred looked at Hermione "Spot on, that's how we have been staying under Dumbledore's radar for years."

"Brilliant, thanks guys, if you see Luna, let her know, and tell her to keep anything she doesn't want Dumbledore knowing out of her dorm."

The twins nodded "Consider it done."

They left the room and ran off to Hufflepuff house while the twins went in search of Luna. Harry and Hermione made it near Hufflepuff house when all of a sudden they heard Professor Sprout talking to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster be reasonable my puffs would never hide anything dangerous." Pomona said to the headmaster as the students opened their trunks for inspection.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry Pomona but as i've been told by a reliable source something is being hidden. As to what all they said was it was a dark object."

Dumbledore Looked at Susan, Ms. Bones before you protest, I am well with in my right if it is to protect my students."

Susan gave the head master a look that reminded people of her aunt.

"Headmaster as I am a descendant of the founder, lady Hufflepuff I must ask you to end your search here. No one here has anything dark."

Dumbledore frowned, seeing Susan display the same air of authority as her aunt. While Professor Sprout looked at Susan in surprise. Susan was always helping others but normally remained quiet. To find her the descendant of Lady Hufflepuff was surprising.

"My dear can you prove you are the descendant." Dumbledore said using his grandfatherly tone.

Harry and Hermione showed up just as Susan revealed her ring. All of Hufflepuff house gasped, Harry and Hermione stood beside her.

Harry Looked at Dumbledore "Headmaster, I believe you will not find whatever you're looking for here or in any house."

"Well Harry, do you have any idea as to what I am searching for?"

Harry remained calm "I'm fairly certain it's important if it requires the headmaster to personally get involved."

Dumbledore was curious, he tried to use his skills as a legilimens to peer into Harry's mind. He peered into Harry's mind knowing Harry had no formal training in occlumency, Harry flinched as he felt a strange feeling in his mind.

Dumbledore felt something trying to block him but he peered deeper, only to see a man with a beard and the sword of Gryffindor in hand. He raised his hand and Dumbledore was forced out.

Harry Looked at Dumbledore, seeing the headmaster flinched slightly. He then heard Godric's voice _'He just tried to peer into your mind, he's a legilimens. keep your guard up. I'll keep him out but be prepared_.'

Harry kept his eyes on Dumbledore and spoke to Hermione. ' _Careful, Godric told me Dumbledore is a legilimens_.'

Hermione looked didn't move she didn't want to take her eyes off Dumbledore.

Dumbledore Looked at Pomona "I believe everything's fine here. I'll be leaving now, I have to check Gryffindor house next."

Dumbledore said looking to the Potter's. "I hope not to find anything in Gryffindor.

Dumbledore left, Susan let out a sigh and Looked at Harry and Hermione "Why is Dumbledore checking houses?"

Harry Looked at Susan "He's looking for something to what I'll explain meet us back at our suite."

Susan nodded, Harry and Hermione raced off to Gryffindor Tower taking a short cut Harry knew from studying the marauder's map. He was hoping to reach it before Dumbledore. They arrived quickly and walked into the common room.

The portrait swung open and Dumbledore stepped through the portraits entrance. Only to find the Potters, Dumbledore saw Minerva.

"Ahh Minerva, can you gather all the Gryffindor students, I need to inspect for any dark items."

McGonagall was confused to why the headmaster would want to inspect her house. Harry stepped forward "As Lord Gryffindor I speak on account of my house the students here do not have anything dark these inspections should have been cleared with us first headmaster."

Dumbledore frowned "Harry, I must insist if you believe they are innocent then the others should have nothing to hide."

Harry gritted his teeth, "May I remind you Headmaster, I am the lord of this house and a founders word overrules the headmasters."

Dumbledore looked sternly at Harry "I'm afraid I must insist, for the safety of the students. I have to check to be sure, maybe you would like to set an example and allow me to see your suite."

Harry Looked at the headmaster "Why not go now."

Hermione Looked at Harry wondering what he was thinking.

"After I finish with Gryffindor house."

Hermione thought quickly and Looked at the headmaster "Sir, if you inspected Hufflepuff house surely you checked house Slytherin before checking Hufflepuff."

Dumbledore Looked at Hermione "There won't be any need, Professor Snape has already assured me his house is clear."

"And you confirmed this with your own eyes like with Hufflepuff because Professor Sprout spoke on behalf of the student's in Hufflepuff and her word was ignored."

"Professor Snape assures me his house is clean." Dumbledore said his patience wearing thin.

Hermione smiled "Then as McGonagall is the deputy headmistress, her word is just as good if not better."

Dumbledore didn't say a word and Harry Looked at McGonagall "Professor would you say us lions have nothing to hide?"

McGonagall saw Harry's smirk and it reminded her of his father. Playing along she said "Yes my lions do not carry anything dark, I made sure since the incident with that happened three years ago with Ms. Weasley and the diary."

Dumbledore nodded "Fine but that doesn't speak for the two of you as you don't reside in the tower. You are in a married suite for the time being, Now I would like to inspect your married suite personally."

Harry nodded "Fine but seeing as we like to keep the password safe we wished to keep it secret and open it ourselves. We wouldn't want other students miss using it."

Dumbledore nodded deciding to play Harry's game for now, they headed for the suite and Hermione spoke to Harry through the bond making sure not to make eye contact. ' _What about the wand Harry? And your map? And poor Fawkes? he just got freed._ "

' _I had Dobby handle it and Fawkes left the suite and as for the map both Sirius and Remus promised they didn't tell Dumbledore anything about the map. Dumbledore won't find anything I don't want him to._ ' They reached the suite and Harry opened the door. Dumbledore walked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He looked all over, he opened the door to their bedroom only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

He Looked at the dressers, wondering if Harry hid the wand in the dresser.

Harry Looked at where Dumbledore was looking, "There is nothing in those dressers except our clothes unless you wish to inspect my wife's knickers." Hermione looked at Harry and she swore it was Sirius standing there. "But then I'd have to press charges of you invading our personal space and I'm sure Madame Bones, who is dating my Godfather, would love to hear about an old man looking at a student's underwear right Mione?" Hermione nodded "Oh yes my love, I'm sure that would be more than enough reason for the DMLE to come to the school and I'm sure the Daily Prophet would have a field day." Harry gave the headmaster a cheeky grin that would put Sirius to shame, It was almost as if he dared the headmaster to try.

Dumbledore moved away from the dressers and checked their study desks only finding pieces of parchment and quills.

Harry could plainly see the irritation in Dumbledore's face. Hermione thought quickly and looked at Dumbledore "If that will be all Headmaster, it's a Hogsmeade weekend and my husband promised me a date."

Dumbledore saw a few questionable scorch marks on the carpet but decided it was not best to ask. "Very well, have an excellent time."

As Dumbledore turned to leave, Harry said, with an edge in his voice, "Headmaster, I permitted this once. I trust, in future my word as Lord Gryffindor will be sufficient?"

Dumbledore turned and looked back at Harry. In truth, he knew he did not have the right to inspect Harry's suite and could be censured by the Wizengamot for this. He wasn't, however, going to admit anything, so turned back and left their suite without another word. Once the door closed, Harry looked at his wife. "Brilliant, Hermione lets go find McGonagall before Hogsmeade trip."

Hermione was curious and Harry Looked at her "I thought about it and seeing how Dumbledore is getting desperate, we need to be prepared and your tutoring idea is a good one."

Hermione was beaming "So you will do it?" Harry nodded "Yes, I thought we could pick up some books on defense and I thought I would get my beautiful wife a few new books."

Hermione kissed Harry as a reward and they left in search of Professor McGonagall.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm glad you changed your mind about tutoring. We will provide the class room and a staff member will be an advisor. I believe you impressed Professor Flitwick and I'm sure he would be most suitable."

Harry and Hermione nodded and McGonagall smiled "Now I believe it's the last Hogsmeade weekend before winter break. You two are, of course, legal adults and can go whenever you wish. However, if you wish to go with your friends you should get moving, the carriages will be leaving soon."

Harry and Hermione left the transfiguration classroom. On the way to the village, Hermione was already thinking of a lesson plan.

Meanwhile out on an island surrounded by raging waves, a woman with long, dark matted hair and pale white skin looked out through the bars of her window, ignoring the nearby dementor's moaning.

She looked at her tattoo and seeing the serpent was moving, she began to laugh.

The bars began to quake, the woman stepped away from her window along with the others who shared the dark mark. The windows started to crack and then shattered.

The woman stepped toward the opening laughing. She then heard someone laughing and she turned to see who had freed her. "Master, you have returned." She said, dropping to her knees.

"Rise Bellatrix, my loyal servant, I have something for you." He reached into his robe and pulled out a wand. He handed it to her "You have a job to do."

Harry looked around while Hermione lead him to Flourish and Blotts. They walked in and Hermione went to find books on defense.

She already found five different books, Harry bought the books and they left. Harry took Hermione to a jewelry store. He found a necklace with an amber stone which he thought Susan would like.

He found a sapphire brioche bracelet that his mother-in-law may like as well as a sapphire bracelet for Luna. He saw Hermione looking around, using this as an opportunity, he went to the store clerk.

"Excuse me but do you do custom orders?"

The clerk turned and smiled "Why yes we do."

Harry smiled and gave the clerk his request as well as bought the jewelry he already seen.

Hermione looked outside and she spotted someone who looked like Draco Malfoy.

She went outside seeing Draco who was talking to someone. She quietly walked over to listen in. She couldn't tell who so she tried to get closer.

"The dark lord has a mission for me, I need you to get the mudblood away from the boy."

Draco smiled "Consider it done father, I owe her and Potter for almost putting me in jail."

The man Draco was speaking to removed his hood "Yes, your lucky I have the minister under my thumb."

Hermione gasped and Lucius heard her and he looked at the corner. He raised his wand and Hermione suddenly was pulled into view.

Lucius smiled "Eavesdropping is quite rude, none the less you saved me the trouble of finding you."

Lucius pointed his wand at her sending a red bolt at her. She dodged and fired back "Stupefy."

Lucius whipped his wrist knocking the spell away. Suddenly two balls of black smoke flew towards them Lucius turned and saw a man and a woman that he seemed frightened of.

"Bellatrix, Dolohov? Why are the two of you here?"

Hermione looked at the woman and only one name came to mind. Bellatrix Lestrange the deranged witch who put the Longbottom's in permanent care of St. Mungos. The other was Dolohov who killed many Aurors in the name of Voldemort.

Hermione became very nervous. She watched Draco slip away. Bellatrix laughed "The Dark Lord freed us and sent us to make sure you don't screw this up."

Back in the forest Fawkes sensed Hermione was in danger and flew to find Harry.

He apparated in front of the jewelry store and called out to Harry. Harry turned to see Fawkes flapping his wings frantically. He then heard _'Come quickly, your mate is in danger._ ' Harry paid for the order and ran out.

He looked for Hermione, Neville and Susan saw Harry and saw the worried look on his face. "What is it Harry?" Neville said Harry looked at Neville and heard Fawkes's cry.

Harry looked up and saw Fawkes circling above. He ran to where Fawkes was circling.

"Bellatrix, I will not fail, her father may have protected her then but I won't fail again."

Hermione looked at Lucius "What?"

Lucius smiled evilly, "Yes mudblood, it was I who killed your filthy muggle father."

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears as she was now face to face with his killer. But before she started to cry, her anger started to build and the air began to whip around her violently. Hermione's magic was coming off of her in waves. She pointed her wand at Lucius "Bombarda Maxima." Lucius quickly threw up a shield but the blast flung him backwards anyway.

Bellatrix fired a red spark at Hermione but she moved her wand deflecting the spark in another direction. Hermione turned to see Lucius scrambling to his feet.

Harry, Neville and Susan turned the corner and saw Hermione. Harry could feel Hermione's rage, it was filled with blood lust, Harry was worried.

Neville looked at Bellatrix and became pale. He remembered seeing his parents as a kid lying on the floor unconscious, while Aurors took away a woman who was laughing maniacally.

He looked at Bellatrix "Bellatrix Lestrange."

The dark witch turned, "aww if it isn't a couple of wee little babies, where's Mummy and Daddy?"

Neville brought up his wand "They're about to be avenged."

Harry and Susan also raised their wands.

Hermione was firing the blasting curse over and over again. Lucius and the other death eaters did their best to guard but Hermione's spells were being fueled by her anger.

Lucius raised his wand, Hermione saw he had dropped his shield to fire a spell, "Reducto" she cried. A bolt fired from her wand hitting Lucius's wand and hand. Lucius cried out in pain, seeing nothing but a shattered stump of wrist where his hand had been, he wrapped the stump in his robe. There was no sign of his wand.

Bellatrix raised her wand and cast, both Neville and Susan blocking her spell. Bellatrix cast again only to be attacked from behind. Neville, Harry and Susan looked to see Ron and Luna had arrived with wands drawn.

Harry looked at Ron "What are you doing here?" Ron looked at Harry "Trying to make amends for being a royal prat, now go help your wife."

Hermione started panting, her magic running low. Harry saw Hermione barely able to stand. He then saw the man pointing his wand at his wife. Harry jumped in front of his wife and the death eater's wand ignited in a purple flame.

Harry felt Godric guiding his hand, the irregular wand movement created a barrier surrounding Harry and Hermione. Purple flames shot out of the death eaters wand engulfing the shield.

The flames went out and Harry lunged at the death eater with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. The death eater dodged, but the blade sliced his arm drawing blood.

The death eater grabbed his arm. Suddenly feeling ill, his vision blurring, the flesh around the cut his arm began to turn purple. He raised his wand to attack and Harry raised both his wand and the sword in defense.

Suddenly the death eater collapsed to the ground not moving. Bellatrix saw Dolohov had fallen and raised her wand. Lucius looked at Bellatrix "Please Bellatrix, help me." Bellatrix grabbed Lucius.

"Oh no you don't." Cried Neville as he cast a spell, but it was too late Bellatrix and Lucius had apparated out.

Neville growled in frustration, Harry looked at him "We will get them next time Neville."

Hermione's legs shook violently, Harry grabbed her and Ron grabbed her other arm keeping her from falling. Hermione looked at Ron and her voice weak she said "Ronald?" before magical exhaustion took over and she passed out.

Harry looked at Ron "This doesn't make us even Ron, not in a long shot."

Ron grunted "I know, I'm not asking for forgiveness all at once but I hope to work for it. Like I said, I've been a prat. I swear I've got no other motive, I just hope my old friends will forgive me someday. It won't be easy but I'm willing to work for it."

Harry nodded, seeing Ron's sincerity. Ron helped Harry get Hermione back to the carriages and Susan called her Aunt who didn't spare a single moment arriving.

Amelia, Sirius and Tonks arrived and Harry and Susan told them everything. Sirius checked Hermione, "Magical exhaustion, she needs rest, I've seen this many time with your father."

Harry sighed feeling relieved that his wife was alright. Sirius patted him on the shoulder, proud of his godson.

Amelia walked to where the dead death eater laid. Tonks removed the hood covering his face to reveal who the attacker was.

She gasped "Ma'am this is impossible it can't be."

Amelia was pale "Aye it is, but it is indeed Dolohov."

"But how? He's supposed to be locked up in Azkaban."

Amelia agreed. She looked at his wound seeing the cut, "We need a healer to see what caused this." Tonks nodded taking Dolohov's body to the DMLE.

Amelia went to check on Susan. She saw her niece was unharmed but scion Longbottom looked angry. Sirius walked over to Amelia, "Your godson, how is he Sirius?"

"He's fine a little rattled, what about the one Harry attacked?"

Amelia shook her head "Dead, Dolohov died from whatever Harry did to him. It's a simple case of self-defense the boy showed more bravery than any of my Aurors." Harry walked over to the adults, "What about the Death Eater I injured?"

Sirius frowned "Harry he wasn't injured," Harry looked at Sirius and Amelia put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Harry, Dolohov is or rather was a ruthless death eater, the wound you inflicted on him killed him. We don't know how, but anyway you acted on self-defense. The curse you and my niece described would have killed your wife if you hadn't stepped in."

Harry looked at Amelia "You mean I killed someone?" Harry suddenly felt very ill, Sirius said they would talk over winter break and for now it would be best to return to the school.

Once back at the school, Minerva was told about the attack and Hermione was put in the hospital wing, while Harry stayed in their suite.

Later that night, Hermione was dreaming she was standing in a meadow. The same meadow she spoke with Rowena, only this time she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Pumpkin." She turned and her eyes filled with tears. "Daddy?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Hermione turned to see her father smiling. She ran to him crying and he wrapped her in his embrace. "Hush my princess, dry those tears."

Hermione looked up to her father and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. His touch was gentle. "You have done so well, I couldn't be prouder of you my child."

Hermione smiled "It's been hard for me and mum." Daniel smiled "I know, but you both are well. I'm so glad your mum and you are being taken care of. My only regret was not getting a chance to scare that husband of yours."

Hermione smiled, "He's been so good to me daddy," Dan smiled, but Hermione could tell there was more, "He has, I'm glad he's met my approval but he's going to be facing challenges ahead. You two need to be there for each other, same as your mum and I were."

Dan let go of Hermione, "tell your mum I love her but she needs to find happiness again. Now I have to go, but know I'll always be there in your heart princess." Hermione smiled and Dan kissed her forehead and then there was a bright light.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey walked over to her, "good morning Mrs. Potter, you exhausted your magical core in the village and been sleeping for last couple days."

Hermione was shocked "Days?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded "Yes, you've been here for the entire weekend."

Hermione looked around the room for Harry. Madame Pomfrey knew what Hermione was doing. "Your husband is hopefully sleeping in your suite, I told him if he didn't leave he would be banned from the wing."

Hermione frowned and soon the doors to the hospital wing opened and Luna and Susan walked in. Luna looked at Hermione seeing she was awake then looked at Susan "I told you she would be awake."

Susan ran over and hugged Hermione "I'm so glad your awake Hermione."

Hermione smiled "Thanks, have either of you seen Harry?"

Both girls remained silent, Hermione looked confused. "Well?"

Luna stepped forward "He's been working hard in class taking what looked like two sets of notes and coming to see you. He got so tired he nearly passed out in the library. I gave him a sleeping draught and told him to drink it when he was in your suite."

Susan spoke up next, "he hasn't woken up yet."

Hermione remained quiet until she heard her husband's thoughts in the hall. She smiled "He will be in shortly."

Hermione looked at the doors and shouted "Harry get your butt in here now!" The doors opened and Harry ran in.

"Mione, you're awake," Harry said giving her a grin.

"Awake yes, kissed by my husband, not since Saturday." Luna and Susan giggled. Harry walked over to her and gave her a searing kiss.

Hermione and Harry split when they heard Madame Pomfrey clear her throat.

"Young love is nice but there is a time and place. Mrs. Potter you should be going to get breakfast."

Hermione then heard her stomach growl. After Hermione got changed, Harry smiled offered her his arm. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Hermione looped her arm through Harrys and they made their way to the great hall.

Once they made it to the Gryffindor table Hermione looked at Harry "So what happened while I was out?" Harry handed Hermione her breakfast.

"Eat, I'll tell you, while you eat." Harry said making sure his wife ate.

"After you blew away Malfoy seniors hand and wand. Luna and Ron came to help fend off Bellatrix, while I kept Dolohov off you."

Hermione began to choke and Harry quickly handed her pumpkin juice. She took the goblet and drank quickly. Once relieved she looked at Harry, "Ron?, what was he doing with Luna?"

Harry rubbed Hermione's back "Ron's grades slipped after you stopped helping him. Luna says she's caught him in the library studying. She has been tutoring him after he stopped her from getting hexed by Ginny."

"Well aside from Ron finding the library on his own, why would Ginny hex Luna?"

Harry looked nervous "Ginny was brewing what Luna thought was a love potion but later found out to be something else."

Hermione's fork fell and hit the table. Harry looked at his wife seeing she was silent. She turned to him, "What was it?"

Harry could see his wife was not happy and remembered the smoldering stump that was once Lucius's hand.

Harry sighed he knew if he didn't tell her she would use the bond to read his mind.

Harry sighed knowing he had to come clean, "Luna found out it was a powerful lust potion keyed to Ginny. What Luna thinks is that Ginny was going to slip it into my drink and it would make me want to sleep with her."

"What?" Hermione said in a low tone. Harry started to feel traces of blood lust emanating from his wife as her magic started to flare.

Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, "Ginny is serving detention, her parents already know and all of her potion books and ingredients were confiscated by McGonagall who has also threatened her with suspension."

Hermione seemed to settle a little, "That still doesn't change the fact she tried to give you a lust potion."

Harry smiled and leaned in close to her ear "You're the only girl I ever need or want." He said in a husky tone, making his wife blush, "So what else happened?"

"I've been tutoring Neville and Susan, both are making huge strides. Susan can manifest a full Patronus." Hermione was shocked "What?"

"Yes, I showed her how and she can manifest one. Quiet brilliant." Harry said still amazed.

Hermione looked at Harry "You're teaching me."

"Well I can but we have the first defense club meeting today." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm "Your teaching me, unless you don't wish to sleep with me anymore."

Harry looked shocked "You wouldn't." Hermione smiled "I would, but also read my mind on what I was planning on ordering that I thought you might enjoy."

Harry tried their bond and his face blushed. He sighed "You're wicked."

Hermione smiled "So you will teach me then?"

Harry nodded and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"So now that's settled what are we doing today?"

Harry stood in front of the podium in the great hall, Hermione sat at a table next to him.

The doors opened and Harry and Hermione looked over to see Neville and Susan as well as Luna followed by Ron and many others, Harry could see people from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin.

Once everyone gathered Harry became nervous until he heard Godric speak 'Leaders lead and cowards cower, you are no coward.'

Harry took a deep breath "Alright welcome everyone. This defense club was started to help people learn how to defend themselves. We will meet every day until winter break. Use the break to review what you learn here, any questions?"

One person raised their hand and Harry looked to see it was a Slytherin student. "Yes Nott?"

"Why did the teachers put you in charge? Sure, you beat Umbridge but only cause your mud blood wife immobilized her."

"Enough Nott, 50pts from Slytherin for your mouth." Flitwick said.

Hermione glared at Nott and was about to say something but saw Harry took a step forward. He pulled out his wand and looked at the other students.

"Maybe your ears were too full of wax Nott, so I'll repeat this. My wife is a half-blood. As to why I'm in charge how about a demonstration."

Nott smiled and pulled out his wand.

They took their stances and Nott fired a leg locker jinx. Harry moved to the side, "Expeliamous." Nott's wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught the wand. He walked over to Nott and handed him back his wand.

"You may stay if your serious about defense but if you so much as utter of that that filth from your mouth about my wife or anyone else, I'll show you the door myself."

Nott paled at Harry's words and backed away.

"Alright everyone pair up and don't just stay in house only. Pair up with people outside your house you may learn something."

Harry looked at the students already paired up. Ron and Luna were paired up, Hermione had paired up with Daphne and Neville was with Susan.

Harry looked around the room "Alright asI demonstrated with Nott, you all are to practice disarming your opponent and your opponent will dodge, understood?"

The student's nodded and Harry watched.

"Ron I've seen you run faster than that from spiders, move it." Ron surprised Harry as well as Hermione as he actually listened. He began moving his whole body dodging Luna.

Harry just watched everyone until he saw Neville whipping his wand around. "Neville don't force it, use smaller movements, you've got this." Neville nodded and he did as Harry suggested and Susan's wand flew out of her hand. Neville smiled brightly "I did it."

Pleased with Neville's improvement Harry continued watching. "Susan you're not moving fast enough, death eaters won't wait, you have to move more quickly."

"Right Harry." Susan said moving faster.

He saw Hermione and Daphne were even in movement but he could tell Hermione was holding herself back.

Everything was going well for the defense class.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor.

"You failed yet again Lucius, Crucio!" Voldemort cried.

Lucius fell to the ground convulsing his nerves felt as if they were on fire. While Bellatrix laughed.

"Master, I'm sorry the girl had more power!" Luscious said despite the pain.

Voldemort fired another Crucio. Lucius cried out in pain, "You still failed and it cost me a member of my inner circle."

Voldemort hit Lucius again. Lucius screaming in pain again. Voldemort walked over and using his foot he stepped on Lucius's arm applying pressure close to the stub making it throb.

He placed his wand right between lucious's eyes. The wand glowed a sickly green, Lucius cried for mercy, "Master, I'm sorry please don't, I've been loyal."

"I should kill you Malfoy for your failures." Fearing the next words that would come from his master's mouth Lucius braced himself. Voldemort growled and stuck the tip of his wand into the stub.

Suddenly a silver like mist appeared around the stub and bones began to form and then tendons and muscles finally a silver hand formed.

Lucius was confused "As much as I should kill you, your sway with the ministry is too valuable to me. I'm being merciful by giving you that hand. As for your wand you will need to replace it on your own. Serve me and the hand will serve you, betray me and the hand will kill you. As Wormtail's will kill him if he betrays me."

Lucius got on his hands and knees and bowed to his dark lord.

Bellatrix looked at Lucius "Don't mess up." She began laughing before leaving with the dark lord.

Back at Hogwarts as everyone was heading out of the great hall, Harry and Hermione returned to their suite. There they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

The snow began to heavily fall outside of Hogwarts castle. The castle was quiet and everyone slept peacefully, all except one.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep.

Harry found himself standing amongst the ruins of the hogsmead village. He could see Hermione dueling Lucius. He then heard a haunting voice, "Well Potter what are you waiting for, you have the sword."

Harry looked at the hand holding his wand, instead seeing the sword of Gryffindor. Harry saw Quirrell about to lunge at him and without thinking Harry drove the sword in Quirrell's gut. Harry's eyes went wide when he realized what he had done.

Quirrell began to laugh as his form began to break down into sand. "How can you be a leader of light when you're so ready to kill? Isn't that dark of you?"

Harry looked at Quirrell "No, your wrong I would never-" Quirrell laughed and soon vanished. Harry then saw Dolohov casting a curse and purple flames erupted from his wand and Harry threw the sword at him, cutting Dolohov and he too fell. Voldemort appeared smiling "Yes, you're becoming as bad as me."

Harry swung his sword slicing his foe, who vanished laughing. "I'm nothing like you."

Harry then saw Sirius shaking his head "What's happened to you Harry? You were always such a good kid."

"No Sirius I-" Harry turned to see Hermione crying while being held by Ron. "Harry, how could you, why did you do it Harry."

Harry felt his heart sink seeing his wife in tears. He saw Ron looking to Hermione "I told you he was a prat."

Ron leaned in and Hermione put her arms around his neck and they were about to kiss.

Harry's eyes shot open and he quickly rose up "No!" Fawkes flashed in sensing Harry's distress and began singing his song easing Harry's nerves.

Harry woke covered in a cold sweat, his heart racing. Hermione through the bond she could feel her husband's sudden fear.

Hermione rose up, covering herself with the bed sheets, and looked at Harry "Harry? What's the matter?" Harry looked at Hermione "Sorry it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep I'm just going to sit up for a bit."

Hermione laid back down and Harry got out of bed and put on his boxers and went out of the room and sat in front of the fireplace. He revealed the Gryffindor ring, rubbing circles into the gem, "Godric, I need your advice."

Harry soon found himself outside the castle standing before Godric Gryffindor.

"Harry, as my heir you will always have my wisdom, all you ever need is my advice. You seem troubled, what is it young lion?"

Harry looked at Godric not sure how to ask, "Godric, have you ever killed anyone?"

Godric frowned, "Harry understand back in those days wars were common. When you heed the call to battle, you had to fight or the ones you are fighting for would fall. Your enemy will kill you, then your loved ones. Yes my sword has tasted blood but it was to defend the ones I loved."

Harry frowned "What if the ones I love don't agree with what I did?"

"That is for them to decide, you acted in defense, you killed to defend your wife. The spell that the enemy used was very dark it could have killed her and the guilt you may feel now wouldn't compare to what you would have if she had fallen."

Harry nodded and found himself back in his suite. He went back to the bedroom, he saw his wife's sleeping form and crawled into bed next to her. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep.

The next morning came and Hermione woke seeing Harry was still asleep. She gently shook him "Harry come on we have classes wake up."

Harry didn't move, Hermione leaned in "Harry wake up and we can have a shower together." Harry moved slightly, Hermione thought quickly and smirked she kissed him and said "Harry wake up I need you."

Harry woke up and slowly risen, Hermione smiled "Glad you woke up I thought I would have to hit you with an aquamenti to wake you up."

Harry didn't meet her eyes "Sorry, come on lets go get ready."

Harry walked towards the shower before Hermione could join him she heard the water already going.

Hermione knew something was off about her husband, he didn't seem all there. She wanted to know what was wrong but Harry's mind was quiet.

He came out of the shower "It's all yours Hermione." Confused and slightly disappointed Hermione gathered her robe and headed for the shower.

Once ready they went to the great hall, Neville sat next to them "Hey guys, yesterday's club meeting was great." Hermione smiled "Thanks Neville, I saw you disarm Susan a few times yesterday, that was great."

Neville nodded "Thanks Hermione, but if it wasn't easy, she is quick. Thanks again Harry for the help."

Harry looked at Neville, "huh? Oh yeah, no problem Neville." Harry said smiling, the twins walked over and began talking to Harry.

Neville looked at Hermione "What's wrong with Harry? He looks exhausted." Hermione frowned "I don't know, he had a nightmare last night and won't talk to me about it."

Neville frowned "What's happening at the next club meeting?"

"It's a review and there will be matches so everyone sees proper dueling."

Neville smiled "Can't wait."

After breakfast Harry kissed Hermione as they made their way to the their next class. Harry had been doing better in potions and Snape has been going easier on Harry and Neville.

Harry and Neville finished making their pepper up potion and Snape inspected it. "Passable."

Harry thanked the professor, once class finished Snape looked at Harry "Lord Potter a word." Harry was confused by the potion teachers actions.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said politely.

Snape clasped his hands together, "I received word from Gringotts the other day. Only then due to my absence over the summer. I was busy gathering ingredients, stocking up on those that went missing last year.

I received the things your mother and father left me and I heard their last words. I reflected on my previous years with you and I wish to apologize for my treatment of you. I thought you were like your father and I let my anger at him cloud my judgement, I see a lot of your mother in you as well. Have a good day."

Harry walked out of the potions class stunned never did he think Snape of all people would apologize to him.

Harry found Hermione waiting for him. "What did Professor Snape want?"

"He wanted to apologize to me."

Hermione looked shocked at that. They then made their way to the great hall for the next club meeting.

Harry took his place in front of the room, "Ok everyone, we did disarming and dodging last time, today were going to put what we learned yesterday into practice dueling today. We are going to see a demonstration, I want Hermione Potter and Daphne Greengrass to step up."

Hermione and Daphne stepped forward and everyone stood in a circle around them. Flitwick stood by as a referee and Harry looked at the girls. "Ok you two, you are to use minor spells only, nothing dangerous at each other." Harry said looking at both.

Hermione and Daphne nodded, Flitwick looked at two of his best students "Alright ladies bow to your opponent and then begin."

Hermione and Daphne bowed and took their stances. Their wands raised and Hermione was the first to go, "Locomotor Mortis."

Daphne dodged and pointed her wand at Hermione and shot fired hitting Hermione suddenly Hermione's hair began growing longer and thicker covering her eyes and grew long in the back reaching past her the center of her back. Everyone but Harry and Flitwick couldn't help but laugh.

Harry saw Hermione's long hair, he did like her hair long, it looked nice.

Hermione tried to undo the charm, then pointed her wand at her hair "Finite incantem." Her hair suddenly was back to normal.

Daphne using this time to her advantage and pointed her wand at the floor "Aqua Eructo." Daphne's wand spouted a large stream of water on the floor then she touched the tip of her wand to the water. "Glacius."

The water quickly froze Hermione jumped out of the way but her feet had hit the ice and she slid across the ice.

Harry began to feel an odd sensation from the Slytherin Ring. He then heard a voice 'She is quite cunning. Yes a true Slytherin, unlike those of my house who worship the one who tainted Slytherin house, make her an ally boy.'

Harry was surprised to hear Slytherin speak 'Why speak now Salazar Slytherin? You have been silent most of the year, why now?'

'You didn't need my aide, but for the fairness of the school that girl represents what it means to truly belong to my house.'

Harry nodded and continued watching the fight. Hermione looked at the ice and pointed her wand at the ice "Bombarda." The ice exploded and flew at Daphne who moved her wand "Protego." The shards of ice hit the barrier breaking instantly.

Daphne dropped the barrier, ready to attack again but saw Hermione's wand glowing "Expelliarmus."

Daphne dodged but Hermione not wasting time and giving Daphne no chance to get her footing, pointed her wand at Daphne "Stupefy." Daphne's eyes went wide and she dodged again only to be lined up for Hermione's next spell "Expelliarmus."

Daphne's wand flew from her hand and hit the floor. Flitwick nodded "Mrs. Potter is the winner and 20 points to Slytherin for Daphne's use of charms." Everyone applauded for the two witches.

Daphne looked at Hermione "Nice way of keeping me off my footing Hermione."

"Thanks Daph, nice use of water and ice but please don't grow my hair out like that again." Hermione said laughing.

Daphne gave her a wicked grin "I dunno, your husband seemed to like it." Hermione looked at Harry 'Like my hair long Harry?'

Harry blushed making Hermione laugh. Harry looked at the room "Alright whose next?"

The twins ran up "We would be happy to."

Harry nodded and the twins took their stances, Flitwick looked at them "Same rules gentlemen begin."

Fred looked at his brother "Hey George I won't make you fall flat on your face."

George laughed "Thanks mate."

They bowed, Fred fired a leg locker while George used Riddikulus. George fell on his face and Fred was soon standing dressed like their mother at platform 9 3/4's.

Everyone had a good laugh when the twins started wrestling trying to beat the other. It was ruled a tie.

Ron was next and he had to duel a Ravenclaw known as Terry Boot. He won, but barely.

The next was Luna who dueled Lavender Brown.

Harry applauded the people who dueled, "Alright everyone that will be it till after Holidays. Please review over the break."

Harry was making sure the great hall was clean and Hermione looked at him "We better get packed if we're going to catch the train."

Harry nodded and called out "Dobby."

Dobby appeared "Master Harry Potter calls Dobby, how may Dobby serve?"

"Can you pack our trunks so they are ready when Hermione and I get back to the suite?"

Dobby nodded and was gone in snap. Harry gave Hermione his arm and she wrapped her arm around his and they made their way to the suite.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

It was a quiet ride back on the train Harry barely spoke a word, which worried Hermione with her not being able to read his thoughts.

They arrived at Kings Cross and Hermione and Harry left the train. They said their good byes to Neville, Susan and Luna. Harry and Hermione were civil with Ron.

They passed through the barrier and Hermione spotted her mother standing next to Remus. She ran to her mother and they hugged. "Hey Princess, how was school?"

"It was great Mum." Emma looked to Harry seeing he looked very sad. She hugged him which surprised him "Hello Harry, welcome back." Harry raised his arms hugging her back. Wondering if this was the kind of hug his mother would give him.

Remus looked to them "Alright were going to apparate, since Emma got her license." Hermione turned to look at her mother surprised "What? Why didn't you tell me."

Emma smiled as her daughter and hugged her, "I'm not allowed to surprise my daughter." They apparated and Remus grabbed Harry and they vanished.

They wound up outside Grimmauld Place and Harry opened the door to see Sirius hanging decorations. Sirius turned to see his Godson, "Harry, welcome home. Sorry about not being at the station pup, lots to do here."

Harry nodded and Sirius could see Harry was still troubled by what had happened. "Come on pup, let's go to my study."

Harry walked with Sirius into a room with an old desk Sirius leaned back against the desk, his arms crossed. He looked at Harry "It's still tearing you up inside isn't?"

Harry frowned not saying a word and Sirius knew Harry was hiding it.

Nothing was said until Harry finally spoke "Yes, it's bothered me ever since it happened, Sirius. What if I'm going dark?"

"Harry, listen to me now, very carefully. You are not a bad person, you are just a good person that bad things have happened to. Don't split the world into light and dark, we all have both in us. It's what we choose to act upon that defines us. I myself have been in the exact same situation when I was in auror training."

Harry looked at Sirius shocked. Sirius nodded "Come here and I'll tell you about the time I rescued Amy." Harry walked over and Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"When I was still a rookie, Amy and I thought we could handle chasing down dark witches and wizards. One day we followed Moody on an assignment. It was dark and raining, Moody was trailing a nasty dark wizard who he had a grudge against.

We followed him down Knockturn Alley, we being rookies had no business being down there. What we didn't know was the dark wizard was trailing us. Moody went on a head and left us behind.

Amy suddenly got captured and I turned and saw the wizard had his wand pointed at Amy. He threatened me that if I made a sound, her head would be blown off. Fearing for her life I raised my wand and fired a Reducto, blowing off the man's arm.

He fell, letting go of Amy and she ran over to me, I put her behind me and the man took his wand and started to fire the killing curse. I hit him with a blasting curse right in his chest which ruptured his lungs along with his back.

Moody found us, I was a mess and Amy was crying. Moody took me to a pub and gave me a glass of whiskey and told me to have a drink. I asked 'Why? I killed a man tonight.'

Well Moody looked at me and said 'Yes, but the man you killed wouldn't have thought twice about killing you and Amelia. He was wanted for killing more than ten people magical and muggle alike.'

You stopped him before more people could die at his hand. So, you could say I did kill but it was to defend someone. Amy thanked me and helped me realize if I hadn't done what I did she wouldn't be here and I would have regretted her loss."

Harry frowned "I understand if Hermione was injured I-," Harry began to tear up and Sirius hugged him. "Don't think about it Harry, Hermione's here with us that's what is important."

Harry wiped away his tears "I didn't tell her about Dolohov."

Sirius looked at Harry "Oh?"

"I'm afraid what she will think, what her mother will think of me. What if they hate me, what if Hermione dooesn't-?"

Sirius heard a knock at the door, turning he saw Emma at the door. "Sirius, can Harry and I have a moment?"

Harry became afraid wondering how much Emma had heard? What was she thinking now? Would she tell him to stay away from Hermione? His heart felt like it was sinking.

Sirius nodded and he closed the door behind him. Emma looked to Harry, "Emma, how much did you hear?"

She gave Harry a sad look "The whole thing, Amelia and I have been talking about what happened."

Harry's eyes went wide and braced himself for what Emma would say next. She threw her arms around him and hugged him like Hermione would. Harry was startled and he tensed up.

"Thank you, you saved her, you protected my daughter." Emma said tearing up.

"You're not angry with me?" Harry said still in shock.

Emma looked to him, slightly bewildered "Angry Harry? No, I'm just glad you and Hermione are home safe and sound."

Harry frowned and Emma looked at him, her motherly instincts took over and she held him as he began to tremble. "I thought if you and Hermione knew what I had done, you would hate me."

Emma was shocked, "goodness no Harry. Has Hermione told you her dad served in the military?" Harry shook his head, "Dan served the military before becoming a dentist. War broke out and he had to fight, when he came home he was a wreck. He was afraid I wouldn't love him because he had killed people. So, I showed him I wasn't going anywhere and I helped him through it. Just like I know if you talk to Hermione she will do the same. Understand me? Harry, Hermione understands warriors have to kill sometimes."

Harry looked at Emma and hugged her, thanking her for her reassurance. Emma smiled "Your welcome, do you want to talk to Hermione?"

Harry nodded and Emma left the room closing the door behind her. She walked towards the living room passing Sirius. "How is he?" Sirius said worriedly. Emma looked to him "Better, but it's not us he needs right now." Knowing what Emma meant Sirius nodded.

Emma entered the living room seeing Hermione and Remus decorating. Emma looked to her daughter.

"Hermione," Emma said getting her daughters attention. Hermione turned to face her mother. Emma pointed to the hallway "Harry needs you." Hermione placed the ornaments down and went to go see Harry.

Emma looked to Remus "Want some help?" She said coyly, smirking at the werewolf, she picked up some ornaments.

Hermione walked into the study and saw Harry. "Hey love, mum said you needed me?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Hermione I need to tell you something." Hermione nodded as she suddenly felt a wave of nervousness coming from her husband.

"That day in the village when you fought Lucius and the other Death Eaters attacked, one tried to curse you and I stopped him." Harry started to tear up, "When I thought he fainted, I actually had killed him and-" Harry was soon silenced as Hermione kissed him. Once Hermione knew Harry was calm. she pulled back and looked at him while holding his shoulders. "Is that why you got up the other night?" Harry nodded and Hermione hugged him "Harry, I have thought something was wrong since that day. You seemed off, you should have said something. I was afraid I had done something to upset you."

Harry looked to his wife, "You? No Mione you're brilliant, So you're not angry? I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Hermione swatted him on the back of the head "No, I'm grateful you saved me from getting cursed, but I'm mad you didn't come to me sooner. I told you, I'll stand by you through everything. Don't shut our link again, it worries me." Harry smiled and Hermione did as well as she moved in and hugged Harry.

They left Sirius's study and walked out to the living room hand in hand. Sirius saw them and he and Emma smiled. "Hey you two, everything alright?"

Hermione and Harry nodded and Harry said "it is now." Sirius gave them a smirk, "Good, look up." Harry and Hermione looked up and saw Mistletoe.

Sirius barked with laughter and Hermione got an idea from a book given to her by her mother. She looked at Harry, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Sirius was surprised and Emma was shocked by her daughter's boldness. Hermione separated herself from Harry seeing he was dazed with a goofy grin across his face.

She wiped her mouth and smiled "More than satisfactory." She said as she was grabbed tree ornaments from a box on the floor.

"Brilliant," was all Harry could say.

Sirius barked with laughter and Emma looked at Hermione, "That wasn't how a lady kisses her husband Hermione."

Hermione gave her mother a cheeky grin, "Page 294 of that journal from your college years you gave me."

Emma blushed "Right then, just keep the adult stuff in your bedroom. Don't give your mother a heart attack."

Remus was looking at Emma "Emma give me a hand in the kitchen. If we're having guests tonight, I'm sure they would want to eat."

Emma nodded and walked to the kitchen. Hermione saw the look her mother was giving Remus and thought something was going on there.

Hermione looked to Sirius "Guests tonight? What for?"

Sirius gave Hermione a smile "Having a holiday party, good way to lighten the mood. You know, fancy attire and all that. You and Harry should get dressed in your new dress robes with the Potter crests curtesy of one Lord Black."

Hermione hugged Sirius and grabbed Harry so they could get ready.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Harry dressed up in his new robes which were black with his house emblem in gold. Hermione put on a red dress with the Potter logo on the front. She put on her makeup and they left their room.

People had started arriving. Tonk's, Andromeda and her husband Ted were outside and Hermione could see her mom talking to Remus, Sirius was opening the door.

"Welcome everyone, come in."

The Tonk's family entered, next came Amelia and Susan. Sirius bowed and kissed Amelia's hand. "Amy, you look enchanting tonight," Sirius said bringing a blush to Amelia's face.

Sirius looked at Susan and repeated his greeting with kissing her hand. "Lady Hufflepuff, welcome to my home." Susan smiled and curtsied. "Thank you Lord Black."

Susan walked in and not too far behind Neville followed her in and Sirius bowed, "Scion Longbottom welcome to my home." Neville bowed back "Thank you for your welcome Lord Black."

Neville and Susan walked over to Harry and Hermione and they both handed Hermione and Harry gifts and began to talk.

They heard a knock at the door which Sirius opened to see the twins and Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Sirius smiled "Welcome back boys and good evening ladies come on in." The twins bowed and said "Thanks for having us back Lord Black."

Sirius looked behind them curious "Where are your parent's boys?"

"They will be here soon just waiting on Bill and Ginny."

The twins joined Harry and the group.

The door knocked again. Sirius opened it and saw Arthur and Molly there along with Ginny and her oldest brother Bill. Arthur bowed "Much too kind of you to have us back Lord Black."

Sirius placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder "It's a time to celebrate old friend, just as long as there won't be any funny business." Sirius said looking at Molly who was very quiet remembering the talk she had had with Arthur.

Ginny followed her parents inside, ignoring Sirius. She was about to join the other teens but felt a firm hand on her shoulder turning to see her father. "Ginevra, remember the agreement we discussed."

Ginny remained silent, knowing if she made a scene again the punishment would make degnoming the garden look like a cake walk. She stayed by the wall.

Sirius looked at Bill, "Nice to see you again Bill. Please help yourself to a drink." Bill nodded "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius then heard another knock. He opened the door to see Luna Lovegood. He bowed "Welcome to my home Ms. Lovegood." Luna curtsied, "Why thank you Lord Black." Sirius couldn't see her father. "Luna you're not here by yourself are you?"

Luna shook her head, she looked at the left "Come here."

Sirius saw Ron and was about to say something remembering his godson being punched. Ron kneeled down "Please Lord Black, I know I shouldn't be welcomed here after hitting Lord Potter on his birthday, but I swear I'm trying to make amends for my regrettable actions in the past." Ron winced, trying to prepare himself for what was coming next.

Sirius marvelled by the change of attitude in the boy said "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in out of the cold, you're Ms. Lovegood's escort are you not? If you're a man you won't keep her waiting." Sirius said in a angry tone.

Ron shot up straight "Yes sir."

Sirius watched Ron take Luna's arm and walk her in, she looked over Ron's shoulder seeing Sirius trying to hold back his laughter.

The teens were talking about school and the adults were talking about the ministry, Sirius growing tired of the stuffy talk and looked at Amelia. He gave her a smirk and she walked over "And what do you have planned Sirius?" Sirius placed a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt "Your accusations wound me my love."

Amelia raised an eyebrow "Can it Black, I know that look means trouble," Sirius walked over to the record player and dusted off a record and dropped it on the player. Placing the needle on the record and tapped the player with his wand. Music began to play and he took Amelia by the hand and went to the middle of the room.

"Sirius?" was all Amelia had a chance to say, the teens heard the music start to play Fred and George bowed to their dates offering their hands and the girls took their hands and walked over to Sirius and Amelia and began to dance.

Luna and Ron soon joined them along with Arthur and Molly.

Sirius looked at Remus he got Amelia to follow his lead and looked at the wolf and signaled him to look where he's pointing. Remus looked at Emma and shrugged and Sirius pointed to Remus and pointed to Emma and then signaled to what he and Amelia were doing. Remus shook his head and Sirius gave him a look that meant do it or else. Remus sighed and walked over to where Emma was.

Emma looked at Remus as he offered her his hand "Care to dance?" Emma smiled, "I thought you would never ask." Bill looked at Tonks "Hey, long time no see Nym, I don't suppose one dance will kill us?" Tonks looked at Bill seeing him giving her a smile, she grinned "No, I guess not."

They walked to the dance floor and began to dance followed by Ted and Andromeda, Harry looked at Neville who was watching everyone. "What's up mate? You can dance go enjoy yourself." Neville frowned "I'd like to but, after what you told me, I don't think I want to dance with Ginny."

Harry looked at Neville understanding, he then looked at Hermione and Susan. "Why not ask Susan?" Neville paled "Um no, I don't think she would." Harry looked at Neville "Neville, I've seen you speak out and defend yourself against Bellatrix, ask Susan to dance."

Neville looked at Harry "But," Harry looked at him sternly "Neville are you a lion?" Neville shook his head. "Then be one and call on that bravery I've seen so many times this year." Harry said sternly. Neville looked at Susan "How do I ask her?"

Harry thought for a moment then gave a look that would put Sirius to shame, He walked over to Hermione who was still talking to Susan and kissed her by the neck. Hermione's eyes went wide and looked at Harry "Harry?" Hermione said confused and he took her by the hand and they began to dance.

Neville looked at Susan "Um, care to dance?"

Susan looked at Neville "Sure, Neville."

Everyone was dancing except Ginny who grabbed one of the cups off the table, not realising what she was drinking. She took a few gulps, while watching everyone dance, the song began to change and Sirius grinned and looked at his godson. Hermione smiled brightly and Harry looked at her confused. Till he heard her say "I need a hero." He smiled and they began to dance and Harry spun his wife pulling her back into his embrace.

Sirius barked with laughter and everyone watched as the two were dancing. Ginny was furious and when her glass was empty, she grabbed another drink. She started feeling light headed by her third cup and the music stopped.

Hermione was laughing from all the fun sh and her husband were having. "Excuse me I have to go to the loo for a moment." Harry smiled "Hurry back love." Once Hermione was out of sight, Ginny saw Harry sitting in a chair while the others kept dancing to the next song. She walked over almost stumbling, she couldn't help but giggle.

Ron and Luna danced but then Luna had a sudden dazed expression on her face "Oh no." Ron looked at Luna "What? did I do something wrong?" Luna looked at Ron "What? No, of course not Ronald. Where's Harry?" Ron looked around the room not seeing him dancing. "He's somewhere ,why?" Luna looked at Ron "Something bad is about to happen, really bad." Ron suddenly became worried, Luna told him she was a seer. She could see everyone else's future but her own and unlike the Divination Professor, Luna was very accurate.

Harry sat watching everyone when suddenly out of the blue Ginny jumped into his lap. "Hey Harry, you look smashing, why are you by yourself?" , Harry looked at Ginny and he could smell alcohol on her breath. "Hermione," feeling he needed to remind Ginny once again "my wife is in the loo."

Ginny stuck her tongue out, "That witch, you're a lord of three houses, she should be here pleasing you, I could please you," Ginny said moving her hand from Harry's shoulder down his chest. Harry didn't like where this was going. Ginny leaned in close "I could please you, I would let you do anything with me, all you have to do is ask." Harry tried pushing Ginny off but she held on tight "Ginny get off me, you're drunk and don't know what your doing." Harry said continuing to trying to break free.

Ginny gave him a saucy grin, "Oh no I know what I'm doing. I've been practicing, all those previous boys were training for you." Ginny tried to kiss the young lord.

Hermione was finished in the loo and gave herself one final check to make sure she still looked ok. She went to open the door, just as her hand touched the knob, she could sense Harry panic.

She opened the door and walked back into the room. Looking past the people dancing she saw Ginny draping herself over her husband. ' _Can't a girl go to the loo without some scarlet harlot trying to steal her husband?_ '

Hermione walked past the dancers and Luna noticedHermione and could see Hermione was more furious than a horntail. "Uh oh." Luna said, afraid her vision is about to come true. Ron looked at Luna and then to where she was looking and Ron saw Hermione looking like she did when she punched Malfoy. "What's going on?"

Hermione marched over to where Ginny and Harry were. Remus felt a blood lust and looked at Hermione and saw Ginny on top of a scared looking Harry. He turned off the music and Ginny looked up. "Oh, music stopped," she looked at Harry "Guess we can go make our own music." Harry became terrified but it wasn't because of Ginny.

"NOT WITH MY HARRY YOU WON'T, YOU TROLLOP!" Hermione said, Ginny turned to see Hermione. "Ohhh the bookworms angry, hey who you calling a trollop?"

"You, now get off of him." Hermione demanded. Ginny ignored her and leaned in trying to kiss Harry. Hermione walked over to Ginny and grabbed a good hand full of Ginny's hair and pulled. Ginny's eyes went wide "Ow, ow let go!" Ginny said before falling on the floor with a loud thump.

Ginny struggled to get back on her feet, "Why did you do that, we were about to have fun."

Harry looked at Ginny feeling dirty "Bollocks to what you're thinking Ginny, I wouldn't touch you with someone else's hands." Ginny looked at Harry, then looked down at his pants. Seeing where she was looking Hermione looked at Ginny "Get your eyes off MY property right now!"

"Or what you minger? Going to spank me, puh-lease."

Molly was shocked "Ginerva Molly Weasley." She looked over at her mother and smiled "Yes Mum, present." Arthur looked at the cup on the floor by the chair, he picked it up and smelled the inside of the cup and his eyes went wide "She's been drinking fire whiskey!"

Ginny smiled "Yeah I was and it's good, and so am I." Ginny said giving Harry a suggestive wink. Hermione looked at Harry and Harry thought to her ' _I swear Hermione, you were and are my first and only_.' Hermione gave Harry a look ' _I know Harry, but I'm still putting this scarlet… witch in her place.'_

Hermione looked at Ginny, putting her hands on her hips "Listen here _witch,_ whatever you're planning with _my_ , and I can't stress this enough, _my_ Harry you can forget it." Hermione grabbed Harry by the tie and kissed him the same way her mother asked her not too. Once they separated Harry was left in a daze and Hermione looked at Ginny and said "You see, MINE?", Ginny nodded.

Hermione seeing Ginny was indeed three sheets to the wind decided she really had to drive her point across. "Good, he's mine. He's my husband and I own everything, especially what you were looking at. There won't be any music made and you are definitely not getting any bedroom time you little tart." Harry was blushing by the time Hermione finished and Ginny became very red but not from embarrassment, she was angry. Hermione turned to look at Harry "Are you alright? Did she touch anything she shouldn't?"

Harry looked at Hermione "No, but I was afraid that was where she was planning on going."

Ginny grabbed Hermione and spun her around and punched Hermione in the breast. "Ow," Hermione said grabbing her abused chest. She looked at Ginny who snarled at her, "You mudblood, gold digging trollop, he's mine." Hermione finally had had enough and took out her earrings and removed her necklace and handed them to Harry. "Hold these."

Before anyone could say a word, Hermione wheeled around and punched Ginny in her breast. Ginny let out a gasp, grabbing her now sore breast. Susan, Angelina and Alicia were shocked into stillness by the Gryffindor book worm fighting with Ginny. Luna watched and wished her visions were not always correct. Ron and Harry both stood by dumb founded.

Hermione, using what her father taught her, then slapped Ginny on both cheeks, her hands moving almost too fast to see. She then grabbed Ginny's arm and put her leg behind Ginny's. She pulled Ginny's arm with one hand and pushed her with he other, throwing Ginny off balance and sending her to the floor.

Hermione walked back to Harry grabbing his arm. "Ginny get over him, you daft girl he will never want someone who can't see past his fame." Hermione then looked around the room "Sorry for what you had to witness everyone, I do apologise for my actions. Don't let what I did reflect on my husband or our houses."

Sirius clapped his hands "Truly splendid, as a lady of a house."

Arthur looked at Ginny "Ginevra, you're going to St. Mungos for reasons unrelated to today, but not before having a hangover potion and a cleanser for the alcohol to flush your system. Then it's to the hospital to have you examined. I think your still experiencing issues from your first year."

Ginny looked at her father "But… but Da-".

Molly looked at Arthur, "surely we don't need to go to that extreme?" Arthur looked at Molly "Ginny is drunk and she practically tried to rape Harry in front of everyone, she then attacked Hermione. So yes Molly, I think we do."

Amelia walked over to them "Underage drinking should be reported to the Aurors but that would mean my boyfriend would have to be taken in and seeing how I am a witness St. Mungos is the best option."

Bill looked at Harry and Hermione "Sorry about this guys."

"No problem Bill." Harry said, Arthur grabbed Ginny's arm and got her to her feet. Arthur passed Ginny off to her mother and he bowed in front of Sirius and the Potters. "Please forgive us again, once more a member of my family has ruined a party."

Sirius placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "already forgiven. Speak with Healer Brown, she covered for Harry's father and I more than once. I will also cover the bill." Arthur looked at Sirius "Sirius, I could never," Sirius raised a hand to stop Arthur.

"Say no more, you've worked hard to raise seven children. Whereas I should have been looking out for only two. I can only imagine what you have to do looking after seven. I have more than enough money, no reason I can't help a friend." Sirius said smiling. Arthur thanked Sirius and he and his wife left with Ginny.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was in a rage in his office the Elder wand was nowhere to be found and Harry was no longer under his control. He needed to do something, if it wasn't for the girl he would still have his weapon. He then had an idea and called for Severus Snape.

Severus walked into the Headmaster's office, "Is there something I can help you with Head Master?"

"I need you to make a poison Severus, one undetectable by smell or taste." Dumbledore said, Severus could only guess who it was meant for. "I'm sorry Professor but as my stocks are low I'm still missing ingredients."

"How long will it take for you to acquire them?" Dumbledore said curious.

Severus looked at the headmaster "I believe before the holidays are over." Dumbledore nodded "Have it ready."

Snape left the Headmaster's office, seeing the Headmaster was taking such drastic steps worried the potions master. He went in search of McGonagall, so she may warn the one's he thought the poison was meant for.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Arthur and Molly returned home with Ginny using the floo network, Sirius looked at his guests "Now that that's over, the night is still young. Lets all have fun!"

Everyone cheered and the twins grabbed their dates and began to dance. The adults wanted to relax a bit, so they all had a drink even Amelia.

It was beginning to get late and Neville told Harry and Hermione he had to leave because his grandmother wanted him home before midnight. The then twins left taking Angelina and Alicia home. Ted and Andromeda also left but not before putting their gifts for Sirius and everyone under the tree. Tonk's said her good byes to Bill and everyone and left. Susan began to yawn and Amelia looked at Sirius.

"My love, Susan looks like she's ready for bed, I better take her home." Amelia said kindly to Sirius. He grabbed her hand "Stay the night, I have more than enough rooms."

Amelia thought for a moment and gave Sirius a wicked grin, "Sure why not."

"Rosie, come here." Amelia said kindly and suddenly a house elf appeared. "Yes, Madam how may Rosie serve you?"

"Please bring the gifts here and place them under the tree."

Rosie nodded and then a few more gifts appeared under the tree, She turned to Sirius "I'll help Susan find a room, then I'll come find you." Amelia said in a husky voice.

Hermione looked at Harry "Something on your mind?"

Harry looked at Hermione "Only how close I was to becoming raped by a drunk girl, other than that, not much."

Hermione gave Harry a smirk "Well that won't do." Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and began walking to their bedroom. Hermione looked at her mother, "good night mum."

Emma smiled "Good night dears. Hermione, your package arrived, I put it in your room in your closet." Hermione smiled and began to drag Harry upstairs.

They walked into their room and Harry looked at Hermione "What did you order?"

Hermione smiled "Just wait and see." Hermione looked in the closet and she came out carrying a box and walked into the bathroom. Leaving Harry curious, he then heard "so Harry, you said what Ginny did is giving you the creeps right?"

Harry confused "Yes, what are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione walked out smiling, Harry's jaw hit the floor, he saw Hermione wearing lingerie that showed off her curves in all the right ways. The material flowing from the bra showed what kind of knickers she was wearing.

Hermione giggled and walked over closing his mouth "Close your mouth before a bug flys in."

Harry gave her a feral grin "Bugs can look elsewhere; my mouth is going to be busy."

Hermione grabbed hold of Hermione and put her on the bed, "I take it you approve." Hermione said already knowing the answer. Hermione then looked at the door, casting a powerful locking and silencing charm.

Harry leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss. It was a kiss that curled her toes and would have left her weak at the knees if she hadn't already been lying down. Harry looked in awe at his wife, she gave him a sultry smile, "Still thinking about what Ginny did?"

"Who's Ginny?" Harry said watching his wife undoing the buttons on his dress robes. She then looked at Harry "Good answer, now make love to me Harry," said Hermione who then put her wand to her tummy and cast the contraceptive charm.

Harry gave her a smile,"I love it when you're like this," Harry sat down beside her, wrapping his wife in his arms. Hermione swore her heart almost stopped beating when he kissed her neck with controlled passion, his tongue darting out and drawing tiny, wet circles on her flesh.

Hermione moaned as Harry began sucking on her neck hard, most likely to leave a bruise come morning, "Like what?" Hermione said innocently.

"When you get so irresistible." Harrys said going back to her neck while undoing her bra.

"Calm down, Potter," Hermione said, grabbing his hands and placing them on her now naked breasts. Harry smiled, "You put my hands there and expect me to calm down?" as he began to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he did so. After a while, he moved his hands further down and removed her black panties, leaving her completely unclothed.

He looked at her "Hermione, I don't think I deserve you."

Hermione smiled and cupped his jaw "You do and much more Harry, forget about everyone else tonight. Your relatives, Dumbledore, Voldemort, everyone. The only one you should think about is your wife."

Harry smiled and they kissed once more. He crushed his lips to hers, opening her mouth with his tongue then dipping it inside, probing for and then tasting hers.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned into his kiss, rubbing his chest and kissing him back with all the passion she could. Hermione felt herself growing wet with arousal and knew that pretty soon she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Harry, please," Hermione gasped out when she felt his clothed erection press forward against her abdomen.

Hermione pushed him upright and then hooked her fingers in his waistband. "Mr. Potter you're a little over dressed," she said pulling down his boxers. He stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side,.Hermione gripped Harry's throbbing member in her hands, and began to pump it all she could. At one point he cried out, "Ahhh, Hermione!" and his knees buckled, and she thought he was going to release in her hands.

Instead, he lowered himself onto the bed and lay down on his back, allowing Hermione to climb on top and position herself over him. Hermione smiled, caring only about satisfying their mutual lust.

She lowered herself down until the very tip of his member was resting on her shaven, glistening neither lips. She eased onto his thick shaft about an inch or two, coating him with her juices.

Slowly, teasingly, she slid down onto him, penetrating herself as far as she could go. Relishing the feeling of the hot, thick muscle filling up her moist tunnel.

"Aahhhhh," Hermione sighed, resting her hips against his. spreading a searing heat throughout her nether regions as she relished the pressure, the heat, the feeling of being so filled as she slowly ground her clit against him. Harry moaned beneath her, craving movement. Hermione slowly began to ease herself up and down on him, wanting it to last as long as possible.

Harry had a different plan, suddenly Hermione wasn't on top anymore. He had grabbed hold of her and flipped the both of them over. Not wasting any time he began to thrust in and out, as hard and fast as he could, as deep as he could.

He kissed Hermione passionately, his tongue moving in time with his hips as he slammed his rock-hard cock deep inside her body. This went on for five, ten, fifteen minutes until Harry stopped kissing her and began speaking sweet words in her ear.

Hermione sighed contentedly and Harry buried his face in her neck, and continued to fuck her as deep and hard as he could. Suddenly, he hit Hermione's sweet spot.

"OOOHHH, Harry!" she cried out, arching her back and lifting her hips in attempt to meet the rapid thrusts. "Oh Merlin, you feel SO GOOOOD!"

Hermione could barely talk. she braced herself by anchoring her hands in his thick black hair, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Mmmm... Ooooohhhh!" He hit her sweet spot again, causing Hermione to buck her hips uncontrollably into his as she experienced her first orgasm of the night.

"Oooooohhhhhh! OOOoooohhh! OH- OOOOHHH! HAAARRRYYYY!" Hermione was so incredibly loud. Harry was breathing hard as, moaning, she continued calling out his name in ecstasy . Hermione loving the hot, wet sensations, she could feel her walls pulsating and throbbing around him.

"Heeeerrrrmmmiiiiooonnneeee, I'm getting CLOSE!" Harry was sweating, his movements growing more and more desperate. He latched onto her hips for support and threw his head back as he neared his limit.

"OOOOOooooohhhhhhhh! Hermione, I'm going to come!" Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to allow him better access to her depths and she reached around his neck with her hands and held onto his hair tightly. She was going to climax any moment, and she figured now was as good a time as any.

"Aaaahhhhhh! Harry! Me too! Me too! Me Too!" She repeated rapidly as he began to thrust faster than ever before letting out a loud, wordless moan of intense pleasure.

"HERMIONE! OH MERLIN, HERMIONE! I'M COMING!" He cried out stiffening as he thrust forward one last time before letting go.

Their climaxes over, they lay exhausted, wrapped in each other's embrace.

Harry and Hermione continued to make love until late into the night, falling asleep in the each other's arms.

Morning arrive and Hermione awoke before her husband, smiling she began to kiss his jaw until he soon woke up "Didn't get enough last night love?"

Hermione smiled "Of course not," She began to smile and reach for him, but they heard a knock at the door. "Harry, Hermione make yourselves decent, it's time for presents." They heard Sirius say.

Harry looked at his wife "Do we have to get up?"

Hermione gave him a swat on the chest "Do you want them to try and break in?"

Harry shook his head and they both got dressed and went to the living room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Harry and Hermione left their room and entered the living room. They saw Sirius and Amelia sitting on a couch while Susan, who looked like she was still asleep, was sitting on the floor.

Sirius gave them a look seeing Harry's grin. "Sleep well you two?" Sirius said struggling not to laugh. Amelia hit him on the chest, "Sirius behave yourself, I'm sure they took the correct measures before going at it like rabbits." Sirius then let out a chuckle as did Amelia. Harry and Hermione began to blush crimson.

Emma walked out with mugs of coffee and hot chocolate, "Yes I'm sure they did, Hermione you picked names right? Or are you waiting for the healer to tell you the gender?" Hermione looked at her mother "MUM!" Emma then broke into laughter.

Remus walked in "Alright everyone let's get to opening presents." Hermione looked at Remus seeing he was the most mature adult in the room right now. "Thank you, Remus." He nodded "After presents are open, then we can guess the gender." He said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione just glared at him but Harry was now so red he should be glowing.

Emma handed Hermione and Harry a cup of tea and they began opening presents. Harry received a scabbard for the sword of Gryffindor from Remus. Susan got him a broom maintenance kit, Sirius got him a helmet, which confused Harry who looked at Sirius. "Sirius um why a helmet I don't own a bike." Sirius smiled "Sure you do it's outside." Harry went to look out the window and he saw a motorcycle with the word Marauders painted on the side. Hermione looked at Sirius "You got him a motorcycle?"

Sirius nodded "He loved it when he was a baby, I took him for rides when he wouldn't settle down for his parents," Seeing the look Hermione was giving him, Sirius put up a hand to stop her. "I made sure it has all the safety charms on it and everything is perfectly safe." Harry looked away from the bike and back to Sirius. "But I don't have a license." Amelia smiled and handed him a small box "Then you should open this." Harry opened it to find a motorcycle license with his name on it. He looked up at Amelia who smiled, "a benefit of having the head of the DMLE dating your godfather."

Susan grabbed her gift from under the tree and handed it to Harry a brand new helmet.

Hermione opened her gifts to find a pair of earrings from her mother, a new runes book from Remus. Sirius smiled and handed her a large box. She opened it to find a black dragon skin jacket with the name Potter on the back. She thanked Sirius and Amelia said she placed all the protection charms she could on the jacket for when she rode with Harry, along with giving her an Auror grade wand holster. Harry handed her a small box which she opened to find a charm bracelet with a couple charms on it a cat, a book and a snitch.

She hugged Harry, once they separated Harry put it on her wrist.

Sirius opened his gifts, one being a razor from Harry and Hermione charmed to never dull. Amelia got him a jacket, Remus and Emma got him a watch but also a bottle of anti-flea shampoo. Susan also got him a pair of dragon hide boots.

Remus got a year's supply of wolfsbane potion from Hermione and Harry. Emma got him a new coat and Amelia and Susan both got him a new shirt.

Emma received new spell books along with jewelry from Harry and Hermione. Sirius and Amelia got her a jacket with the crest of Ravenclaw. She then got a gift from Remus, Curious she opened the box to find a wrist band with a wolf crest on it. Nervous about his gift Remus waited for a reaction and Emma saw it. She slipped it on and looked at Remus,"Perfect fit."

Hermione giggled seeing Harry's confusion she just simply hugged him.

Susan got Jewelry from Harry, a new defense book from Hermione, a dress from her aunt with shoes from Sirius and a broom from Remus.

Amelia also received jewelry from Harry and Hermione and a coat from Susan, Remus got her coffee from her favorite coffee house in London. She looked at Sirius and he got up "Well since I got permission from the kids," Sirius reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and turned to Amelia who was now shocked, "Sirius you can't be," Amelia said now gaping as Sirius got down on one knee "Oh Amy but I am, will you do me the honour of becoming the next Lady Black?" Sirius opened the box revealing a gold ring with a black diamond.

Amelia nodded and Sirius slipped it on her finger causing the room to break into cheers.

When suddenly Rosie appeared "Madame Bones!"

Amelia turned to the young elf "Rosie what is the matter?"

"Death eaters and Dementors are attacking the house and he's with them."

Everyone paled at this and Amelia pulled out a long ribbon tied to a rusty key, Sirius grabbed her shoulder "I'm coming too." Harry, Hermione and Susan looked at each other and nodded and Susan looked at her aunt "we are too."

Amelia looked at Susan "Absolutely not, Suzie you may be the heir to Hufflepuff but it is far to dangerous." Harry stepped up and revealed the sword of Gryffindor "Madame Bones, I slew a 60ft basilisk with this very sword, I'm going." Amelia looked shocked at Harry and then Hermione as she stood up beside him "Where he goes, I go." Emma and Remus nodded showing they too were going.

Susan looked at her aunt "That's my home, I want to defend it." Seeing Amelia had no choice "Fine everyone grab on, it's a portkey." They all grabbed the ribbon and vanished.

They reappeared inside the Bones mansion, feeling the house shake and haring explosions. They all raced to the window seeing Dementors flying around. Harry looked down and saw Death Eaters, but then he saw him. Voldemort and next to him was Wormtail. Hermione could see trolls as well "Look at them all."

"I think the real question is why attack Amelia?" Harry said curious. Sirius looked at Amelia "Amy does anyone else know you planned on running for Minister?"

Susan looked at Sirius "Why attack someone whose running for Minister?"

Hermione looked at Susan "As long as Fudge is Minister, Voldemort can manipulate the system. So he has to get rid of the competition."

Amelia shook her head, "No one outside this room knows except for a few Aurors. I'm calling for back up." Sirius looked at Amelia "It will take them awhile to get here.", Harry unable to watch any longer turned. Sirius not looking away from the window said "What do you plan to do Harry?" Harry turned to face Sirius. "I'm going out there."

Sirius turned to his godson "Not unless your prepared to fight, this is no school yard duel. Those Death Eaters are prepared to kill, are you ready to do the same?"

Harry looked away, "I can't just stand by Sirius, I came to fight."

Sirius nodded and Hermione followed him, Sirius grabbed his wand "Remus ready to fight," Remus pulled his wand from his coat. "As always only this time we're following Prongslet."

Sirius chuckled and they headed for the door, Sirius looked at Emma and Amelia. "You two stay here and guard the doors. provide back up until help arrives."

They opened the doors and Harry along with Sirius and Remus cast blasting curses knocking a group of Death Eaters on their backs. Hermione and Susan watched as Dementors were flying in close they held up their wands and said "Expecto Patronum." Suddenly a silver mist shot out of their wands and then out of the mist came out an Otter and Badger. The Otter and Badger flew up and the Dementors were chased away.

Remus fired another blasting curse then noticing the Otter and Badger looked to see Hermione and Susan, "I didn't know you two could cast the Patronus charm."

"Harry taught us." Hermione and Susan said simultaneously.

Harry drew the sword of Gryffindor and charged forward. He cut a troll's leg with the sword leaving a deep wound, while blocking a spell with his wand. The Troll's leg began to turn purple around the opened wound. The Troll fell backwards grabbing its leg, crushing some of Voldemort's followers.

Voldemort growled, growing tired of Harry's interference, he looked at Lucius and Bellatrix. "Deal with the brat." Bellatrix laughed, turning into smoke and flying over the followers as did Lucius.

Sirius saw two Death Eaters flying over, Lucius appeared and fired a spell at Harry, Harry blocked the spell and Lucius grabbed him with the silver hand. "It's time I sent you back to your filthy mud blood mother."

Lucius felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hands off my godson." Lucius turned and suddenly he was punched in the face. Hearing a sickening crunch, Lucius threw his hand over his face hoping to stop the blood from flowing. He looked to the person who punched him seeing Sirius Black.

Sirius and Lucius began exchanging spell fire while Remus went to deal with Bellatrix. Hermione fired a stronger version of the blasting curse while Susan fired a powerful Reducto. They were taking down Trolls and Death Eaters but they were soon being swarmed. Emma and Amelia gave them back up, but there were still too many. One Troll swung its arm at Hermione who blocked his attack with a shield but only barely. Hermione looked at Harry and screamed his name.

Hearing Hermione, Harry turned andseeing they were about to be overrun, he raised his wand "Incendio Maxima." A stream of flames shot from his wand, forcing the Death Eaters back. Harry ran forward while swinging the sword, making sure no one stood in his way.

He then saw white lights flying through the sky. Amelia smiled and Tonks appeared followed by Kingsley and then more Aurors. Harry smiled seeing that back up had finally arrived. He then heard a violent hiss, he turned seeing a snake getting ready to strike. It lunged at Harry and he swung the blade separating the serpent's head from its neck. The snake fell to the ground and black smoke erupted from its body emitting a familiar scream.

Voldemort suddenly felt his heart skip a beat and he fell to his knees. Wormtail looked at his lord. "Master!" Voldemort gave Wormtail a threatening glare. He then yelled "Fall back, everyone fall back." Voldemort looked at Wormtail "Get me out of here now, Wormtail." Wormtail retrieved an old key and grabbed hold of his master's cloak and they vanished.

Lucius was hit by a stupefy by Sirius sending him to the ground, Bellatrix heard the master she pointed her wand at Lucius "Accio Malfoy." Lucius flew over to her and they vanished.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Everyone walked back into the Bones mansion. Harry sheathed his sword. Quickly sitting down, Sirius placed a hand on his Godson's shoulder "You did a splendid job pup."

Hermione sat in his lap exhausted "Brilliant Job," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Amelia hugged Susan proud of her niece. Remus closed the door after Emma walked in shaking by the events that transpired. Remus placed an arm around.

"You did brilliantly." Remus said to Emma, Emma looked at Remus thanking him she then looked at the room. "Is it always like that?"

Harry shook his head, Hermione looked at her mother "Only since Voldemort returned." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand.

Emma looked at Hermione "Why didn't you tell me it was like this Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her mother "If I did you and dad would have pulled me out of school and I would never see Harry again, It still wouldn't make us safe."

Emma looked confused but knew her daughter was right she and Dan would have done everything to protect her. Hermione looked at her mother "It wouldn't have made a difference, I was Harry's friend but at the time I was considered a muggle born so Voldemort would have came for me just the same."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly.

Emma looked everyone "Why is this Voldemort person so bent on going after Harry?"

Remus and Sirius looked angered as was Harry.

Remus looked at Emma "Listen Emma, we don't know exactly why Harry's a target for Voldemort or why he killed Lily and James. The only one who knows is Albus and Voldemort."

Emma sighed "Both would refuse to tell us anything."

Sirius was thinking and Amelia looked at Sirius. "What is it Sirius?" Amelia said intrigued.

"Voldemort had us outnumbered so why call his forces back so quickly?"

Harry and Hermione as well as everyone else looked confused. Hermione pondered she then looked at Harry who was also thinking.

'It couldn't be.' Harry thought, Hermione looked at Harry 'What Harry?"

Everyone looked the couple seeing as if they were having a conversation. Remus looked at the young couple and remembered from the book he bought from Flourish and Blotts.

"They can communicate with thought." Remus said smiling. Everyone looked at Remus and Emma looked at Hermione. "Is this true?" Emma said surprised.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Hermione turned to Harry "So what were you thinking."

"I killed Voldemort's snake, when it died black smoke erupted from it and I heard a scream. When I looked at Voldemort he seemed like he got weaker." Harry said thinking back to the battle.

Sirius noticed it too it was weird. ' _Interesting,_ ' Sirius thought, he looked at everyone "we should head back to my home". Everyone nodded, Amelia had the Auror's go over the grounds make sure it was clear and to have the wards replaced.

Once that was done they headed back to Grimmauld place. They arrived and Remus looked at Emma seeing she was still shook from the battle. "Want a cup of tea?" Remus asked.

Emma smiled at him "Thank you Remus."

Sirius left the room to check the dark books from his family's library for clues. Amelia went to help him despite his warning about the books being dangerous.

Hermione looked at her mum "So mum you and Remus seem to get along really well."

Emma blushed, "We're just good friends."

Hermione gave her mother a look "uh huh."

Emma looked at her daughter's face "What's that supposed to mean you cheeky monkey?"

Hermione looked at her mother "It's just since dad died you haven't been really happy unless your around Remus."

Emma was about to retort when Hermione cut her off. "Dad would want you to be happy mum."

Emma thought for a moment and Remus walked in handing her a cup of tea. "Here you go Emma, just the way you like it."

Emma smiled and Hermione looked at Remus, "Remus do you like my mum." Remus looked at Hermione, Remus smiled "I like to think your mother and I are good friends."

Emma frowned and Hermione didn't accept that answer, "Not what I meant, do you have feelings for my mother?"

Emma looked at Remus waiting to hear his answer. Harry and Hermione watched him as well.

Remus answered sadly "I'm sorry but I only like to think of your mother and I as good friends." Remus said leaving the room.

Emma went to her room leaving the tea behind. Hermione went to go look after her mother. Sirius came up with Amelia "What happened?"

Harry told Sirius what happened and Sirius went to go check on Emma. Harry went to go see Remus.

He found Remus starring out the window. Remus looked away from the window and saw Harry.

"Yes, Harr-," Remus suddenly hit the floor grabbing his jaw. Looking up at Harry who was now starring at him furiously.

"How could you Remus? How could you lie to Emma?"

Remus didn't say a word, Harry walked over to him pulling the werewolf up to his feet. "Tell me why Remus. Hermione knows you love her, but you lied. Why?"

Remus looked at Harry sadly "Harry are you forgetting what I am? I'm a dangerous beast."

Harry rolled his eyes "Once a month and when you're on your potion you're fine. Why are you letting your problem keeping you from finding happiness? Hermione stays with me despite the fact I have a crazed murderer out to kill me. Look at Sirius and Amelia they're engaged."

Remus didn't say anything only looking at the floor. Harry grabbed Remus, making the werewolf look him in the eyes. "My parents said in their will for you to find someone despite your furry problem. The fact you're letting it control you shames their wishes. I'd punch you again if my fist didn't bloody hurt so much. If you're a man, you will tell her how you really feel."

Harry let go of Remus and stormed off. Remus got up and straightened himself out. He walked out of the kitchen and saw Sirius in the hall his arms crossed. He gave Remus a glare but saw the bruise showing on Remus's jaw.

Sirius sighed "Poor choice you made mate, was that Harry's doing?" Sirius said pointing at the bruise. Remus rubbed his jaw "Yea, he's definitely like Prongs, if you don't mind I need to speak with Emma."

Sirius nodded as Remus passed him "Kid beat me to the punch, give her your best mate."

Remus nodded and knocked on Emma's door, Hermione opened the door and saw Remus only sporting a bruise. "What do you want?" Hermione said coldly.

Remus frowned "To speak with Emma and explain myself, you might want to check your husband's hand, he gave me a good right cross."

Hermione's eyes went wide "He punched you?"

Remus nodded almost chuckling "Yea and got me to wise up. If I can I'd like to have that chat before someone else punches me."

Hermione nodded and went to go find Harry.

Remus walked in and closed the door, he could hear whimpering, "Emma?"

Emma turned her eyes bloodshot "What do you want Remus, haven't you done enough."

Remus frowned "I'm sorry Emma, but you know about my curse. I was afraid I would hurt you."

"I don't care about the fact you're a werewolf Remus, if you give m a chance I will show you that." Emma said as more tears fell. Remus lifted his hand slowly.

Wiping away her tears, he gave her a weak smile "Emma, I know what I did was wrong. I lied, I do love you. Do you think you could give this poor fool a chance?"

Emma nodded smiling, she then saw the bruise and was about to ask when Remus said "Harry needed to knock some sense into me for upsetting his mother-in-law."

Emma made a note to thank Harry later. They heard him shout in pain and then Hermione said "Oh Harry, ease your hand into the cold water. Honestly, punching Remus, what were you thinking?"

Remus and Emma chuckled and Emma looked at him "Let's go out there and get that bruise taken care of."

Remus nodded, they left the room and went into the living room, seeing Harry with his fist in a bucket.

They then heard a familiar crack outside and Sirius opened the door and McGonagall walked in. Harry pulled his hand from the bucket and Hermione and Harry greeted McGonagall.

"Hello Professor, happy Christmas." Hermione said sweetly. McGonagall smiled weakly "Thank you Mrs. Potter, I only wish it were happier circumstances."

Harry and Hermione looked at McGonagall confused. Sirius looked at McGonagall "What's going on?"

Sirius lead them into the living room and McGonagall pulled a letter from her robe. "Professor Snape sent me this letter, Dumbledore is growing desperate, he requested a poison made that is not easily detected. He believes Albus wants to poison Mrs. Potter so that Harry would be so grief stricken he would go back to Dumbledore."

Hermione and Emma gasped but then the room started feeling colder. Susan could see her breath. Hermione suddenly felt blood lust and intense fury.

She looked at Harry who was clutching his fists so tightl his knuckles were white. "Harry," Hermione said but the room only kept dropping in temperature.

Hermione had to do something or her husband's judgement would be clouded by his fury and he would do something rash which he probably wouldn't regret.

"How dare he, Dumbledore has crossed the line this time." Harry hissed, his eyes now glowing with power. Hermione, now afraid, stepped in front of her husband.

"Yes, Harry but we have proof, it will be OK love." Hermione said trying to calm him down. Seeing this wasn't working, she kissed him on the lips passionately.

Her husband's fury started to ebb and the room began to warm up. They separated and Hermione smiled "Better?"

Harry gave a weak smile, "slightly, but Dumbledore will pay."

Amelia asked McGonagall for the letter. McGonagall handed her the letter. She turned to Harry "Harry with this Dumbledore just signed his own arrest warrant."

"Fine" said Harry coldly "Take care of it. If you fail, I will kill him. Nobody threatens Hermione."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

Amelia grabbed the letter and was about to head to the DMLE to gather everything she would need to arrest Dumbledore when Harry looked at her.

"I want to be there too," Harry said firmly, Amelia nodded and Hermione stood holding Harry's hand "I'm going too." Hermione along with her mother, Remus and Sirius wanted to join in.

Amelia nodded having been given no other choice. Harry looked at her, "How soon can a team be brought together?"

Amelia sent a Patronus message but only to Auror's she could, without any doubt, trust. They then apparated to the DMLE.

Tonks soon arrived along with three other Auror's, one being a tall man.

Amelia looked at him "Thanks for coming Kingsley."

The man smiled at her "I only wish it was on better terms."

Amelia looked at the Aurors "Alright everyone listen up, Albus Dumbledore, the man who many of you know as the man who made Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has evidence against him of serious crimes."

The Aurors all gasped except for Tonks, Amelia raised her hand to silence them. "The evidence points to multiple counts of child endangerment, stealing from a noble house, forging of marriage contracts for children who were not under his legal authority and now, of planning the assassination of Lady Potter who is also the heir of Ravenclaw."

Harry squeezed his wife's hand, as they watched Amelia inform the Aurors.

"Alright you lot, any questions?"

No one said a word, Amelia nodded "Okay, we're heading out."

They Sirius pulled out a key and Harry's group arrived in the great hall, not seeing the Aurors, Harry turned to Amelia. "Where are the Aurors?"

Sirius looked at Harry "They don't have a port key or a girlfriend who allows you to make them."

They went to the main doors allowing the Aurors in and they ran to the Headmaster's office. They walked in to see Dumbledore standing in his office.

Amelia looked at Dumbledore, "Albus Dumbledore, you are to come with us."

Dumbledore smiled, not dropping the grandfather persona.

Harry, Hermione and Susan heard the founders say "Stay on your guard."

Dumbledore looked at Amelia "I'm sorry, but i have no intentions of going to Azkaban."

The Aurors raised their wand's, Dumbledore smiled "You know, Madame Bones I pride myself on being an educator,"

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and then pulled his hand out. One of the Aurors said "Drop your wand and whatever your holding and get down on the ground."

Dumbledore dropped a stone and everyone watched as the stone fell.

Hermione saw the stone and noticed the rune and immediately shouted "Get back its a bla-" before she could say anything else the rune activated and a burst erupted from the stone.

Harry drew the sword of Gryffindor and drove into the ground. The blast knocked down the others hard. Hermione raised a shield and Susan caught her, stopping her from falling, while Harry used the sword to keep himself from being knocked down.

Once the burst ended, Dumbledore ran from his office. Harry saw the headmaster leave and straightened from his crouch and ran after him "No you don't."

Hermione called out to Harry telling him to wait, but he still gave chase.

Harry chased Dumbledore into the great hall where they were now stood facing each other. Dumbledore looked at him, "Harry, when I said I had no intention of going to Azkaban, I meant it. You need me, there are things you have not yet discovered." At this point, Hermione and Susan made it into the great hall with Sirius and the others not far behind.

As she reached there, Hermione heard Dumbledore talking to Harry "Even with Ms. Granger's help, you need my guidance Harry, she has altered your way of thinking."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, his anger building. "No, it's Hermione Potter. My _wife_ has helped me much more than you, she has helped me see the truth."

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Hermione. "She is the problem not the solution. Seeing as you can't see clearly, I'll fix the problem," with that Dumbledore raised his wand "Reducto."

Harry stepped in front of the spell and raised his wand, hearing Godric speak, Harry shouted "Aegis." Suddenly a barrier erected around Harry, Hermione and Susan protecting them.

The Headmaster's spell hit the barrier only to be stopped. Harry looked at his Holly wand to see it was charred. Hermione handed Harry her wand, he smiled as he sensed a warm feeling emanating from Hermione wand as if it trusted him.

Harry looked at Dumbledore "We're going to settle this."

Dumbledore smiled, "quite right Harry." They both took their stance. Dumbledore flicked his wand sending two red sparks at Harry, one after the other. Harry knocked the spells to the floor.

Harry fired back with, "Stupefy." Dumbledore side-stepped out the way. "If you're going to bring me down Harry, you're going to have to try harder. You don't get to be my age just sitting back and eating candy."

"No, you have to lie, cheat and steal as well" riposted Harry. Dumbledore swished his wand back and forth, Harry could see sparks erupting from the tip of the wand until the sparks became a flame and Dumbledore sent a stream of fire at Harry.

Hermione screamed "Harry!"

Harry raised his wand "Aquamenti." Water sprang from the tip of the wand hitting the fire creating a veil of steam. Unable to see Harry in the mist, Dumbledore spun and swung his arm and created a gust of wind blowing the steam away.

He still couldn't see Harry when he then heard a sword being drawn. Dumbledore turned to see Harry about to strike and jumped back avoiding the sword, but losing part of his beard in the process.

Dumbledore looked at a suit of armour and pointed his wand at the sword and it flew to him, picking the sword out of the air he swung and blocked Harry's next stroke.

"You have been living with Sirius, let's see if you learned from him." The two began mixing sword strikes and spell fire.

The two kept clashing back and forth. Sirius, Amelia and the Aurors arrived, all watching in awe. Kingsley leaned over to Amelia "Dumbledore's got style but that kid's got skill."

Amelia smiled "That kid is my godson."

Sirius smiled "Get him Harry."

Harry and Dumbledore crossed blades and Harry looked at Dumbledore, "You sent me to live with the Dursley's," Harry took a step forward and Dumbledore stepped back "Where they didn't show me love, where i was treated no better than a house elf."

Harry swung hard and Dumbledore barely blocked the attack as his sword began to chip.

"You sealed my parent's will preventing me from growing up with Sirius or Remus."

Harry swung hard again chipping Dumbledore's sword further, for while it was a real sword, it was no match for the Goblin made Sword of Gryffindor. "You stole money from my vault and tried to marry me off to a girl I don't love." Swinging harder, Harry saw the Headmaster's sword was cracking. "You tried to have Hermione killed, the girl I love killed." Harry swung again putting his magic into the stroke.

Dumbledore went to block the angry young lord's attack only to see the sword blade shatter into pieces.

Dumbledore turned into a white light and flew around landing behind Harry. Thereby stepping into the water left from Harry's Aquamenti. He raised his wand "It's over Harry," Harry looked at the floor seeing the puddle. He looked at Hermione, 'put up a barrier and don't step where it's wet.'

Hermione nodded telling everyone to step back as threw up a barrier.

Harry looked at the floor, "Dumbledore you asked if I learned anything from Sirius correct?"

Dumbledore didn't lower his wand "I did, but make one wrong move Harry and you will give me no other choice."

Harry smiled pointing the wand at the water "Electricae." Dumbledore looked at Harry "So what did Sirius teach you?"

Harry smiled "When Marauder's see an opening they take it." Dumbledore looked at where the wand was pointing and a bolt of lightning hit the water at his feet. Dumbledore shouted as he was shocked.

Once the electricity was gone, Dumbledore fell to his knees barely able to move. Harry kicked his wand away and Hermione raced out to her husband.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around him. "You did it!" Harry smiled, holding his wife "No, we did it, I used your wand."

Amelia and Kingsley slapped a pair of cuffs on Dumbledore with magic suppressing runes, preventing the old wizard from using his magic.

Amelia looked at Kingsley "Read him his rights Kingsley and take him to a holding cell." Kingsley nodded and they left.

Amelia looked at Harry "Some impressive moves there kid, you should be an Auror."

Hermione smiled "Or a teacher, only one other than Remus knew what they were doing."

Sirius smiled "Well now that the excitement is over let's inform McGonagall and head back to my place for a feast."

Everyone agreed, so they informed McGonagall who smiled upon hearing that everyone was alright but was saddened to hear what the Headmaster had done.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

Harry along with everyone else, watched as Dumbledore, flanked by the Aurors, walked through the doors of the great hall for the last time. They then all gathered back into the headmaster's office.

Sirius looked at Harry "So now Dumbledore is in chains, what's the next move?"

Harry thought for a moment then said with grim look "Now we go after Riddle."

Amelia and McGonagall looked at Harry confused, Harry sighed and explained "Voldemort." He saw Amelia and McGonagall flinch at the dark lord's name, "Oh come on it's a fake name, his real name is Tom Riddle. He was a Slytherin student a half blood like myself, the only difference was his mother was magical and his father was a muggle."

McGonagall's eyes grew wide "Thomas Riddle?"

Everyone looked at McGonagall, Harry looked at the new headmistress "You knew him?"

McGonagall frowned "It was back when I was studying under the previous transfiguration teacher. He was not only a bright student, but he was also Slytherin's prefect and was on his way to becoming head boy. Never in all my years would imagine him being the darkest wizard since Grindlewald."

Sirius scoffed "Never judge a book by its cover. My advice is, if were going after Voldemort with Dumbledore out of the way, then Harry you need to get your club ready. I don't to be a seer to know there will be a war coming."

Harry nodded, Harry then looked at Amelia "Better make preparations Aunt Amelia. If you win and become the next minister of magic, I suggest you clean out the ministry. Someone ratted you out on your entry."

Amelia nodded "Yes I agree which is why once I'm elected things at the ministry will be changed and a purge of the ministry will be enforced starting with the DMLE.

Harry nodded, Hermione then spoke up "If a war is coming were going to need student's trained in first aid, Madame Pomfrey has taught me some but we will need more people."

McGonagall nodded "I'll make sure to inform her."

Sirius nodded "We should be heading back, it is the holidays."

Everyone nodded and wished McGonagall a happy holiday season.

At the Burrow, Arthur was at the table reading a progress report, Ron looked at his father feelin incredibly nervous. Arthur smiled he sat the report down and looked at Ron.

Arthur smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder "Ron, I am speechless," Ron frowned thinking his father was upset. Arthur smiled "it's not EEs but Acceptables are a great start, I'm proud of you son."

Ron smiled "Thanks Dad." Arthur looked at his son "I believe we have Miss Lovegood to thank for this improvement." Ron blushed, not saying a word. Molly scoffed, "He would have done better if Hermione kept helping him."

Arthur turned to Molly "Molly, Hermione helped Ron but because of that help our son became reliant on her and did not trust his own abilities. Now he's doing well thanks to Luna. Harry and Hermione are happy and Ron and Luna are as well. Molly please, stop trying to control them."

Molly looked at her husband "But they're only children, I'm only looking out for them."

Arthur shook his head and looked at Ron "Ronald, honestly when you are with Luna do you fight as much with her as you did with Hermione?"

Ron thought for a moment "No dad I don't, I like being with Luna." Arthur nodded "When Harry and Hermione are together do they fight as much as you and Hermione did?"

Ron shook his head "Merlin no! They may argue but it's not like a row. They did have one bad fight but that was my fault I was mad cause Hermione had Harry's broom confiscated."

Arthur nodded and turned to his wife "See Molly, Ron's happy with Luna and Harry and Hermione are fine. Our jobs as parents are not to play match maker but to help guide them."

Arthur looked at Ron "Ron, why don't you invite Luna over for dinner I'm sure her and her father could use a good meal."

Ron nodded and he walked out to go to Luna's.

After the holidays were over everyone was returning to school. Hermione and Harry said their good byes to the adults and made their way on to the train.

Harry and Hermione entered an empty train car. Harry sat by the window and Hermione sat next to him, Harry looked at his wife 'Things are going to be different, Dumbledore gone.'

Hermione nodded ' _Yes, McGonagall is going to be only temperarly filling in for the headmaster till the school board finds someone else_.'

Harry thought for a moment ' _Not if the founders having anything to say about it_.'

Hermione gave Harry a curious look ' _What do you mean by that love_?'

' _Think about it Neville said us founders have the right to make changes at the school, essentially we have say over the board. McGonagall is the best choice for the job_.'

Hermione nodded ' _Yes, or you.' Harry looked at Hermione confused 'Who me?, Hermione if anything I'd only be good as a teacher_.'

Hermione raised up and moved on to Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck _'Harry, you are more than just a good teacher. You're smart brave and an excellent leader. More so than even Dumbledore._ '

Harry thought for a moment ' _Maybe, now about the houses to make sure no one goes after anyone else I was thinking the heirs should represent the houses, Gryffindor won't be a problem. Slytherin house, we don't have many allies there, so no one will come to us if there is trouble in the house of snakes.'_

Hermione nodded ' _True, so what are you thinking Harry?'_

' _Well I was wondering if you could speak to Daphne about representing Slytherin house.'_

Hermione smiled ' _That's brilliant Harry, she is trusted by most except for a few members that we know of.'_ Harry thought for a moment ' _Malfoy's group?'_ Hermione nodded.

 _'Daphne is known for being an Ice Queen, not only because of how she comes across to people, but also because Malfoy tried to get between her legs so she decided to fix him with a freezing charm between his.'_

Harry paled, Hermione stood up "I'm going to go find Daphne so we can talk to her."

Hermione left the train compartment, then Harry heard a knock on the door and saw Susan. "Hey Susan, come on in Hermione will be back shortly."

"Thanks Harry, I just had to reassure Hannah. She was freaking out after hearing about aunt Amelia's house being attacked."

Hermione returned with Daphne in tow. Hermione went back to Harry's side and Daphne looked at Harry. "Yes, Lord Slytherin, Lady Potter says you wished to speak with me? I hope it's not about joining your little harem because I'm not interested."

Harry blushed "Wait harem, what harem?"

Daphne looked at Susan who shook under Daphne's icy stare. She turned to Harry, "word in Slytherin is you have made a harem with Lady Potter and Lady Bones."

"You have it all wrong I only have _one_ wifeand that's Lady Potter, Lady Bones is the niece of Amelia Bones who happens to be my godmother. Susan and I are only friends , she is also heir to house Hufflepuff. The reason I asked you here is because the school is divided and there is a war coming."

Daphne now looked serious. "You're talking about Voldemort's return? Yes, I know it's true about the dark lords return, He's even sent his lackeys to recruit my parent's. The Greengrass family has always been grey not dark or light but Voldemort needs to be stopped."

Harry smiled "Which is why I was hoping you would be house Slytherin's representative."

Daphne thought for a moment "Fine, on one condition."

Harry sighed, "what's the condition?"

"Protection, Protection for members of my family and my best friend Tracey Davis."

Hermione thought for a moment "Protection is reasonable but if we offer you protection, none of your family or Tracey Davis is to attack anyone on the light and to aid in any way they can or it will be revoked."

Daphne smiled "Your sharp Mrs. Potter, it's a deal." Harry smiled offering her his hand and she took it. She then left the train cart to go and join Tracey. Neville joined them shortly after, he showed them the new wand his grandmother had gotten him after seeing his dads wasn't suited for him. Harry filled him in on what happened over the holiday break.

"Wait, you guys fought Death Eaters and even fought You know who?" They all nodded and Neville looked at Susan, "sorry I wasn't there to help." Susan smiled "It's fine Neville but it was definitely a frightening fight."

They all arrived at the school and Harry and Hermione wen past Ron and Luna who were linked arm in arm. Hermione was surprised to see the two together. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and Luna, seeing Ron was nervous, bowed. "Welcome back Harry, Hermione we had a great time at your party."

She looked at Ron and elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow," Ron looked at Luna seeing he was getting a glare "Right." Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and bowed. "I am sorry for my sister's actions at the party. Mum and Dad were very cross, Ginny was taken to St. Mungos after Mum made her drink that potion to flush her system."

"How is Ginevra, is she going to leave _My_ Harry alone?" Hermione said holding Harry tighter.

Ron frowned "After Ginny drank the potion, Dad and Mum had an argument but Dad finally won and well, Ginny is going to be staying for the rest of the year in St. Mungos getting her head together."

"That's good, we better go get going be ready for next meeting. Later Ron." Harry said as he, Hermione, Susan and Neville got in the carriage and headed for the school.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Amelia and Sirius sat alone as Emma and Remus were out. Rosie appeared and Amelia looked to Rosie "Rosie?, what are you doing here did something happen at the manor?"

The eager elf shook her head no, she pulled out a letter "Word from the Ministry, Madame. It look's urgent."

Amelia took the letter and quickly opened the letter, she quickly read through it and huffed.

"Those sneaky bastards!" Amelia shouted, Sirius looked at Amy stunned "What is it Amy?"

"The Wizengamot changed the day of the vote so now the kids can't vote and it's the same day as Dumbledore's trial," an annoyed Amy said. Sirius leaned forward his hands clasped together "Probably think that with Harry and the others being heirs to the founders along with the Potter Vote the scales of the voting would tip in your favor. As for Dumbledore's trial, I believe Fudge wanted it to be on the same day so that if he's elected Dumbledore will be out of his hair."

"The kids should know, either way they would want to see Dumbledore put away."

Sirius thought for a moment and then gave a familiar smirk, Amy shuddered seeing the smirk she knew he was planning something. "What is it Sirius?"

"I've still got my port key to Hogwarts, I don't believe the ministry has informed Harry about it despite him having three seats. I think it's time I paid the school a visit, I am more than certain the new Headmistress will be fine with it." Amelia smiled, grabbing her purse, she walked over to him and Sirius stuck out his hand and she took it and Sirius pulled out the portkey and they vanished.

Harry watched people sparring he watched the twins fight their girlfriends two on two, Harry marveled seeing how the twins worked so well in sync. One would attack while the other guarded and vice versa. Alicia and Angelina worked well but the twins tripped them with leg locking and jelly legs.

The twins offered their fallen girls a hand but Harry saw the look the girls hand and they pulled the twins down and pinned them on the floor. Harry applauded them on such a trick, the twins looked at their girlfriends astounded having been tricked by them.

"That's bloody crafty,"

"We weren't expecting it at all."

Angelina and Alicia frowned thinking the twins were upset when they suddenly got embraced. Being confused Alicia asked "You're not mad?"

The twins looked at the girls confused "Mad?" George said, "Bloody hell that was brilliant, both of you got the drop on us." George turned to his brother Fred "You hear that Fred they think were mad."

Fred pretended to look hurt "Yes brother I did, it hurts to think they believe we would be mad that our two lovely ladies got the drop on us."

Fred looked at Angelina "Just means now we get to prank you back." Then George looked to Alicia "Then take you out to dinner in celebration of you tricking us."

The girls smiled and they went back to sparring. Harry looked around to see Ron was facing a dark brunette and he was actually faring pretty well. Till the girl pointed her wand at Ron "Aquamenti Maxima" Suddenly Ron was hit by a huge blast of water and he hit the wall with a loud thud.

The girl wasn't finished with a flick of a wrist Ron was pinned to the wall with ice, she walked over to him with smirk "That should cool your temper Weasley." Ron struggled to move and after failing to break the ice he looked at her "You're pretty good, who are you again?"

The girl smirked at the red head "Tracey Davis, best friend to Daphne Greengrass." Ron looked dumbfounded and Harry was worried Ron was about to shoot his mouth off, he never did have a good view of Slytherins.

Ron turned a familiar shade of red then sighed, "bested by a snake, Fred and George won't let me hear the end of this. Alright can you let me down now?" Harry was dumbfounded, Ron hated all in Slytherin house. Harry walked over "Impressive spell work Miss Davis, Ron good job with the improvement." Harry then pulled Ron closer and whispered "What happened to your views on Slytherin?"

Ron whispered back "After talking with Luna and looking back I can't really blame all the snakes. Luna reminded me about how Barty Crouch Jr was a 'puff and then i remembered Scabbers or Pettigrew was a dirty rat."

Harry nodded " Ron I'll say that since you have been with Luna, she's helped you make a great improvement on you." Ron smiled "Thanks Harry, but between you and me, when you're stubborn and your witch cuts you off snogging, you wise up."

Harry looked to Tracey "Glad you joined Tracey, both you and Ron are good but you both need to move a bit more don't be so rigid, keep up the great work both of you."

Ron and Tracey nodded and Harry went to check the others and Tracey looked to Ron "So lion how bout best of two out of three and watch your footing." Ron wasn't paying attention "What?" he took a step and slid on some ice. Luna caught him before he fell and she held back the urge to giggle "Ronald, she said watch your footing." Ron rubbed the back of his neck "Right."

Harry checked over by a group of students a mix of the four houses were around Madame Pomfrey learning first aid magic.

He looked to see Hermione and Susan were facing off while Neville watched. Harry hollered over to Neville "Neville if you're not dueling take notes. Watch those two in their wand movements." Harry looked to see Seamus and Dean were dueling again.

Sirius and Amelia appeared outside the great hall and Harry turned and saw Sirius. Sirius signaled Harry to come over to them, Harry looked to Flitwick "My godfather is here, mind watching them Professor?"

Flitwick looked to see Sirius and Amelia and he turned to Harry and nodded.

"Everyone looks to be improving I'd watch Seamus and Dean. Seamus has been slipping on wand movement."

Harry called out to Hermione through the bond and Hermione nodded and called time out and told Susan to follow.

The three ran over to see Sirius and Amelia, Harry and Susan greeted them both warmly. Sirius looked to the defense group "They're doing well but remember Death Eaters won't follow the rules, they won't be tossing tickle charms."

Harry smiled "Which is why we're moving up to using blasting curses and Reducto's but today is just sparring and focusing on foot work."

Sirius smiled "Good show pup."

Hermione looked to them "So what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Sirius smiled "Sharp as ever Hermione, our Illustrious Ministry decided to change the day of the vote and we figured you didn't receive a notice where your votes will be needed."

Amelia looked to Harry "Which you need to attend since you're the lord of three houses and your wife along with Suzie have votes due to being founders."

Hermione sighed "Right and they just happen to forget to notify us cause they didn't want the vote to be in your favor."

Sirius nodded "Which is why we came to inform you about the date change so that you won't miss it."

Amelia looked to the three and said "Now, since you three are the heirs to the four you can leave whenever you want. But you should still inform the headmistress that your leaving because it's the responsible thing to do."

Harry, Hermione and Susan nodded and Sirius said "That's right. now everyone lets head to the headmistress's office. Sirius then spoke to Harry about digging out a familiar family heirloom. Curious to what Sirius meant Harry said "And what do you have planned Padfoot?" His Godfather smirked "Listen up pup here's what's going to happen."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

The day of the vote arrived and the members of the Wizengamot gathered in the main meeting hall. Fudge took the podium "Ahh members of the esteemed wizengamot welcome to the voting for the next Minister of Magic."

No-one was able to see Harry, Hermione and Susan who were hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry couldn't help but think while hearing Fudge ' _What a loud pompous git._ '

' _Harry, ignore the pompous idiot, remember the plan,._ ' Hermione chastised her husband.

Fudge smiled seeing the empty seats of the known missing members. "Why are we not all here?"

Lucius smiled hiding his hand with a single dragon skin glove "I believe the ones missing are those who are still in school where good children no matter their status should be, we should just start without them."

Sirius looked to where he told the kids to be and gave a nod and Harry removed the Invisibility cloak. The members of the Wizengamot gasped and Fudge paled, Harry smiled "Sorry for being late, had to get permission from the headmistress," Harry looked to Lucius "Like good children we got permission." Lucius tried to hide his spite, Harry sat next to Sirius smiling, Hermione and Susan joined them.

Fudge became nervous and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Well now that were all present shall we begin." Fudge moved away from the podium and a woman took the stand.

"Alright before we vote both candidates, Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones will each give their statements then we shall vote. We shall begin hearing from our current minister Cornelius Fudge."

The room burst with applause and Fudge returned to the podium, he turned to the woman and said "Thanks Eleanor, hello everyone I'd like to thank you all for coming today. Now I believe I should remind you all of how well I have spent my time as Minister serving the community. Our streets are safe and we have had many years of peace, despite some peoples claims of a certain dark lord's revival." Fudge said looking directly at Harry as he spoke.

"If reelected, I promise you all fourteen more years of unbroken peace. As the people of the magical world your safety and wellbeing is my number one concern. I thank you all for the years I spent in office and hope for many more."

Harry thought ' _Not if we can help it, you load of dragon dung._ '

Cornelius returned to his seat pleased with the applause, Eleanor took the podium. "Thank you Minister, We will now hear from Amelia Bones. Everyone applauded and Sirius whispered in Amelia's ear "Give 'em hell Amy."

Amelia made her way to the podium and gave Fudge a glare that sent shivers down his spine. She took the podium, "hello members of the Wizengamot, like my opponent I would also like to thank you for taking the time to listen to us. However, unlike my opponent, you know me. Not because I work behind the desk, but because I go out in the field and do my part in the magical community. I walked the streets of Diagon Alley when I was an Auror and even now as the head of the DMLE. Cornelius says the streets are safe only because he gets the reports of the DMLE from hard working Auror's. What he doesn't tell you is how he awarded himself Order of Merlin first class for their work. He speaks of our safety, lets reflect on that. Many of you remember how, allegedly, Lord Black had a hand in killing the parents of the current Lord Potter and murdering fifteen people and one Peter Pettigrew. He sent Lord Black to prison without a proper trial, I know this because Lord Potter brought it to my attention and I looked into the archives. All prisoners before going to prison are supposed to be given a trial before you, the members of the Wizengamot. A law that was passed former Minister Millicent Bagnold. _He sent a pureblood, the then scion and now Lord of an Ancient and Noble house to prison without a trial!_ " This caused murmurings among the assembled members.

Fudge began to sweat bullets, he wondered how Amelia had found out these things. Harry turned to see his Godfather smirking, "Sirius what did you do?"

Sirius smiled watching Amelia "Last week I went to the pub and ran into Cornelius, I bought him whiskey and I may have slipped him Veritaserum which can't be detected by taste."

"Brilliant," Harry said enjoying the sight of Fudge trembling. They watched Amelia continue speaking with fire.

"He had Dementors guard the grounds of Hogwarts where many of your children including my niece reside. I don't think I have to remind you they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you, yet this man deemed it right to let them patrol the same grounds as our children. The Minister sent his senior undersecretary to teach our children in the ways of defense. I was shown the text book used and I couldn't believe what I saw, they were not even taught the basics of defense and were not allowed to practice their spells and techniques. Furthermore, the same woman accused Lord Potter of slander and even used an unforgivable on not only a member of an Ancient and Noble house but the heir to one of the four founders. _This representative of the minister also tortured students with a blood quill!_ If the Minister allows that then what will he do next? If elected, I promise to use the time in my office to make our world safe for all generations to come."

Everyone stood and applauded, Amelia and she returned to her seat. Eleanor walked up "Thank you for sharing that Amelia, my niece started this year in Hufflepuff. You all heard them speak now I ask you to show your votes who is in favor of Fudge being reelected?"

Five people raised their wands and a red spark appeared Eleanor raised her hand and the members lowered their wands. Eleanor smiled "Thank you, everyone now who is in favor of Amelia." Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Susan raised their wands as well as a few others and their wands glowed blue.

Eleanor smiled "Alright then it's been decided, Amelia Bones is our next Minister of Magic."

Everyone applauded, Cornelius snuck out of the room during the commotion. Lucius felt a chill down his spine as he thought of what the dark lord would think.

Eleanor walked away from the Podium and brought a large book, "Would Amelia please stand and come over here." Amelia rose and walked over to the podium, Eleanor held the book in front of her. "Amelia Bones , do you swear on this grimoire to uphold the laws and rules of the Ministry?"

Amelia placed her hand upon the book "I so swear."

Everyone stood and applauded, Amelia bowed before them.

She raised her hand "Now that I am Minister, I believe we all have another order of business we need to address."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Lucius looked at the new minister "And what manner of business would you like to address Minister?"

Amelia looked at Lucius "You didn't receive the news Lucius? We're about to witness a trial."

Lucius looked confused "What trial?"

Amelia looked at the doors, "bring in the accused." The doors opened and Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt walked pulling a cage behind them. When the members of the Wizengamot saw who was in the cage they gasped. Albus Dumbledore was sitting there, his hair a mess, no glasses and his eyes lost their twinkle.

He rose up in the cage "I am the Grand sorcerer, order of Merlin first class, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. I demand to be released this instant and whatever charges against me are to be dropped."

Amelia glared at the former headmaster "No one has forgotten your titles Albus Dumbledore; you stand accused of numerous heinous crimes."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "then I choose to defend myself in front of the Wizengamot." Amelia smiled "Alright then Dumbledore, the ones who brought the charges are Lord and Lady Potter are just waiting for their lawyer. They have asked, and I have agreed, that their lawyer act as prosecutor because of his intimate familiarity with the case."

"I object, that is highly irregular." Albus said, hoping to gain an advantage by having a prosecutor who was less familiar with the case.

"I agree it is unusual, but it is however legal. A happenstance you may be unfamiliar with in your own actions," replied Amelia coldly.

Dumbledore pondered who would dare go against him, the doors opened and Ted Tonks walked in. Dumbledore looked at him "Who are you?"

Ted looked at Dumbledore, "is your mind starting to slip Dumbledore? At your age I'm not surprised. The name is Tonks, Edward Tonks of Tonks and Johnson's law firm and father to Nymphadora Tonks and husband to Andromeda Tonks nee Black, my friends call me Ted. You can call me Mr. Tonks." He said with a cold smile.

Dumbledore didn't show it, but he felt a twinge of fear, Harry and Hermione smiled.

Amelia looked at Kingsley "As the Minister, I would technically be the one to fill in for the chief warlock but I'm also too close to this case and must recuse myself. Kingsley, you are unbiased, would you be the judge?"

Kingsley nodded and Amelia handed him a file, Dumbledore grinned Kingsley was a member of the order and would surely aid him.

Kingsley walked up to the podium "Despite my previous work with Mr. Dumbledore, I have always been an impartial judge and that won't change. Now Dumbledore, you are being brought up on numerous charges including multiple counts of child endangerment, kidnapping, stealing from a noble house, forging of marriage contracts for children who were not under your legal authority and attempted assassination of the current Lady Ravenclaw and wife of Lord Potter."

Albus frowned "I am innocent of the crimes I am being accused of. I have worked well with the children making sure they were safe and well cared for."

Ted raised his hand having spoken with Sirius and Harry over the last days of the holiday break. Kingsley nodded to him. "The defendant speaks of taking care of the children but in the year 1981 of Oct 31st, the night my client's parents were killed, one Albus Dumbledore gave an order to Mr. Rubeus Hagrid the Hogwarts grounds keeper to fetch my client, who was an infant at the time. He took him out of the care of his godfather, who was and is his legal guardian. His godfather had sworn the godfather's oath to protect and care for him. Dumbledore took him to live his uncle and aunt on his mother's side. This, despite having witnessed the Potter's wills before it was sealed and knowing that my client was not to be sent to their care. He did not even speak to the aunt and uncle, rather leaving him on a door step in the middle of the night on a cold autumn evening wrapped only in a blanket!"

Dumbledore frowned and said "Objection!"

Kingsley asked, "On what grounds?"

"I cast a warming charm on the blanket."

"That may be true, but it is hardly cause to object." He banged the gavel "objection overruled," Kingsley said glaring at Dumbledore. He turned to Ted Tonks "Do you have proof to show this?"

"Yes your honor I have a copy of the Potter's will and the memories of Lord Potter's Godfather Lord Blacks." Ted handed both to his daughter, "Careful Dora do not drop these." Ted whispered and Dora nodded, she walked over to the podium and handed Kingsley the will and memories. Kingsley looked over the will and saw in black in white Harry was indeed not meant to be sent to his relatives.

"The evidence shows that Lord Potter was indeed not to be taken to his relatives, so why was he placed with them Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus remained calm "During that time Death Eaters were still running rampant I thought it would be best to place Harry away from the magical world where he would be protected." 

Ted looked at Albus as did Harry and Hermione and all shared the same thought ' _He can't be serious."_

Ted spoke up at this point "Your honor, Lord Potter may have been placed there by good intentions but it still goes against his parent's will and I spoke with Mr. Potter over the holidays and he doesn't remember seeing Mr. Dumbledore till his first year at Hogwarts, so how does he know the place my client resided was safe?"

Kingsley looked at Albus. "He raises a good point, how did you know Lord Potter was in a safe environment?"

Albus frowned "I had Arabella Figg, watching over Harry and she would report back to me on his wellbeing."

Ted looked at Kingsley "Can the defendant call upon Arabella Figg as a witness?"

Kingsley allowed it and once she was there and swore to tell the truth Ted looked at Mrs. Figg "Mrs. Figg, the defendant says you were to monitor one Harry Potter as he lived with his relatives is this correct?"

Mrs. Figg nodded "Yes, Albus asked me to watch him, making sure his relatives treated him well."

Ted nodded "Where do you live on Privet drive?"

"Why down the road, when I walk to the market I would see young Harry outside working in his aunt's garden."

Ted nodded "So on these walks, did you ever see his relatives, or how they treated him?"

Mrs. Figg frowned "Well no, I only observe I did see one day where his uncle putting bars on the boy's window and only his, I found that rather odd."

"Did you report that to Mr. Dumbledore."

"Yes, but he did nothing about it."

Ted nodded "Thank you, Mrs. Figg." He then turned to the Wizengamot members "You heard that bars on Lord Potter's window, like a prisoner my client had bars on his window and only his. My wife is gifted in healing when Harry Potter was brought into our home by his Godfather and Remus Lupin, my wife along with a few others heard Lord Potter detail what his home life was like. I would like to call Lord Potter to the stand."

Harry stood up and walked over next to Kingsley and Kingsley said "Do you Lord Potter to swear the whole truth and nothing but the truth in front of the Wizengamot?" Harry nodded "I so swear."

Ted looked at Harry "I apologise in advanced if this stirs up any bad memories Lord Potter."

Harry frowned "It's alright, Mr. Tonks."

Ted nodded "Lord Potter can you please tell everyone here what your home life was like?"

Harry could hear his wife speaking in his head encouraging him. "Well where to begin I was four I was made to clean the Dursley's entire home, If I didn't do well enough, I would be beaten and sent to my cupboard. I didn't even know my real name until I was in fifth grade when the teacher had taken roll call and I didn't raise my hand, I was always called boy or freak,"

The Wizengamot gasped and Ted frowned "Why did they call you a freak Lord Potter?"

"For having Magic, my relatives believed Magic was unnatural so they called me a freak."

The entire room erupted in whispers and Kingsley banged the gavel to silence the room and Harry was becoming pale. Ted looked at Harry and in a calm voice said "Terrible, worst sort of muggle's, What else did they do Harry?"

"Well aside from being sent to my cupboard I wouldn't be given any food except maybe a piece of bread or water and if there was any accidental magic I would go without food for a week, my uncle he would beat me and whip me bloody with his belt." Harry said now visibly shaking.

Hermione was tearing up as was Susan; other members were furious as they had children of their own and were disgusted. Dumbledore frowned and said "I doubt that." Kingsley banged his gavel and looked squarely at Dumbledore "One more outburst Dumbledore and I will hit you with a silencing charm myself."

Ted looked at Harry "Thank you Lord Potter did anyone else know this?" Harry frowned "When I received my Hogwarts letter, it was addressed to me in the cupboard under the stairs at my relatives house. Let it be shown the witness was not only sent to a unsafe home, but he was abused and the former head master knew about my client not even having a proper room."

Dumbledore raised his hand "I object, I only knew about the cupboard but as to the abuse how do we know Mr. Harry Potter is not lying? He has shown some dark tendencies this year."

Harry ground his teeth, he looked at Kingsley, "Your honor, if it will please the defendant I would like to show you the evidence." Kingsley nodded and Harry turned removing his robe and shirt showing his back to the Wizengamot." Everyone gasped seeing the overlapping scars going criss cross down Harry's back, including several that looked at be left by a buckle. Hermione made a fist and her knuckles were pale white, silently wishing to visit Harry's relatives and making them pay. Susan's eyes filled with tears seeing the scars she too wanted to make his relatives pay.

Dumbledore paled, Ted looked at Harry "Thank you for that Harry, I'm sorry you went through that." Ted looked at the other members "Let it be seen hat my client was indeed abused by a violent relative. Most people muggle or magical would break under that kind of torment. Having spoken to Lord Black about the abuse he said and I quote if I had not gone after Peter Pettigrew that night I would have raised Harry the way his parent's would have wanted."

Kingsley nodded "I believe that counts towards one of the charges, what about the others."

Mr. Tonks smiled coldly, "Well, your honor, the defendant has admitted to placing Harry with his relatives when he did not have legal authority to do so. I believe that proves the charge of kidnapping."

Albus's mouth dropped open and he started to say something before angrily snapping it shut again.

Kingsley smiled and turned to Albus. "Do you have anything to say on that Mr. Dumbledore?"

"No" he hissed in reply.

Ted looked at Albus "You know a great muggle once said 'He who represents himself has a fool for a client.'"

Ted smiled nastily, "Now, as to the other charges. Mr. Dumbledore, in Lord Potters first year, had a teacher in defense against the dark arts, one Professor Quirell. This individual let a troll into the school told everyone it was in the dungeons. He then sent all the students to their dormitories, _including the Slytherins whose dorms are in the dungeons!_ But the troll wasn't there; it was roaming and made its way to a girl's bathroom where Lady Ravenclaw was. If not for Lord Potter, she would not be here and Rowena wouldn't have an heir."

Kingsley looked at Albus "Is this true? A mountain troll was in the school?"

Dumbledore sadly nodded "At the time I was not aware of Professor Quirell's actions."

Kingsley looked at Dumbledore "It is the headmasters job to make sure all the teachers are properly educating student's and make sure they are safe."

Ted looked at Kingsley "In the second year students were being attacked, petrified. The headmaster did not contact the DMLE nor make more than token efforts to protect the students and no effort to discover the cause. Lord Potter and his friend's investigated and, despite the dangers, found out that a basilisk was living in the bowels of Hogwarts Castle and slew the beast with the sword of his ancestor."

Kingsley looked at Harry "Is this true Lord Potter?"

"I ran the sword through the top of the snake's mouth and through its head, but it bit my forearm as I did it. The former headmaster's phoenix healed me with his tears despite Dumbledore's removal from the school by the ministry. Yet he must have known it was a basilisk or he would have never sent Fawkes in the first place."

Kingsley frowned "How big was the Basilisk if you could fit your arm in its mouth?"

"Oh, about 60 feet long, the mouth opened about 3 or 4 feet wide."

The entire Wizengamot gasped at this.

Kingsley paled "Lord Potter, I see an Order of Merlin in your future. Very brave, defeating a troll and killing a basilisk you would make a fine Auror."

"Thank you sir" replied Harry.

Kingsley looked at Albus glaring then moved back to Ted "Anything else?"

Ted nodded "Last year during the tournament, Lord Potter was tossed into the Triwizard tournament by a disguised criminal pretending to be a teacher using Polyjuice potion. During said tournament's final task my client vanished for a time and was not seen till he returned injured and with another student who had been killed. One would think the headmaster should have checked to make sure the cup was not tampered with before putting it at the end of the maze."

Albus raised his hand "I object, I made sure that the cup was indeed not tampered with before sending who I thought was Alastor Moody to place the cup."

Ted looked at Albus "That may be Albus but I knew the real Alastor Moody, never saw him take a drink he said it dulled his senses and made him less vigilant. My client saw the imposter drinking from a flask, a flask filled with Polyjuice potion which your potions teacher verified."

Albus remained silent and Kingsley nodded. "Moving on to the charges of stealing from the house of Potter."

Ted nodded "We have statements from the Goblins of Gringotts that one Albus Dumbledore had been making large withdraws from Lord Potter's school vault. Some of the money was placed in a private vault and some given to Lord Potter's relatives for proper care which he did not receive. Without Lord Potter's knowledge, he also had marriage contracts drawn up so that Lord Potter would be married to Ginevra Weasley and Lady Potter be married to one Ronald Weasley."

Ted handed the documents to his daughter and she handed them to Kingsley and he saw the official seal. He read the documents and they showed Ted's statements to be accurate.

"Luckily Albus forgot if the contracts are not signed by the legitimate head of house the contracts are voided."

Kingsley looked at Ted "And the assassination attempt on Lady Potter?"

Ted handed Kingsley a paper "This is a copy of the letter sent to one Minerva McGonagall by the potions master Severus Snape that Albus Dumbledore requested a poison be made, one not detectable by smell or taste. I spoke with Severus in Hogsmeade and he assures me he didn't make a poison because he knew that Albus Dumbledore was plotting against Lady Potter."

Kingsley looked at Albus "I think that is sufficient." He looked around at the Wizengamot, "Please raise a lit wand if you wish to make a single vote on all charges." Almost every wand immediately made a sea of lights around the room.

"Very well, raise a lit wand if you find him guilty and unlit if you find him not guilty"

A few diehard supporters of the so-called leader of the light raised unlit wands, but the rest were angry at how a Lord had been treated and the threat to their children.

Kingsley looked around. "Very well, the defendant is found guilty on all charges. All his assets will be liquidated and the money returned to Lord Potter Mr. Dumbledore be sentenced to life in the high security wing of Azkaban prison." Kingsley banged his gavel.

Albus shook against his cage "You can't do this without me! Voldemort will win the war, Harry you need me..." Albus found himself silenced. He looked at Kingsley who was pointing his wand at him "I said one more outburst and I would silence you."

Amelia looked at Kingsley "Thank you Kingsley. Come see me in my new office you and Tonks later when I'm officially moved in. Now take that sorry excuse for a human being to Azkaban."

Kingsley nodded "Consider it done Minister."

Tonks and Kingsley moved and grabbed hold of the cage and wheeled Albus out and began the journey to Azkaban.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

Amelia walked into the Minister's office and there was a knock on the door "Come in." Sirius walked in "Hello Minister."

Amelia looked over her shoulder and smiled "I believe that's Madame Minister to you Black." Sirius walked in and Amy turned leaning against the desk.

Sirius bowed "My humble apologies, Madame Minister." Sirius said taking her hand and kissing her hand.

Amelia smiled "How's Harry?"

Sirius frowned "Better, although his wife wants to get his relatives acquainted with the sword."

"It's not fair what they did to him, Sirius." Amelia said sadly.

"I know and they will be dealt with. So, what's Minister Bones, soon to be Black, planning on doing for her first action as Minister?" Sirius said curious.

They heard a knock and Amelia smiled, "changes are going to happen." Amelia looked at the door, "come in."

Kingsley and Tonks walked in and Amelia smiled "Welcome you two, I have news."

The Auror's all gathered in the DMLE and whispers broke out. Amelia walked in and the Aurors stood at attention. Amelia showed a face devoid of emotion.

"As you know, I won the election. Now, some of you knew I was entering and tha information somehow made it back to Dark wizards. I don't know which of you told the them, but know this. Your new Head of DMLE and Vice-Captain won't tolerate such actions. Before any of you think you're getting a promotion, I have already chosen them. Now, before they take up the positions, I have one last act as Head of this department."

Amelia turned to the office and said, "they are ready for you now."

Out of the office came the sound of a walking stick. The Aurors stood confused until they saw Alastor Moody walking out of Amelia's former office.

The Auror's became nervous, remembering the old Auror.

Moody walked towards them looking them in the eyes. "Minister Bones tells me we have rats in the DMLE, some turn coats telling dark wizards things that they have no business knowing."

Moody eyed a few Auror's, the men shook in fear. Moody glared at one Auror. "What you staring at? Ha!"

The Auror saluted "Sir, Nothing Sir."

Moody turned away "Spy's won't be tolerated here, No not here. You know how we weed out the spies?...WELL!"

None of the Auror's spoke, Moody could see a few trembling. He raised his walking stick and hit the floor three times. Each creating a bang and all the doors and windows locked.

He eyed the Auror's seeing a few more shake.

"Well since the kneazle has you all by the tongue, maybe we will just loosen them."

Amelia outside along with Kingsley and Tonks were outside. Tonk's cringed hearing some of the Auror's "Calling in Moody, even I still cringe remembering his training."

Kingsley looked as Moody had one Auror trembling in fear. "I'll say this I pity the ones he finds. That man has no mercy."

Amelia frowned, "It had to be done, we can't afford any more information leaked back to Voldemort. Now come on Shacklebolt and Vice-Captain Tonk's we have work to do."

Tonks still couldn't believe what had happened as she walked into the minister's office.

-/Flash Back/-

"You two have shown tremendous loyalty and expertise in the field which is why, as the Minister of Magic, I'm promoting you two. Effective immediately, you are to be the new head and vice-captain of the DMLE." Amelia said smiling.

Tonks and Kingsley were left stunned and Sirius barked with laughter.

Sirius looked at Tonks and said with glee "Dora a promotion is a good thing. I believe you should be saying thank you."

Tonk's shook her head and thanked Amelia "Thank you Boss. I mean Madame Minister."

Amelia smiled "Your both welcome, changes will be occurring in the ministry and the Aurors are going to lead it. We need to purge the Aurors of the traitors who told the Death Eaters I was running."

Tonks gasped "Pardon me, Minister Bones but you don't think one of the Auror's told the Death Eaters, do you?"

Amelia frowned "Yes, Vice-Captain Tonks I do. You see I only told a small handful of people and yet you saw it yourself. Somehow Death Eaters found out I was running and tried to have me eliminated. I didn't tell anyone outside of the Aurors, not even Susan. She found out the day of the attack."

Kingsley nodded "If what you say is true then we have spies and how are you going to find them?"

Amelia smiled "The best way."

-/End of Flash Back/-

Tonk's followed Kingsley and Minister Bones back to her office to discuss the other departments.

Moody walked along different Auror's eyeing each one looking for suspicion. Seeing none would talk he decided to take things to another level. He pulled each Auror into the interrogation room and all they would find is a chair a table with a pitcher and a glass of water. One by one each Auror would step into the room and then leave.

Moody opened the door "NEXT!" he shouted.

One Auror walked in nervously and he told them to sit down. The Auror sat down and Moody offered him a glass of water, "you look thirsty an Auror's job is to be ready at all times can't have you in bad shape."

Moody pulled out a chair and took a seat across from the Auror who was taking a drink.

"Feels better to have your thirst taken care of?" Moody asked. The Auror nodded "Yes thank you."

Moody smiled "Good what's your name?"

The Auror smiled "Avery Jr." Moody smiled and continued "Avery, tell me about yourself, like who you associate with when you're not busy being an Auror."

Avery without thinking answered " Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange , Wilkes and the other Death Eaters." Avery's eyes went wide as he realised what he had just blurted out. Moody smiled "Please continue, are you the only one who snuck his way into the Auror's?"

Avery tried desperately to hold back his tongue but he soon blurted out "Walden Macnair, he's hiding in the Aurors."

Moody was intrigued "Really? I remember Macnair, he fought in the first wizard war. How did he escape Azkaban?"

"Yes, following the dark lord's downfall, he was able to avoid Azkaban by claiming to have been under the Imperius Curse. Before our Master's rebirth, he worked as an executioner. I didn't see him again until last year when we returned to see our Master's rebirth." Avery whined.

Moody smiled "And the attack on Minister Bones home?"

Avery tried, but he couldn't fight whatever was compelling him. The dark lord was worried about what would happen if Fudge didn't remain in power. He ordered Macnair and me to infiltrate the Aurors we did and when we heard of Minister Bones wanting to run for minister, we told him. Seeing she was a threat he ordered us to make an example of her so we rallied together and attacked."

Moody smiled and Avery wept. "Why am I telling you this?"

Moody got up and not looking at the false Auror he simply said "Veritaserum, amazingly how well simple water can mask it before you walked in I placed three drops into the glass before pouring the glass full of water. You drank it down without realizing it."

"Are there any more death-eaters in the Aurors aside from Macnair?"

"No," replied Avery.

Avery tried to reach for his wand only to have Moody pin him to the wall with a powerful spell. Moody walked over and pulled up the sleeve on Avery's arm revealing the mark of a Death Eater. Moody scowled "Where's your partner?"

Avery, now terrified, shouted "Outside." Moody opened the door "I want all wands pointed at Macnair." Macnair looked up and suddenly every wand in the room was pointing at him.

"Now that we have our rats, they're going into the holding cells until they can be transported to Azkaban. I'm sure the dementors will enjoy seeing these two."

Macnair and Avery Jr were now in a full body bind and their wands confiscated. Moody had a few Auror's escort them to the holding cells and he looked to the rest. "I want this place clean in one hour."

The Auror's saluted "Yes Sir." Moody frowned "Well why are you all just standing around? Get moving!" The Aurors jumped and then began cleaning the DMLE.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

Things at the ministry were in full swing, Amelia along with Kingsley and Tonks were going through the many different departments of the ministry removing anyone with ties with the dark lord. Once the trials and purge were finished, word had gotten out to the papers but thanks to Sirius's influence it was only the truth.

Susan was first to look at the morning paper as she waited for it to be delivered. She raced to go find Harry, when she got to the Lion's table and saw Harry and Hermione eating.

"Guys, have you seen the paper yet?" Susan said panting. Harry and Hermione looked to their fellow heir and shook their heads. Susan passed them the paper, Harry and Hermione smiled seeing the picture of Dumbledore behind bars. Susan shook her head "Yes, yes were all happy Dumbledores where he belongs but look here. She pointed to the next page.

 **Corruption laid in the shadows of the ministry of Magic**

 **Amelia Bones former head of the DMLE and now minister has started work as the new minister by cleaning up each department. Minister Bones acted quickly. even in the Aurors, despite not knowing at the time spies for the feared group the Death Eaters had made their way into the Aurors. The new Minister acted swiftly with the aid of the new head of the DMLE and his vice-captain** **(** **see page 2** **)** **.** **With assistance from** **former Auror Alastor Moody, the ministry was cleaned of the corruption. So far Minister Bones is keeping her word about making our world safer and we of the Daily Prophet congratulate her on a fine job well done.** **See page 3 for a list of all those convicted** **.**

Hermione looked to Susan "That was a high-risk step, but it was necessary."

Harry nodded "Sure was, luckily we now know the ministry is going to be run fairly."

Hermione and Susan nodded in agreement, Hermione looked at Harry "Now that Dumbledore is out of our way and Amelia is in charge of the ministry we can now focus on Voldemort." She then turned to Harry "But you're going to need a new wand." Harry nodded he had been hiding the fact his Holly wand was broken.

Harry nodded suddenly, Draco walked through the doors of the great hall, Harry and Hermione were shocked to see his return. Harry stood up "What are you doing here Malfoy you were kicked out." Harry said keeping himself calm, Malfoy gave him a smug look, "Before you had Dumbledore kicked out over the holiday break, I was allowed to return provided I stay out of trouble. Now if you excuse me I'll see you in class."

He strode away and Susan frowned "Can't we just kick him out?"

Neville touched Susan's hand comforting her "I'm sorry love but the rules state neither the headmaster nor the founders can just kick people out as long as they follow the rules."

Draco walked over to the Slytherin table, Pansy looked to Draco "Draco, you're back?"

Malfoy nodded "Yes, I hope you had fun but I'll be taking back the reins of my rightful place." Pansy moved and Malfoy sat down next to her. Pansy looked to Draco and saw bandages around his wrist. She asked him about them but he simply replied "Forget what you saw."

Meanwhile Sirius was in his family's library searching the ancient tomes looking for some clue on why Voldemort became weakened. He then came across a tattered old black book, he opened the book finding a faded mention of a dark spell that could keep someone alive at a price. Only it was a tiny reference from a spell found in only a dark book. He only knew one place to find such a book. He went and grabbed a dark over coat and masked himself with a glamour charm he only hoped what he would find would help Harry.

At the school Luna was outside watching Ron study by an old tree while she was thinking about something she found odd. Her father had mentioned the ministry was being cleaned out but, for some reason, before the election Fudge had extra security placed outside the room of Prophecies. Her eyes then went wide. The only reason there was to put that kind of security, was if something hidden there."

She had to tell Harry. She ran to go find Harry, leaving Ron to wonder what she was doing. He got up and called out to her. She turned and said "I have to tell Harry something important, I'll be back."

Ron nodded, once Luna was set on something no point in holding her up.

Luna found Harry and Hermione heading back to their suite, Harry turned to see Luna "What's going on Luna."

Luna looked to Harry "Harry I just remembered my father mention something about before Minister Bones got elected. Fudge had extra security moved to the hall of prophecies. Only one reason I can think of for having more security placed there. It's guarding something."

Harry and Hermione looked to each other and nodded Harry looked to Luna "Thanks for the tip Luna, we'll look into it."

Luna nodded and ran back to Ron, Harry looked to Hermione "We better tell Sirius and Amelia."

Hermione nodded, they made a run for their suite and Harry grabbed the mirror for his desk.

Harry tried calling Sirius but couldn't get an answer which was odd. Hermione tried Remus and he answered.

"Hello Hermione, nice to hear from you how can I help?"

"Hello Remus, were trying to contact Sirius but he won't answer."

Remus frowned "Wish I could help you but it seems he stepped out somewhere and is not back yet."

In a book store down in Knockturn alley, a shop keeper was pulling out a black book from an old a dusty shelf. He blew the dust off and coughed. Once able to breathe again, he went out front seeing a man in a black trench coat wearing glasses. his hair was long and unkept.

"This is the book your looking for, The Secrets of the darkest arts. You're lucky we had a copy, it's rather rare. Dumbledore even banned it from Hogwarts because of how very dark it is. Are you sure you can afford it?" The shop keeper said eyeing the customer. The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a large sack and dropped it on the counter, it opened and a few galleon fell out.

The Shop keepers eyes grew wide and he quickly handed the book to the customer. "Thank you for shopping with us." The man left and he walked up from Knockturn Alley and he ducked in behind one of the shops. Removing the charm, the man turned back into Sirius Black. He looked at the book and thought _'this will have the answers_."

Sirius then apparated back to his home to study the new book's contents.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

Sirius returned and started perusing the book. He found the spells mentioned in the book were very dark. He then found a ritual, it was what he was looking for, he gazed at the passage in the book and paled as he read it.

 **"A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul...To create a Horcrux, a wizard first had to deliberately commit the murder of a innocent. This act, said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object. If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there are methods of regaining a physical body."**

Sirius looked away from the book and he felt a cold chill running down his spine and his pulse raced. ' _If Voldemort, succeeded in creating a Horcrux that would explain why he was able to return._ ' Would Voldemort be insane enough to even try such a feat?. If he was, what would destroy a Horcrux? Sirius returned to the book looking carefully through its pages until he found the passage he needed.

 **"If one is to destroy a Horcrux the container must be broken beyond repair, to prevent this the creator must place enchantments on the container."**

Sirius looked at the book and reread the passage " **Even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged**."

Sirius then thought about Harry's encounters with Voldemort, there was the diary he was told about that he destroyed with the fang of the basilisk and now Nagini Voldemort's snake.

Harry used a fang to stab the diary, the fang of the basilisk. By doing so, Harry stated that Voldemort's body was destroyed along with the diary. Then there was the snake, Harry severed the snake's head from its body and Voldemort looked to have weakened.

He heard a knock and he turned seeing Kreacher, "Master Black be needing anything?"

Sirius frowned "Actually yes a glass of Ogdens on the rocks." Kreacher walked over and snapped his fingers. A bottle and a glass with ice appeared. Kreacher looked to the book and immediately backed away from the desk. Sirius noticed Kreacher's behavior, which was odd even for the old elf.

"Kreacher, what has gotten into you?" Sirius barked.

Kreacher became pale, "Master Regulus told Kreacher about this before he died, told Kreacher to hide it."

Sirius became worried and said "Kreacher bring me what my brother told you to hide."

Kreacher vanished and after a moment returned with what looked to be a locket. Sirius looked at the book and then back to Kreacher "Hold on to it Kreacher." He thought, _'Regulus would have tried normal methods'._ Sirius grabbed a metal waste basket and placed in the floor. "Put it in there Kreacher."

Kreacher placed the locket in the bin and Sirius pulled out a vial of basilisk venom Harry he given him. He poured a couple of drops on the locket which started to smoke and then the bin erupted with light and out of the light a black mist emerged and a scream was heard.

Sirius looked into the bin and saw a burning pile of ash, Kreacher jumped for joy and Sirius wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled cruelly. "Take that you nose-less bastard, I know what your weakness is now."

Kreacher looked to Sirius "Thank you master for completing Master Regulus's final wish, thank you."

Sirius nodded and poured himself a drink "Your welcome Kreacher, now away with you."

Sirius sat there with his drink with tears running down his face. If Regulus had been trying to destroy the locket, he must have broken with Voldemort. He had died fighting for the light.

Kreacher vanished in a snap and Sirius took a much-needed drink.

Remus and Emma opened the door "Sirius what the bloody hell are you doing up here?"

Sirius smirked. "Finding some answers." Remus looked at the book to what Sirius was reading "Horcrux?" Sirius looked to Remus "It's a dark ritual, the bloody thing deserves to be forbidden."

Remus looked to Sirius "What did you find out?"

"That if what that book says is true, then we may have found Voldemort's weakness. Kreacher had one of the bloody things that Regulus couldn't destroy, Basilisk venom did the trick."

"Regulus?" asked Remus.

Sirius smiled with watery eyes. "He must have broken with Voldemort, he died trying to defeat him."

Remus smiled and nodded, knowing how much his brother going to Voldemort had hurt Sirius. He told Sirius that Harry and Hermione called looking for him.

Sirius nodded, he pulled out his mirror and called Harry. "Padfoot calling Prongslet, you there?" After a moment passed "Sirius, where have you been I've been trying to reach you. We just learned something important."

Sirius nodded "Yes I found out some things as well. We need to meet, I believe there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. I think it would be best to meet up and discuss what we both found out."

Harry nodded "Yes, tomorrow is the next Hogsmeade weekend, we should meet at the three broomsticks."

Sirius nodded "Alright," Harry looked at Sirius "If Amelia can make it, we should meet with her as well."

"I'll see if I can get her out of the Ministry" Sirius said.

Harry ended the call with Sirius and went to inform Hermione about the meeting tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

Harry and Hermione were up bright and early and got ready for the Hogsmeade weekend visit. They got dressed and headed for the carriages, once in Hogsmeade Harry and Hermione went to The Three Broom sticks.

Harry looked around and saw Sirius and Amelia in the back corner. Harry and Hermione joined them, Harry and Sirius both pulled out their wands and Sirius cast the notice me not charm and Harry cast a silencing charm.

Sirius looked at Harry and Hermione "There now, we should be able to speak freely."

Sirius sat back down next to Amelia and Harry sat next to Hermione. Harry looked at Sirius and Amelia, "great to see you both here. Luna told us something we thought you should know."

"Oh, what is it kids?" Sirius said intrigued.

Hermione spoke up, "Luna told us her father mentioned that, back when Fudge was still minister, before the election. He had extra security placed near the Hall of Prophecies."

Amelia's eyes grew wide "Yes, Fudge placed extra Auror's outside the Hall, but he wasn't telling anyone why. Luna's father Xenophilius would know where, he did work for the Unspeakables."

"Then we should go see what they're hiding there, it may be important." Hermione said concerned.

Amelia nodded and Sirius remembered what was kept there, he wasn't told exactly what but he knew where it was. "We will go to the Hall and secure whatever is being hidden. Dumbledore placed something in the hall and asked Fudge to put security there."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Amelia looked at Sirius "I'll have Vice-Captain Tonks get whatever is in there. We just need to know where to look."

Sirius nodded "Yes, I'll tell you but knowing Lucius the Dark lord brown-noser, he got some information from Fudge. That dirty snake may have told Voldemort. I'll give you the directions to give to my cousin. Have her get it before anything happens." Amelia nodded and Sirius grabbed a napkin and asked Tom for a quill and ink. He jotted down the directions and walked back handing the napkin to Amelia and she went out to send a messenger Patronus.

Sirius looked to Harry and Hermione "Now, I also have been doing some digging. I think I have found a way to put an end to Voldemort." Harry and Hermione's eyes became wide, Harry looked to Sirius "How?"

Sirius smiled "I searched me family's library and after weeks of research I found a lead. A spell which only had a brief description, which lead me to another book, which I acquired from a bookstore in Knockturn Alley. I found a book," Sirius looked to Hermione "which will be joining the rest of the Black family books too dangerous to read. Sorry Hermione, but the knowledge in those books can corrupt."

Hermione frowned, "So what did the book have in it?"

"The book spoke of a ritual that could make a Horcrux a container to house a piece of one's soul like the diary Harry destroyed."

Harry and Hermione looked to each other then back to Sirius in awe.

"Our last run in with the Voldemort, we saw he weakened once Harry killed his pet snake. I have reason to believe that it housed a piece of Voldemort's soul as well, which explains how he controlled it so well."

Hermione looked to Sirius "But that's impossible, a living being can't house another soul."

Sirius gathered his thoughts "That's what I thought too, but seeing what happened with the snake is making me think otherwise."

Harry thought for a moment. When he killed the snake he saw black smoke erupt from the snake and he had heard a scream as if someone died. He then recalled hearing the same scream when the Goblins healed him."

Hermione could feel a sense of fear from her husband, "Harry what is it?"

"I remembered when the snake died, black smoke erupted from the snake and then I heard a scream. The same scream I heard when I was healed." Harry then looked to Sirius "What...what if I was a Horcrux like the snake."

Sirius frowned "It could be possible Harry; the book spoke of a act that has to be done to create a Horcrux."

Hermione looked to Sirius "What is the act?"

Sirius frowned "Murder in cold blood, for all we know Voldemort could have accidently made Harry into a Horcrux on the night he killed his parents. The only way to destroy a Horcrux is to damage the container to the extent it can't hold the soul any longer. The diary was destroyed by the fang of the basilisk which held its venom. I found a Horcrux that my brother had. Normal means won't destroy Horcruxes I used the venom you gave me Harry and it destroyed the locket."

Amelia returned and told Sirius she sent the message and Sirius brought her up on what they talked about while she was gone.

Harry looked to Sirius "But how did the Goblins remove the Horcrux and what about the snake? I didn't have a fang or venom."

Hermione thought for a moment and her eyes went wide as she remembered reading something. She looked at Harry "No, you didn't have a fang, but you did have the sword."

Harry looked confused.

Hermione sighed "Honestly Harry, Godric's sword is a goblin made blade. It absorbs what will make it stronger. You killed the basilisk with the sword, it was bathed in the basilisk's venom, anything cut with that sword might as well be bitten by the snake."

Sirius nodded "Which is why Dolohov died after you cut him with the sword."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "But Malfoy didn't die and he was cut." Hermione shook her head "Snape rushed to heal him before the poison could infect the cut." Harry paled and was glad he had never been cut by the sword.

Sirius nodded "Which is why I suggest you keep that sword with you at all times."

Amelia nodded "Lords can carry weapons as they are used for protection."

Sirius looked to Harry. "We don't know how many times Voldemort split his soul, the book didn't specify but it did have a warning of the soul becoming less stable if done too often. So, we have done away with four so far, meaning if we find the rest then we can put an end to Voldemort."

Hermione sighed "Only problem is how many and where are they?"

Amelia "Voldemort won't tell us."

Harry frowned "No, but someone might." Hermione didn't like where Harry's thoughts were going.

Hermione rose up and hit the table "Absolutely not Harry, we can't trust him."

Harry frowned "I know love but we don't really have a choice."

Sirius and Amelia looked at each other then back at the young married couple.

"What is it? We don't communicate with thought."

Hermione huffed "Harry wants to question Dumbledore."

Amelia frowned "I agree with Lady Potter on this. I wouldn't trust Albus."

Sirius frowned "I see Harry's point. If Dumbledore has leads, we are going to need to talk to him."

Hermione frowned "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Hermione but pups right." Sirius said grimly. Hermione sat down, "fine, but you are not going alone. I'm going too and I say we tip the odds in our favor."

Harry smiled seeing the look on Hermione's face. He reached his arm around her, "and what does my brilliant wife have up her sleeve?"

Hermione got up "Were going to need Veritaserum." Amelia smiled "The DMLE can provide some." Hermione nodded she looked at Harry, "we need to stop by a shop before we leave." Harry nodded and then looked to Sirius and Amelia "Guess we're paying a visit to Azkaban."

Sirius smiled he saw the grin on Harry's face and swore it was James sitting before him.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was enraged. "Crucio!" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at Wormtail. The rat fell to the floor convulsing screaming.

"They stopped me from killing Bones before she could become a minister. They killed my Nagini and many of my followers. How many more of my plans will that boy ruin." Voldemort said panting. Bellatrix ran to Voldemort's side. "Master, are you alright?"

Voldemort glared at her "Of course I am! Did you do as I asked?"

Bellatrix nodded "Yes M'lord, the cup rests in my vault." Voldemort nodded "Once I have rested, we will make our move on the Hall of Prophecies."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

Harry and Hermione met up with Sirius and Amelia and Hermione looked at Amelia "Were you able to find it?" Amelia reached into what looked at be an ordinary purse, but she reached in a long way, almost putting her entire arm down inside. She then pulled out a small crystal ball.

"Yes, Vice-Captain Tonks was able to find it, she handed it to me this morning." Amelia looked at Hermione, "like the bag?" Hermione nodded then thought of how many books she could carry. Sensing this, Harry made a note to get one for his wife. Sirius walked over to a pier and revealed a small boat and they all got in.

They had set off and were heading to the prison. Sirius looked off into the distance, remembering his escape from the dreadful prison, not wishing to return. Amelia looked at Sirius "It will be alright my love, no one is asking you to come inside."

Sirius frowned "I know, but what sort of man would I be if I stayed on the boat while you three are stuck inside with those dark witches and wizards? Not to mention the Dementors."

Hermione looked at Harry "He's right, make sure your wand is at the ready. The Dementors are going to be drawn to you and Sirius, Harry."

Sirius looked at Harry "Listen to her Harry, make sure you're at the ready." Sirius gave Harry a smirk and Hermione blushed. Amelia looked at Sirius "Really Black? You make a low brow joke like that at a time like this?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," Sirius frowned "If you have jokes make them now."

Amelia and the teens looked at Sirius curiously, Sirius pointed and they saw a giant tower coming into view. Waves crashed against the ominous tower. they reached the docks and Sirius tied the boat to the stanchion, making sure it couldn't come loose. They reached the doors and a guard stopped them "What business do you have visiting Azkaban?"

Harry stepped forward "Lord Potter also known as Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, his lady also known as Lady Ravenclaw as well as Lord Black and Minister Bones wish to speak with a prisoner on a matter of grave emergency and ask for entry."

The Guard laughed "Right beat it ya kid, sell that hogwash somewhere else."

Harry grew tired of the guard and revealed his rings "I wear the house rings of each house and I demand you move." The Guard opened the door and he stepped out "Look kid I mean ..." The guard could now see Harry and Hermione as well as Sirius and Amelia more clearly and paled.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Lord Potter and company, come in." The guard said, now afraid for his job.

Hermione frowned and looked at the guard "Make the mistake of disrespecting my husband or any of us again and you will be cleaning the entire prison on your hands and knees with a tooth brush like a house elf. Do I make myself clear?"

The guard stood up and saluted "Yes Lady Potter."

Hermione smiled. "Stand up straight! In the name of Merlin's beard, I've seen better posture from children." The guard stood up straight and stuck out his chest as if he were standing guard outside the queen's palace.

Hermione smirked, "much better." They walked away and Harry couldn't help but laugh _'Brilliant love but you were a bit bossy.'_ Hermione looked at Harry _'Careful or I'll show you how bossy I am later. Don't forget I'm still mad we have to see him.'_

 _'I know love, I am sorry, but it is the only way._ " Harry thought apologetically.

Hermione crossed her arms, _'I know but I don't like it and you will be making it up to me._ '

Harry smiled _'As you wish.'_ Hermione blushed and then they felt a large drop in temperature. They could hear a familiar cry. Hermione looked up as did Harry and they saw a large group of Dementors descending upon them.

Harry was the first to draw his wand and cast his Patronus. The giant stag burst forth from his wand and ran to greet the Dementors, making them fall back to the shadows.

They soon heard the sound of someone clapping and looked at see a man with guards standing next to him. The man clapping could only be the warden of the prison.

"Hello everyone, I received your letter Minister Bones. We have him detained and still in magic suppressing cuffs. He's still muttering sheer nonsense about you-know-who's return."

Amelia nodded and the warden brought them into a room and the warden looked at Amelia "We will bring him shortly need anything the guards will be happy to get it for you."

Hermione looked at the guard and said "Could, you bring us some water and two goblets, my husband and I are dreadfully thirsty." The guard nodded and soon returned with a pitcher of water and two iron goblets. He told them the prisoner would soon be joining them.

Hermione looked at Amelia and asked for the Veritaserum. She then reached into her own bag and pulled out a jar of lemon drops Amelia and Sirius wondered why she had them and Harry said "Believe me she's brilliant."

Hermione opened the jar pouring some of the Veritaserum into the jar and closed the lid and shook the jar making sure all the drops had been coated. She then placed the jar back in her bag and sat it on the floor. She then put the pitcher on the table, putting the two goblets next to the Veritaserum and made sure to leave it out where it could clearly be seen.

Soon the doors opened and a guard brought in Albus Dumbledore and threw him to the ground. Albus, who now wore the robes of a prisoner, looked much different. He was pale and his hair was a matted mess. The guard then closed the door, but not before saying he would be just outside.

Harry and Hermione looked at their former headmaster "Hello Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked at them the twinkle in his eye vanished and a moment passed "Well look who has come to visit. I guess I should be honoured to be in the presence of my former students. Forgive me if I don't shake your hands, but mine seem to be tied."

Harry looked at him, "Dumbledore, such bitterness is unbecoming of you. As to why we are here, we know about Voldemort's Horcruxes. We also know about what you hid in the Hall of Prophecies."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Well my boy, if you have come all this way to see me, It looks like I was right and your dear wife, as bright as she, is can't help you. So instead you come to me when you finally realised you need me."

Harry became annoyed with the old mans arrogance, Harry remembered Hermione's plan "Dumbledore I can imagine your thirsty how about some water?"

Harry grabbed the Goblets turning his back and he opened the bottle of Veritaserum. He put three drops in one goblet, but made sure Dumbledore could see the bottle before setting it down and grabbing the water. Once the glasses were filled he turned and stuck out one Goblet in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the table and saw the Veritaserum and smiled "Harry, before we have this drink I would like to divine from what I know. Are you the sort of leader foolish enough to put the Veritaserum into his own goblet or would you put it in his enemys? Now, a clever leader would put the Veritaserum into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the water in front of you. But you must have known I would know this because I am not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the water in front of me."

Harry looked at the former Head master "You've made your decision then?"

Dumbledore smiled "Not remotely. Because the Veritaserum would have come from the DMLE which Amelia is the head of, unless she won the election. As everyone knows the DMLE are people who deal with criminals, and in your view I am a criminal. Now, knowing your distrust of me, as you are now not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the water in front of you."

Harry rolled his eyes "Truly, you have a dizzying intellect."

Dumbledore chuckled "Wait till I get going! Now, where was I?"

"DMLE." Harry replied.

"Yes, DMLE. And you must have suspected I would have known the Veritaserum origin, so I can clearly not choose the water in front of me."

Harry was growing tired of this farce "You're just stalling now."

Dumbledore still smiling as if he were about to win "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You've beaten me and took my wand, which means you're exceptionally strong. So, you could've put the Veritaserum in your own goblet, trusting on your magic to save you, so I can clearly not choose the water in front of you. But, you've also bested a teacher, which means you must have studied. In studying you must have learned that Veritaserum can't be blocked with magic. So you would have put the Veritaserum as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the water in front of me."

Harry sighed "You're trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work and you have no access to your magic and you already know reading my mind is useless to you."

Dumbledore spoke proudly "IT HAS WORKED! YOU'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING AWAY EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE MY MAGIC! I KNOW WHERE THE VERITRASERUM IS! "

Harry stood and said challenging Dumbledore "Then make your choice."

"I will and I choose neither. Your father would have been more challenging due to his unpreditability."

Harry was about to say something when Hermione cut him off. "Fine you got us, we spiked the water with Veritaserum so we could find out where the remaining Horcruxes are." Dumbledore smiled despite her recent ways Hermione still showed her honesty. Hermione then reached for her bag and pulled out the jar of lemon drops.

She undid the lid and moved the jar in front of Dumbledore "Here a prize for besting us. Honeydukes finest."

Dumbledore smiled and took a few lemon drops popping the candy into his mouth. He suckled on the sweet savoring the flavor of his most beloved candy. He then saw the smile on everyone's faces.

"Why are you all smiling, I still won't tell you where the rest are." Albus said confidently.

Hermione smiled "Right those things, what are they called again and what do they do?"

Dumbledore chuckled "My dear, they're called Horcruxes and they are ment to house a fragment of a soul."

Harry looked at Dumbledore "Right and you probably don't know where they are."

"Harry, Tom only knew a few good places to hide them. I checked his memories which I collected and stored in my Penseive and found one hidden in a cave by the sea where he was taken to as a child." Dumbledore's eyes grew wide as he had realised what he just revealed.

Dumbledore looked at them with a shocked expression. "How?"

Hermione smiled "Simple thing really, your weakness for sweets is well known, as is your arrogance about your own superiority. So that bit with the water was just misdirection to mask our real trap. The lemon drops you're sucking on are coated in Veritaserum. Think of it like as cloak and dagger as it were."

Hermione knelt down and looked the headmaster in the eye. "Now tell us where we can find the rest." Dumbledore paled try as he might he couldn't stop himself. "I only know of the cave. I don't know where the rest are. Tom was obsessed with the founders and only trusted certain members in his inner circle."

Hermione said "thanks, that's all will need. Enjoy the candy." Hermione stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and told the guard to take Albus back to his cell. Turning she looked at Albus with a smirk, "guess I'm smarter than you, Dumbles."

Everyone watched as Albus was being taken away. Once he was out of sight, Harry looked at Hermione "So, where do you think we should start?"

Hermione thought for a moment "Well the Penseive is a start, then the cave. As for the rest only two objects in Hogwarts - A History are mentioned that are still missing. Rowena's Diadem and Helga's cup."

Hermione thought more on what Dumbledore said and smiled "Dumbledore answered where another Horcrux was." Harry looked at Hermione who smiled "Think about it love, Voldemort only trusted certain people. If you were a dark lord who would you trust with a valuable object."

Harry thought for a moment "Well if I was a dark lord, the one who has the highest trust aside from Sirius and Amelia is you Hermione, so that means..."

Sirius caught on to what Hermione was thinking. "Which means my nasty cousin Bella has it and she probably has it stored in her vault in Gringotts. As head of the family if anything is hidden in a Black vault I can have it seized."

Hermione nodded, "which is correct."

Harry looked back at Hermione. "We better get going back to the school and find out where the rest are before Voldemort can figure out what we're doing and move them."

Sirius nodded "I'll make contact with the bank, I have been meaning to stick it to those Death Munchers."

* * *

 **A/N: Im glad to see people enjoying the reference to Princess Bride like to give a shout out to William Goldman**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42.

Sirius brought them all to back to his home, Harry kissed Hermione and said "Brilliant job out smarting Dumbledore love." Hermione blushed at being praised by her husband. They were soon greeted by Remus and Emma who had been enjoying a lunch made by Kreacher.

Remus looked at Sirius "Did Dora get the prophecy?" Sirius nodded and Amelia pulled the orb out of her purse. Remus felt relieved and looked at the Potters.

"Did you get what you need from Dumbledore?" Hermione nodded.

Harry told Remus and Emma how Hermione had tricked the former Head master which made Remus throw his head back in laughter. Tears formed in his eyes, once he settled he looked at Sirius "Messer Padfoot, I do believe Lady Potter has earned our respect with a stunt worthy of only the Marauders."

Sirius agreed, he now looked at the prophecy "We should look at this and find out why Dumbles wanted it protected."

Sirius placed the orb down on the table and pulled out his wand. With a wave over the Prophecy, Sirius whispered "Reveal your Secrets." The orb began to glow and the voice of the Divination Professor could be heard.

" **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...** "

The room fell silent once the orb stopped glowing.

Sirius frowned "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, meaning someone born in July on the 31st whose Parent's thrice defied him."

Amelia shared Sirius's expression "James and Lily defied Voldemort three times." Remus and Sirius nodded and Harry became pale.

"Yes, although it could also fall to the Longbottom's son." Remus said as he thought, "Alice and Frank defied Voldemort the same number of times as the Potters."

Sirius looked at Remus then to Harry. "It would if it wasn't for the fact it only relates to you Harry."

Harry looked at Sirius "Why only me?"

Sirius raised his hand and pointed to Harry's forehead "The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, that night he gave you that scar."

Harry frowned. "Meaning in the end it will end with either Voldemort or I dead at the others feet." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "But don't forget Harry, we won't let it happen. Remember the power the dark lord knows not. You have Godric and Salazar as well as us and everyone standing behind you and the sword."

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled "Besides I'm not letting Voldemort kill my future children's father." Harry looked at Hermione surprised "You want kids?"

Hermione smiled "Yes, but not before we're out of school."

Harry kissed Hermione lovingly and smiled. "Guess I can't let Tom kill me now after hearing that."

Sirius chuckled. "All talk of the future Potters aside, Voldemort won't make it an easy fight. If we want Harry to survive, we better hurry and find the remaining Horcruxes. Before he finds out the Prophecy was moved."

Sirius got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to go to the bank and find out if anything is lurking in a Black families Vault." The young teens nodded and Hermione spoke up. "We will head back to the school and check Dumbledore's Pensieve for clues to finding the other Horcruxes."

Emma looked at Harry and Hermione. "Be careful you two especially you Harry, I want grandchildren someday." Harry blushed and Hermione grabbed his arm and Remus took them to the floo.

Remus looked over to see Emma's smile vanish. "What's wrong love? I've never seen Harry so embarrassed, that was wonderful."

Emma sighed "He has such a terrible fate Remus, he's such a good kid and Hermione loves him so much."

Remus hugged her "Which is why we are going to make sure he survives."

Emma nodded and hugged Remus tightly.

Harry and Hermione returned to the school and greeted McGonagall and informed her about what they had discovered from Dumbledore. They asked her if they could use the Head Masters Pensieve and she said "I'm sorry, but I moved the Pensieve to the come and go room. You're welcome to go there and use it."

They thanked the Head Mistress and left her office. They were walking out to the great hall and Ron and Luna soon greeted him. "Harry!" Harry looked at Ron seeing he looked at have been running.

"What's going on Ron?"

Ron huffed and took a deep breath "I just heard from Tracie, Daphne is looking for you apparently something is going on in the dungeons."

Harry looked at Hermione "I'll go speak with Daphne. I'll take Ron with me and you and Luna go find Dumbledore's Pensieve."

Hermione became nervous "But you don't have your wand."

Harry drew the sword "I still have this, go to the Pensieve, that's what's really important right now." Hermione nodded and she and Luna ran to the stairs while Harry and Ron dashed through the halls and made their way down into the dungeons.

Soon Harry and Ron had made it to the entrance to Slytherin house and the door opened and Daphne walked out. She saw Harry and bowed "Lord Slytherin," Daphne curtsied "Welcome Lord Slytherin, I hope Tracie passed the message?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck "Actually she told me to keep and eye out for Harry and I told Harry you were looking for him."

Daphne looked at Harry. "Weasley isn't wrong, I was looking for you Lor-Harry, It's Malfoy, he and Crabbe , Goyle , Parkinson, Zabini, Flint and Nott are gathering people and are staging a coup de grace against you."

Ron looked at Daphne confused and she rolled her eyes "A coupe de grace a final blow a kill shot."

Ron nodded now understanding, he then looked at Daphne "How? Malfoy can't take Harry even with his gang." Daphne looked at Ron "No, but maybe together they can over power Lady Potter," Daphne looked around "Where is Hermione?"

Harry suddenly looked as if his blood had run cold, He then looked at Ron "We need to get to Hermione and Luna now." Ron nodded and Daphne looked at Harry "Harry, Hermione is my friend and I wish to join you." Harry nodded and they raced off.

Hermione and Luna were reaching the seventh floor but then Luna suddenly stopped, Hermione looked at Luna "Luna what's wrong?"

Luna looked at Harry "We need to get out of here right now."

Hermione looked confused "Luna, what do you mean did you see something?"

"Only the end of your ignorance to your betters." Hermione recognized the voice and turned to see Malfoy along with his gang.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

Hermione became worried she could handle herself in a duel thanks to Harry's training but they were seriously out-numbered. Pansy smiled and draped herself over Draco, "Kill her. Kill her, Draco. Kill her for me?" Draco gave Pansy a grin "It's done, baby."

Pansy smiled, looking to Draco "Kill her for your queen?"

Draco kissed Pansy on the neck "That's the plan love."

Hermione couldn't help feeling a little sick to her stomach. Hermione looked at Draco trying to hold back her bile. "Malfoy, your Father couldn't best me even with Bellatrix's help. What makes you think you can take on Luna and me?"

Draco looked at Hermione smugly. "You're not the only one to receive training." Draco lifted his arm and lowered his sleeve revealing bandages, he removed the bandages revealing the dark mark."

Hermione hid it well but she was nervous. Malfoy smiled, "Aunty Bella gave me a few private lesson's I've been dying to use to teach you your place and that half-blood traitor Potter a lesson."

Harry and Ron ran quickly and Harry grabbed a sword from one of the suits of armor in the halls. Ron looked at Harry "What happened to your wand Harry?"

"It's broken I'm getting it replaced and i can't use Gryffindor's sword it's too dangerous." Harry said now running for the seventh floor.

Hermione raised her wand as did Luna, Draco and his gang raised their wands. Hermione reached out with her bond ' _Harry come quickly_.'

Harry heard his wife asking for help and he moved faster with Ron and Daphne following close behind.

Hermione saw Draco launch a curse and she stepped out of the way. Crabbe and Goyle fired two spells at Luna and she blocked one, but the second one knocked her down. Malfoy looked at the others then back at Hermione, "Fire on Loony Lovegood."

Hermione saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goy raised their wands and her eyes went wide.

Draco,Crabbe and Goyle fired curses and Hermione quickly put up a barrier. Zabini and Nott joined in and soon Hermione went down on one knee trying to keep the shield up. Luna tried to fire back but Draco's gang wouldn't give her a chance. They kept up their assault and Hermione's barrier was beginning to crack.

Malfoy smiled "Come on, her barrier is weakening, fire your strongest spells."

They charged up their wands an Hermione became nervous but then she felt a surge of power. Flint fell to the floor on his face. Malfoy looked and then heard a bang and looked to see Zabini fell next. Malfoy looked at the others. "What's going on?"

Malfoy turned and saw Nott hitting the ground and his attacker "Potter!"

Harry looked at Malfoy, his eyes glowing with power. Ron and Daphne came up the stairs and Ron looked to see Luna on the ground. He felt his anger beginning to rise. He looked to see Crabbe and Goyle and pointed at Luna "THAT'S MY LUNA!"

Ron started casting over charged Stupefy's, Crabbe and Goyle tried to block but the anger fueled spells were pushing them back. Ron charged as Crabbe and Goyle fired spells of their own and Ron knocked one away and spun knocking the other away. Malfoy called over to Crabbe and Goyle "It's only Weasley put him down already." Malfoy then fired a spell at Harry which just brushed past him.

Ron fired Expelliarmus, first knocking Crabbe's wand followed by Goyles. Daphne saw Nott and Flint getting up and she put them both under a body bind. Zabini got up and looked at Daphne "You dare betray Slytherin by joining Potter."

Daphne smiled "I'm not betraying Slytherin, I'm protecting what it means to be truly a member of Slytherin."

Zabini, fired a curse which Daphne blocked, she then fired a freezing spell and Zabini stepped out of the way.

Ron put Crabbe and Goyle under a body bind but after seeing Luna on the ground Ron walked up to them and slugged them both on the nose. Hearing a sickening but satisfying pair of crunches, he looked at them. "Don't ever come near Luna again."

Ron then looked at the remaining battle, Malfoy was firing spells and Harry merely dodged them. He raised the sword in his hand and pushed his magic through the blade and cut Malfoy's wand.

Malfoy backed up and tripped on his school robes and landed on his butt. He looked up to see Harry standing before him holding him at sword point.

"Attacking my wife, Malfoy, she is under the protection of my house as well as Luna. I could kill you or challenge you to a duel but seeing as your wand is currently broken…."

Draco looked at the sword in Harry's hand and the sword of Gryffindor on his hip. Malfoy gulped "To the death?"

Harry looked down at Malfoy "No. To the pain."

Malfoy looked at Harry confused. "I don't think I'm quite familiar with that phrase."

Harry looked at Malfoy coldly "It's something a muggle came up with. I'll explain and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you warthog faced buffoon."

Malfoy looked stunned. "That may be the first time in my life a man has dared insult me like that."

Harry smirked "It won't be the last. To the pain means the first thing you will lose will be your feet below the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Next your nose."

Malfoy rolled his eyes "And then my tongue I suppose, I couldn't beat you the last time. A mistake I don't mean to duplicate tonight."

"I wasn't finished. The next thing you will lose will be your left eye followed by your right."

Malfoy sighed and decided to call Harry's bluff "And then my ears, I understand let's get on with it."

Harry grew angry, "WRONG." Harry calmed himself "Your ears you keep and I'll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, "Dear Merlin! What is that thing," will echo in your perfect ears. That is what "to the pain means." It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever."

Draco felt a chill deep in his very soul "I think you're bluffing."

Harry lowered the sword "It's possible, you loathsome pig, I might be bluffing. It's conceivable, you miserable, vomitous mass, that I'm lying. But then again maybe I've finally gotten tired of Death Munchers and their children attacking the people I love. I thought i would make you into an example."

Malfoy's fear over took him and a wet spot appeared on his robes and Harry called out to Daphne. "Tie this mess up and have him and the rest of his gang to the head mistresses office I'm sure she would love to see what Malfoy's done."

Daphne nodded and placed Malfoy in a body bind and before she could do anything else, Hermione wheeled her fist back and punched Malfoy in the nose. "Filth." was all she said.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Now that Malfoy's been taken care of, we need to check the Pensieve and when were done. I want to go back to our suite and I wan't you to make it up to me for Dumbledore and to repay you for saving me from Malfoy."

Harry smiled knowing full well what his wife wanted. "As you wish."

* * *

 **A/N: Haha Big Thanks to William Goldman for coming up with "to the pain"**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

The door had appeared before the group and they opened it into the room seeing everything was being stored. The girls looked in awe as they saw what had been stored in the room. Mountains of lost things belonging to former students could be seen.

While the girls were distracted looking around, Harry whispered to Ron. "Nice going Ron taking care of Crabbe and Goyle."

Ron smiled "Thanks, Harry. I owe Tracie for all the sparring, but don't tell her I said that." Harry laughed. "Not a word."

They heard Hermione call them. "Guys, we found it. Get over here."

The boys rushed over and saw Hermione and Luna standing around the former Headmaster's Pensieve. They looked at see all of the stored Headmasters memories.

Ron looked at all the vials and scratched his head "Which ones do you think have Voldemort's memories?"

Hermione looked at them all and but could see which one, Harry looked at Hermione. "Hand me your wand Hermione please." Hermione handed Harry her wand and Harry looked at the vials "Accio Tom's Memories."

A single vial rose up and Harry grabbed it and handed it to Hermione. She popped the cork from the vile and poured the contents into the Pensieve. Seeing the memory turn into swirling black smoke and Hermione took her wand back from Harry and enlarged the bowl.

Hermione looked at everyone "Are you ready?"

Ron looked at Hermione "You mean to see into the memories of a psychotic wizard?"

Hermione nodded and Ron sighed "I'd rather be with Luna down by the lake, but sure." Luna smiled at Ron and the group peered into the Pensieve.

They soon saw muggle London and were outside an orphanage. A man was at the door holding an umbrella and soon they saw a Nurse speaking with the man.

"I'll admit there was a bit of confusion when I received your letter Mr. Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been incidents with the other children, nasty things."

The nurse knocked on the door and opened it to see a small boy at his desk. "Tom, you have a visitor."

"How do you do Tom?" Dumbledore said. Tom didn't move, he simply told the nurse "Go."

They saw small stones, a journal and a picture of an island with a cave.

They then saw Dumbledore sitting with Tom.

Tom looked at Dumbledore "You're the doctor, aren't you?"

Confused by the statement Dumbledore looked at Tom "No I'm a Professor at a school called Hogwarts."

Tom glared at Dumbledore "I don't believe you, She wants me to be looked at they think I'm different."

Dumbledore looked at Tom sadly "Well. perhaps they're right."

Tom looked at Dumbledore defiantly "I'm not mad."

"Hogwarts isn't for mad people; Hogwarts is a school of magic." There was a brief moment of silence between the two and Dumbledore thought to dig deeper "You can do things. Can't you Tom? Things other children can't."

Tom looked at Dumbledore, "I can move things without touching them. I can make animal's do things without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want. Who are you?"

Dumbledore frowned "Well I'm like you Tom, I'm different."

Tom looked at Dumbledore defiantly "Prove it."

Suddenly the boys cabinet ignited into flames and Tom looked at the cabinet in awe. He looked back at Dumbledore.

"I think there's something in your cabinet Tom, looking to get out." Tom rushed to the cabinet and it opened. He could see the cabinet still a blaze except for a single box which was moving.

Tom reached in and pulled out the box and the door closed and the fire extinguished. He opened the box and tipped it over, looking for what made the box move.

Dumbledore looked at Tom. "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, but at Hogwarts you'll not only be taught how to use magic but also how to control it. Do you understand me?"

Tom didn't saw a word and Dumbledore gathered his coat and was heading out the . Tom said "I can speak to snakes," Dumbledore froze and Tom said "They find me, whisper things to me. Is that normal for someone like me?" Dumbledore slowly turned to Tom and the memory ceased.

Everyone pulled they're gaze from the Pensieve and Ron looked at the group "Bloody Hell."

Meanwhile in Diagon Alley, Sirius walked into Gringotts. He walked over to his family's teller who put down his paper work.

The old Goblin looked at Sirius "Welcome Lord Black, may your Vaults flow with endless gold."

Sirius bowed "Hello Silva, May your enemies tremble at your name."

"How may Gringotts assist you today?"

Sirius smiled "Since I'm Lord Black, I can check any vault connected to the Black family if I believe it's dangerous correct?"

The Goblin teller nodded and Sirius smiled "I want any artifacts that were recently placed in the vaults belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange or Narcissa Malfoy brought to me. I also need to have their marriage contracts annulled."

Silva thought for a moment. "It will take a moment to check the records, Please wait." The Goblin walked away from his station, leaving Sirius to think of the looks on Bellatrix's and the Malfoy's faces.

A few moments passed and Silva returned with an old looking cup. The Goblin looked at Sirius, "this was placed in our vaults earlier this year for safe keeping by one Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius looked at the cup, seeing the badger. He took the cup and sat it down on the table. Silva then handed Sirius two marriage contracts. Sirius looked at Silva, "I want the contracts voided, how long will it take?"

Silva thought for a moment "Word will be sent to the ministry and their records will be updated and the effected parties will be notified."

Sirius leaned back in the chair crossing his arms smiling. "Please see that it's done."

Silva nodded "As you wish, Lord Black."

Back at the school, Ron looked everyone and no one said a word. "Come on you guys even as a kid he was bloody frightening."

Harry looked down at the Pensieve. "He and I grew up the same, no parents, in a place where the people think you're a freak."

Hermione looked at Harry and took his arm. "You may have had a similar start but you're not similar. It's the choices you make that define you."

Harry looked at Hermione and she kissed him.

Ron looked at Harry "She's right; you and that tosser are very different."

Harry looked at Ron and nodded while holding Hermione close.

Luna looked at the Potters "So we know where to go next to find the next Horcrux, but the memory only showed one location. What do you think the others are?"

Hermione shook her head "I don't know Luna. Dumbledore only told us that Voldemort was obsessed with the founders."

Luna thought about it and tried to think. Ron yawned. "I don't know about you three but I'm knackered. Why don't we pick this up in the morning?"

They agreed and left the Room of Requirement. Harry and Hermione went back to their suite leaving Ron and Luna in the hallway. Ron looked at Luna and lifted his arm. "May I escort you back to Ravenclaw Tower?"

Luna smiled "Thank you Ronald," Luna wrapped her arm around his and looked him in the eye. "I believe there is a large broom closet close to Ravenclaw tower, let's check it out." Ron looked at Luna confused but then caught on and she smiled at him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45.

Harry and Hermione returned to their suite and Hermione closed the door and Harry turned to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, his hands fell to her lower back.

Once the need for air surfaced, they seperated and Harry looked at Hermione seeing her smiling. She then began removing her school robe and Harry raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

Hermione smiled, removing her shirt slowly. Harry could see her emerald bra and Hermione could tell what Harry was thinking. "Like what you see Harry?" Hermione said as she started undoing her belt and letting her pants drop to the floor.

She was standing in her knickers and she put a hand on her hip and smiled seeing the reaction of her husband. She turned letting Harry get a good view of her bum. Harry's mouth went dry and Hermione looked over her shoulder "I'm going to have a shower, care to join me? You still owe me for having to see Dumbledore."

Harry watched as Hermione slipped into the bathroom, her arm stuck out the door and Harry saw her bra dropped to the floor. Harry quickly removed his clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Harry walked into the bathroom seeing Hermione was already in the shower with the water running. He got into the shower and the water was warm and it felt good as it fell over them.

Hermione still had her back towards him, Harry still admiring the view of his wifes bum.

Not wasting time, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione knew Harry was there but did nothing to stop him, she loved being wrapped in his arms.

As the water continued to slide down their naked bodies, Harry decided to heat things up more. He started to trail kisses down her neck as his hands decided they wanted to travel.

She leaned her head back on his shoulders to allow his better access to her neck and moaning loudly when one of his hand found her breast. He began to massage it lightly and gave her nipple a slight squeeze and he was rewarded with a satisfying moan.

"You like that?" Harry said between kisses.

"Mmmm" was all Hermione could say playfully.

"Do you want more?" Harry asked in a husky voice a tone she couldn't resist and she nodded.

Harry smiled and continued with what he was doing, but this time his hand traveled south.

Passing down past her smooth taut tummy until he had reach his destination.

He started to glide his finger back and forth slowly making her tremble a bit…

"Harry…" Hermione let out

"Yes?" he replied knowing full well what he was doing.

"I-oh!, Yes!" but before she could finish, he had plunge a finger within her making her feel more pleasure.

Hermione was losing control because his finger work was amazing. She couldn't stand it anymore and his hardon pressing up against her bum didn't help either.

With all of her self-control she pulled Harry's hand away and turns around so that she was facing him.

He then leaned down to kiss her with all he had, tongue and all. It was Hermione's turn to give him pleasure, so she took a hold his member which made Harry look at her surprised.

Hermione giggled at Harry's action as she slowly stroked him while feeling his member getting even harder between her palms. She looked at him and gave him a playful smirk and began to slowly stroke him faster.

Harry gasp out which sounded more like a grunt then actual words.

"Mione, I can't take it anymore…"

"Neither can I…" Hermione hummed before Harry backed her up on the cold and wet stone wall of the shower.

"Harry…" Hermione said and Harry took her leg and hooked it around his waist and in an instant he pushed himself inside of her which resulted in two very loud moans.

As Harry's pace quickened and Hermione's breathing rapidly increased, they both knew they were close but didn't want it to end.

"Harry...Faster!" Hermione pleaded as her nails dragged down his back and Harry obliged and with his two last thrusts they both had come mercilessly.

Both were panting and Hermione looked at Harry and said between breaths. "Sex in the shower is definitely going to be a special occasion only from now on. I'm knackered."

Harry looked at his wife and nodded. Hermione took a minute to catch her breath realising her legs were weak from the activity she looked at Harry. "Carry me?"

Harry laughed "After we finish cleaning up."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

After Harry and Hermione cleaned up. Harry took his wife in his arms and carried her to their bed where they fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

The next morning arrived and Hermione woke up alone in the bed. Curious to see why her husband had left, Hermione grabbed her robe and went looking for him.

She opened the door to see Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace holding the wand he had taken from Dumbledore.

Harry sat there starring at the wand, it felt…. somehow familiar, like it was ready to serve him. Hermione sat down next to Harry. "Luna said not to use it unless it was necessary."

Harry nodded "Yeah but I don't have a wand at he moment and I can't shake the sensation that the wand somehow feels familiar." Hermione looked at the wand and out of all the other wands in the school this one particular was unique.

"We should talk to Luna about it." Hermione suggested, Harry nodded. He then called Dobby and Dobby appeared "Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry sighed "Dobby it's just Harry, can you put this back where you hid it please." Dobby nodded and with a snap of the elfs fingers Dobby and the wand vanished.

They soon heard a voice. "Padfoot calling Prongslet, you there Prongslet? Quit playing hide the wand with your wife and answer."

Harry rushed to the bedroom and pulled out the mirror. "Yes Sirius?"

Sirius appeared in the mirror and he looked at Harry and Hermione. Seeing Hermione was in her robe, "I sorry to stop you two from mid-morning fun but we need to meet up in Hogsmeade. I found the cup in Bellatrix's vault."

Harry and Hermione blushed and Hermione looked at Sirius. "We will be there Sirius."

Sirius nodded "Excellent and bring the sword, Padfoot out."

Harry and Hermione quickly got dressed and Hermione looked at Harry "I think we should get your wand replaced while we're in Hogsmeade." Harry nodded and the two left to see the headmistress to leave the school and use the floo in her office.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46.

Harry and Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks but Sirius has yet to arrive. Harry and Hermione flooed from the Three Broomsticks to Diagon Alley and walked over to Ollivanders. They walked in and Ollivander walked out from behind the stacks.

"Ahh Harry Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then Harry looked at Ollivander "My Holly wand was destroyed in a battle with Dumbledore. I need a new wand."

Ollivander nodded "Say no more Mr. Potter. If you remember, I checked you wand at the tournament. I found that although your wand was well taken care, it was beginning to erode. Your magic was too much for your wand to handle. I said the wand chooses the wizard, but that wand was keyed to you at the request of Albus Dumbledore."

Harry frowned and Ollivander looked to Harry "I made that wand at Dumbledore's request, it was charmed to only work for you."

Hermione looked at the wand maker. "And mine?" she asked fearing the answer.

Ollivander smiled "No, it chose you Mrs. Potter, loyal and strong." Hermione smiled and Harry looked at Ollivander "Is there a way to make me a new one."

The wand maker smiled and opened the door waved his hand for Harry and Hermione to follow him. They entered the back room seeing many different kinds of wood and materials.

Ollivander looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, raise your hand over the materials and let your magic choose the materials."

Harry raised his hand over the wood and it passed over different kinds but nothing reacted. Ollivander looked at the wood "Curious very, curious." He stepped further back and opened an old chest pulling out an old looking block of wood. He walked over to Harry. "Try this Mr. Potter."

Harry placed his hand over the wood and it shot up to his hand and Ollivander looked amazed. "Very curious indeed." Harry looked to Ollivander "Um what's curious sir?"

Ollivander took the block of wood. "Well, there has only been ever one other wand made from the wood of an English oak, the tree was quite old. The last wand made with this kind of wood belonged to none other than Merlin. It will make a fine wand indeed. Now we need to select a core please lets continue."

Harry saw the different jars and Ollivander explained that these would make up the core. Harry could see jars labeled heart string and unicorn hair. Harry looked to a jar and Ollivander smiled "That just arrived, a heart string from Hungry. It belonged to a rather aggressive Horntail that was attacked by other dragons while it was protecting its mate. She was nesting and he died only after succumbing to his wounds."

Harry touched the jar and the heart string began to glow. Ollivander grabbed the Jar and English oak wood block. He looked at Harry "Come back in an hour and you will have a wand like no other."

Harry smiled "Thank you sir." Harry then pulled out a pouch and Ollivander stopped him. "Consider it on the house, for the wand I first gave you."

Harry and Hermione thanked Ollivander and returned to the Three Broomsticks seeing Sirius waiting for them. They walked over and Sirius and Hermione put up wards and once they were done, Sirius pulled up the cup.

Hermione looked at the cup and her eyes widened "Sirius this can't be can it?"

Sirius nodded "What you two are looking at is the fabled cup of Lady Hufflepuff."

Hermione examined it closely. "I've read about it in Hogwarts A History. It was said the cup had gone missing from the school at the same time as Lady Ravenclaw's Diadem."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, my dear cousin Bella had it in her vault. The Goblins were very insistent on getting it out of the bank due to it being cursed. I don't think I need to tell you what that curse is." Harry and Hermione shook their heads no. Harry looked at the cup and stood up and was about to draw the sword when Sirius stopped him.

"Harry, I believe the cup should be destroyed, but do not draw the sword here. No need for causing unneeded panic." Harry nodded and sat back down, Sirius then lifted up some forms and placed them on the table. Hermione looked at the forms and then to Sirius seeing the large smirk on his face.

"Sirius these are marriage contract annulment forms, you didn't did you?"

Harry looked confused and Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's just say Narcissa and Bellatrix will no longer be funded by the Black family fortune. Meaning, not only is Lucius not going to have a wife but two sources of funding are gone as well. Also, Bellatrix is no longer a Black. I hated to have had to do it. but for her crimes I was given no other choice but to expel her from the Black family. So she has no name, she is no longer a Lestrange or a Black."

Hermione looked at Sirius "And Narcissa?"

Sirius frowned, "a victim of an ancient custom. She never took the dark lords mark and was forced to marry Lucius thanks to her father. The only reason she stays with Lucius is the miserable brat she calls a son."

Hermione frowned and Harry held her close, he could hear her thoughts thinking about how Dumbledore had her contracted to Ron. Harry kissed her to wake her from her comatose state and looked at Sirius. "We'll take the cup back to the school and dispose of it. We also found the location of another Horcrux." Harry reached into his dragon hide Jacket and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius opened the parchment and looked at the location. "So this is the next place?"

Harry nodded "We'll need to go, once my wand has been replaced."

Sirius nodded, "I'll find the location and call you on the mirror."

Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry ordered them some food and told Sirius what happened after returning from Azkaban. Sirius laughed at what happened to Draco and then Harry told him about Voldemort as a kid.

Sirius nodded and looked at Harry "Remember Harry, it's our choices."

Harry nodded. "Two people have told me that." Harry said looking at his Godfather while lifting his and Hermione's hands while entwined.

Sirius nodded "Smart one, she is. Now, I have to go back. There are still plans to be made and research to be done."

Hermione smiled. "And don't forget your wedding to Minister Bones."

Sirius smiled. "Quiet right, Remus is planning my stag to. I can't wait."

Harry looked at Sirius confused. "Blimey, that's right, you didn't get one. You see Pup a stag night is a man's last night of celebrating his single life before he's married. Could have had a play witch give you a good dance."

Harry thought about Sirius meant then suddenly heard, ' _keep thinking about that and you will regret it.'_ Harry looked at Hermione seeing she was serious. ' _Think about what love? How positively brilliant and sexy my wife is?'_ Hermione smirked and Harry let out a sigh thankful to have escaped what would have been a long stay on the couch.

Hermione looked at the time and then to Sirius "We better go Harry's wand will be finished soon." Sirius nodded and saw the Potters leave.

They returned to Ollivanders and opened the door to find the place a mess. Ollivander walked out of his back office. Seeing the Potters, he opened the door to his office and pulled out a long black box. He brought it up front and handed the box to Harry. "Your new wand Mr. Potter, a truly magnificent wand if I may say so. It's Fifteen inches with the horntail's heart string.

Harry opened the box and pulled out the wand and looked at it. Once he graped it, a feeling of warmth washed over him. He looked at Ollivander and thanked him profusely for the new wand.

Harry and Hermione then returned to the school, now with one more Horcrux to be destroyed.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

Harry and Hermione returned to the school, they were walking outside the school when they came across Luna and Ron by an old tree. Ron and Luna stopped their snog and Luna ran to Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Harry, Hermione. Did you finally get your wand fixed Harry?" Luna asked curiously

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out his new wand, Luna looked at it and could tell it was indeed powerful.

Harry looked to Luna "Luna there has been something I've been meaning to ask you about?"

Luna looked to Harry curious "It's not what Ronald and I do in private is it? Because if it is, I don't think Ronald would feel comfortable and I'm sure Hermione is more than satisfied by what you two do."

Harry and Hermione blushed and Harry looked at Luna "No, not that, it's about the wand I took from Dumbledore. I can't help shake this feeling of familiarity with it."

Luna nodded "Of course, you're the wands current master."

Harry and Hermione looked at Luna confused and Hermione spoke up "Luna, can you please tell us all you know about it?"

Luna frowned and nodded "Not here though, we need to go to somewhere no one else goes." Ron smirked "The school's library?" Hermione and Luna both glared at Ron who threw his hands up in surrender, "I was just joking, Harry help?"

Harry shook his head "Sorry Ron, you dug yourself into that one."

Luna looked away from Ron "Let's go find an empty class room." Without turning Luna said "Come Ronald," in a tone that Ron knew he was in trouble.

They walked into the school and soon came across an unused class room. Luna closed the door and put a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door.

She returned to her friends and grabbed ink and a parchment. She sat the parchment on a desk and Harry, Hermione and Ron gathered around her.

Luna inked the quill and looked up at Harry "The wand you took from Dumbledore is no ordinary wand. I wasn't sure at first, but then I asked my father about it. Have either of you read the Tales of Beedle the bard?"

Ron smiled "I have, Mum read us those all the time when we were younger."

Harry and Hermione were confused and Hermione looked at Luna "Isn't that just a collection of stories?"

Luna nodded "It is but one in particular relates to the wand. You see there once were three brothers Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignatius Peverell. They came to a river which was too deep to wade across, and built a bridge using magic. Death appeared to congratulate them for their ingenuity at avoiding him and offered them rewards."

Hermione looked to Luna "What kind of rewards?"

Luna began to draw a line, "I'm getting to that, the eldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any other, one worthy of the one who had bested Death. Death took a stick from an elder tree and fashioned it into a wand."

She then drew what looked to be a circle. "Cadmus, the second brother who recently lost his wife asked for power over Death so he could humiliate Death further. So Death fished a stone from the river giving it the power to resurrect the dead."

Luna reinked the quill and drew a triangle creating an odd symbol "and finally Ignatius Peverell the youngest brother. He didn't trust Death so he asked Death for something that would hide him even from Death. So Death gave Ignatius his cloak of invisibility. Thus creating the Deathly Hollows."

Harry looked at Luna "And you think the wand I took from Dumbledore is the elder wand?"

Luna nodded "I'm sure of it, how many other wands have you seen like it?"

Harry nor Hermione could answer. Hermione then looked to Luna "If the story is true how come the Peverell's are not well-known except for the Beedle the Bard story."

Ron looked at Hermione "Because they didn't live 'Happily ever after', all three brothers met their end. Antioch sought to be the most powerful wizard and bragged about being invincible until one night a thief stole the wand and slew Antioch in his sleep. Cadmus called his wife back to the land of the livn, but she was only a shade and bein here caused her pain. His grief over this caused him to kill himself so he could join her."

Harry gulped "And the youngest brother?

Luna looked to Harry. "It was only when Ignatius came of great age that he shed the cloak and passed it on to his son. Which was why when Death found him, Ignatius greeted him like an old friend."

Hermione frowned "And the son?"

Ron shook his head "No one knows what happened, some say the Peverell line died out. Everyone thought it was just a fairy tale, but looking at the old wand I am starting to question it."

Luna looked at Harry "Elder wand or not, it's a powerful wand and best not to have it fall in the wrong hands. So best keep it well hidden until absolutely needed."

Harry agreed, Luna then saw the cup in Hermione's hand "What do you have there Hermione?"

Hermione revealed the cup to Luna and she was in awe of it. Luna went to grab the cup and suddenly she felt a surge from the cup. Before her eyes she saw Helga Hufflepuff then a boy holding the cup. She then saw what looked like an island and a ring. She then saw a crown and a gem of the deepest blue she had ever seen in a room she thought looked familiar but couldn't place where."

Luna then released the cup, breathing heavily, she fell back into Ron's arms. Harry and Hermione looked at Luna and Hermione checked her over. "Luna are you alright?"

Luna looked at Hermione "Yeah, I think I'm alright. I don't know but I highly recommend destroying the cup."

Ron looked to Luna seeing she was exhausted he looked at Harry and Hermione "I'm going to take her to Madame Pomfrey to make sure she's alright." Ron looked at the cup. "Make sure that's destroyed."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Ron picked up Luna bridal style and walked away with her.

Harry looked at Hermione " I think Susan should be the one to destroy the cup."

Hermione nodded "Yes, I think you're right."

Harry and Hermione left to go in search of their friend starting with the school's greenhouse.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48.

Neville and Susan were working on Herbology homework, Neville was helping Susan better understand some aspects when he wasn't to busy staring at her lips. Neville couldn't help but feel nervous he was lost in his thoughts when suddenly Susan interrupted. "Neville, what are you looking at?"

Neville gave his head a shake, "Sorry, Susan, I was thinking about something else." Susan smiled and couldn't help but giggle, "really what were you thinking about?"

Neville's face turned as red as Susan's hair. "Well, you see, um well." Susan loved watching Neville stutter, she thought it was cute. She got up and saw the book in Neville's lap and moved the book. She then remembered talking with Hannah about how to go forward with her relationship with Neville.

Neville was about to say something when Susan smiled. "You know I'm bored with Herbology, I want to do something else." Neville watched as Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked into her eyes and Susan asked "Neville, do you want to kiss me?"

Neville's eyes went wide "Huh, what? Right here right now?"

Susan couldn't help but giggle. "Neville breathe, take a deep breath and," Susan leaned in and Neville puckered waiting for their lips to meet. They got closer and closer and Neville became very nervous. He was afraid he would do something embarrassing or worse what if he kissed her and she didn't like it?

Suddenly they heard, "Neville, Susan." Susan stopped, the young Hufflepuff was a little annoyed about their first kiss being interrupted. She was about to give whoever it was a piece of her mind when saw Harry and Hermione running towards them.

Susan got up from Neville's lap and straightened her skirt and ran out of the greenhouse with Neville close behind her. They met up with Harry and Hermione and Susan instantly saw the cup.

"Is that the fabled cup of Helga Hufflepuff?" Susan said shocked. Even Neville was surprised by this.

Susan was about to reach out for it when she heard ' _No you must not touch the cup Susan, It's far too dangerous._ ' Susan stopped when Harry and Hermione met up with her and Neville.

Hermione held up the cup and Neville was about to reach for it when Susan stopped him. "No don't touch the cup, Lady Hufflepuff said it was dangerous."

Hermione and Harry nodded and then filled Neville and Susan in on what they and Sirius discovered.

Neville looked at Harry. "So you're saying thanks to these Horcrux things, you-know-who can keep coming back no matter what?"

Harry nodded and Susan looked to them "And he has more than one?" Hermione nodded and Harry looked to Neville and Susan. "We have destroyed a few already. Tom's diary, his snake, the locket, and now we have the cup."

Susan looked to Harry "But you said you were one, although not intentionally. How did you do it?"

Harry frowned "Through the healers at Gringotts. When they removed the blocks on my magic it cleansed me of all foreign magic." Hermione hugged Harry, "which freed Harry from any link to Voldemort."

Neville looked at Harry and Hermione in awe. "So your telling me, we have something with Voldemort's soul in it?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, "part of it anyway."

Neville looked scared "And the reason why haven't we destroyed it yet is?"

Harry looked at Neville. "We thought since it was Helga's cup, Susan should be the one to destroy it." Susan looked at Harry "Me?"

Harry nodded "Susan, you can do this. You can use Godric's sword and destroy the cup."

"Why the sword?" Susan asked concerned.

Hermione looked at Susan "No normal means can destroy a Horcrux, you need either the venom or a fang of a basilisk to destroy the cup."

Neville was confused. "Wait, how does the sword have venom?" Harry looked at Neville "The sword is Goblin made it takes in what will make it stronger. When I killed the Basilisk, it absorbed its venom."

Harry drew the sword and handed it to Susan. "You should be the one to destroy it."

Susan then heard. ' _He's right, Godric's sword will destroy the cup. It is no longer my cup it's been tainted by dark magic and needs to be destroyed.'_

Hermione set the cup down on a rock and Susan raised the sword, Susan felt a twinge of hesitation. She couldn't help but think what if she couldn't break the cup or worse missed it. Neville stepped next to Susan and reached up and touched her hand "Let me help." Together the two brought the sword down upon the cup and it shattered.

The broken cup soon erupted with black smoke, taking the form of Voldemort's head and it looked to be screaming in agony. Susan dropped the sword and it stuck in the ground. She looked at Harry, "don't make me do that again."

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manner, Bellatrix had just received a letter from Gringotts. Curious she opened the letter and read it's contents and she let out a blood curdling scream. Malfoy Senior looked to Bellatrix "What the bloody hell, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix tore the letter a part "That bloody goody two shoes bastard cousin of mine. He ended my marriage to Rodolphus. He then cast me out of the Black Family seizing all the gold in my vault and oh no."

Malfoy looked to Bellatrix "And what?, What is it?"

"The Master's cup, I had placed it in my vault to keep it safe." Bellatrix said, now turning more pale than usual. Lucius knew the master would be furious, he then called to his wife.

"Narcissa!" Lucius shouted, Narcissa didn't answer he looked around and finally went to the bedroom. There he found a letter with his name on it in his wife's handwriting.

' _ **Lucius, my cousin Lord Sirius Black has ended our marriage enclosed is the contract. I have taken his offer to flee where you will never be able to find me. I'm taking our son and I'm going to rid him of all your influence and hopefully the dark mark. I only hope that when Voldemort meets his inevitable end that you only see Azkaban and not the veil.**_

 _ **Good bye**_

 _ **Narcissa Black**_

 _ **P.s. all the money you received from the Black family is being reclaimed with interest including the house.'**_

Lucius was looked to the annulment form and became ghostly pale. He then heard his masters pain filled voice calling him. He could also hear the whimpering of Wormtail and Bellatrix asking for mercy. Lucius, now poor and homeless, didn't want to go downstairs for what would be a painful meeting. Voldemort then shouted "LUCIUS GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Back at Hogwarts, Harry reached for the sword and swung the blade removing the dirt and re-sheathed the sword. "You won't have to, that's one more down." Hermione could see Neville and Susan and knew they needed to be alone. Hermione looked to Harry. ' _We should go, they need to be alone right now.'_

Harry looked to Neville and Susan and caught on to what Hermione was thinking. He took Hermione's arm and they walked back to the castle.

Once they were alone Neville decided to call on his courage and he looked to Susan throwing caution and fear to the wind "Susan?"

Susan looked to Neville as he held her in his arms "Yes?"

He leaned in and Susan's eyes went wide as hers and Neville's lips had met the kiss was soft but to Susan it was sweet.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49.

Voldemort was very displeased with two of his minions who were now broke and he now had no place to hide. He looked to see Bellatrix still unconscious and Lucius foaming at the mouth on the floor still convulsing from the lack of good news brought.

"Is everyone around me useless?" Voldemort said in frustration, the doors opened and Fenrir Greyback had returned and he walked in with a band of trackers behind him.

Voldemort looked at Fenrir "Greyback, how was the negotiations with the werewolves?"

Greyback snarled "Unfortunately, an old enemy decided to speak with them before I could. They were less than welcoming to say the least. I was able to round up some trackers loyal to you M'lord."

"And what of the Vampires and Dementors?" Voldemort said growing tired of the failures.

Fenrir looked at Voldemort "The Vampires were even less welcoming than the werewolves. They don't fear you, but the Dementors are gathering from Azkaban."

Voldemort looked at Greyback, glad to see someone was useful.

Voldemort then felt a suddenly weak. ' _Not another one, damn that brat Potter, luckily I hid the last remaining ones well. No thanks to Sirius Black seizing Bellatrix's vault. I need to gather forces more quickly. I can't let the boy find the last two._ '

Fenrir looked at Voldemort wondering what was causing him trouble "What do you want us to do?"

Voldemort looked at Fenrir "Gather your forces, leave no stone unturned. I want every able body under my command."

Fenrir bowed, "Of course M'lord."

At Hogwarts Luna was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a nightmare, she was in a cave in the center she could see a ring. She looked down at the ring, she then heard terrifying moans and looked around, seeing Inferi.

Luna quickly woke in a cold sweat, she looked to see Ron asleep and somehow silently snoring at the foot of her bed. Madame Pomfrey looked at Luna while checking her. "Ah Ms. Lovegood you're awake, excellent. Mr. Weasley brought you in, I checked you over, nothing is wrong with you thank Merlin. Your boyfriend on the other hand, he was disrupting my other patients, so I hit him with a silencing charm. I swear the lad could wake the dead."

Luna giggled and the remembered her nightmare thinking it was a vision she decided to speak with Harry. Luna got up and gently shook Ron waking him up, Ron woke up and smiled at Luna and said something but he soon found out no sound came out and Luna lifted the silencing charm.

Ron looked at Luna sheepishly "I was snoring, wasn't I?"

Luna smiled and Madame Pomfrey nodded and looked at Ron. "I suggest seeing me so we can deal with that snoring issue of yours."

Ron blushed and Luna took Ron's hand and looked to Ron. "We need to go find Harry and Hermione."

Ron nodded and they left the hospital wing.

Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast in the great hall. Daphne walked over and informed them how things were in Slytherin house since Draco's departure.

Hermione looked at Daphne. "So everything is quiet in the snake den?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes and I haven't heard anything from the other houses. Luna Lovegood is keeping everyone on their toes as she has been getting lessons from professor Flitwick. Susan is keeping the house of Badgers quiet."

Harry looked at Daphne. "Any problems from the lion's den?"

Daphne smirked "Nothing more than some girls gossiping about Hermione using a love potion and the guys," Daphne trying to stop a giggle fit. Harry looked at Daphne. "Yes what about them?"

"They say Hermione has you whipped." Daphne said then breaking into a fit of laughter. Hermione giggled, looking at Harry seeing his lack of amusement. "Oh Harry, you know I would never do that."

The doors to the great hall opened and Harry and Hermione saw Luna and Ron run into the great hall.

Luna looked to see Harry and Hermione and grabbed Ron and they made their way over to the table. Ron grabbed a plate and began filling it high., Luna looked to Harry when suddenly they heard "Padfoot calling Prongslet, come in Prongslet."

Harry pulled out his mirror from his school robe and answered Sirius. "Hey Padfoot."

"Hey Pup, I was able to find the island with the cave that you told me about. We can go as soon as you're ready."

Harry smiled "Brilliant Sirius and we destroyed the cup."

"Excellent job Pup, with every Horcrux destroyed we are one step closer in riding ourselves of the noseless bastard. Gotta go, Remus is here were going to need his help. Padfoot out."

Luna looked at Harry "I don't think it's a good idea to go in with just wands on this one Harry."

Harry looked at Luna confused and she told him about her nightmare that turned out to be a vision. Hermione looked at Luna "If what you say is true, were going to need something other than magic."

Harry then heard, ' _go to my chamber and collect the fangs of the basilisk.'_

Harry was skeptical. ' _Would the Basilisk's fangs be of any use? It was killed three years ago.'_ Slytherin's ring began to glow intensely. ' _A basilisk can live for more th_ _a_ _n a century, its fangs will still be of use.'_

Harry sighed and Hermione looked at Harry "Slytherin was talking?"

Harry nodded and looked at Ron. "Slytherin says we need to go back down to the chamber and get the fangs of the basilisk." Ron paled, remembering how the last trip went.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

The next morning arrived all to quickly, Harry and Hermione walked into Hogsmeade and met with Sirius and Remus outside a shop. After greeting them warmly, they headed out by apparating. they arrived at a pier and Harry looked at Sirius. "Sirius, where are we?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Harry "We're at a pier on the coast of Scotland and far from Hogwarts. Aside from my family's magical library my father had a few books on geography and a few maps of different area's and I found the cave."

Hermione looked around "So we're taking a boat?"

"Right you are once again Hermione." Remus said smiling.

Sirius looked around and saw the boat "Everyone on board."

The Potters nodded and they got in the boat while Sirius and Remus untied them from the pier and jumped in and they sailed towards the west.

Remus looked at Hermione who was digging deeply into what looked to be an ordinary bag.

"Hermione, how are you digging so deep into that bag?" Remus said curiously.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "Harry asked Amelia about her bag, he bought me this bag this morning and added an undetectable extension charm to it."

Remus nodded and saw Harry pulling a black wand out of his jacket pocket. "I take it that's your new wand Harry?"

Harry nodded, "fifteen inch, Horntails heart string."

Remus looked at the wand, having done a lot of reading on magic and wand making, he could tell the wand was powerful. Sirius looked across the waters seeing a cliff side in the horizon, he looked at Harry "There looks to be cliffs can't see a cave don't suppose Hermione has a broom in that bag?"

Hermione shook her head no and Harry called out "Fawkes!" In a burst of flames Fawkes appeared, the phoenix soared above them and Harry looked to Fawkes. "Fawkes there are cliffs over in the horizon, can you fly over and check for a cave."

Fawkes sang out and flew off towards the cliff, Fawkes flew circling above the cliff and found a cave and flew back over to Harry.

Harry could see Fawkes returning, Sirius looked at Harry. "Bloody brilliant bonding with a phoenix, well done pup." Harry nodded and Fawkes flew over them, Harry looked up to Fawkes. ' _There is a cave over there, but use caution young lord. I sense something ominous emanating from the cave._ '

Harry nodded "Thanks Fawkes, can you return to the school and watch over it."

Fawkes nodded and disappeared in a burst of flames, Harry looked at Sirius "Fawkes says the cave is up ahead but to be cautious, he sensed something." Sirius nodded and steered the boat towards the cave. They soon entered the cave, once they could dock the boat, they tied the boat down and walked into the cave.

Sirius looked around the cave and could tell there was an enchantment and to gain entry a price must be paid. Sirius pulled out a dagger and slit his palm, Harry looked at his godfather "Sirius, what are you doing."

"There is an enchantment here and the price to gain entry is blood. It will also weaken the one who pays the price." Harry looked at Sirius shocked "Sirius, I should have been the one to." Sirius glared at Harry "Harry, it's but a small price to pay and I promised your parent's as your godfather I would protect you."

Sirius placed his palm on the rocks and a door appeared, While the Potter's looked at the door way. Sirius removed his palm and Remus quickly healed his palm confused. Sirius looked at Remus "Amelia threatened my manhood if I didn't bring you back in one piece, Emma wouldn't like that."

Sirius nodded and they went to join the Potters, they came across a shallow lake with a small mass of rocks in the center. They walked and found a small boat and they went across the lake floating through the dark waters and went to the rocks. Getting out of the boat, they found a crystal bowl and something in the center. Harry was about to reach into the bowl when Hermione stopped him. "Harry, you don't know what's in there don't touch it." Hermione pleaded.

The ring of Slytherin glowed ' _Yes you fool! Don't touch the potion, only someone truly foolish would touch the Drink of despair._ '

Harry froze ' _Drink of despair?_ '

' _Yes a truly dreadful potion, the drink of despair is a mysterious potion which induces fear, delirium, and extreme thirst. The potion cannot be penetrated by hand, vanished, parted, scooped up, siphoned away, Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature in any way. It can only be drained away by drinking. As such, this potion is meant for protecting something of extreme importance. As the potion typically does not kill the victim, it nonetheless makes them very weak and vulnerable. Without a doubt that despicable former heir of mine brewed it to protect one of his Horcruxes._ '

Harry frowned, Hermione looked at Harry "Harry it's Slytherin isn't it. He knows what it is doesn't he?"

Harry nodded "The drink of despair."

Remus and Sirius flinched at hearing the name of the potion and Hermione looked at them "What is it?" She said worried.

Remus looked at Hermione "It's a potion, we Marauders even heard of it but never attempted to use it. Once you drink it you experience fear, delirium and extreme thirst. It can only be removed by drinking the vile potion. It will leave you weak no doubt Voldemort was behind this and he may have set another trap."

Sirius looked at the potion but before anyone could do anything Harry grabbed a crystal that looked like a bowl and scooped up some of the drink and began to drink the potion. Hermione saw Harry and screamed "HARRY NO!"

Harry fell to his knee's his vision began to blur and fear began to engulf him. Hermione grabbed hold of him "Why Harry, why did you do it?"

"I couldn't let any of you drink it, I wasn't going to allow you to sacrifice yourselves for me anymore so I had to." Harry said weakly. Hermione was in tears and Remus regrettably scooped up the bowl and filled it once more. Sirius grabbed his arm "What are you doing?"

"He drank the potion Sirius, he has to finish it if we are to get the Horcrux, now let go." Remus said sadly. Sirius pulled out his wand "I'm not letting you give him more old friend." Hermione stood up "Neither am I."

Harry looked at his wife "No stop he's right. I need to do this no matter what I say or do Hermione don't let me stop drinking." Hermione looked at Harry and frowned lowering her wand. She turned to Remus "Give me the bowl." Remus did as asked and gave Harry another drink. Harry's fear was beginning to worsen he was becoming delusional. Hermione scooped up another but Harry began to back away from her in fear "No, no more, I can't."

It hurt Hermione to see Harry like this but she promised she would do as he asked. So she spoke calming thoughts to him through the bond, once he relaxed a little he finished the drink and Remus spotted the ring, Hermione was about to get another when Remus stopped her "I got it, I got the ring."

Hermione smiled and went down to the dark water hoping to get some for Harry, she reached down and suddenly a hand shot out of the water and grabbed her. A corpse's head came out of the dark water, Hermione screamed, and Sirius saw the corpse and fired a stunner making it release Hermione's arm.

Hermione jumped back and Remus grabbed her. "What in the name of Morgana was that?"

Remus looked to the water seeing it was bubbling, "Inferi."

The Inferi Sirius stunned got up and more joined it. Hermione along with Remus and Sirius were firing stunners knocking each one away but still more stood up.

"There's too many of them." Hermione shouted as she knocked another away. Sirius knocked two down "We need to get Harry and get out of here."

As the others were trying to keep the Inferi away, Harry started hearing the voice of Gryffindor. ' _Harry get up call upon your courage and stand up, your wife needs you.'_

Harry tried to stand but his legs were shaking under his weight he took a few steps and looked over to see the others fighting what looked to be zombies.

' _They need your help, grab your wand and fight Harry. Use your magic, I'll give you a spell._ '

Harry could see before his eyes an immense army and Godric standing alone against the army and a flash of fire incinerating the army as well as the land.

Harry returned, he saw all the Inferi and called down to others "You all need to get back over here now." Seeing Harry was serious, the others ran back. Harry pulled Hermione over and Sirius and Remus quickly got up.

Once they were safe, Harry realised he was going to need more power, he remembered the wand he took from Dumbledore and called out to Dobby. The small house elf appeared "Harry Potter calls Dobby." Dobby looked and saw all the Inferi and gasped. Harry looked at the house elf "No time Dobby; the wand you hid, bring it to me." Dobby nodded and vanished and reappeared holding the wand. He handed the wand to Harry who felt the familiar sensation.

"Luna said you are a powerful wand, now prove it." He then pointed it up. "Dracones flamma." The tip of the wand began to glow a scarlet red and then a flame erupted from the tip of the wand, the flames spread wide and began taking the form of a dragon, not just any dragon but a Horntail. The Inferi tried to attack, but the flames scorched their bodies and they then burned to ash.

Hermione and Sirius watched as the flames engulfed them. "Incredible." He said.

After the flames scorched the ground and incinerated all the Inferi, the dragon made of flames roared and the flames began to vanish. Harry looked at the wand and was amazed but remembered what Luna had said and he handed the wand back to Dobby "Take this back for me Dobby." Dobby nodded and vanished.

Hermione looked at Harry "That wand is absolutely frightful, that was a lot of power."

Sirius nodded "Which is why we should make sure the nose-less bastard and his loyal Death munchers never get it."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Remus held up the ring. "I say we dispose of this as quickly as we can." Everyone nodded and left the cave.

* * *

A/N: Ok before ya grill let me say this I know they didn't find the ring in the cave but I thought it be awesome. I am glad people are enjoying the story


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

Everyone returned to number 12 Grimmauld Place, they were soon greeted by Amelia and Emma. Amelia greeted Sirius and Emma checked Remus and Hermione and Harry.

"Are you all alright?" Emma said checking them over. Amelia looked at Sirius seeing minimal damage. She looked at Sirius and he informed them about what happened in the cave.

"So, Harry defeated a horde of Inferi on his own?" Amelia said in shock. Emma looked at Harry and slapped his hand. Shocked by Emma's actions Harry immediately tensed up. Emma then hugged Harry and he looked at Emma not knowing how to handle this. He could then hear Emma tearing up. "Don't be so reckless again Harry. If anything happened to you, how do you think your family would handle it?"

Hermione teared up and grabbed hold of Harry and Harry frowned. He couldn't help but wonder, was this what it would be like scolded by a parent? Would his own mother Lily get after him like this? Harry put one arm around Emma and his other arm around Hermione, "I'm sorry i promise to be more careful next time."

Once everyone had calmed down, Remus looked at everyone in the room and pulled out the ring. "Now lets remove one more piece of Voldemort from this world."

Remus placed the ring on the table and Harry drew his ancestors blade and rose the sword up and with one hard swing, the blade had come down on the ring, breaking the metal band. Black smoke erupted from the broken shards of the band and a face appeared in the smoke screaming.

The smoke faded from view and Sirius looked at the remains of the ring seeing the stone untouched. Sirius took the stone and looked at it, he looked at the stone and couldn't recall where he had seen the stone before. Hermione looked at the stone "Sirius, can i borrow the stone?"

Sirius nodded and handed the stone to Hermione, Hermione pocketed the stone and made note to look it up. Sirius had called Kreacher and requested the remnants of what was left of the ring be disposed of which the house elf was more than happy to do.

Meanwhile in hidden remains of an old abandoned mansion, Voldemort sat on a Victorian style chair. His Death Eaters were fixing the place they had taking residence in since they no longer had Malfoy mansion.

Fortunately he still had his mother's home. Unfortunately, it was in desperate need of repairs. Voldemort watched the progress of the repairs when suddenly he had a sudden pain shoot through his chest. It felt as if something had a grip on his heart.

Voldemort winced in pain and Wormtail looked at him "Master."

Voldemort turned his blood red eyes on Wormtail and raised his wand "Crucio." Wormtail fell to the ground convulsing. Voldemort looked to his followers staring at him "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!"

Bellatrix and Lucius flinched, eyeing Voldemort's wand wondering who would be the next on the receiving end of the torture curse. Voldemort began to huff. "Gather all our remaining forces. It's time we rid ourselves of the boy. We will make our move on Hogwarts"

Seeing they were just standing around, Voldemort got to his feet. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?"

Bellatrix and Lucius and Rodolphus quickly stopped what they were doing and ran from the room. Leaving Wormtail at the dark lords feet, Voldemort sat back down on the chair and thought. ' _Damn that Potter brat, he found another one, I must act swiftly or else I'm done for.'_

Back at Sirius's home, Harry and Hermione used the floo to return to the school and Minerva saw them. "How did it go?" Minerva said curiousl. Harry looked to the headmistress, "it went well, one more is destroyed." Minerva nodded "Hopefully, the last is found and we can put Voldemort where he belongs; in history."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Minerva dismissed them.

The Potters walked out of the office and travelled through the halls of the school until they had reached their private suite.

They both got into bed and Hermione laid her head upon her husband's bare chest, "We're almost rid of Voldemort." Harry nodded "The nightmare will soon be over love."

Hermione smiled "Once were free, we can focus on the future."

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione and smiled, the two fell into a blissful slumber. While in another part of the castle, Luna was tossing and turning in her bed.

The sky was dark and she saw bodies lying at her feet and smoke rising up from the ground. She stood on what looked to be the grounds of Hogwarts and it looked to have been turned into a battle field. She could see werewolves as well as Death Eaters and students were fighting. While Dementors flew above ,coming down and snatching up student's and trying to suck out their souls.

She turned to see Neville and Susan back to back fighting off dark wizards and looked around searching for the others. She spotted her boyfriend as he was dueling Rodolphus and putting up a good fight. Luna also spotted Daphne Greengrass and Tracie were fending off more Death Eaters.

Luna then heard the sound of a familiar cackle and turned to see Bellatrix advancing on the Weasley twins. Only to be stopped by Flitwick as well as Remus and Tonks.

Not seeing the Potters, Luna searched. She then saw Harry and Hermione as they were facing Voldemort. Not knowing how to help, Luna looked around and soon saw a woman with long hair in a grey dress holding what looked to be a crown with a sapphire jewel in the center. Luna recognized the woman as the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena. What she was holding was her mother's lost Diadem.

She watched as Helena walked away and Luna gave chase following her until she had reached the seventh floor. She saw a door appear and entered the room. Luna walked into the room of requirement to see a boy in his teens with the diadem in hands and she looked at the boy and remembered who the boy was and then the teen turned to her.

Luna's eyes shot open and she rose up quickly her pulse racing faster than a firebolt. Believing her dream no her nightmare was a vision. Luna got up and left Ravenclaw tower and raced out of the girl's room. She ran down the stairs to the common room, where she could see Professor Flitwick walking in through the passage.

Flitwick looked up to see Luna. "Ms. Lovegood is everything alright?"

Luna looked to the professor "No sir, I have to see the Headmistress. It's an emergency and the Potters need to know too."

Seeing the serious look on the young girl's face, Flitwick nodded and left with his student and they ran for the headmistress's office.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52.

Luna and Flitwick reached the headmistress's office. Flitwick knocked and McGonagall opened the door, she looked to the two.

"Ms. Lovegood, Professor Flitwick do you two have any idea what hour it is? Why is Ms. Lovegood out of bed?"

Luna looked at McGonagall apologetically "Headmistress, it's very important."

McGonagall saw the look from Luna and knew as she wasn't fooling around. The headmistress stepped aside "Come in." McGonagall said in a kind tone.

The two entered the office and sat down at the headmistress's desk. Luna told them both about what she had foreseen and McGonagall was initially skeptical due to the rarity of foresight magic but Luna convinced her.

McGonagall clasped her hands together and rested her head against her hands thinking about the situation. She worried about the safety of the school and the students within it.

"Ms. Lovegood, if what you saw is true this needs to be brought to the Potters. Professor please bring them to my office."

The charms professor nodded "I'll be as quick as I can."

Professor Flitwick left the office and made his way down the passage and through the halls till he had reached his destination and began knocking on the ancient door.

Hermione awoke out of a deep sleep hearing the sound of knocking. She saw Harry sleeping soundly and grabbed her robe.

She slipped on her robe and walked out of the room and opened the door and saw Professor Flitwick.

"Professor? It's rather late." Hermione said trying to fight the urge to yawn.

Professor Flitwick sighed, "I'm sorry but you and your husband are needed in the headmistress's office." Hermione nodded and went back inside. She went to the bedroom and quickly got dressed in shorts and Harry's old quidditch jersey.

She shook Harry's shoulder. "Wake up love." Harry didn't budge still faintly snoring away, Hermione tried again seeing as her attempts were failing she reached her husband through their bond.

Harry's eyes shot open and quickly awoke as if he were having a nightmare. He looked at Hermione who was smiling wickedly. "Hermione, do not ever make me dream about a three way with Ginny and Bellatrix ever again." Harry cringed at the mere thought of his dream that had quickly turned into a nightmare.

Hermione felt somewhat bad about what she had done. She looked at Harry, "I'm sorry love, but we're needed."

"Fine, but never do that again or your next nightmare will be kissing Voldemort." Hermione shuddered at the thought and agreed never to use that method of waking Harry up again. Harry quickly pulled on his jeans and then looked at Hermione "Hang on, is that my old Jersey?"

Hermione smiled "I took it and wear it for pajamas."

Harry smiled "Minx."

Harry and Hermione, once ready, joined Flitwick and ran back to the headmistress's office.

Meanwhile Voldemort's forces gathered in the forest. He looked to them and smiled, "Excellent, we are all here, now let us make way to Hogwarts."

His horde began making their way to the distant towers.

Back at the castle, Hermione and Harry soon joined McGonagall and Luna in her office.

Luna had told them about her nightmare and Harry thought for a moment. Hermione looked at him and could see the gears turning in his head.

"Voldemort's tied to his Horcrux's we already destroyed many, meaning he's becoming desperate. If Luna's nightmare is indeed a vision we need to find the last Horcrux and finally put an end to him."

Hermione nodded "Where you saw the diadem Luna sounds like it could be the room of requirement. But the only one who could confirm that would be the grey lady or rather Helen Ravenclaw."

Luna nodded "She likes to float around Ravenclaw tower when she's hiding from the bloody baron. We could go see her."

Hermione nodded and Harry looked at them. "I think that's brilliant, but if Luna's vision is true were going to also have a fight on our hands. The defense club is up for the challenge, but no doubt Voldemort gathered his entire army, likely bigger than the one he attacked Amelia Bones with."

The headmistress nodded and Hermione quickly thought and said, "Then we will gather others like the Order of the Phoenix and our other friends as well."

Harry nodded suddenly there was a booming voice echoed through the doors the castle.

 _'I know some of you are wanting to fight, some of you are thinking it is right but it will be foolish to believe you can oppose me. Give me Harry Potter and I'll leave Hogwarts untouched, give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded; you have till dawn.'_

They then heard blood curdling screams coming from the castle.

Harry looked at Hermione and then they both looked at Luna, McGonagall and Flitwick.

McGonagall looked at Flitwick, "Gather the students in the great hall." Flitwick nodded and left the headmistress's office. Harry and Hermione went back to their suite and called Sirius and Remus on the mirror to ask them along with Amelia and Emma to join them at the castle.

Once they had called them, they agreed to meet up at the castle once they had made calls to the other members of the order.

Hermione went with Luna to speak with the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. When they reached Ravenclaw tower, Hermione and Luna walked around and they soon came across Helena Ravenclaw.

Hermione took a step forward. "Excuse me, Lady Ravenclaw." The grey lady turned to Hermione "Yes?"

"We need to talk about the Diadem and where it could be."

The grey lady frowned "No, not the cursed object of my mother's."

Hermione suddenly felt her ring beginning to glow."

' _My daughter seems to still hold on to the painful memories of the last time we parted ways._ _My poor daughter is still haunted by it. Please tell her I never meant any wrong by her and my only regret before my death was sending the bloody baron after her._ '

The grey lady looked at Hermione and saw the sapphire ring on Hermione's finger. The grey lady looked at Hermione "Why do you wear the ring of my house?"

Hermione looked at Helen, "Lady Ravenclaw, my name is Hermione Potter, daughter of Emma Granger formally Draven."

Helen looked at Hermione, "Draven… my child. Before my passing, I named my child Eric Draven, so after I passed he would be safe. I returned to the school and wondered what had happened, so you're the heir to the house of Ravenclaw?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, I am." Helen smiled "I'm so happy to hear this, my mother's diadem I hid in the come and go room or what you call the room of requirement. I never told anyone where it was except one boy. He was interested and convinced me to show him despite my better judgement. I had told him where he could find it. What i didn't think at the time is what he would do with it. He tainted it with evil magic most black. Please find it and destroy it."

Hermione nodded and looked at Helen. "Oh, your mother wanted me to tell you she's sorry about what happened to you after you last parted, she regrets sending the bloody baron for you."

Helen's eyes began to tear. "My mother told you this?"

Hermione nodded and Helen smiled. "Thank you, please let her know I forgive her."

Hermione nodded and Helen vanished, Hermione then heard Harry. ' _Come to the great hall, we are gathering everyone. Sirius, Amelia, Remus and mum have arrived. I'm getting Ron and Neville and Susan now.'_ Hermione looked at Luna and told her the message from Harry and the two raced off for the great hall.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53.

Harry and Hermione as well as Susan, Neville, Luna and Ron stood with McGonagall and the other teachers as well as Sirius, Remus, Emma and Amelia watching as all the student's gathered in the great hall. Harry felt nervous and Hermione could sense it through the bond and she took his hand _'It will be alright._ '

Harry looked at his wife and nodded. Once they have all gathered and sat down, McGonagall stood in front of the Owl podium.

"Now, all of you are aware, Voldemort-" the room exploded in gasps. McGonagall raised her hand and the room fell silent.

"Lord Potter will now say a few words." McGonagall stepped aside and Harry stepped up.

"Voldemort, now why should we fear a false name?"

One of the student's spoke up "Surely you jest, why should we follow someone so insane."

Daphne spoke up "Silence, show your respect, for you speak to Lord Slytherin. Unless you wish to issue a challenge, you would do well to remember he bested not only a teacher, but the former headmaster."

The Slytherin student became silent and sat down. Daphne smiled and turned to Harry "Please continue Lord Slytherin."

"Right, thanks Daphne. Now, all of you think Voldemort is a pure-blood well your wrong he is infact a half blood. Tom Marvolo Riddle is the bastard son of Merope Gaunt, a pure-blood witch, and a muggle named Tom Riddle. I discovered this during the tri wizard tournament, words from the bastards mouth himself."

Everyone looked at Harry wide eyed, Hermione smiled, and some of the teachers were shocked. They remembered Tom Riddle as a student but they never thought the darkest wizard since Grindlewald was Tom.

"Now Tom and his Death Eaters has sent us a message that he and his followers will be at our door. They think they can come in and take what they want and that no one can stop them. They are wrong! We will stand and fight them as the four great houses. There may be a day that our courage will fail, but that day is not today. We have trained, WE ARE READY. we will show them we will not go gently into the night. We're going to fight, we're going to live on. If Hogwarts should stand another thousand years, they will say, _This was their finest hour._ SO, students… teachers… friends… allies… ARE YOU WITH ME!"

The room was silent but only for a moment Fred and George stood up "Yeah! We will show those Death Munchers who's boss."

Harry smiled as more Gryffindors began to stand up, they then saw Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff even some Slytherins joining Daphne and Tracey.

Harry saw some members of Slytherin not standing.

McGonagall looked at those in Slytherin still seated. "The children of Death Eaters will be placed in their dorms in the dungeons." Before they could speak up, they were being escorted by the older students.

One of the second years in Ravenclaw spoke up. "What about us first and second years?"

Hermione looked at the young Ravenclaw "All first and second years who are too young to fight can hide in the dorms specified by teachers or they may help Madame Pomfrey with medical aid if needed."

Colin Creevey looked at Harry. "Do you think we have a chance Harry?"

"No, I think we can win." Harry said smiling.

The great hall burst into cheers and everyone started preparing. Harry looked at Luna, "Luna, you and Susan and Neville should go find the Diadem and destroy it which will end this."

Luna nodded and she, Susan and Neville raced off.

Sirius looked at Remus, "Up for another fight old friend?"

Remus chuckled "Would it matter if I said no?" He smiled, "Just like the old days."

Once everything was set up, McGonagall looked off to the distance as the members of the former Order of the Phoenix arrived. Molly and Arthur walked over and greeted McGonagall. "We got the word, how can we help?"

McGonagall looked off into the distance seeing the lights of torches coming. "Be prepared for a fight."

She turned to the doors of the school "Piertotum Locomotor." The stone knights began to move and jumped down from the ledges. They landed on the stone floor and began marching out.

"Hogwarts is threatened, man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school." McGonagall cracked a smile and looked at Molly "I always wanted to use that spell."

In the forest Voldemort saw light in the distance and figured the teachers were strengthening the wards protecting the school. Seeing his generous offer was declined, he and his forces advanced.

While at the school, Harry got dressed wearing his dragon skin jacket and boots and drew the sword of Gryffindor. He then heard someone walking in and turned to see Hermione in her jacket and boots. Harry was surprised. "What are you doing Hermione?" She smiled at him, "Did you honestly think I would let you face Voldemort on your own?, I'm protecting what's mine." She walked over and adjusted his jacket at the back and ran her hands down the arms of her husband.

Harry frowned. "It's going to be dangerous." Hermione gave him a cold stare "I swore to stand by your side no matter what."

Knowing Hermione would win any argument he could muster so once the two were ready they went to join the others on the front lines.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54.

Voldemort's forces were advancing on Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione were standing on the front lines. They could see the dementors fly over and Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Emma raised their wands. "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

The dementors soon saw a stag , otter, a dog and two wolves racing up to meet them. The stag was the quickest and hit the dementors. The others then began to fly away from the light.

Harry and Hermione then saw a group of dark wizards and a couple of trolls advancing on the castle. Harry, followed by Hermione, as well as Sirius and Remus charged forward, Harry cutting down a bunch of dark wizards with the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione was using blasting curses while Sirius was knocking around dark wizards and Remus and Emma were back to back.

Harry looked at Hermione "What about the ones heading for the school?"

Hermione blasted another dark wizard away with a hex and suddenly they heard an explosion. They turned to see the twins flying on their brooms tossing what looked to be a mix of spell fire and fireworks.

"Yeaahhhh, take this you death munchers." Fred shouted while his brother tossed a large cluster of fireworks. They saw other members on the defense team joined the twins on broom sticks and attacking from above.

Harry smiled seeing the defense team doing well. He then felt a tremble from the ground and Harry turned to see a large mountain troll. Harry saw the troll lift his club and Harry recognized the troll was the same kind as the one he killed in the first year. Harry dodged the club and using this chance he ran towards the troll and swung the blade slashing the troll across it's chest.

The troll took a step back and fell dead on the ground. Not watching his back, Harry didn't see the dark wizard preparing to attack him. Harry heard a scream and turned to see a fallen dark wizard with his back scorched. He looked up to see Hermione smiling "I got your back remember." Harry smiled and continued to fight.

On the other side of the school, McGonagall told the student's to destroy the bridge so that the Death Eaters can't use it as a back entrance to the school. Seamus looked to the headmistress "Blimey, are you telling me we can blow the bridge up."

McGonagall looked at Seamus and nodded "Yes, Mr. Finnigan, if memory serves you have quite a talent for this sort of thing." Seamus looked as if it were Christmas morning and raced off with Dean Thomas and a few others to the bridge.

On the outside of the school, Voldemort watched as his forces were being taken down. He raised his wand "ENOUGH." He casted fiendfyre and it turned into a flaming serpent. The snake slithered around and set fire to the forest outside.

The students on the brooms tried to extinguish the flames with the water charm. Only the snake attacked who ever got close and set fire to the ends of the brooms. Some of the members of the defense club almost fell from their brooms luckily they were caught by some of the members who were on the quidditch team.

Harry saw the flaming serpent. "Dracones flamma" he intoned. Like before, the Dragon of fire appeared and it clashed with the serpent. With the two flames colliding and with no oxygen the flames soon extinguished. Harry spotted Voldemort and called out as loud as he could "Retreat back to the castle. Everyone return to the castle now."

The twins nodded and informed the rest and everyone pulled back to the castles main entrance.

Voldemort and his forces advanced and made it to the school seeing the barrier. Voldemort raised his wand. Grinning evilly Voldemort looked at the barrier "Impressive barrier but it's flawed. All I need to do is bring it down with brute force."

Voldemort's wand glowed and a stream of magic fired from the wand hitting the barrier and the barrier began cracking as if it were made of glass. Using extra force, the barrier began to crack even more and it finally shattered. Voldemort smiled and his forces began advancing on the school.

Meanwhile inside the castle Luna, Susan and Neville went to the room of requirement and paced in front of the door. Once the door appeared, Luna opened the door and all three saw a mountains of different things students had lost over the years.

Susan saw something on the ground and picked it up, smiling she looked at Neville "Hey Love, remember your Remembrall you lost in second year? Found it." She tossed it to Neville who barely managed to catch it.

They then looked around and Luna walked over to where the headmaster's Pensieve was. Thinking for a moment, Luna remembered seeing the diadem from her dream and where she thought she saw it before. She walked across to another pile of things and pulled out the crown she saw. Wiping some of the dust from it she saw the bird on the Diadem and the sapphire jewel.

Luna, filled with joy, turned to Neville and Luna "We found it, now we just have to destroy it."

Neville pulled out his wand but Susan stopped him "Won't work it can't be destroyed by normal means. We need the fangs of the basilisk."

Neville nodded, "Well do you have yours? I forgot mine back at Gryffindor tower." Susan nodded showing the fang. The school began to shake and Susan dropped the fang, it hit the floor and slid across the floor and a pile of stuff fell on top of the fang.

Neville looked at the pile "Bloody hell, of all the luck."

Neville looked to Luna and Susan "Don't suppose any of you know the summoning charm?"

Susan shook her head and Luna frowned "It was in my charms book, I meant to learn it but one of Cho's friends dropped pumpkin juice on it."

Outside, the students who got shot down while flying were now fighting on the ground. The twins were back to back dodging spell fire while also defending themselves. Using what they learned in defense club they were in perfect sync.

Fenrir Greyback spotted them "Hehe well, well a pair of red heads. you two look like the one I clawed in the face, his screams were like music to my ears."

"That was our older brother, you mongrel."

"Let's pay you back." The twins raised their wands, Fenrir took a step forward only to be knocked acrossed the courtyard. The twins were confused seeing Remus and Sirius running passed them "Nice one Moony."

Remus nodded "Thanks Padfoot."

Sirius was laughing, he then looked at Fred and George "Great job guys, but let us Marauders deal with Greyback."

Fred and George looked at Sirius, astounded their childhood heroes were around them the whole time and they never knew. George looked at his brother "Fred-"

"Yes George?" Fred said still trying to get over the shock.

"If Remus is Moony and Sirius is Padfoot does then could Prongs be?"

"I don't know George but if we live through this our dear benefactor owes us an explanation."

George nodded and the two returned to the fight.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55.

Neville, Susan and Luna were digging through the pile searching for the lost fang, only they couldn't find any trace of it. Growing frustrated, Neville threw his hands up in the air. "It's no use, we're not going to find it."

Susan gave Neville a chaste kiss and said "We can't give up. If we can't find the fang in here we, still have the one in your room and Luna's."

Neville nodded and they left the room of requirement. Meanwhile, outside, Seamus looked into the distance seeing the dark wizards trying to sneak in from the other side. Seamus called his friends back from the other end of the bridge.

The Death Eaters ran on the bridge seeing the students running back to the castle. Once they were close, Seamus gave the signal. The student's fired their spells and the bridges support beams began to blow up and fall apart. The Death Eaters felt the bridge move and as the bridge began to fall they tried to run back to the other side, but they all fell to their end.

Seamus laughed and Dean looked at Seamus. "Nice going man."

"Don't sound so surprised." Seamus said jokingly

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were defending themselves, Voldemort sent Bellatrix and Lucius. Seeing the pair of DeathEaters approach, Harry and Hermione prepared themselves. Bellatrix smiled, "ahh the love birds want to fight. I'll be much too busy, here, you fight them." Bellatrix shoved Lucius forward, he looked back at Bellatrix who was cackling. "You bitch," he snarled.

Bellatrix cackled again, "You were next on the chopping block anyway, our Master was getting tired of you."

Bellatrix ran off and Hermione looked at Harry ' _She's baiting you, go fight Tom, I can handle Lucius.'_ Harry looked at Hermione ' _Are you sure?'_ Hermione nodded ' _Once I win I'll join you.'_ Harry nodded and ran off.

Lucius looked at Hermione. "Ahh, how fortunate. I get to drag your corpse to my master, like I should have previously, but your filthy muggle father got in my way."

Hermione raised her wand. "You will pay for taking his life. As you will pay for all the other lives you have taken."

Harry ran, cutting down any Death Eater or dark wizard that got in his way. He then crossed paths with Voldemort.

Hermione and Lucius were each staring down the other wondering who would make the first move. Suddenly, the two began to trade spell fire as Lucius sent a cutting curse which Hermione deflected. Hermione returned Lucius's attack with one of her own, helped by Rowena. "Laminae caeli." Wind began to violently whip around Hermione and blades of wind flew at Lucius who threw up a shield.

The blades of wind collided with the shield, but they didn't get through. "What a nasty spell, channeling magic in the air to give it a nasty bite."

Hermione smirked looking in Lucius's direction. "Just the tip of the iceberg for a monster like you." She then conjured arrows and used another charm to multiply them. They flew at Lucius and Lucius used Fiendfyre to burn all the arrows turning them to ash while in the air.

Hermione used Aquamenti, Lucius blocking the water with a shield. The water saturated into the ground. Hermione then sent more blades of wind at Lucius who smiled wickedly. "That spell won't work on me, you pathetic girl. They have the nerve to call you the brightest witch of the age."

Hermione smiled and pointed her wand and seeds fired from her wand into the ground around Lucius. Hermione smiled "Mr. Malfoy, did you take Herbology while in school?"

Lucius was confused by the question. "Of course silly girl it's a required course."

Hermione smiled. "So you know all about Venomous Tentacula and how quickly it can grow under the right conditions."

Lucius was confused and then vines shot up from the ground entangling his legs.

"What? When did you?" Lucius shouted and then it dawned on him. All of Hermione's spells were never meant to hurt him, they were to set him up. The blades of wind tore up the ground and the ash from the arrows helped the soil and the water soaked into the ground. The last spell was a spell to fire seeds into the ground.

Hermione turned her back on Lucius. "You took the lives of many innocent people muggle or not. They will now see justice. I hear the bite of the Venomous Tentacula is highly venomous, fatal in fact. Sounds worse than the kiss of a dementor if you ask me."

Lucius freaked out seeing the plant was slowly crawling up around him, moving towards his neck. Like a snake coiling around its prey. Lucius screamed, "HELP ME!" Hermione just smiled coldly and said, "As if a stupid little half-blood like me could be smart enough to save a brilliant pure-blood you." With that, she turned and walked away. Lucius cried out as the plant bit his neck, Hermione looked back to see Lucius lying motionless in the clutches of the plant. She then went in search of Harry in hopes that he was safe.

Inside the castle Neville ,followed by Susan and Luna, soon met up with Ron who just taken down two death eaters on his own. "Bloody hell, you found the last one." Ron said looking at the diadem in Luna's hands. Luna nodded, they then heard laughing they turned to see another death eater. Susan looked at the man "Walden Macnair? But how? my aunt put you away a few months ago."

Walden laughed "Aye she did, but luckily I was able to escape. Now I can repay her back by chopping you up. Just like I wanted to chop up that Hippogriff."

Walden raised his wand, Neville and Ron stepped forward wands at the ready. But Walden soon found himself starring into the eyes of an angry half giant. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT WANTING TO CHOP UP A HIPPOGRIFF." Ron, Neville, Susan and Luna smiled seeing Hagrid.

"Who the bloody hell do you think are you?" Walden snarled.

"Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts and after today, Thrasher of Death Eaters." Before Walden could try and defend himself, Hagrid, using his half giant strength picked him up and threw him into a far wall. Not believing his eyes Ron said "Bloody hell.". Walden tried to get up but failed due to shattered bones. Sitting there shaking, he then heard a roar and felt as if he had been hit by a train. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Ron looked at Neville. "Neville?" Neville not comprehending what he was seeing looked back at him. "Yes, Ron?"

"Remind me never to make Hagrid mad. Bloody Hell." Ron said now afraid of the angry half giant. Neville nodded "Me too."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56.

Voldemort and Harry looked at each other starring the other down. Voldemort smiled "You made an error in judgement this day Harry Potter, look around you." Harry turned but kept his wand at the ready.

He could see student's and Death Eaters falling, "You made an error this day Harry Potter, before your eyes, you see it. Pointless death and it's all your fault. All you had to do was join me, but like your filthy mudblood mother and blood traitor father you defy me. See what your judgement has brought you foolish child."

Harry felt sick to his stomach his friends and fellow students were fighting hard. Suddenly the ring of Gryffindor began to glow. ' _He's trying to distract you, using your emotions to twist your thinking. We're at war, yes people die in war. But think of the thousands who would die if we didn't stand and fight. Block it out and power on through. You have my aid Harry.'_

Harry glared at Voldemort and raised his wand. Voldemort sneered. "Even after what I said you still choose to defy me?"

"Let's end this Tom. Expelliarmus!" Voldemort blocked Harry's attack.

"What happened to that power you displayed before Potter? Where is the power that drove me back before." Voldemort and Harry traded spell fire, to prevent others from being hurt Harry ran and fired spells at Voldemort making the dark wizard give chase.

Hermione looked around not seeing Harry, she saw Fenrir being pushed back by Sirius and Remus. She heard the sound of cackling and turned to see a woman who resembled Pansy Parkinson who Hermione thought was Pansy's mother. Before Hermione could defend herself, she heard a familiar voice "Not my daughter you witch." The dark witch hit the dirt and Hermione looked to the voice of the one who saved her and she saw her mother.

Hermione smiled "Lesson's with Remus are going well I see."

Emma smiled "Yes, he said i was as good as you were in his class but I can't get the fire charm to work right."

Hermione smiled. "Check the pronunciation and wand movement, that should help."

Emma nodded "Now go help your husband, I want you both alive when all this is done."

Hermione nodded and ran off in search of her husband, she soon came across Fred and George who just knocked another death eater to the dirt. "Have either of you seen Harry?"

The twins turned to Hermione "Yes, he's fighting Voldemort right now."

"Bloody scary, good thing Harry's on our side." The twins pointed where Harry ran off to and Hermione was about to run until they heard cackling. Hermione turned to see Bellatrix torturing a seventh year with the torture curse. Her eyes turned to the three Gryffindors, she smiled and began walking towards them.

"Well, well what do we have here, little baby Potter's half-blood wife and friends. I wonder what would happen if I removed you three." Bellatrix smiled.

Hermione was about to raise her wand when the twins stepped in, "Sorry."

"Mrs. Potter is rather busy, so she can't play with you Bellatrix."

"But my brother and I can free up some time for you."

Fred turned to Hermione "Take this chance to go find Harry, we can keep her down."

The twins were watching Bellatrix wondering what she was going to pull. She quickly moved and sent a curse at the twins and they both casted a shield.

Bellatrix's curse collided with their shield. Fred looked at George "Like in club George, ready?"

George nodded and Fred fired a curse at Bellatrix only to have it knocked away but she then felt a stinging pain from her abdomen.

She looked up to see George's wand glowing. She went to attack but George deflected the spell while Fred attacked.

Bellatrix attacked again but she found as one of the brothers attacked the other was ready to guard and vice versa.

The twins kept pushing Bellatrix back with their coordinated attacks.

George then heard a scream he looked and saw Katie Bell on the ground. Fred attacked Bellatrix who saw one of the twins was distracted. She quickly dodged and sent a cutting curse at George.

Fred's eyes went wide and looked to his brother "George." George turned his head and threw up a shield but he wasn't fast enough and his ear was severed.

George fell to the ground, his hand flying up to where his ear once was. Fred went to aid his brother and Bellatrix smiled and sent the killing curse at Fred.

Suddenly a boulder flew and collided with the killing curse and the bolder reduced to rubble. Fred looked over to see his parents standing in front of him.

Molly looked to her son seeing blood. She quickly became angry. Arthur looked to his son and back to Molly "I'll get him inside to Poppy, be careful."

Molly nodded and Arthur ran to his fallen son. "Fred, help me carry your brother." Fred nodded and helped his father get his brother to his feet.

Once her family were out of the line of fire Molly then sent a barrage at Bellatrix. "Not my son you demented trollop." Molly said angry.

Inside the castle Ron saw his father carrying one of the twins. He rushed to his father. "Dad what happened?"

Arthur looked to his son "George's ear was cut off so we're taking him to Poppy."

Fred looked to his little brother "Harry's fighting the pompous dark lord. Hermione has gone looking for him."

Ron nodded he looked to Luna, Susan and Neville. "We better go back up Harry."

They nodded and they dashed out to the yard avoiding spell fire as Neville and Ron knocked away spells.

Molly dodged Bellatrix's last spell but hit her with one that turned her to glass and the crazed witch shattered.

Hermione finally found Harry and Voldemort and they were throwing spells left and right. Hermione looked and found the dark lord left himself open and she sent arrows at Voldemort.

The dark lord saw the arrows flying and he set them on fire before they could reach him. He looked at Hermione "Don't interfere, Crucio." Hermione screamed and dodged the curse.

Harry sighed thankful that Hermione was able to avoid the curse. Voldemort saw Harry's guard and threw another torture curse.

Hitting the target Harry fell to the ground every nerve in his body feeling as if were on fire. Hermione ran quickly over to Harry, seeing this Voldemort attacked but Hermione threw up a shield.

Harry looked at Hermione "Hermione...run...get out of here." Hermione still holding up her shield "No I won't, I'm staying by your side."

Voldemort sent a powerful blasting curse. Once it hit the shield, Harry and Hermione flew backwards. Despite his pain, Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her in close and braced himself. They hit the wall but Harry took the blunt of it.

Ron, Luna, Neville and Susan made it to the yard where the Potters were fighting Voldemort. Ron saw Harry and Hermione down and was about to jump when Neville stopped him. "Let me go Neville, they need help."

Voldemort walked forward lifting his wand. "Time you finally meet your end boy. Join your wife in death and give your parents my regards."

Hermione braced herself for the next spell.

Harry looked to see Susan holding the diadem. He thought of something on the quick, Voldemort smiled "Avada Kedavra."

Harry took Hermione's hand and they began to glow bathed in golden light. Harry using all his strength whipped his wand up "Accio Rowena's Diadem."

The crown ripped from Susan's hands and quickly flew and before Voldemort could stop the spell that flew from his wand. His red eyes watched as the green spell had collided with the diadem.

Its gem shattered as the diadem hit the ground and shattered.

Harry smiled triumphantly at Voldemort. "Looks like I won Tom."

Voldemort fell to his knees as his body began to burn as if he were on fire. "No, how could I, not again damn you Potter. I was to be the greatest… the most powerful." Voldemort looked down at his body as it began to turn to ash and he looked at Harry and Hermione he lifted his arm but as he lifted the arm from the arm of his cloak only ash fell. Voldemort fell to the ground leaving only his cloak and a pile of ash.

Hermione looked at Harry "Is it ... is it finally over Harry?"

Harry kissed her head "No love not yet."

Ron and the others dashed down to the Potters, Neville and Ron with Hermione's help pulled Harry to his feet. Ron looked to Harry "Can you walk mate?" Harry nodded and Hermione lent her husband support as the two walked over to the pile of ash. Harry reached down and pulled the cloak from the ashes and they walked to the court yard.

Everyone was still battling, Remus and Sirius had sent Fenrir away, Fred and Arthur sent more Death Eaters away. Harry saw the fighting and thought it was time to end it, "Fawkes."

In a burst of flame the phoenix appeared and it cried out getting the attention of everyone in the court yard. Adult, Student and Death Eater alike turned to see Harry and his friends.

Harry held up the black coat "I have defeated Voldemort, you Death Eaters lay down your wand and surrender or face the boy who defeated your master."

One Death Eater saw Harry barely able to stand leaning on Hermione. "He's bluffing, the whelp can barely stand."

Harry's expression did not change. "It's true, I'm leaning on my wife cause I may lack the strength to stand but maybe i have the strength after all." Harry stood up straight and raised his wand "Drop… your… wand."

The remaining Death Eaters ran for it until they were able to apparate, leaving their fallen comrades who were too injured to run to their fate. Once they left, Harry's last remaining stamina ran out and he nearly fell to the dirt. Hermione helped him up and Ron looked to Harry "You were bluffing? that whole thing you were bluffing."

Harry smiled "It worked." Harry then looked to his wife "Now Hermione, it's finally over."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57.

After the battle with the Death Eaters had ended, it was time to recover. The students helped carry the injured inside and the teachers gathered the dead to be mourned in the great hall. Harry felt horrible during the mourning of the fallen students. Hermione remained at his side through the whole thing, not letting him fall into despair.

Everyone was sent home but were promised, once the school was repaired, they could come back. Harry as well as the other heirs and their families helped with cleaning the school and making repairs. Months passed and Sirius and Amelia eventually married, the wedding was large and Harry was Sirius's best man along with Remus.

Three months later, after working up the courage and getting Hermione's permission, Remus married Emma. The celebration was small but, for those who were there, Sirius had them all cracking up with his stories from when they were in school, mostly at Remus's expense.

Amelia told Harry he and a few others were chosen to be given careers in the ministry. Harry refused, he and Hermione discussed it and Hermione convinced her husband to return for their last year of Hogwarts. Ron joined the Aurors and continued to study hard. Neville had studied hard under Professor Sprout and soon took over as the Herbology teacher.

Susan had continued her schooling and joined the Auror's becoming one of their best. She helped aid in the gathering of the last of the Death Eaters and bringing them to justice.

Luna fixed up the Quibbler and the first issue spoke of the boy who conquered the dark lord. Luna and Ron still dated on Ron's days off from the Aurors.

Once Ginny was given a clean bill of health she joined the Quidditch league.

Fred and George, thanks to Harry's funding, bought a building and made it into a joke shop. All the while getting ideas from Remus and Sirius. They were astounded that their benefactor was the son of a marauder. It became one of the most successful joke shops ever in Diagon Alley. They used their funding to not only help fix up their parent's home, but to also get their father another Ford Anglia. Fred and George soon proposed to their respective girlfriends and they both said yes.

Remus, through research, found the stone he acquired was in fact the resurrection stone. Everyone though it was best to lock away the deathly hollows in the chamber of secrets, except for the cloak since it was a family heirloom.

Daphne became the new potions teacher and head of Slytherin house.

McGonagall retired as headmistress only because she wanted to pass it on to someone who could better handle the younger generations to come.

Hermione became the new transfiguration teacher and Harry became the new defense against the dark arts teacher. But only until McGonagall made him take a new role as headmaster of the school. Some said he was the youngest in centuries. Hermione was, of course, the deputy headmistress. But only till she had to take leave of absence for a special reason.

 _Twelve years later_

"Come on, we can't be late." A young boy with dark and untamable hair said as he raced through the train station pushing a cart with a white owl. One girl with brown hair and green eyes huffed as she chased after the young boy.

"No fair, wait up for me." The girl whined pushing her cart with a cat carrier on top.

The boy looked back and smiled. "Maybe if you spent more time outside and less time hitting the books you could catch me."

"James Sirius Potter, Lily Emma Potter, slow down this instant!" a woman shouted.

The two looked back apologetically to a woman with long brown hair who wore her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a dragon skin jacket, while carrying a beaded bag.

"Sorry, mom." The two said, the woman shook her head. She wondered if she was like this with her parents. She then heard a familiar voice. "Oy Hermione, bloody hell a pair of little kids too much for you."

The woman turned to see her friends Luna and Ron Weasley with their daughter hiding behind her mum. Hermione walked over to them. "It's so great to see you guys." Hermione looked down to the little girl behind Luna. She knelt down. "Hello Pandora, look at you. your growing big."

Luna looked to her daughter, "Pandora Weasley, you know your godmother, now stop hiding." Pandora stepped up and hugged Hermione who smiled. "I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts, I bet you will get into Ravenclaw."

Hermione looked around "Ron, where's Hugo?"

Ron shook his head "He ran onto the train, couldn't wait for his parents. Something about not waiting to get back to school and start playing Quidditch. How's the headmaster doing?"

Hermione smiled. "Very well. Very busy, so glad Sirius is helping with defense class." Hermione put Pandora down and they walked to the train and Hermione made sure the kids had everything they needed.

The kids hoped on the train and Hermione waved her kids off, promising to see them at the school. Hermione turned to the Weasleys. "Well I better go, it's Lily's first year. She's worried she won't make Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Luna nodded and Ron looked at Hermione's ring. "Oy, you're still wearing the ring of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, as Lady Ravenclaw I have to, as do the other heirs." Ron nodded and Hermione apparated.

Inside the great hall the students gathered, waiting for the feast to begin as all the teachers sat quietly.

The student's talked in low tones. James then heard "Psst, James." James sat between his two cousins Regulus Black and Daniel Lupin. He looked across the table "What?"

"Did you really ask out Cassandra Bell?"

James smirked, "Frank Longbottom, i have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione looked over to her son and then nudged Sirius. "Sirius Black, why does my son look like the kneazle that swallowed the rat."

Sirius played innocent and Hermione knew James had been spending too much time with Sirius.

James then bumped fists with Regulus. Frank frowned "Did you? She is like one of the smartest girls in Gryffindor." James shook his head trying not to laugh. The doors opened and the students became quiet.

A man dressed in a black suit with a sword resting on his hip entered the room. He walked over to the podium and the owl's wings opened. He looked at his wife and smiled and then turned to the student's.

"Good evening to you all, my name is Professor Potter and I am the headmaster of this illustrious school. As I'm sure the deputy headmistress has already informed you of the rules of this school. I am only here to welcome our returning student's back for what is hoped to be another amazing year. To our new students, I say welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the awesome reviews and input I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. Like to give shout outs to Roland Emmerich, Dean Devilin, William Goldman, James Cameron whose movies and books gave me awesome references and a big props to Marc the unruly for the input provided and helpful editing.**


End file.
